Must Be Witchcraft!
by Feyrine
Summary: Margie Farrondale came to Beacon hills looking for some fun in a new town. What she gets two mysteries. the first surrounding her new friends Stiles and Scott the other was the mystery that came who she was. or rather what. As her mysteries unravel she finds herself falling harder and Harder for stiles and running into more danger. Stiles/OC with some Isaac/OC(just friends though)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Teen Wolf Just Margie (which is pronounced mar-gee)**

Chapter One: Something Wicked this way comes.

Margie POV

I sat in the back of my father's car as they drove past the small town of beacon hills. I had her music blaring while I let my mind drift away. I had so many questions about the next few days: _Would I make any friends? Would Lydia stay by me or force her out into the world? Would the Shakespeare program really be as fantastic as her parents had bragged? And if it was could she prove herself._

I let out a huff of hair as I switched from song to song. Nothing seemed to fit my mood or make me feel any better. After a while I looked down at the Bowser whose head was resting on my lap. The Australian looked up at me as I scratched his ears. "No going back!" I muttered to the dog who just wagged his tale at me. I kissed his head and returned my sights to the scenery.

"Come one Mario!" My dad met his eyes through the rear view mirror. "This will be fun!"

"I know!" I smiled at my dad and took in a breath. My mother turned from her seat with a concerned look in her eyes. They all felt I was taking this move hard but that wasn't the case. "I am really just nervous. It's such a different place from Boston, you know?" I rested my head on the cool glass of the SUV. "I am just scared I might screw this up especially since you got the role as Administrator of the hospital and Mom has her book-."

"Oh Margie!" My mom reached back and patted my leg happily. "It's good that you want things to go well but you won't make any friends if you spend most of the time worrying about something else!" I nodded while taking my ear buds out.

"Yeah I guess you are right." I scooted forward from the leather seat, which caused my dog to lurch forward. "Do you know if everything has been moved in?"

My father nodded. "I have been here a week to work on taking over the hospital and meeting the staff so I told the movers what goes where. And your jeep arrived yesterday. Other than the luggage in the trunk everything is settled." He ran a tired hand through his gray hair. "Wait till you see it Mario! You will love it. And it's only a block away from Lydia."

The rest of the car ride was filled with chatter until we pulled up to a long drive way that led to a Tudor style mansion. When we pulled up to the front door I saw a familiar head of strawberry hair.

Within seconds of the car stopping I hopped out. "LYDS" I jumped at my friend with a huge hug, which she returned with giggles and squeals. "I had no idea you would be here so early. I am so happy!"

"I know, my presence has that effect." Lydia broke from our hug wearing her usual smirk. "However as much as I love to see you. I just wish it wasn't so…" her hand moved up and down, gesturing to my body. "Grungy"

I rolled my eyes with a grin. "Hey traveling to Beacon hills from Boston doesn't require sheik," I pointed at my V neck and yoga pants. "It requires comfort."

"Well you can have both." She said with a hair toss. "We have so much work to do!"

"Yeah I will definitely need help with picking an outfit for tomorrow"

"Come on we can drive around AFTER we pick out an outfit for your first day." She grabbed my hand.

"Alright!" I smiled as I went to the back of my dad's Lexus and grabbed my bags. "Hey where is my room?"

"Up the grand stair case to your left there is a pair of glass doors to the left side of the house. Go down there and that area is yours as long as we don't have guests." I began to take my things through the door. "And Margie?" I turned to see my dad looking at me. "The same rules apply here as they did in Boston: We respect your privacy and your area as long as you keep your grades up and stay out of trouble. You stay out of our studies unless you really need something." I nodded happily. "What's the family motto?"

"Stay smart, stay safe, and be kind! And don't be a dumbass" I replied as I pushed through the doors into the main hall and into a new home.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Okay I think if you go with the brown leather jacket and brown pumps. It will work." Lydia threw the jacket on the bed next to where both bowser and I were sitting completing the outfit.

"Glad that is over." I said with a lazy smile. Bowser seemed to agree as he sat up and began to lick my face. "Aww Bowser stop!" I laughed.

"You are such a mess without me." Lydia said with an exhausted sigh. "I didn't realize it had become so late."

I pushed back my dirty blonde curls and looked out a window it was almost pitch black. "Do you think we could still drive around." My brows knitted together with some concern. Lydia gave me her signature stare. "What?" I scoff. "I have to see some of the town! And this big guy would love a car ride. Wouldn't you Bowser?" on que the Australian Shepard began to wag his tale and stand on my bed. "Look at those electric blue eyes Lyds! You want to make him happy!" I pouted playfully.

"Fine!" Lydia through her hands up and stared at me. "But we are leaving the top on tonight!"

"DEAL. Just let me change." I went into my closet and threw off my clothes and put on a light blue tank and a pair of high wasted jeans and black toms and a white cardigan. I ran out of my closet and patted my thigh to signal Bowser to come.

XZXZXZ

"Alright the last place I want to see is if there are any good jogging trails." I said as I turned down a quiet street. "I want to go jogging after school tomorrow so I want the top spot." I looked over at Lydia who was texting Jackson. "How is Jackson?"

"How did you know?" She cocked on eyebrow.

"You have the dopey look," I teased.

"Shut up." Lydia playfully shoved my arm. "And he is doing well. He is excited to meet up with you again."

"No he isn't!" I laugh.

"Yes he is!" she fought back. "He likes you it's just hard to tell because he is just so…."

"Jackson?"

"Yep!"

"You know I still need a place to go…"

"Alright sorry just let me send this." She paused for a moment then looked at me. "Do you want like a forest path or a park?"

"Forest Path. I usually run with Bowser and he likes the forest." I raised a hand and patted my dog who was sitting in the back tongue out and tail wagging.

"Okay head down this street than take a left on Forest Park rd." as I turned down the street, but after only going down I had to stop.

"Jeez what is going on?" I was staring face to face with a cascade of blue and red lights. I looked over at Lydia who was as baffled as I was. "Can I go around or should I just go back?"

Before she could answer a figure pushed past the siren lights and pressed forward to my window with flash light in hand. After a breath or two he knocked on the window. I lowered the car window and shut the engine off. I blinked into the light of the flashlight until the man lowered to revealing a shorter man with a sheriff's badge. He smiled at us with a tired look. I could tell he had a long night.

"Girls." He looked at both of us with some confusion. "What brings you out? Lydia?"

"Oh Hi Sherriff." She waved happily. "Hope everything is alright."

"It will be fine once I know where you two are headed." He said with a friendly smile.

"Oh" I began a little flustered. "I am new here and I wanted to see the jogging path before school tomorrow and Lydia was going to show me." I began.

"You are new…" he began. "OH is your father Kaeden Farrondale?"

"Yes." I bobbed my head in an enthusiasm. "I am Margaret."

"Sherriff Stilenski" He reached over and shook my hand. "Met your dad when he took over as chief of staff at the hospital. He didn't stop talking about you." He pursed his lips. "Now tell me what would make two girls want to go out driving in the middle of the night to find a jogging path."

"new town that I want to get to know." I said bluntly.

"Now that is a good reason." He let out a distinct chuckle but returned right back to business. "And I don't mean to trouble you girls but we have to close the area. So I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"What happened?" I tilted my head slightly.

"Sorry but I can't tell you. I don't"- Then from out of nowhere Bowser begins to bark and whine. I looked to the back seat to find him pacing back and forth while going into hysterics.

"I am so sorry!" I turned over to pat Bowser on the head but he continued to fuss and bark.

"That's alright he is probably just anxious. You girls have a nice night now." I looked at the Sherriff. He simply nodded and turned back the collection of police cars.

"Margie what the hell is wrong with him." Lyds looked at me with a confused stair while I tried to reach back and calm him.

"I have no idea he might just need to go home." My voice strained from confusion as I turned on the car. As the engine revved I swore I heard something maybe I should have paid more attention.

But I didn't

 **Author's Note**

 **So I believe I promised an outfit and if that is the case here is the actual link is on my profile along with the other outfits and pictures of the Farrondales! CHECK THEM OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 something is off.

My alarm went off with a disgusting blare. I pushed myself up from my comforter and seeped out of my bed. Even half asleep I couldn't help but think about the collection of police cars from last night and Bowser's reaction. School wasn't even on my mind until I looked at the clock. Realizing what little time I had I threw on my outfit. A white skirt with a mosaic patter of blues and greens that branched out to white at the bottom, a matching green top with a light brown jacket with wedges to match. I went to the mirror and looked at myself one last time. I decided to let my dirty blonde curls fall instead of putting it in a bun mainly because I felt too nervous to focus on my hair.

I took a breath in and resigned myself and turned to my bag, grabbing it while running out of my room and down the stairs.

"Marco!" I yelled.

"POLO" I heard my mom respond. I went down the hall following her voice. To a large open kitchen. "Oh sweetie don't you look pretty." My mom looked up at me from the center counter where she was rummaging through a box.

"Thanks." I sat down at the counter and looked up at her. "What are you looking at?"

"Some of your grandmother's old things." She pushed her glasses in place and looked up at me. "Take a look at it. It's her old Wicca magic." My mother pushed the box in front of me and went to the coffee pot. I peeked inside the box to find a collection of old books and candles even a crystal ball.

"Is this what inspired you for your book?" I hoisted up the crystal ball which was heavier than I thought. Looking in the glass I couldn't help but stare. It was beautiful but there was something about it-

"Never thought about it. But maybe." My mother pushed a cup of coffee in front of me while taking the crystal from my hands. "Tell you what why don't you keep this stuff. It's a good way to get to know who she was. But don't get too invested, it's just parlor tricks you know."

"I would really like that. Not to mention I am curious." I bobbed my head and looked down at the travel mug. "Of course we have coffee in the house." I giggled. "Do we have anything else?"

"Milk" she said bluntly as she pushed a travel mug across the counter. "Pretzels…"

"I'll just take some cash…" I said.

"I am going shopping today." Mom laughed as she but a piece of blond hair behind her ear.

"Don't you have to get started with your research?" I

"I just have to plan out my schedule for the next few months. My book deadline is coming up." She sighed. "You make one best seller on the study on the evolutions of witch craft and Wicca and the very next week the want another."

"Do you need me to do anything?" I asked.

"If you could take Bowser to the vet next week after work I set up an appointment after your shift at Shakespeare and Company."

"Alright did you just gamble that I would ask?" I laughed as I looked over to see Bowser happily lying in his basket.

"You are a good kid I wasn't worried." She laughed. "Now get your but to school. Make me proud be good."

"And here I was about to cause a fight!" I smiled as I pulled out my car keys and ran to the door. "Bye Bye Bowser! See ya mom!"

"OH WAIT HUN" I turned back to see my mom running forward with a two small boxes wrapped and bowed. "Your father and I got you some things… you know thank you/ birthday gifts'

I dropped my bag and looked over to my mother. "Thank you for what? And I thought we agreed that we would celebrate my birthday before we moved with you, me, Bowser, dad, and Lydia in the lodge. You guys gave me the jeep and my license does that ring a bell?"

"First for taking this move so well and trying so hard to make us happy. That shouldn't be a child's job but you just always want to help out." She stepped forward with the boxes. "We just want to make sure you know how much we appreciate it. As for your birthday it was fun and we did have a good time but we didn't want you to think we forgot. Happy Birthday"

I grinned and reached for the first box. Just like a five year old I ripped the box. It was a key chain with a toy carriage and my own house and car keys on it. "I didn't think you remembered how much I wanted this when we were in London for your book." I smiled.

"How could we not all you wanted to do was ride in a carriage? I hope the Jeep will do."

"Of course it will." I grinned.

"Alright this one is from me… and it isn't a carriage but it has some sentimental value." I saw a strange fear in my mother's eyes that I hadn't seen or noticed before. I gently took the second box and began to unwrap it. I opened it to see a simple gold chain with a green quartz hanging from it.

"It is beautiful" I breathed. I couldn't help but be enamored but the simple stone. I handed it to my mother. "Do you mind putting it on now? It will look so good today." I grinned.

"Sure sweet heart." I turned around and pushed my hair back. "This was your Gran's" My body stiffened at her words. "You have her eyes you know?" My mom began to rub my back and turn me towards her. "She was a good woman who had problems but she had your heart." My mother kissed my forehead. "Now get going, can't be late can you?"

I hugged my mother one last time and ran out the door to my jeep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Lydia" I called out. She was far in front of me so I doubt she heard me. Still I had to try. I was lost in a huge school and no idea where to go.

I continued down the hall trying to figure out if there was any type direction to the principal's office when I heard someone yell. "You have scarlet nerded me." Followed by a hand flew right into my face. There was a clear smack has the broad hand and the force made me stumble a bit. _Great my first day and I manage to humiliate myself._

"Stiles!" someone hissed.

"Oh I am so sorry!" I looked up to see a boy staring down at me. He was tall and cute and had this almost golden eyes. The other was a tan boy with dark eyes and darker hair who was staring at my 'attacker' like he just committed social suicide. I could tell he seemed sincere. "I was ranting and my hands just decided it was time for me to humiliate myself." At first I didn't know what to say to him because I didn't know if he was even done talking. "Um do you need me to take you to the nurses?"

"Only if they cure bruised egos." I laughed a bit as I rubbed my cheek. The two boys seemed to relax at my demeanor. "Though if you could show where the principal is I would really appreciate it."

"Uh… Yeah!" The boy who slapped me raised his hand. "Anything to make this less of a disaster." He smiled.

"Oh thank you! I'm Margie by the way" I reached a hand out with all the confidence I could muster.

"Hey I am Scott." The second boy reached over and shook my hand. While the other just looked around.

"Stiles Stilenski!" the boy who hit me –Stiles- reached over and grabbed my hand abruptly. And then there was a lone pause as all three of us struggled for conversation.

"Wait are you related to the sheriff?" I said

"Uh... yeah" He raised an eye brow. "How did you know?"

"I met him last night!" I stepped out of the middle of the hallway. "A friend of mine was going to show me a hiking trail I could go on but the road was closed off due to something." The boys exchanged heavy glances. "Wait do you know what it was about?"

"There was a body in the forest." Scott said bluntly. My eyes widened as I looked at both boys.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah but didn't you say you had to get to the principal's office?" Stiles began to walk down a hall and looked over to Scott. "Hey do you want to come?"

"Nah I'll meet you in English." Scott waved us off and we walked down the opposite hall. After he left Stiles and I exchanged awkward glances.

"Thanks for helping by the way." I finally managed to say.

"Oh yeah no problem." He jumped on the conversation. "Lucky for you I tend to be a frequent flyer when it comes to the principal's office."

"Really?" I laughed.

"Oh yeah and if I keep this up the next detention I get will come with another one free." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh does it work like the new student package?" I smiled. "I mean I just got a free punch in the face with my first escort to the office."

"Nah you have to be special for that."

"Well aren't I just blessed." We both laughed as we rounded a corner.

"Okay see those glass doors?" Stiles pointed down the hall. "That's the office."

"Well that was quick!" I said. "Thanks for the help!"

"Yeah anytime! For both escorts and random slaps on the face."

"I certainly hope I won't need another slap!" I waved goodbye and walked down the hall.

"Oh... yeah- I mean of course. Because slaps are bad …." I heard him babbling. "Nice going stiles really just good job!"

Stiles POV

So slapped a girl in the face today. Great way to start the New Year. He turned from Margie and began to walk down the hall. It didn't take him long to head into the English room but he almost missed it due to his own thoughts. He trudged into the room with a sigh to see his best friend waiting for him. "Dude how did it go?" Scott asked eagerly.

"Great until I offered to slap her in the face a few times." I slumped into my chair.

"And you wonder why you can't talk to Lydia." Scott joked.

"Hey with Lydia its different." I turned around. "It's less of me putting my foot in my mouth and more about her not giving me the chance." I stated.

"Still too bad." Scott said with a smile. "She was pretty."

"Yeah…" I found myself thinking of the pair of green eyes and light curls. Margie was pretty and nice to but she wasn't Lydia. It was too bad though… I kind of wish she was.

"Alright students." Our teacher walked in and went straight to the board. I hope you had a good Vacation because things are going to get interesting from this point on."

 _I doubt that…_ I thought to myself. I listened to him. It wasn't long after that when the door to our class opened and the principal walked in followed by one new face and one familiar. In panic I looked over to Scott but his eyes were glued on the girl who walked in.

"Sorry to disturb you but I just wanted to give you your two latest students." The principal walked over and handed the girls and the teacher each a piece of paper.

"Alright then. Everybody these are our new students." Our teacher paused. "Which is Allison Argent?"

"That would be me!" the brunette smiled and raised her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Why don't you take a seat over in the back?" He said, "And Margaret Farrondale is you I presume?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent. Why don't you take the available seat next to Mr. Stilenski?" Margie nodded and began to walk over. She looked up and smiled at me as she took her seat.

"Funny seeing you around here." I managed to whisper.

Margie POV

"Yeah funny how being in the same school does that." I laughed as I rummaged through my books. When the bell finally rang I rushed out. I didn't know the school at all so I needed all the time I could get to find my class. However the moment I left a hand grabbed mine and I turned to see Lydia staring at me.

"Oh good you made it." She smiled as she led me down the hall. "How was your first class? Let me see your schedule."

"Oh it was great! Long but I met some nice people and the new girl Allison you would like her she is really nice." I handed her my schedule. "Do we have any classes together?"

"Chem, gym, and a free period." She said as she handed me the paper back. "Is that her?" I looked to see her nod over to Allison who was at her locker.

"Yep!"

"Come on, I want to say hi!" she lead me over to Allison who seemed surprised at first when she saw us but smiled. "Killer Jacket."

"Thanks my mom got it for me." Allison said with a smile. "You two both have great outfits as well."

"You can blame this one." I gestured to Lydia. "She knows her stuff."

"Well I guess I know who to go to for fashion advice then." Allison giggled.

"And you just became my best friend." Lydia said.

"Well then." I pouted. Lydia gave me a smirk and we both laughed.

"Hey." I turned to see Jackson walking up to the group and wrapping his arm around Lydia. He turned to me with his cocky grin. "Oh hey there Glinda!" he ruffled my hair.

"Hey Tin Man." I joked back.

"I thought we were past that nick name."

"And I thought we were past 'Glinda'" I teased.

"Touché, Farrondale." He grinned and focused on Allison. "Who is this?"

Before she could answer I began to walk away. "That's Allison. Play nice I have to go to History I will see you at Chem!" I waved Lydia goodbye and began to trot down the hall to my next class.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I love lunch!" I wrapped an arm around Lydia's shoulders. "Calm no stress … just _Lunch._ "

"I'm sure the food has nothing to do with it." Jackson said with a laugh.

"I didn't deny it!" I teased as we headed to a free lunch table. "It's just nice to not focus on school work right now. Or making friends."

"Have to agree on that." Allison began to eat.

"So Margie" Lydia said. "How did your day start? Sorry I wasn't there to take you to the office."

"Don't worry it was fine a guy helped me out … after he hit me." I smiled.

"What?!" Lydia's eyes narrowed and her tone was murderous. Even Jackson looked upset

"Oh no" I raised my hands up. "It was an accident I was turning and he was talking with his hands so when they flew out I was collateral damage."

"It better have been." Lydia said. "I can't imagine you getting hit though. You must really nervous."

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked.

"Well Margie is an expert fighter." Lydia said matter of flatly. "She has a lot of training!"

Jackson had a raised eyebrow and turned to me. "I really like acting and a lot of it requires fight training for some scenes. And a great way to learn how to move on the stage is how to move in real life so I spent a few years training."

"Oh right!" Jackson nodded.

"Wow you must really be committed to acting." Allison said.

"Yeah I love it. I even have a job at Shakespeare and company!" when she squinted at me I smiled. "It's an acting group that specializes in Shakespeare that has a branch out here. It's pretty big."

"Aw she is so proud!" Lydia teased causing everyone to laugh. The rest of the lunch period was like this until the bell rang and we had to go to chemistry. I wasn't sure how but I managed to get separated from Lydia and Allison and found myself completely lost. I looked down at my schedule and tried to match room numbers but I no idea where I even was.

"God dammit." I muttered.

"Heading to Chem?" I looked up to see Scott smiling at me.

"Yeah if I don't get lost on the way." I sighed. "Or trampled."

Scott laughed, "I am heading there now I'll take you."

"Thanks." I stepped behind making sure I didn't lose sights of my guide.

"So how is your first day going?"

"Not nearly as awkward as I thought it was going to be." I looked at him. "I mean I kind of lost all the tension when I got slapped in the face."

"Good way to ease the tension." Scott nodded.

"How has your day been going?"

"Well I remember why I hate school so much." We both laughed. "At least I can look forward to work."

"Where do you work?"

"Dr. Deaton's Vet place."

"Oh cool then I will see you soon." He looked up at me with confusion. "I have a dog, Bowser, He needs a checkup and a new license."

"Ah. Well I can't wait to meet him."

"Yeah," I looked down at my phone and smiled. "Lydia and Allison just realized we got separated. Oh the like of the unnoticed." I laughed.

"Allison? How is she doing?"

I smirked. "Well Lydia has taking a liking to her so good." I took a pause. "Heard she was single."

"What really?"

"Yep." I winked at him. "Gives you something to think about."

"Certainly does." I watch as Scott squirmed around under my gaze. "Uh we are here." Scott opened the door for me to the lab.

Once inside I was happy to see Stiles. I started toward them but was stopped when Stiles leaped out of his seat and in front of Lydia. "Lydia hey do you need a lab-"she walked right past him without a word. I couldn't help but wince. Poor Stiles seemed to be in love with her.

 _Note to self: don't fall for Stiles._ I didn't know why but, if felt more like a plead than a decision.

"Thanks for saving me a seat Stiles…" I heard Scott tease.

"Hey man what can I say… she is just so pretty." I laughed at his goofy expression which caused him to look at me. "Oh great I embarrassed myself in front of you … again." Stiles slumped in his chair. "At least Lydia doesn't notice me at all. Saves me some humiliation."

I sat down in the closet free seat and turned to see a boy with curls and blue eyes sharing a table with me. Before I could say anything a slender grumpy looking man walked in the room. "Hope you like who you are sitting next to, they are going to be your partner for the rest of the term. If you don't know them now take a moment to introduce yourself while I write this down."

"Hi" I smiled. "Looks like we might be lab partners."

"Yeah." He didn't make much eye contact. "Looks that way."

"I am Margie." I reached a hand forward.

"Isaac." He shook my hand quickly and gave me a small smile.

"Hey I know this is early-" I took out a piece of paper and began to right my number on it. "But looking at the syllabus that he gave us over the summer we are going to working together a lot so here." I handed him the paper. "That way we can at least get in contact with each other about the work."

Isaac stared at me in slight disbelief like I had done something really odd and just stared at it for an awkward amount of time. "Thanks. Um... here" He grabbed another piece of paper and began to right his number on it.

"Great now I got your number!" we exchanged awkward smiles and returned to class.

 **AUTHOR NOTE  
go to my profile for picture of the characters and outfits!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys I would love your opinions or thoughts on where the story might be going thanks for the support ^.^ Also I do not own Teen Wolf Just MARGIE**

Chapter 3. Not the best place for a run.

"I hate first days." I stretched out as the final bell for the end of the school day rang. I scooted from my desk and ran out into the hallway.

"MARGIE" I turned to see Lydia dashing to me with Allison close behind. "What do you have planned today?"

"Just the run with Bowser why?"

"Cause you are going to watch the lacrosse practice with us!" before I could protest Lydia was pulling me down the hall and out to the field.

"Why are we doing this exactly?" I finally questioned when we sat on the bleachers.

"because we are here to support Jackson…" Lydia said as she fixed her lipstick. "That and find you two acceptable boyfriends."

"Lydia I don't need-"

"Yes you do. When was your last boyfriend Margie?"

"Yeah but still."

"Nope." She looked directly at me. "Not happening."

"Do I get a choice?" I sighed.

"Nope."

"Alright then." The rest of the practice we watched Scott and Jackson blow the rest of the team away. "Wow I had no idea Scott was so good!"

"You know who that is?" Allison asked.

"Yeah Scott met him today." I smirked. "Why is someone curious about the handsome boy?"

For a moment I felt as if Scott snapped his attention over to us. As if he heard every word. But he couldn't have I mean… we were so far away. My stomach clenched, clearly my nerves were playing with my mind but something felt so off.

"Margie what's going on in those big curls of yours?" Lydia flicked my cheek.

"I am just thinking about the crime to the female straight group that Danny is gay." I sighed. "God the goal never looked so damn good."

"Ahem." Lydia replied. Then we all began to laugh.

"Ladies." I looked down to see one sweaty Jackson stalking towards us. It didn't take rocket science to figure out he was mad. "Ready to go?" he looked up at Lydia who jumped up and began to walk down the bleachers. "Margie am I going to see you today?"

"Eh… Probably not." I grabbed my bag and walked passed the couple. "I want to get my run in and no doubt my parents will want to know how everything went. But you were good Jackson. I can see why you are captain."

"Alright Bye babe!" Lydia called after me.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Hey boy! Ready for a run?" I went upstairs and changed into some running pants that went just past my kneels, and a colorful sports bra. After I pulled my curls into a pony tail I ran down stairs and grabbed Bows leash and called him outside.

Getting to the forest path wasn't difficult. As I ran down the path with Bowser my body and mind began to relax. Despite the thoughts and nerves that had been running through me all day I was able to focus on each step. I had to been running for what seemed like an hour when my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Oh Honey!" My mom sounded so relieved.

"Hey mom what is wrong?"

"It's just I heard you were going running in the forest from Lydia's mom and after last night-"

"Wait last night?"

"There was an animal attack and it was near where you were running so when you weren't here when I came back-"her voice sounded frantic.

"Mom don't worry I am running now but I'll just come back-"At that moment Bowser jolted forward causing me to let go of his leash. "Shit!"

"Margie?" this seem to panic my mother even more.

"Don't worry bowser just ran off I need to go get him but I'll come right back!"

"Wait sweetie-"

"Talk to you later mom." at the moment I ran through the woods after my dog. "BOWSER" my lungs burned from the running and yelling but I couldn't stop. "BOWSER STOP RUNNING BOWSER!" I could see his slender body running through the thickets but he was getting harder and harder to keep in my sights.

How the hell was I supposed to catch this dog?

Stiles POV

"This is private property." Derek stated. Every time he looked at me my blood ran cold. I only vaguely remember Derek but even as kids he scared me.

"Sorry I was just"

"BOWSER YOU STUPID DOG IF YOU GET EATEN BY A MOUNTAIN LION I'M GOING TO BE PISSED" all of our heads turned looking for the source of the noise. Both Scott and Derek Zeroed in on it immediately while I was still looking around like an idiot.

Then from out of nowhere an Australian Shepard comes flying out of a bush and runs in between the three of us and just stops. Looking around until it makes eye contact with Derek and he drops to show his belly.

For a moment no one does anything until Derek steps forward and begins to pet the dog and grabs its leash.

"BOWSER!" once again I hear the shrubs move and turn to see Margie. Except this Margie is only wearing a bra and tight pants. "Oh thank God!" she huffed as she jogged forward. "Thank you so much for getting him." she walked over to Derek who handed her the leash, "I have no idea how long I have been chasing him down."

"Don't worry about it just glad I could get him for you." Derek replied. "Though I have to say you are on private property right now."

"Seriously? I am so sorry. I was on the jogger's path and then this bugger just bolts off."

"I figured as much I just thought you should know like these guys here"

I tried to focus on her but her glowing skin and exposed body was hard to forget. All I could really thing was how much I loved that dog. "Stiles? Scott?"

My focus snapped into attention when I saw her staring at us. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" she said with an exhausted smile.

"Oh us?" I began to stammer not sure of what I should tell her and even now I couldn't get over how glossy and pink her skin looked.

"I couldn't find my inhaler and umm we were here last night so we are looking for it." Scott finally said. _Oh right… the truth … that would've worked._

"Oh do you need help?" she offered as she began to pet the dog.

"No." Derek said he then threw something to Scott. "Found it this morning." After that he began to walk away.

"Well thank you for all your help!" Margie waved him off. After a moment she turned back to us. "What were you doing here last night anyway?"

"Helping my dad!" I stated.

"Oh" she walked forward with a smile. "Well thanks for being here I have no idea what has gotten into this guy." The dog whimpered slightly and nudged her leg. "Oh don't try that I swear to god I am so mad at you."

"Sounds like someone is in the dog house." I joked. Margie laughed but the dog seem to glare right at me. I gulped a bit of air and looked up at Margie.

Margie POV

"So do you live nearby?" Stiles asked. His eyes seem to fly around looking at anything other than me. _Jeez I must be gross_.

"No not at all I drove up here to use the jogging path but…" I began to look around at the scenery. "I have no idea where that path is…"

"Oh we can take you. I mean walk you back." Stiles said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"Oh I think it would be for the breast" Stiles them began to stammer. "BEST I mean best…"

"This way right?" I looked over with a raised eye brow. Probably best to ignore that.

"Yep" Scott said as we began to trudge through the forest. "So Margie how was your first day?"

"Great actually I saw you guys play! I can't wait to see you all in a game."

"Scott you might see." Stiles interjected. "Me no?"

"Why is that?" I raised an eyebrow,

"I'm not first string."

"Oh but that can change. I saw you in practice you were good." I replied. "Mind you in Boston it's more about soccer so I am not an expert."

"Speaking of." Stiles raised a hand. "What brings you to Beacon hills?"

"Oh." I paused. "Well my dad was offered the job as administrator for the local hospital and my mom doesn't really need to worry about where she lives to work."

"What do you mean?"

"She was a professor but now she is on leave to work on her next book on Wicca" I stated as coolly as possible. This is when people usually ran.

"Wicca?"

"Well yeah she studies most ancient mythology and tales of creatures that go bump in the night. I mean she doesn't believe in them but she still finds them fascinating. You should see our library it's filled with books on anything." I sucked in a breath. "From old texts to new, from werewolves to Viking mythology she has it all."

"Werewolves?" this seemed to catch Stiles interest.

"Yep she has so many books on them."

"Sounds like a great library." Stiles said.

"If you want feel free to drop by and look at a few books. My parents would love to see someone taking interest."

"Awesome."

After that we began just talking about anything that came to mind. I walked down the path laughing like an idiot with both Stiles and Scott. There was something special about these two. I felt comfortable with them.

"Well here we are!" I breathed once we hit the parking lot. I turned back to both of them. "So I will see you guys at school?"

"That is correct." Stiles said.

"Oh and Hey! I turned to them as I went to my car. "Are you going to Lydia's party this weekend?"

"Oh see we weren't really-"

"Aww please it will be fun I promise and I would love to see you there." I clapped my hands together and stared at them. "And Lydia won't mind I mean we are best friends-"

"Wait you are Lydia's best friend?" stiles clapped a hand over his mouth. "How you only have been here for a few days."

"Yeah but Lydia's mom is close to my Dad we have been friends since birth practically."

"Oh well um yeah of course we would love to go!" Stiles began to nod enthusiastically.

"Alright… glad it's for my company." I teased. At this styles stopped smiling and looked at me apologetically.

"Yeah sorry. Lydia or not it would be fun to hang out." He rubbed his neck and flashed me a genuine look in his warm eyes that shot through me.

"Uh… yeah of course!" I opened the door and let Bowser in the back seat. Once I turned around I saw Stiles jog up in front of me.

"Hey Margie this might be weird but is it possible for me to take a look at that library of yours?"

"Of course" smiled as I began to reach for a pen and paper in my car. "Just text me when you want to come by" I scribbled my number down and handed it to him.

"Yeah I will get on that!" he smiled at me and then just stood there for a moment. "Thanks Margie and … nice car!" he flashed me a grin and ran back to Scott.

"Bye" I waved as I sat in my car and began to drive away feeling something warm in my body. Small… but warm.

 **Author's Note**

 **So I believe I promised an outfit and if that is the case here is the actual link is on my profile along with the other outfits and pictures of the Farrondales! CHECK THEM OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mom I was fine. And don't worry I will run on the park path from now on." I yelled as I began to head up the stairs with the box of my grandma's things in my arm. "I have a lot of work to do tonight so I am just going to head upstairs"

"Fine Mario but you should really be more careful."

"I know Mom. Night!" I went up the stairs through the glass doors to the den area and straight to my room. With an exhausted sigh I hoped in the shower and began to get ready for bed. After I had changed into a tank and pair of shorts I went to my desk and began to do my homework. Once I was done my phone began to buzz over and over. I went to my dresser to pick it up only to find an unfamiliar number on the screen. "Hello?"

"Um Margie?"

"Stiles?"

"Ding ding. Did I wake you?"

"No I was just finishing homework. What is up?"

"Well can I look at that library now?"

"You do realize it's almost midnight right?"

"Yeah it's just it's such an emergency!" I could her the stress in his voice which make me believe him. "I wouldn't ask this late if it wasn't." though the truth was I couldn't imagine how a library full of fiction would help in any emergency.

I took a breath in defeat. "Fine but I get you the books and you do the research in my room so you don't wake my mom."

"PERFECT. Text me your Address and I'll be right over."

"Yeah drive safe."

"Psh no." with that he hung up and I texted him my address. Something about this situation mad my heart bounce a bit. I looked around the room for something to ease my mind when my eyes fell on the old box of my grandma's things.

I began to rummage through the box when I came across the crystal ball. Unlike the typical crystal it wasn't clear it had strange cracks and patters on the inside like a colorless marble might. I couldn't help but laugh. _How would this let you see in the future._ I danced around the room with the ball in hand. When I looked at to the sky to see a full moon. "what am I supposed to say at this point? 'Oh by the power of the moon spirits I command you to tell me of the impending doom.'" And then I saw it. When I held the ball up so it engulfed the moon there was something in it. I peered closer and closer until strange images began to flood my mind. The first was a pair of yellow eyes and claws this was followed by a pair of blue eyes and bigger claws. Then I heard screams of pain followed by the image of three spirals linked together and a pair of blood chilling red eyes. And the last was a feeling the feeling like I was choking on some thick liquid with a metallic taste. My own blood.

And within a second it was all gone. The feeling the screams, the eyes, and everything else out of my mind only to leave me with the memory.

Feeling somewhat weak I landed myself on my bed sitting down and staring at the crystal.

 _BZZZZZZZZZ_

I jumped at the sound of my phone and looked down to see it was stiles again. I took a breath to push what happened out of my mind. "Hey you here?" I got up and began to but on my green silk rob.

"Uh… Yeah… if your house is Buckingham Palace then yeah."

"Oh please…" I laughed as I left my room. "I'll come let you in okay?"

"You don't have a butler to do that?"

"Do you want help or not?"

"Fine" he chuckled. I hung up on him and ran down the stairs to the grand hall. When I finally reached the door I opened it as quietly as I could.

"Hey So what the Fu-"

"Shhhh" I put a finger to my mouth and grabbed his hand. For a moment there was a brush of electricity when our palms touched. His hand was slightly ruff but warm and easy to hold and he didn't seem to mind so I continued to lead him through the house by hand. "This way" I mouthed and began to lead him down a hall.

Past the kitchen and straight to end of the house where a pair of wooden doors stood. I let go of stiles to walk over to the dark kitchen to a shelf where the key to the library was under. Once I got hold of it I unlocked the doors and we both walked in. I flipped the light switch on and returned the key to hidden spot under the shelves.

"Alright I whispered. I turned to Stiles who was methodically rubbing his hand. "What do you need to research?"

"Oh right…" he looked around and began to open his mouth only to close it. "Well … I mean um it's just- I mean I don't"

"Stiles!" I snapped my fingers. "Look you are already here so I don't care what it is. But if you are going to navigate this library you need to tell me what you want."

He stared me down for a moment as if he was searching for something and then sighed. "Werewolves…"

"okay." I paused for a moment and looked around the large room. "I can give you some mass text regarding all mythological creatures and I can get a few books that are only about them."

"Oh seriously?" I heard him sigh in relief. "I thought you were going to throw me out."

"Yeah well when you ask a girl if you can see her supernatural library I assume it won't be for something normal." I began to get book after book. "You know you can tell me what this is about stiles…" I avoided making any eye contact but I could feel his eyes boring into me. "I'll listen."

I looked up at stiles who was staring at me with a confliction in his eyes. "You barely know me…"

"Yeah…" I nodded. "But that doesn't mean I won't listen." I handed him the stack of books and reached for the light. "Come on my room is up stairs." After he left I shut the doors behind us and ran in front of him so he would know where to go. Once we were in my room a sat on the bed. "You can use the desk if you want the couch is also available."

"It's a very nice room." Stiles said. "very modern and …. Big."

"Just shut up and read." I laughed.

"Yeah thanks….." he said I looked up and he was already enthralled in the first book.

I laughed as I let my body fall on the comforter and with it all the heaviness seeped through me. I felt so tired that I just let my eyes close and mind wonder.

Stiles POV.

"Hey Margie I think I have everything, so I am-" I turned to see her fast asleep on the bed. I walked over with a small smile. "Thanks Margie…" I looked down to find her slightly tanned skin draped in small goosebumps.

 _The least I can do I put covers over her._ I reached over to the blankets when I heard a low growl. I jumped to see her dog, Bowser stalk over from his bed with his blue eyes locked on me. I stepped back and the dog was wagging its tail so I thought I could try again. Only to find Bowser, growling back at me.

"I am just putting some damn covers on her!" I looked him down. "Do you want her sick? No?"

The dog stopped growling but didn't stop looking at me. I slowly began to reach over and pulled the covers from under her and dropped them over her. "There? Happy?" the shepherd jumped up on the bed and laid down right next to her as if to say 'you have done your part… go.'. "Selfish dog." I groaned.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 _Red eyes… they stare me down. I can't move, breath or even think yet I am aware of every sense. A growl broke through and seemed to wrap itself around my neck. I felt life drain and could only see the red eyes and hear heavy steps which came closer and closer. I felt its breath and knew its anger. I knew it was going to kill me. "How Far?" A voice whispered. "How Far will you go to save her?" I was confused. Who? Who did I have to save?_

 _"_ _PLEASE" a voice cried. "Don't I will help!" my voice? I couldn't look at anything but the eyes I didn't know what was going on._

 _"_ _Good Answer" the first voice purred. I then felt pain… so much pain in my abdomen. My eyes bulged and I screamed for the first time. I then felt as if I had been dropped. I could finally look down but to only see blood pour in a spiral. I screamed but my voice was the only scream._

"Mario sweetie!" I woke up to my father shaking me. I looked up at him with a confused stare. "Hey Mario you are going to be late for school."

"Course dad thanks for waking me up." I pushed myself out of my bed. Stiles must have gone home. I groaned a bit, and went to the bathroom. "I have to get changed so if I can have some privacy that would great." I called.

"Course sweet heart Do you have work today?"

"Yeah so I will be home late." I called as I grabbed my tooth paste and turned on the faucet.

"I'll see you then!" he called I heard my door slam then I brushed my teeth and headed back to my room.

I turned to my desk where I found my Chem book sitting with a note saying: "Don't Forget about me" I went over and opened the book to find a slit of paper.

 _Margie,_

 _Had to hide the note in case your parents came in. Pretty James Bond, right? Don't worry I know you're impressed. Anyway thanks for letting me look at the books. I am not sure I can tell you why YET (being the key word just in case the all caps wasn't enough of an indicator) it was just a hunch anyway so don't worry about it. I owe you for this. So basically if you get grounded for this because your parents found the letter. SHE WAS HELD AT GUN POINT! GUN POINT I SAY!_

 _Mr. Gun Pointer_

I bit my lower lip and smiled at the note. I knew I should throw it away or burn it but I found myself stuffing it in my jewelry box.

After a bit I was dressed in a pair of high wasted shorts and a simple pink tank top with a long hipster pattern camisole. All I needed was a good necklace I rummaged around my jewelry box until I knocked over gran's box causing it to fall on the ground. I cursed as I bent down to pick it up when I found a gold necklace with a quartz crystal at the bottom. Perfect. The stone felt warm in my hands and for a second almost glowed.

"Margie Baby come down stairs." My mother called.

"Coming."

I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs. "Sorry mom long night."

"I know." She said. My blood went cold. "Margaret we need to talk about the use of the library." My stomach dropped. "I mean I understand you are curious but if you take a book out you can't not put them back."

"What?" my pulse was bursting.

"Don't what me" she said. "Really it's no big deal but don't let your dad take down your books from your room. You take them you put them back."

"OH" I exhaled. "Right. I got you yep none of that tom foolery and nonsense. I will certainly put the books back."

"Good." She put a plate of sliced apples and a bagel in front of me. "So you want to tell me why you have a sudden fascination with Lycanology?" she raised an eye brow.

"Oh that." Looked at my mother as I fumbled for a lie. "Well that murder or animal attack you were talking about is all the talk at school. And at the lunch table someone said they heard a wolf howl that night and one thing led for another." I took a bite of my apple with what I hoped was a pleasant attitude. "And people thought it was werewolves."

"Margaret!" my mom chided. "You know those are just fictional depictions of human fears and a study of psychology right?" she took a breath. "They are not real."

"I know it's just everyone was talking about it and I wanted to know-"I huffed out a breath. "What a werewolf actual was not what Hollywood made it into."

"Oh I see." She seemed relieved. "Well then I approve just put the books back next time. And finish your breakfast it's almost time for you to leave."

"Yeah mom." I sat eating my breakfast but my mind felt heavy, the red eyes again… the blood again. Was I going crazy? What the hell was going on? And what if those red eyes were real.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Glinda!" I turned to see Jackson jogging up to me. "Have you seen Lydia I need to give her some stuff?"

"Yeah she was just the lockers with Allison." I smiled and pointed down the hall. "Just follow the yellow tile road Tin man."

"You did not just go there." He rolled his eyes and dashed down the hall while I headed to Chem. Walking I saw stiles and Scott in what looked like a heated discussion. I wanted to get closer but respecting their privacy was probably best. I sat down next to Isaac.

"Hey!" I greeted him with a smile. "How did you do with the notes last night?"

"Not great." He replied honestly.

"Want to look at mine?" I offered.

"Seriously?"

"Yep." I pushed my green notebook in front of him. "Just fill in what you didn't get."

"Thanks." His eyes lit up with made me smile. The rest of the class we went back and forth about notes and struggles with Harris. It was a good distraction from the eyes.

When the bell rang I was heading out to class when I felt a tug on my arm. I turned and looked to see Stiles. "Hey I wanted to talk." He sounded hesitant.

"Sure what's up?" I stepped to the corner of the class room.

"You got in trouble didn't you?" he shot me a guilty grimace

"What no! My parents didn't even know."

"What really?" he looked so relieved that I had to smile.

"Yes" I laughed. "Why did you think they did?"

"You haven't talked to me all day!" he shrugged. "I thought you were in trouble!"

"Oh no!" now it was my turn to look guilty. "I am so sorry it's just whenever I saw you were in some really deep looking conversation with Scott. I didn't want to intrude."

"Oh see this is why communication is important. Because for a lot other conversations I was telling Scott how I think my researching got you into huge trouble."

"Mr. Stilenski." We both turned to see Mr. Harris staring at us. "If you staying longer than I am required to keep you means you want another detention make no mistake, I will happily oblige."

"And here I thought all of our quality time was getting us somewhere." Stiles said.

At this point I just started laughing. "Walk me to my car." I nudged my head towards the door. "Speaking of that research…" I looked over my shoulder and lowered my voice. "Any chance you want to tell me what you were looking for."

"Oh that." He began to rub his neck and refused to look at me. "I just I mean… I not sure yet."

"So you won't tell me?" I had to admit I was a little hurt.

"Not now, no" he looked down at me with sad eyes. "I just want to make sure about it first you know?"

"Alright." I sighed. At least he was going to tell me. I could wait after all he didn't know me very well so I was probably asking too much. "So tell me." I looked up at him and smiled. "Do you and Scott have a running bet to see who can make him blow a fuse first?"

"Nah that's more of a hobby than a competition." He grinned. "I mean it's just about making sure he blows fuse not who does it."

"Oh does that mean he is fair game."

"Whoa there Little Miss Farrondale." He pointed at me with narrowed eyes. "You just threw down a challenge careful. You don't know who you are dealing with."

 _But I would like to._ Wait... no remember no falling for Stiles. Bad move bad move!

"The same can be said for you Stilenski." I teased. "Better watch out!"

"Oh I will be watching." His eyes widened for a moment. "Out for you. Like because you just threw down a challenge. Not watching _you_ because that's creepy," he took a breath, "and you know illegal."

"Ha-ha okay Stiles" we headed down into the parking lot where I saw waiting by an old pale jeep. "Hey Scott." I walked over a high five. "Nice car."

Scott was about to open his mouth when stiles intervened. "It actual mine."

"Well I still love it. I will see you guys tonight."

"Aren't you going to cheer Jackson on at lacrosse practice?" Stiles asked.

"No I have work at Shakespeare." I walked over to my care and opened the door. "And Jackson isn't the only guy I cheer on there is you two now." With that I got into my car and drive out with a wave and smile. "See you at the party" I yelled.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"And since it is your first year working you won't actually be working with any props or stage equipment." Stacy, my new boss said as she took me into the lounge and bar area of the Shakespeare Theater. "This will be your little domain." She cocked her head. "Well not domain just workspace." She pointed to the bar. "We serve drinks and light snacks from 12 to 1 am at the bar if they ask for any liquor you just ask Jim to make it. We also serve coffee at the bar." She then pointed to the box office. "You will be also put on ticket duty for part of the night which means answering the phone for anyone calling in tickets. The last job you will probably work is the gift shop desk. All the prices are there just be friendly and swipe their cards." She looked me up and down.

"I see you are in the black tank and long jeans I told you about."

"Yep dressed for success."

"Good. You know I saw your resume. Your fight training is very impressive." She went to the bar and pulled out a server's apron and handed it to me. "Just so you know there is a combat class coming up that is free to employees."

"Seriously?"

"Yes but it is no walk in the park. You better be ready for it."

"Oh I will." I wrapped the apron around my waist. "Where do you want me first?"

"Well we have a show starting soon. I will put you on ticket duty. You sure you don't need more training?"

"No I did this at my last school I just needed your system explained." I smiled.

"Alright you go girl!" Stacy grinned.

The next hour was absolute hell. It took patience but I managed to go through the rush with a smile. As the guests filed into the theater I went through the tickets I notice one that hadn't been picked up yet.

"I think that is mine." I looked up to see a strange man dressed in up turned coat and hat. As if he was hiding his face. "You must forgive me for being late. I tend to show up late because I don't want to stare." The older man took off his hand and sunglasses revealing ugly burns that made my heart ache.

"Oh I understand." I said. "I just need your name."

"Peter H." he said. "And you understand? Most people just say 'I am so sorry." There was some amusement in his eyes.

"Well of course I am sorry." I began as I got the ticket out of the envelope. "But I also understand your desire a show without being stared at. And people should respect that tragedy or no."

"Very mature of you." He took the ticket "Though I have no problem risking my privacy for a night at Shakespeare and company." He smiled down at me. "It's magic."

"I would have agree, but my mother always told me there was no such thing as magic."

His eyes darkened for a moment. "What was the line? 'There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio, than can be dreamt up in your philosophy.'"

"Hamlet. Impressive."

"Maybe you should live by that rule…" He stepped closer to the booth. "You might start seeing the world differently." And then he turned away. "Thank you Miss have a nice night."

"You to Sir." Without a second thought I began to cash out the profits for the will call and called out to Stacy. "Stacy do you need me to work at the bar or the gift shop now?"

"No you can go home. Jim is hear so we have things covered." She stepped in the box and took the profits. "I will drop this off have a good one."

"Same to you." With that I got my sweatshirt and darted out the door. It was a long walk to my car but I had to double time it for Lydia's sake. She would never forgive me if I was late.

 **Author's Note**

 **So I believe I promised an outfit and if that is the case here is the actual link is on my profile along with the other outfits and pictures of the Farrondales! CHECK THEM OUT**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter A party in fool swing.

At that moment my phone began to vibrate. I picked it up. "Lydia I am so sorry am I late."

"No silly!" I heard her laugh. "I just wanted to tell you I stopped by your house to pick up your party clothes so you can just come straight to my house."

"I love you." I laughed.

"You better now hurry your ass up!"

"Yes princess." I joked. With that I hung up and walked to my car and doubled timed it to Lyds house. I hadn't even knocked on her door when she opened and pulled me in.

"Finally!" she said as she dragged me up the stairs. "We have little time. Get dressed and look good." She shoved me in room while throwing a bag in my arms. I could hear the music blaring. Apparently the party had already started. It didn't take long for me to get dressed and as far as make up with I didn't need much. I left the room to find the part in full swing. Once down the stairs I went into the back where I was attacked.

"YAY YOU ARE SO CUTE" Lydia gave me a squeeze. "I can't wait to show you off to everyone!" for the second time I found myself being dragged by Lydia to the dance floor. "So which of these peasants will get a dance with you?"

"I don't know…" I said awkwardly. "I don't really know anyone."

"Come on Margie is a dance not sex!" she patted my back. "Pick one and get to know them just one please?"

"Alright!" I sighed and looked around the back yard. I began to weave through the crowd until I saw Stiles fumbling around frantically. _It's just a dance if he says no then its fine. I am just doing this to get Lydia off my back. And plus it's a good way to make friends._

"Stiles" I waved him over. "Do you want to dance?"

"What-"he looked me up and down. "What with you?"

I was taken aback by his weird behavior. "Yeah it's a party."

"I mean yeah" I could see a million thoughts going through his head and it looked like he was trying to say them all at once. "I would it's just, Scott. I need to find him and dancing with you is just not a priority right now." he then pushed passed and dashed away.

"Well that hurt…" I said angrily. I didn't understand what happened. I mean it's fine if he didn't want to dance with me but why did he have to be mean about it. I puffed out some air. "Boys"

"You too huh?" I turned to see Allison with folded arms and what I can assume was an expression I was wearing as well. "Scott just ran away while we were dancing. I think he got sick."

"Well I think he has asthma so it probably wasn't his fault." I tried to play it off cool. It wasn't like I liked him it was just that he treated me like that. I thought we were at least friends.

"What did Stiles do?" Allison put a hand on my shoulder.

"He told me I was 'not a priority' and ran off for Scott." I scoffed.

"Maybe there was an emergency" She suggested.

"Yeah I know it's just he seemed mad." I sighed but then I looked up and smiled. "Well I'm not alone." I said with stale humor. "We can be the sisterhood of the fast rejection."

"Do we all have to wear the same pants?" She giggled.

"Allison?" we turned to see the man who saved Bowser yesterday. "I'm Derek. Scott's Friend he asked me to bring you home."

"Hey I remember you!" I smiled. "You got my dog when he was running around in the woods."

"Yeah." He smiled at me. "I never got your name."

"Oh how rude." I reached a hand forward. "Margie Farrondale."

"Derek Hale." He shook it. "Do you need a ride too?"

"No I have a car and plus I live right around the corner. But thank you!"

"No problem." He replied. "I am parked over here." He said to Allison.

"It was nice that Scott was thinking of you!" I waved goodbye. I sighed for a moment and turned around. "Now just to find someone else to dance with…" I scanned the area until I saw Isaac of all people in a corner talking to Danny from the lacrosse team. I began to walk towards him when I was twirled around to face Stiles.

"Have you seen Allison or Scott?" he panicked.

"Well Scott, no, apparently he left and as for Allison she just left with your friend Derek."

"DEREK?" he began pacing. "You didn't stop her?"

"No He said Scott sent him so I thought it was okay." I folded my arms. "Stiles is something wrong? Because if she is in-"

"No, she is fine its nothing." he sighed. "Alright I have to go enjoy the party." And once again he left me feeling just a tad bit pissed.

I took a breath and began to walk over _again_ to Isaac. As I got closer I saw Danny bump Isaac's arm and nodded over to me. "Hey guys! You having fun?"

"Yeah." Isaac gave me a small smile and began to look at his drink. "How about you?"

"Fantastic." There was a slight pause. "So any chance I can talk you into a dance. You know just as a friends thing." I said as I grabbed a drink from the counter.

"I would but …" I sucked in a breath. Damn I was getting regretted left and right. "Would you be okay with the fact that I suck?" his sheepish eyes looked up at me with a gentle smile.

"Of course." I said. "It's a high school party after all so everyone basically sucks." I followed I knocked my head over to the dance floor. "Now come on."

We stepped on the dance floor and I let my body move to the music. I reached over and grabbed Isaac's hands to get him to move to the beat with more confidence. In a few minutes we were dancing like two children but it was more fun than I had that night. After the dance was over we both walked back to Danny laughing the whole time.

"Do you want another drink?" Isaac asked.

"something nonalcoholic." I didn't feel like drinking much anyway.

The rest of the party my mind was full of laughter and chatter. I wasn't feeling that well at the end of it so I decided to walk home.

"Where is Lydia?" I asked Danny.

"Upstairs with Jackson." He said. "Why?"

"I wanted to tell her that I am leaving my car here" I waved goodbye to the boys. "I am going to go walk home now."

"Wait Mar!" Isaac said. "Do you need a ride?"

"No I live close by." I began to laugh. "Bye bye!" I began to walk to the other side of the side walk and down the road. Until I came to an empty street. Tonight had been good. Nice to know that I had friends. I looked up at the full moon and smiled. "Good night Moon- AH" I began to scream in pain as my back began to burn and flare. I toppled on the ground as the pain began to sink into my skin. I could barely looked down but when I did I saw the quartz crystal of my gran's necklace light up into a green light. The pain drove deeper into my back like a branding rod to the point where I couldn't get up or really move all I could do was stare at the necklace then the images hit me again.

Just like before there where the three sets of eyes: yellow, blue and red. There was the large spiral and the three connected spirals, but more come flooding in my mind. Images and screams I couldn't process surrounded me and flew into my mind. I saw friends screaming, blood, and red eyes… every damn memory had the eyes.

My body was crumbling from the inside out and all energy seemed to leave me along with the images. The last thing I saw was lights coming towards me and someone running forward.

Then everything went blank and dark.

 _Owe… okay no more drinking… Ever._

Opening my eyes was harder than I had thought. I pushed myself up and began to rub my head. How was I home? The last thing I remembered were the lights of what I can only assume was a car. Maybe my father… or Lydia. I would have said Stiles but I saw him leave. No, it had to be Lydia. She was one of the only people who knew where I lived.

I began to look around the room for any clue of what happened only to find the same room as before. No notes or any indicators. I looked over at my night stand and reach for my phone. Which was dead so I plugged it into my charger while I did my morning routine. After my shower I came out to check my phone and my eyes widened as I looked at the number of unread texts. "Lydia worries way too much." I muttered. A few were from Lydia texting me about my car and how she hopes I'm just sleeping it off. The others were from Danny and Allison filling me in on how their night went. What caught my eye however were the texts from two boys

[To Margie, From: Isaac L]

[Hey just checking in if you made it home alright. That and I could use some help with the Chem lab XD]

[To: Margie, From: Stiles]

[What happened last night? Call me we should talk.]

"Ha!" I scoffed causing Bowser to jump from his bed and onto mine. "Look at this boy. 'we should talk?'" I patted Bowsers head. "He probably wants details. Well he is just going to have to wait isn't he?" I picked went through my contacts and began calling Isaac.

"Margie?"

"Hey what's up?" I flinched at my own chirper tone. "I heard someone needed help with Chem?"

"Well that is correct." I felt the smile in his voice. "I just don't get the lab write up."

"If you want I could come get you and we could study at my house?"

"Nah I can bike there. It's a block from Lydia's right?"

"Yeah I will text you my address. I am just going to walk over to Lydia's and get my car. See you soon. Bring school supplies."

"Alright!" once I hung up on Isaac I dialed Lydia and put her on speaker so I could change.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Well good morning to you too" I chuckled.

"No you do not get the play that game I have been worried SICK." She groaned angrily. "You are going to give me crows feet when by time I turn twenty."

"Sorry I have been asleep all day." I pulled a black T on followed by jean shorts. "I didn't realize it was twelve until I read your texts."

"It's fine. I am just glad you are safe. Do you want me to bring your car over?"

"No I think I have the keys." I dug through my bag only to find they were on my desk. "I will just walk over and bring it home. Has my mom called you at all?"

"No why?"

"I want to know if they know how late it was when I got home last night."

"Good luck with that." She laughed. "Call me if you need a jail spring 'kay love?"

"Will do." I hung up and pulled on sneakers. "Hey Bowser want to go for a walk?" Bowser ran to the door and began to bark happily as I hooked leash on him and headed outside.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

My phone buzzed again and I looked down to Stiles name again. _This is unfair. I should just talk to him..._

"Who is that?" Isaac looked down at my phone from his laptop. We were in the den area on my side of the house. We had been at the Lab for at least two hours now. The coffee table was littered with snacks and drinks but all worth it.

"Stiles…" I sighed. "I should probably take this." I picked up the phone and headed out to the balcony in on the other side of the den. "Hey."

"Finally I have been trying to get a hold of you."

"Yeah I know." My sarcasm spued. "I would have called sooner but it just wasn't a priority."

"Margie… I am sorry about that." I heard his breath waver. "I should not have spoken to you like that."

"You are right." I groaned. "But look I am not even mad that you said no. I would like it though if next time you don't snap at me." I pursed my lips. "Look I know you can't tell me stuff right now but you can't be mad at me for doing stuff if I don't know the whole picture."

"Margie… you are right." He breathed. "Look I am really sorry and I will make it up to you."

"You don't need to." I smiled. "Just tell me was Allison in danger? Because I put her in that car-"

"No no," I heard Stiles breath a slight sigh. "Its nothing I swear. I promise. I am sorry I freaked you out like that"

"It should be me who is apologizing I shouldn't get so mad. I am sorry things have been a little weird. Look I am actual in the middle of doing work with my Chem partner I will talk to you later."

"Yeah cool. Glad you are not mad." With that I went back to the den.

"How we doing Isaac?"

"Good! I think I am ready to print it."

"Well then use the wireless printer it should be my name."

"Alright. So was Stiles making sure you were okay after he brought you home last night?"

"What? I raised an eyebrow.

Isaac kept his eyes on the computer. The issue didn't really seem to trouble him as much as it did me.

"Last night I was biking home. I saw Stiles loading you into your car. He said you passed out so he was taking you home." He looked up at me with a simple glance. "Did he not tell you?"

"Yeah he did. Sorry I was just so out of it last night." I smiled. Now I had even more to apologize for, and I couldn't help but feel guilty.

Why was did I even pass out? Who was the person with the red eyes… what did the images in my mind mean? What was Stiles hiding? Did my visions connect with my Gran? I knew I had to get answers… and I would. My sanity depended on it.

"Mar?" My head snapped into attention.

"Yeah sorry Isaac what is up?"

"Well I just printed this. And my dad wants me home soon so I was thinking we should call it a day."

"Okay. If you have any questions just ask."

"Same… and if you need to talk about stuff." He began to stammer. "I mean it just looks like you have a lot in your head right now."

"Thanks." I smiled. "It's nice to know I have a friend like you." I walked him to the door and waved goodbye.

"So Isaac…" I jumped around to see my mother leaning by the stair case. "Friend or Bo?"

"Jesus mom!" I laughed. "Friend. No Bo for me."

"To bad he was cute."

"MOM"

"Sorry hun." She laughed as she walked down into her study.

"Wait mom." I trotted behind her. "I need to ask you something… about Gran…" I saw my mother whole body stiffen and her turn slowly towards me.

"Of course." I could see the tension stretched over her face.

"What… type of Wicca did she believe in?"

"She didn't." my mother began to walk over to the kitchen. "She thought she was as she called it 'A moon Witch'."

"I have never heard of that."

"With reason. They don't come from any form of Wicca or satanic ritual. She believed she was a child of the sky and could use her 'mother moon' to take power and see the future." Mom's eyes were glossy as she poured a cup of Coffee.

"Like visions?"

"Yes. But it turns out she was just a Schizophrenic with addictions."

"But she really believed they were real?" I leaned over the counter. "I mean did she just come in one day and say 'I had a vision' or did she go into like panic attacks? And was she ever right?"

She took a pause, I thought for a moment that she might drop her mug, but she placed it down on the cup and walked over to me. "You aren't seeing anything are you? I mean you don't think you have some magic do you?" she frantically looked at my arms.

"MOM STOP" I said angrily. "What are you doing?"

"Are you seeing visions?" my mother asked. "Is that why you asked?"

"No" I lied. "I have a heritage essay to right and thought Wicca would be interesting." I displayed my arms to her. "Did you think I was suicidal to?"

"No!" she sighed. "I just… your Gran would carve the phases of the moon in her arm. I just when you asked I was scared that you were showing signs." I could see her eyes watering. "Look Margaret I know I study these things but I only do it to see the development in human belief." She put her hands on my face so I was staring right into her eyes. "There is no such thing as magic and if you see anything - _anything-_ you tell me."

"Yeah mom…" I pushed from her and looked down at my hands. "I am going to go to Lydia's for a sleepover and I won't be home till late Sunday I have work."

"Alright but will you give me your gran's stuff first?"

"What no?" I panicked. "I need them for the project! Not just that but you gave me that stuff to get to know her! Why do you suddenly want it all back?"

"Oh…" she pursed her lips "Fine but I don't want you obsessing. When everything is done just put it in the Library okay?"

"Alright." I went up to my room. "See you tomorrow Mom" I yelled.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Oh please we are not watching another episode of jersey shore until we watch one harry potter!" I tossed a pillow at Lydia.

"Ugh fine, but it better be one where Malfoy is hot!"

"You two are hilarious." Allison laughed as she sat on the bed.

"We try" I chirped.

As the night continued I kept my mind on Stiles. I still hadn't thanked him for last night, or asked what he knew or saw. I pulled out my cell and searched through for his contact.

[To Stiles, From Margie]

[Hey I know it was you who brought me home. I think it's fair to say you don't need to make anything up to me :)]

[To Margie, From Stiles]

[Oh yeah don't worry about that. Are you okay though? How much did you drink?]

[To Stiles, From Margie]

[Clearly too much. Don't worry I don't make a habit of this. I am pretty sure it's the last time I drink.]

[To Margie, From Stiles]

[Good. Because it was pretty scary seeing you on the ground in the middle of the night. I didn't know if you were a Zombie or just drunk teen.]

[To Stiles, From Margie]

[What I can't be both? If any teen ever needed to get drunk I would say it would be the Zombie kind. Disgusting creatures…]

[To Margie, From Stiles]

[Not a fan of the undead?]

[To Stiles, From Margie]

[HELL NO! I hate them! They are gooey and gross… just no.]

[To Margie, From Stiles]

[Well now that I got your weakness you better look out.]

[To Stiles, From Margie]

[Okay Stiles, let's see how that turns out for you. Gtg Lydia doesn't like me to be on the phone too much when I sleep over at her house]

[To Margie, From Stiles]

[Alright… but tell me this: any pillow fights happen? You know with the super fluffy pillows and the super short shorts?]

[To Stiles, From Margie]

[NIGHT STILES]

I put down my phone and looked over to Lydia. "Hey can I borrow a tank? This shirt is a little too hot."

"Yeah they are over there." She titled her head to the dresser. I pushed myself from the dresser and took off the sweater I was wearing leaving me with only my bra. "Holy shit Margie how hard did you party last night?" I turned to see Lydia flipping on the lights and rushing over to me.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the tan tattoo on your back!"

"What" I tried to look over at it. "What is it?"

"It's to the left of your spine by your shoulder blade." She shook her head. "Mar… it looks like a full moon."

Great.

 **Author's Note**

 **So I believe I promised an outfit and if that is the case here is the actual link is on my profile along with the other outfits and pictures of the Farrondales! CHECK THEM OUT**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

FLASH BACK

Stiles POV

"Come on Scott where are you?" my hands gripped the steering wheel as I drove around the town. If I didn't find this stupid werewolf best friend of mine life was going to really suck. I drove passed Lydia's house and sighed. My thoughts flashed over to the way I treated Margie that night. I had to make it up to her. As I turned the corner to her house my head lights felt on the crumpled figure of Margie.

"Holy Shit!" I slammed my breaks and jumped out of the car. "Hey Margie. Margie!" I walked to her as she collapsed and caught her head. "What the hell did you drink?" I picked her up and began to head to my jeep. She wasn't heavy and her body fit into my torso easily.

"Stiles?" I jumped to see Isaac looking at me in confusion.

"Oh Isaac… Hey." I looked at him with an awkward smile as he stared at me curiously.

"Is Margie okay?"

"Mar… Oh Margie" I looked down at her still in my arms. "Uh yeah she just had to much to drink. So I am going to take her home. Do you mind getting my car door?" Isaac hopped off oh his bike and opened the door. "Thanks man. Catch you later." With that Isaac gave me a frown but left. I then proceeded to slide her into my car. As I pushed her in I caught the smell of vanilla, causing me to look up at her. Why didn't she smell like booze? I didn't put much thought into as I slammed the passenger door shut.

"Stiles?"

I whirled around to see Scott staring right at me. "JESUS SCOTT" I jumped back forty feet. "You know if you keep up this shit I am getting you a bell that… rings." Scott gave me a look and I rolled my eyes. "Never mind. Look we need to talk about _things_ but right now I have to take a very much passed out teen home." I nodded over to my car. "Meet you at your house?"

"No I will go with you." He hopped in the back from the driver's side. "You may need help."

"Jesus Scott her house is big but an actual palace. It's not like a pit-bull is going to tear my throat out"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Bowser!" I looked down at the shepherd who was not letting me in the house. "Clearly you are not thinking this through. I have Margie. I want to put Margie inside without her whole family knowing. I cannot do that with you fulfilling that lifelong dream you have about being that three headed dog from Harry Potter!" I snapped down at the dog. Yes I was having a fight with a dog. And Yes I realize I had a best friend who could calm the shepherd down but this was a pride thing. And this dog was an asshole.

Bowser's head tilted slightly and he stepped back a bit, but I knew the fact that my life was totally dependent on getting Margie upstairs. I pushed through to her room with Bowser on my heels. When I walked in Bowser ran past me and jumped on the bed. He let out a small huff as if he was directing me to the bed. "Smug ass-" I muttered. I walked over and placed her on the bed. While I was there I put her house keys on the vanity and was just about to leave when Bowser barked. "Yes your supreme asshole –ness?" I looked at the dog who looked from me to the covers several times. "Seriously? You make all this ruckus to keep me out of the hose but when I am in …. Oh you son of a bitch." Bowser growled at me. "Fine!" I looked down and draped the covers over Margie. I looked down at her sleeping face and smiled. "Glad you are okay Margie."

I whispered. I looked to the dog who had moved beside me. For a moment he just stared at me then he stepped forward and nuzzled my palm. "See this is how abusive relationships start." I looked down at him and patted his head. "Night Bowser." I walked over to the window and took a breath before I jumped down. This was going to hurt. But to my surprise I was caught. Like a princess. By my best friend. "See you should of just let me break something. Like a man but no here I am like a princess."

"okay" Scott dropped me on the grass and began to walk over to my car.

"Thanks buddy" I whispered.

"Anytime now take me to my car." I jumped up and began to walk over to the car. "Hey how did you know where Margie lives anyway?"

"I was at her place last night." I stated as I pulled out of the driveway.

"I thought you were researching my… condition last night…" he then looked over at me with wide eyes. "Stiles… DOES SHE KNOW?"

"What no… I just asked if I could use her library … for the study of werewolves." I gave Scott a strained look.

"DUDE." Scott ran his hands through his hair. "She is the one person who is most likely able to figure out what I am and you go to her for research."

"Okay first off. She doesn't know anything." I stared at him angrily. "Secondly I thought there was no way you could be a werewolf."

"Well clearly that is not the case!" Scott sighed. "Sorry today has been tough.

"No shit." I stated. "Don't worry about Margie. I won't drag her into this, I swear, but dude what happened tonight?"

END FLASH BACK

"Maybe you should go back to Margie's house and see if there is anything on control man. She could really help."

"No." I stated as I looked through page after page of internet conspiracy theories. "We aren't bringing her into this… not anymore than we have already." I stared at the window and closed my eyes. Margie couldn't get closer to this. I didn't want her to stumble into trouble.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Margie POV

"Stacy am I working the counter today?"

"Yep and the gift shop if we need it." She put on her ear piece and moved into the box office. "Though on Sundays we just get our regulars so they don't really do much shopping anymore."

I nodded and headed to the counter where Jim was cleaning glasses. "Here they come." I muttered as I set up the snack booth. I watched after old couple after old couple walk in. until a different face caught my eye.

"Derek!" I waved. "I had no idea you liked Shakespeare!"

He walked over with a smile. "I had no idea you worked here."

"I am full of surprises." I smiled.

"Margie I need two ginger ales and some pretzels" Jim called.

"Got it." I picked up the soda fountain and filled the glasses. "Is there something I can get you Derek? My treat."

"Really?"

"Yeah. After all you save my dog and take a friend home." I pushed over the glasses to Jim with a small basket of pretzels. "So as long as it's nonalcoholic I think I can spare something." I kept my smile up. Tonight I was going to at least get one answer to why Stiles freaked out at the party.

"Ah well in that case I will take a soda water."

"You got it." I picked up the soda fountain and began to pour. "Though I was a little worried when Stiles freaked when he found out you drove Allison home."

"Yeah" he scratched his head tentatively. "High school drama at its finest." I handed him the drink. "Scott thought I was going to move in on Allison. Speaking of, she left her coat in my car and I want to give it back but-"

"You don't want Scott to freak out." I nodded as Jim gave me a few more drink orders. From the way Derek was acting I didn't know if he was sincere but I wanted to believe him. "Tell you what, you bring me the coat and I'll take it to her."

"Great." He smiled. "Well I better get in there I don't want the show to start without me." He began to walk away.

The rest of the night I didn't see Derek not even during intermission. The show had finished and we were cleaning up the bar and cashing out. "Oh Hey Stace?"

"Yeah?" she called from the office as she was doing the cash out.

"Can I have the spare paint for the set pieces that were made for the Caesar show?"

"Yeah I think its in storage closet I was just about to drop it off at the school. Fair warning most of its red."

"I know. I need it for some school spirit stuff" I trotted over. "Cash out is done. Need anything else?"

"Go get your paint and get your ass out of here." I heard Stacy sigh. "Oh High school, brings me back to the times where I made out furiously with boys under the bleachers… good times."

"Thanks. For that mental scar." I jumped out of the bar and headed to the storage closet. There was a large box full of paint supplies. I reached down and picked it up. "Holy crap this heavy." I pushed out of the doors into the cool night. Walking to my car wasn't going to be fun I could feel my arms burn just a bit. As I continued down the path I heard something move. I turned towards the bushes and stared at the darkness. Once again I heard the rustling followed by a bone chilling growl.

"Shit." I began to scuttle off to my car, trying my best to ignore whatever was in the dark.

"Need Help?" I looked up to see Derek holding something.

"Derek!" I jumped back and looked at the shrubs and then back to him. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Yeah I forgot to give you this." He held up the jacket and walked over to me. "Something wrong?"

"I heard… something in the woods." I stammered.

"Probably a stray dog…" Derek walked towards me. "Come on let me take the box."

"If you insist." I handed him the box and took the jacket. "My car isn't far, but thank you for helping."

"Hey if it means free drinks there isn't much I won't do." He joked.

"Well good to know you have standards." I said.

"So what is all this paint for?" Derek asked.

"Lydia was going to make a 'Jackson' poster for the game Saturday so Allison and I decided it would be fun to make posters for the whole team and put them on the bleachers."

"Is Scott playing?"

"From what I heard yes."

Derek let out a sigh. "He is going to get someone hurt."

"What do you mean?" I stopped where I stood.

"Scott has a temper problem. If he keeps playing and not trying to fix that problem he is going to get people hurt." He looked directly at me. "And not just players. Anyone."

"Oh I see-" I hissed as my head began to spin again.

"Mar?" I heard him stop. But things had gone too far. I saw a body, a wolf in dirt, purple flowers, and then a woman, I felt pain. But not physical, the type that tore at your heart the type that made it hard to breath.

"Margie?" I felt his hand on my shoulder. "What's going on?" I blinked back into focus to see not concern but dangerous curiosity in his eyes.

"Oh I tend to get really bad headaches." I lied. "It's really annoying. One minute they are here and the next." I smiled up.

"Is that what happened at the party?"

"How-"

"Stiles told me." We began to walk back to the car. "You should be careful. I would hate to think what might of happened if Stiles wasn't there."

"Uh yeah… sometimes it's worse for wear but don't worry." I unlocked my jeep and reached for the paint box. "Thanks for the help. Tell you want next soda water is on me."

"How about instead." He flashed me a smile. "You just tell Scott and Stiles I said hi, and maybe try to get him not to play Saturday"

"I don't have any sway over them." I laughed. And turned to see Derek gone.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Ahh Mondays… the reason why I hate the weekdays." Stiles said as he took his seat next to me in English.

"Don't forget about Wednesdays." I teased.

"That too." Styles smirked. "So other than the making a fool of yourself at Lydia's party how was your weekend?"

"First off I wasn't at Lydia's party when you found me." I slapped him playfully. "Secondly it went swimmingly. How was yours?"

"Oh great! Saved the world but no one remembers so I don't get the 'you saved the world parade.'"

"Oh the underappreciated." I giggled. We spent the rest of the period joking around until the bell rang.

"So where you off to now?" Stiles trailed behind me down the hall.

"Math. Are you going to escort me good sir?" I teased.

"If the lady allows it." He reached out an elbow and gestured for me to hook arms.

"Oh we are going the whole way with this are we?" I hooked arms with him and let him lead me down the hall.

"Why not? At the very least it will be fun."

"Very much so." I laughed. "Excited for the game Saturday?"

"Hell ya!" he jumped from me and struck a heroic pose. "I mean I am so good that I can play the whole game from the bench."

"Now that is what I call talent." I turned to the door of my math class. "Well at least you will have one person cheering you on! Though I doubt you will need it with skills like that."

"Hey it never hurts. So thanks." He rubbed the back of his head and gave me his signature crooked grin.

"Thanks for taking me to my class"

"Of course someone has to watch out for you in the big bad hallways…" He ruffled my hair and walked away. I was just about to tell him Derek said hi but, he was gone.

The up until Thursday I spent most of my days laughing in the halls with Scott and Stiles in between the classes we even had lunch together. I had to admit I liked spending time with them. Despite their dopey attitude I found it easy to relax.

"Hey are you coming to practice today?" Stiles asked as we walked out of our last class.

"Can't I am working on a project for the game."

"Really?" he bumped my shoulder. "Any chance I get to hear about it. It's not cheer uniforms is it?" I turned to see him almost drooling. "Because I would really like to see Lydia-"

"Oh shut up!" I slapped him on the shoulder. "You will see Saturday."

"Fine." He turned in front of me. "See you tomorrow?"

"Count on it." I waved goodbye and headed down the hall to the art room to find Allison already there. "Did Lydia go to practice?"

"Yep." She took the box of paint and dropped on the art table. "Saw you spent a lot of time with Stiles this week."

"Yeah he is a nice guy." I took over my jacket and began to take a piece of poster board. "Do you have the list of team members and their numbers?" There was another pause. "And I saw you were spending a lot of time with Scott."

"Right here and yeah I was." She handed me a folded piece of paper with a devilish grin. "So you and Stiles-"

"No." I raised a hand up and stared her down.

"I am just say-" She raised her hand defensively.

"No" I shook my head as I got out a piece of poster board. "He is in love with Lydia. I am not going to be that idiot girl who goes for a guy in love with someone else." I look at the list. "I will take the last half that way we don't make two of the same." I folded the paper in have a few times and tore it, handing her the top half."

"Sounds good. And that is too bad there could be something there."

"Could be but I don't like being second place in a relationship you know?" I took out a pen and began to outline the words on the poster so I could fill it in with paint later.

"Fair enough." We spent the next two hours gossiping until we had finished.

"My hand cramped." I joked as I began to hang the posters to dry. Allison laughed as she handed me poster after poster.

"Hey Margie… are you also doing an art project?"

"What no why do you ask?" I looked over to her and my heart jumped in my mouth. The last poster had the three sets of eyes I had been seeing for a few days now where on the board. In the corners the large spiral and the three connected ones. What was even crazier was that the flowers and wolf from last night were thrown in as well. It was like a collage of creepiness that had been painted over a read slab. "Oh that… it is supposed to be an abstract collage but I just end up making it creepy. A reason why I shouldn't be an artist." I began to take the posters. "I am just going to hang these to dry and I'll take the painting." I took it and shoved it a travel bag for canvas that way no one would see it.

"UM… alright" Allison looked at me like I was a twitching idiot. "Are you okay."

"Yeah fine… just I have to take my dog to the doctor's today and all this other stuff that I just completely forgot about." I began to walk out of the door. "BYE". With that I flew down the hall and went to the nearest stair case only to be greeted by the same pain that was starting to become too familiar.

 _Yellow eyes… roaring and teeth. There is a heart pounding like a drum. And animal? No it's human. I can hear is panicked breath. The eyes down on lockers and began to zero in on the heartbeat._

 _"_ _Scott? SCOTT?"I heard a voice call for help. Wait I knew that voice… Stiles._

I snapped back to reality. Stiles… what the hell? I pushed myself up and began to run down to the boys' locker room. Maybe I am crazy but something told me to go. Something told that this was happening right now and I wasn't going to bet Stiles life that it wasn't just me going crazy. When I rounded a corner to the locker room I heard him.

"Scott? SCOTT" just like before only there a heard a strange noise like a power washer or maybe an extinguisher. I ran to the locker room and threw the door open.

"STILES?" I yelled. At first I didn't see anything. I dashed down a bench and turned down a hall towards the showers. There I saw stiles staring at me with wide eyes. In front of him I saw Scott on a bench huddled from exhaustion and covered in sweat.

"Margie? What-" Stiles dropped something that mad a loud metal thud and rushed towards me.

"Stiles?" Scott suddenly looked up like her was coming out of a trance. "What happened?"

Stiles breathed out and looked over to Scott "Oh thank god you are back to being…." His eyes flicked over to me and back to Scott. "Calm you instead of you know the angry you. Wouldn't want Margie to see _that_ would you?" At this Scott let his head fall into his hands.

"Oh crap."

"Yeah Crap" Stiles said with some anger. _Was this what Derek meant by the anger problem?_ "Margie… what are you even doing here?"

"I- I-" I really wasn't sure what I to say 'I had a vision of you being attacked and wanted to save you?' "Heard you scream…" my hands were shaking. This felt to real, this whole scene matched perfectly in my head other than the yellow eyes.

"Oh… OH" Stiles looked over at Scott. "Scott was having an anger adrenaline rush… thing… it doesn't happen much but he caused some damage on the field today, I was freaking out." He patted me on the shoulder. "Did it sound that bad?"

I took a breath and stared at the scene. Something didn't make sense. "I guess because now I am freaking out." My voice trembled under the weight of my fear and adrenaline. "But you guys are okay right?" I looked at both of them.

"Yeah I am fine… and so is Stiles." Scott shot me a week smile. "Sorry that I scared you…"

For a moment I just stood there not sure of what to say. "Hey" Stiles rubbed my arm, guiding my thoughts back to him. "Let me walk you to your car." Stiles took off one of his gloves and dropped it next to Scott. "I'll talk to you in a bit Scott." He led me back into the hall way. "Is that your stuff?" I nodded. "I'll get it."

"No Stiles-"

"Come on Margie." He went over and picked them up. "You did just rush into the boys' locker room to save me."

"When you put it like that." I chuckled. "I sound more like a hero than an idiot."

"See now why can't you be both." We both laughed. "Ready to go?" I nodded. "Right then." Stiles wrapped his free arm protectively over my shoulders. "Let's get you to your car." His fingers ran up and down my arm like her was dragging a feather on my skin. His hands were a bit rough with callouses but gentle. He barely touched me yet I found comfort in the warmth. Before I really knew, I found my body leaning into him and I was resting my head on his torso. I could be weak right now.

"So here we are." He looked down at me and nodded to my car.

"Oh" I slipped out from him and reached for my bags. "thanks." I walked to the car but I didn't feel his presence leave. "I am turning out to be pretty high maintenance aren't I" I laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles said.

"The party, today…" I looked at him. "It looks like I keep making you worry."

"Absolutely, but that's what friends do right." He rubbed his neck. "I mean didn't you just run into a boys locker room to save me?" He shrugged. "So clearly I am just as bad."

"Yeah I guess so." I smiled. "Thanks for taking me to my car."

"Sure thing." He began to walk away until he suddenly turned. "And just so you know Margie, high maintenance or not, it's worth it."

I felt a warm spread in my stomach to my face. "Same for me." I muttered. "I will see you later Stiles…"

"You know it Mars" I grinned at the nickname. It certainly beat 'Mario'. I got into my car and began to drive away. As I hit the road my mind came back to the visions…. This one was right. Something pushed me to the locker room I heard him call out. But the yellow eyes. That part made no sense. Stiles was running from Scott not a –

 _No… no no no no no no no no! NO!_ Any good feeling was pushed from me leaving me nauseous and cold. I pulled over and grabbed a note book from my bag. It was the extra I kept on hand in case I ran out of paper in class but now it had a new purpose. With the fist pen I could find I began to write furiously.

 _Vision images_

 _Red eyes, Attacked me in Vision hasn't happened_

 _Blue eyes, -_

 _Yellow eyes, Attacked Stiles, but Scott actually did (Scott Yellow eyes?)_

 _Three spirals, -_

 _Big Spiral, Always with Red eyes_

 _Blood, Always with spiral or red eyes_

 _Purple Flower, buried with the wolf and girl_

I looked down at the page and thought back to the night Stiles used my library. The stuff on werewolves –"No" I dropped my pen and threw the note book back into my bag. "I will not go there. I am not crazy! I am NOT CRAZY" I began to cry and sob. I was losing control. I could feel it going away. These images needed to be heard by me so they never left. I had to figure this out. I would just let myself fall into this insane story. I would get past this and I would find the answers or I would just push it aside. But I would not let this take control of my life. I took a breath and started the car again with a new found need to feel normal.

 **Author's Note**

 **So I believe I promised an outfit and if that is the case here is the actual link is on my profile along with the other outfits and pictures of the Farrondales! CHECK THEM OUT**


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles POV

"Not good man." I said over the webcam. "Jackson is going to hospital both today and tomorrow for his shoulder. Oh and you almost killed your best friend and some poor cute girl trying to do the right thing"

"You think Margie is cute?"

My eyes widened for a second. "Do I think one of the hottest girls and the one with the best curves in the school right now is cute… YEAH SCOTT and really not the point. If she came in a second earlier-"

"God I know." I heard Scott sigh. "What was she even doing there anyway?"

"She ran in after I screamed." I leaned back in my chair. I recalled her big green eyes widen as she stepped into view. She had been so close… too close to finding the truth or worse. "I don't think she saw anything but she was pretty freaked after."

"What am I going to do Stiles?" Scott ran a hand through his hair. "Everyone is expecting me to play…"

"I know-" I looked back to my screen to see something over Scott's shoulder. "Wait man." I began to type furiously trying to warn him best I could but before I know it, Derek had him pinned to a wall.

"You Changed in the middle of the field!" Derek growled. I jumped from my seat and began to pace around my room. What the hell was I supposed? All I could really do is stare at the screen.

"No one saw."

"Yeah but you almost killed to people!" Derek yelled. "You will not be playing Saturday or risk some collateral damage."

"Wait does he mean me?" I pointed at myself and began to pace again. I looked over to see Derek coming to the screen.

"No I mean someone totally innocent of this." Derek's voice was murderous.

"If you touch Allison…" from off screen I heard Scott growl.

"No, Scott." He looked at Scott. "You go out on the field everyone is fair game even the completely innocent… I'm just making sure you know _exactly_ what that means. Let's just say I have someone lined up who trusts me enough to be alone with."

"Wait who the hell are you talking about?" My blood ran cold.

He smiled at me through the screen. "Oh I think you should find that out and soon"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Stiles POV

"SCOTT" I ran up to him in school and followed him down the hall. "Are we going to talk about Derek's not so vague threat or not?"

Scott nodded. "I think we need to figure out who he was talking about." There is no way of really knowing we both understood that but we had to try.

"Fine let's just get to class and work out a plan."

"Guys!" we both turned to see Margie walking towards us. "How are you two feeling?" she seemed happier than yesterday so at least one thing was going right.

"Oh great it was just a once kind of deal." Scott said with a smile.

"That's good to hear because I would hate all the talking up I did for you with Allison to go to waste."

"Are you serious?!" Scott's face lit up.

"Yeah go get her tiger!" She didn't have to say it twice. Scott dashed across the hall to Allison who was talking to Lydia. I turned my attention back to

"How about you are you okay?"

"Oh me?" she smiled and looked down at her hands. "I am fine. I tend to let things get amped up."

"That's good." She gave me an odd look. "I mean that you are okay. Not that you let things get amped up- not that that is a bad thing I mean it's very good for the theater. Which in fact-"

"OH" she suddenly clapped her hands together. "I completely forgot to tell you guys. Derek says hi."

I both in my tracks. "What do you mean?"

"Oh I saw him at work. He came by and after my shift helped me to my car. We chatted for a bit."

"Margie..." I took her arm and spun so she was facing me. I looked her dead on in her eyes. "What did he say? Word for word."

"Well-" the bell rang. "Can we talk about this during lunch? We have to get to class." With that she walked in. while I was about a second from a panic attack.

"Dude." Scott ran up to me. "I heard what she said. Not only that but the jacket used as bait for me was in Allison's locker."

"Not the main point right now Scott." I stood out of the class. "Margie is the one he is going to get. This is my fault." I began to pace. "If I hadn't asked for those books or just have kept her out of it she would have been fine."

"I doubt it." Scott said. "He is probably trying to get two birds with one stone. I mean she almost came in on me while I was wolfed out."

"Great so it's both our fault." I said sarcastically. "I am sure she will hate both of us equally when she doesn't have a throat."

"Stiles calm down." Scott grabbed my shoulder. "We won't let anything happen to her. For all we know she might not be the one he means."

"But she could know." I stated. "She said they talked for a while at her work maybe he might have mentioned something."

"Right we will talk to her at lunch. And I will tell you one thing-" his eyes were stone cold. "I will play in that game."

"Fine whatever." My pulse spiked. Derek threatened one of our friends and he still wanted to play? I didn't like it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Margie POV

For the rest of the day both Scott and Stiles were glued to me. I didn't mind it but they just acted like body guards. When lunch finally came around both boys dragged me into an empty class room.

"So Margie." Stiles clapped his hands together and walked towards me. "I am going to ask for your patience understanding for this period." I raised an eyebrow. "I am begging you for the next 30 minutes please just answer our questions and I'll try my best to explain after."

Stiles seemed desperate. "Fine" I sighed. "But I want actual answers after this."

"Deal." Stiles said. "So when did you talk to Derek?"

I begin to explain everything that happened and they were quiet and seemed to take in each word. The more I talked the tenser Stiles and Scott became. "One of the last things he said is that If Scott played that anyone could get hurt." I finished. "Now can I get some answers? Is this still about how he drove Allison home? Because if it is he won't even talk to her in fact he asked me to give her back her coat."

They both looked at each other struggling for words. "It's not like that. Derek isn't trust worthy… I need you to believe that." Scott looked at me. "He is dangerous and we think he is hiding something… something big."

"Like what?"

"We don't know." Obvious lie. I looked at the two and go up from the desk and headed to the door.

"Wait Mars-" Stiles grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. "Please I am begging you-" his brown eyes shot through me and made my stomach jump. He seemed to search my face for any chance that I would listen. "Just for right now trust us." He had both hands gripping my shoulders. "You honestly deserve a better answer but right now we can't give it. I know it's asking a lot but just keep your eye out. All we want is for you to be safe."

I stood there for a few minutes not really breathing but just looking at him. He was desperate. He wanted to tell me but more than that he wanted me to understand it. "Okay fine…" I whispered. The look on his face was instant relief. "Just don't do anything stupid. Whatever is going on I don't want my friends hurt."

"Thank you. And don't worry everything is fine" Stiles gave me a smile and let go of my shoulders. I nodded briefly and walked over to door. The last few days had been good, I was starting to care for these two, and if they needed my trust right now I would give it.

Stiles POV

"We are going to talk to Derek now." I opened the door a few minutes after Margie left.

"Stiles maybe you should stay…"

"No." I said bluntly. "She wouldn't know anything if I didn't bring her into this in the first place. Come on I am driving."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Derek! Come out you stupid Mutt." I yelled.

"Dude do you want him to kill you."

"Wasn't thinking about that Scott." I said. "But now I am so thanks." I turned back to the old burnt manor to see the Devil himself starring himself. "Ah great so he heard me."

"Stay away from Allison and don't even go near to Margie." Scott yelled.

"Really?" I looked at him with annoyance. "Why does it always come back to her? He said he wasn't after her. But noooo" I waved a hand around. "Big Bad Hormone werewolf seems to think she still needs help."

"Stiles _shut up!"_ Scott turned back to Derek. "Stay away from Margie, She doesn't know anything."

"Is that right?" Derek bounded down the porch steps and was face to face with Scott in a heartbeat. "Because last time I checked she was still snooping around looking for answers."

"Come on man." I interjected. "She doesn't know anything that could lead to something, why did you even pick her anyway?"

"Because," Derek's green eyes shot over to me. They weren't like Margie's; warm, bright, forest green, but a colder color that had looks to kill. "If you idiots keep doing what you're doing she is going to find out much sooner than you realize. You may not realize this but I am looking out for her and you."

"Oh so you threatened her life, to save her life." I crossed my eyes and glared at him. "Yeah that makes sense _complete sense."_

"I didn't threaten her life. I just put her name out there so you would realize. The more you bring her into this, the less of a chance you have of getting her out. You want to play this game? Think you know everything? Well the first this you should have known is who exactly you were putting on the front lines and what that means."

"It doesn't matter!" Scott yelled. "Just leave her alone!"

"I will when you do."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Margie

"Hey I am heading up to my dad's right now. I will be there in a second to pick you and Jackson up." I hung up on Lyds and headed up to my dad's office. "Hey Dad." My father looked up from his computer and smiled.

"Mario!" he walked over to me and gave me a hug. "What brings my little fighter to my neck of the woods?"

"Food." I handed him the paper bag. "Mom and I got take out from that Italian place so we ordered your favorite."

"Bless you." He said. "Are you staying for long?"

"No sorry. I have to get Lydia and Jackson."

"How is he doing?"

"We will know after he comes back." I said as I trotted down the stairs to the lower floor where Lydia was.

"Is it worth repeating?" I heard Lydia and looked over to her talking to Stiles who looked completely dejected. My heart sank. _Why do I keep having to remind myself not to start liking you?_ He slumped down in a chair and grabbed the first paper he saw and hid behind it.

"So interesting in the menstruation cycle are we?" I joked. At first Stiles looked confused then his eyes widened in horror when he saw what he was reading. "Oh no need to explain." I laughed. "Got to know what you are up against."

"Exactly!" he stated simply. "Knowing is the first step!"

"So do you just come to catch up on the inner workings of the uterus or-"

"It's about the thing that we didn't really mention but just sort of vaguely talked about." Stiles said.

"Oh" my eyes hit the floor. I didn't like this, but I had to trust them. I wanted to.

"Hey." Stiles voice got lower and he stepped forward. "Just trust us for a little longer." I looked up to see his eyes looking down at me with a deep expression. "We won't let this affect you."

"I know." I whispered. "But I can do more than just trust you… I can help." I looked at him with sad smile. "Can't you trust me?"

Stiles opened his mouth and closed it. For a moment he just stared at me with his maple eyes full of some deeper thought that I couldn't reach. I had no idea if he was going to tell or not but he didn't get the chance.

"Hey Glinda." I turned to see Jackson staring at me with Lydia in his arm. "He giving you trouble?"

"Uh- No." I turned and smiled at him. "How about that shoulder?"

"Fine now let's go I am starving." I turned to Stiles one last time and gave a halfhearted smile.

"I do trust you." I said as I turned away.

The rest of the night Jackson kept cursing McCall out while Lydia insisted that Scott wouldn't be a problem if he kept refusing to play. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I loved Lydia but she had tunnel vision when it came to this crap. She couldn't see anything else but what involved her. While my mind was on Stiles and Scott. I found myself wishing for a vision so I could stop worrying.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"GO SCOTT" Allison and I hugged as the final timer buzzed. "I think you have some congratulating to do." I flashed her a wink. She blushed but began to look around.

"Where did he go?" I paused at her question and began to look around myself.

"Lockers?" I guessed. With that she dashed through the crowd. I pushed through the crowd until I was standing in the back. I watched families as they left while I waited for Allison to come back. After a while the only person left on the field was Jackson who was picking up equipment.

"Margie." I jumped around to see Derek stepping towards me.

 _He is dangerous._

I froze while looking at him. "What's wrong?" His gave me a smile but his voice was cold and cruel. "You seem scared."

"I-" I tried to take a step back but I was against the bleachers.

"No its okay." He continued forward. "It is better this way." I looked down on the ground and stared at the grass until I saw his shoes. "Margie," Derek jerked my chin up with this hand, which stung for a moment. I could handle the sting, it was staring this new side of Derek down that I was worried about. "This fear…" he growled "Remember it the next time you start digging for answers. Because it will not go away. Go live a normal life and ignore anything that doesn't make sense. Stay away from the questions and you won't be this scared." He dropped my chin and briefly touched the bleachers with his thumb. "Bye now." He whispered.

I didn't know what to say… I just stood there for a few minutes. Until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Allison standing next to me. "Hey how did it go?" I smiled.

"Margie…" Allison looked at me with a raised brow. "Your chin is bleeding."

My lips parted as I raised a hand to my chin. "What can I say? The game is rough even to the spectators." I joked. I felt the need to rush out and leave… I don't know why but I didn't want anyone to see me like this. "Hey I am going to head out for a bit."

"Yeah okay." She waved as I rushed to my car. Once in the parking lot I found my heart rate was slowing. I kept walking until I reached my car when I could feel the energy inside of me. Maybe it was adrenaline but I felt happy –thrilled- because of one reason.

"You know I am close you son of a bitch." I whispered. "You know I am going to figure this out. And then it will be your time to be scared." I opened my car and turned it on.

Stiles POV

"Maybe he won't go after her since I didn't change."

"Oh really?" I said angrily as I followed Scott out of the locker rooms and back to the field. "Well then butter my bis-"

"Stiles." Scott eyes widened and he suddenly began to run over to the bleachers. "I smell blood."

"Blood? As in something that shouldn't be outside of the body?" I sprinted after him to the other side of the bleachers only to find nothing. "I don't understand." My voice shook. "You said she would be fine," I felt my heart pound. "I mean where is the blood Scott?"

"Here." He pointed to the blood spot on the metal. "Derek must have put it there to scare us."

"Is it Margie's?"

"I don't know but her scent is here." Scott was trying to breath.

"Hey ass wipes." Jackson called out. "Get out of here don't you have bed times?"

"So not a good time Jackass" I barked. "Have you seen Margie?"

"Yeah she left after some weird guy talked to her. Allison said her chin had a cut on it." Jackson began to walk around. "Just do me a favor and stay away from her. If she becomes friends with you dweebs I will have to see you more than I want."

"Scott…" I said after Jackson left.

"I know Stiles…" Scott looked up. "He wants us to know that we can't protect everyone…"

"Everyone?" I looked at him. "We couldn't even protect the one person we knew was in trouble."

"Stiles…"

"No man its fine." I took a breath. "But we need to step our game. Derek won tonight."

 **Author's Note**

 **So I believe I promised an outfit and if that is the case here is the actual link is on my profile along with the other outfits and pictures of the Farrondales! CHECK THEM OUT**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Closer to the truth

Margie POV

 _Blood. Lots this time. Spattering across the leather of old seats and metal. The screams of on scared man and the pair of red eyes. The screams continued and I searched for the source._

 _A man, scared and in dire need. He was reaching towards me … but not me behind me. I turned and let out my own scream. The yellow eyes, they were running through me to the man. Reaching, pulling and then a claw raised… hitting down at the yellow eyes. There was another scream and then-_

I lifted my head from my white comforter. Beads of sweat dragged down my body. That had been the first vision I had in a few days. Without a second thought I turned on my lamp and walked over to my vanity. I reached behind the mirror and pulled out my composition book and turned to the second page.

 _Next vision was Red eyes attacking a man in a strange place. Metal room, leather seats._

 _Yellow eyes (scott?) tried to save the man but was wounded. Will check Scott for markings tomorrow._

 _Continued research on Lycanthropy has led to nothing I can use to better understand what is going on in Beacon hills. Laura hale had died from an animal attack but that is the only suspicious attack that has occurred. I have determined I need more information on Scott and Beacon hill than on Werewolves._

 _Derek Also suspect for what happened Saturday night. Despite scare tactic I haven't seen him in two days while Scott I have seen and things have been normal._

 _Derek also Prime suspect._

 _Strange Moon Mark has not given any pain or done anything remarkable since the night of the party. Unsure of its significance._

 _I have discovered the type of flower I saw in my vision to be none other than wolfsbane. This leads me to think that my theory on Scott Mcall… is true_

Next to the last note I drew the moon mark on my back. I looked over once more before I closed the book and stared out the window. "None of this makes sense." My eyes fell on the crystal ball. "And it all started with you…" I reached for the ball and then stopped myself. I didn't feel like having another one of the visions tonight. I put the book back behind the vanity and trudged to bed. Scott and Stiles promised me answers and I wanted to trust them but I don't know how long I could hold out. At this point I needed to know if the visions were real. If I was sane… because I was losing it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The bus… of course. I stared at it with Lydia next to me. My fists tightened and my jaw clenched. Could I have done something to help him? or was I just subconsciously making a connection that didn't exist.

"I am going to go to class." I muttered to Lydia as I turned a heel and went inside. Scott. I needed to find Scott. Yellow eyes was in the vision so if Scott was yellow eyes he would have some wound to show for it today. I rounded a corner to found Scott leaning his forearms against the lockers. "Sc-"

BAM. My eyes widened as I saw the metal door of the locker bend like tin under Scott's fist. Stiles went over to him and began to mutter something I didn't quite understand what was going on but I was focused on the door that was practically falling off its hinges. Scott dashed down the hall causing him to bump into Allison which seemed to calm both boys down. Until Stiles saw me.

"Mars!" Stiles began to run over to me. "Hey, hi, um how is your perfectly normal, nothing-special-going-on-what-so-ever morning?"

"Stiles…" I pointed to the locker and looked back up at him.

"Oh that." Stiles looked at me and ran a hand through his hair. "Um stress. Happens a lot to teenagers"

"Yeah you know there was that huge thing that happened a few nights ago it was like the same deal. Is that what he has?"

"YES!" Stiles clapped his hands. "I know exactly what same thing… with that guy… what was his name?"

I nodded. "Dr. Banner."

"Yes now I no exactly what you are talking about Banner was definitely his name." He pursed his lips for a moment then looked at me. "Oh no you must have heard something else because that is the name for the hulk-" he looked like a kid caught in a lie. "Oh…"

"Yeah." I said as I looked over his shoulder to see Jackson looking at his locker. "Well you better get back to Scott. He might you need to hide something else." I brushed passed Stiles as he tried to stammer an excuse. "Jackson you alright?"

"Not at the moment Margie…" I looked at Jackson who tried to open his locker only to the door fall off. "Dammit!" he looked over at Scott. "What are you looking at Ass wipe?"

"Jackson." I patted his shoulder. "Give me the door I'll take it to the shop teacher and see if we can fix it." I took the door from his hands and looked up at him. "Meanwhile you just keep anything important in Lydia's locker."

"Thanks Margie." I smiled at him as I walked down the hall. "Oh and hey Glinda…" I turned to see a smirk on his face. "Hot outfit."

I looked down to see my white tank, skinny jeans, and cow girl boots. "Glad someone noticed." The bell rang and the students left to o their classes. I walked down until I saw the empty computer room. I locked the door and dropped the disfigured locker door down on a desk. I pulled out my digital camera and began take pictures of every angle of the door. Once I felt I had enough I went to a nearby computer and used a USB cord to down load the images on my student account, sent them to my laptop and printed out hard copies using the picture printer. I would not lose this information.

I gathered the pictures and stuffed them in my bag. "Now let's take care of this door." I walked out of the room with door and camera in hand and headed to the shop only to find Derek at the bottom of the stairs.

 _Shit._

"Derek." I gave him a warm smile. "Visiting your old school?"

"Well with everything going I had to check on things." Derek stepped in front of me. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yeah but" I stared him dead in this eye. I was not going to back down. "Someone bashed in Jackson's door." Let out a scoff. "Funny thing is I don't think people could do this damage with just a fist."

I tried to push passed him but he grabbed my arm. "What is on the camera?" Before I could protest the camera in his hands and he was looking through it. After a few seconds his tongue clicked which caused my blood to freeze. "Didn't we talk about this." He showed me a picture. "You know what this means right?" his hand tightened around the camera like he was going to break it.

"What are you going to do?" I stepped forward trying not to think of the nausea rooted in my stomach. "Break it? With your bare hand? That doesn't sound exactly normal so to speak." I reached for my camera, but Derek still kept it from my reach. I had no desire to get close to him but I wanted that camera. That and the success and triumphant that came from scaring Derek.

"You will get it back when the door is fixed. And there won't be anything on it." I groaned and pushed past to find his hand gripping my arm. "Stop. Looking." If I had thought it was possible I would have said that his order was a plea. As if he had some desire to protect my welfare but from what I saw a few nights ago I knew he was not the type to care.

"No." I looked him straight in the eye with an iron will. "All that your little talks have shown me is that I am close… and it's you who is terrified." I wrenched my arm out of his grip and stomped away.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Stiles POV

"What, you mean Derek?" I slapped Scott upside the head. From across the table. "Do you forget he threatened to kill you and he hurt Margie?"

"Stiles it was one cut and that was so she would stop asking questions."

"I don't care if he took a hair. Scott." I stared right at him. "He caused her bodily harm. Not to mention she is still asking question now she just knows we are outwardly lying to her. So now next time he threatens her we won't be able to get close because she hates us." I slammed my fork down as I thought back to the hurt look she gave me this morning. I was running ot of lies to tell her and she had run out of patience. I didn't want to hide things from her and this morning I might have been able to give her a straight answer but I couldn't. I thought back to the vertical cut that ran down her chin which seemed to ward me off from trying to bring Mars into this mess I was in. Derek had truly won that night, he told us what was on the line and then followed through. If this kept up it wouldn't be a little scratch, instead it might be a broken arm or torn limb. Either way I wasn't going to let it happen. My stupidity wouldn't bring her into this again. But at the same time I didn't want to lose her friendship.

"I know!" Scott looked up at me. "God I got to cancel my date with Allison. And she doesn't hate us."

I rolled my eyes at Scott. "First off: She didn't even make eye contact with me during English and we had to do group work, secondly no we are not putting your life on hold we will figure it out."

"Figure what out?" My jaw hit the floor as one Lydia Martin took a seat next to Scott. 

"Uh… Homework." I replied as I stared at the sudden arrival of people at our table.

"Margie over here." Lydia waved over to the other side of the café. I turned around to see Margie eying the table. Yep she was still pissed. She sighed and nodded to her Chem partner to follow her. She was about to take a seat as far away from us as possible when Lydia pouted her lips. "Sweetie sit over there so I can see you." I could tell Margie wasn't happy when she sat next to me. Even when I pulled out the clip about the bus victim she only listened. I turned to her slowly not sure how to talk to her.

"Mars…" her bright forest green eyes flicked towards me. "Can we please talk? I know you are mad-"

"Stiles." Margie leaned forward letting her curls fall to her cheeks. She looked me dead on. "I am not mad… I am just tired." Her voice was breaking under the weight and stress.

My heart sank for some reason. If she was mad I think I would have been able to handle it better. "What do you mean?"

"I mean since I met you, Scott and you have been hiding from something." She looked up at me with glassy eyes. "And somehow I keep stumbling around it. I can't just act like nothing happened and walk away." I felt her hand touch my shoulder. I wanted to grab it to make sure she wouldn't go away like the night of the game, but I just sat there and listened to her plea. "What is more I can't just act like an idiot while you and Scott play with me to get what answers you need and just accept it when you say, 'Alright Mars don't think about anything we just asked'" she dropped her hand and slumped back into her chair. "I just don't think I can handle a friendship where you hide everything."

"Mars it's not like that." I began. I wanted her to understand explain that I was just trying to keep it together without having her fall into this mess but I had no idea where to begin.

"So you game for tomorrow Margie?" both our heads snapped into attention and focused in on Lydia.

"Sorry repeat that love?" Mars looked up at Lydia and smiled.

"Bowling group hang out with Allison, Scott, Jackson, and me." She grinned. "And don't worry we will find someone cute and single for you."

"Oh no – I can't" Margie began to stutter. "I have studying to do." I rolled my eyes. Obvious lie.

"Come on Glinda." Jackson sat up and smiled at her. "Tell you what, curly fries on me for fixing my door before lunch."

"Ooo tempting." I saw her grin. "But I cancel now I am working with someone." She seemed adamant on not going with them to bowling. Which was something I could actually use to my advantage.

"LIKE A STUDY DATE?" Lydia jumped up and slammed her hands on the table. "Who and how much do you plan to where?"

"Lydia!" Jackson pulled her down. "But you know…" He gave a stupid pig smile. "How much do you plan to wear…" Lydia slapped him playfully.

"Um … no guys" Margie raised her hands. "This isn't a date thing it's just with-" she struggled to make a lie or pick a name that wouldn't be too suspicious. I saw an opportunity and took it.

"Me" I raised a hand causing everyone to stare at me with lasers. Especially Mars and Lydia. "Yeah well we were going to make it a group but thing I just need to find my pesky lab partner." Look around the room. "He is never where he needs to be."

"Stiles?" I looked down to see Danny giving me a flat look.

"Yep" I popped.

"I am your Lab partner."

"Right so you up with hanging at Margie's house tomorrow to finish that lab?"

"Margie?" Danny looked over my shoulder back at Mars.

I looked to Margie knowing that if she said no she would have to go bowling. She looked at me one last time with a glare and then returned to her smile. "Yeah of course please come." She then turned to Isaac. "I was going to ask you after lunch but are you up for studying?"

"uh… Yeah" Isaac nodded.

"Well then I am game." Danny said. Just as he said this Margie stood up with her tray. From the wa she moved I could tell she was more than ready to get as far from the table- me- as possible.

"Fantastic. I have to go … get my … um things…" she began to walk away. Leaving everyone looking at me for clarification.

"Probably a girl thing." I got up from the table and dashed after her. "Going to go help her."

Margie POV

What…. The ACTUAL HONK? Tell a guy you don't think you can be friends next thing you know you are hanging out with him. I dumped my tray and just began to walk _anywhere._ I had more important things to do and I didn't want to think about how Stiles had weaseled his way into my house. I didn't like having someone play me like that, my pride was weakened. If I could just leave early and get-

"Mars" I felt someone grab my arm but I knew who it was. Stiles stood in front of me with a satisfied grin. The same type of smile Bowser got when he got an extra treat or something along those lines. "So we will be hanging out tomorrow. What time should I tell everyone to come over to the manor?"

My brows knitted together. Why did he have to be so proud of himself? It drove me insane. "Didn't I say I was avoiding you?" I kept my voice curt and coiled. I wouldn't snap at him but I wanted him to understand just how close he was to getting his head bit off.

"Yeah well now you can't" I felt myself smile at his cocky attitude. I didn't want to give into him but he made things so damn hard. "Look, I know I am being stubborn but I am not giving up on you." He shoved his hand in his pockets. "And I know you don't want to give up on me. If you did you would have jumped on the chance to hang with Lydia."

"Maybe I just hate bowling." I deadpanned.

"Yeah … but we both know that's not the case." He stepped forward shooting me a sad look. I could already feel myself start to forgive him. I hated how fickle he made me with my emotions. Spending time with him was like a big rollercoaster that I had never been on before. "Come on Mars." His voice was low and gentle. "Just one more chance to show you that I am your friend."

Butterflies erupted in my stomach and rushed through every vain. "One more…" I muttered.

"I won't let you down." I looked at his crooked grin and found my own smile forming. "Where you headed? I will walk you." Like usually Stiles offered his arm and I hooked back into it. I should have been mad that I was falling right back into Stiles' charm but I didn't want to think of that. I just wanted to have fun with my friend.

"Well I actually was going to skip but I might have a reason to stay." I smirked.

"well I am flattered." Stiles looked down and shot me a grin that sent warmth through my body.

"Who said it was you?" I knocked into him as we walked in the halls. "Maybe I just think that there will be a pop quiz in Chem."

"But not really right?... Mars… Don't just not say anything!" I laughed at his panic. "I mean we don't actually have a quiz right? Because I do need help in chemistry. DON'T JUST LAUGH WOMAN."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that in a few days I will be going through my chapters and adding links to pictures of Margie's outfit. I will tell you when that happens but I thought I would give you the Heads up**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: Trust needs to be earned.

"Dr. Deaton?" I walked in the Vet clinic to see Scott at the other side of the desk. "Margie." He smiled and walked over to me. "Hey how have you been?"

"Good." I said simply. "Excited for tomorrow?"

"Yes for Allison, hell no for Jackson." He chuckled.

"Don't worry it will be fine. Jackson isn't that bad once you get to know him… it just takes a long ass time."

"You would be the judge." Scott nodded. "Is this the famous Bowser?" Scott crouched down and began to pet him. To my surprise Bowser didn't stray from him or do something I would have to explain. "You aren't the big bad monster Stiles says you are."

"Does he really say that?" I giggled.

"Not in those terms. He basically tells me that Jackson is friendlier than Bowser." I rolled my eyes. "What about you and Stiles?" I raised an eyebrow at Scott's shift in conversation. "I mean are you excited to be hanging out with him."

"Yeah I guess…" I looked down at Bowser who nudged my leg. "I just am worried it is going to be for nothing." I looked at Scott with a cold look. "I mean how long before the next secret?"

I saw guilt flash in his face. "Margie… what you have to understand is that Stiles wants to tell you but he wants to keep you out of it even more. It's a lot to handle-"

"What so I am just not trust worthy?" I tried to keep calm but the insecurities that had been rubbing at me for all this time were bubbling to the top.

"Its not that!" Scott pleaded. "We do trust you but…"

"You know what Scott." I raised a hand and looked at him. "This is silly and frankly I don't like fighting with a friend." I looked down at my dog. "At least I hope we are friends, but I can understand with the way I have been acting even just now-:

"Margie…" Scott gave me a smile. "Trust me when I say I think of you as not just a friend. But a treasured wing man." At this we both laughed as a man walked into the front office.

"If I was a hard ass I would say laughing at work is distracting." He came up to us smiling. "But I think there needs to be more laughter in a doctor's office." He reached a hand over to me. "Dr. Deaton. I see you already know Scott."

"Yes we go to school together." I shook his hand. "I am Margie Farrondale. I have an appointment for a dog named Bowser."

By my legs I could hear Bowser whine a bit. "Oh and here he is." Deaton knelt down and scratched his head. "What a good boy he is being. Come on let's take him to the exam room." I followed Deaton with Bowser at my heels. "Oh Scott can you get do me a favor and run to the post office I need to send out those prescriptions." Scott nodded and left. Once in the exam room I put Bowser on the table.

"Well someone trusts you." Deaton said.

"What do you mean?"

"Most dogs tend to resist the idea of their owners picking them up. They like all paws on the floor but this guy seemed comfortable with you." He picked up his stethoscope. "It's a good sign of trust."

"Yeah trust." I looked down at Bowser. "Not a lot of that anymore." There was a bitter tone in my voice.

"Sounds like you have a lot on your mind." He looked up at me as he examined Bowser. "Care to talk about it?"

"Oh no." I smiled. "You do not want to hear me piss and moan."

"Tell you what." He looked up at me. "Just talk to me. I might help and I can tell you haven't been able to get off your chest."

"Why do I get the special treatment?" I smirked.

"Well first you remind me of someone… an old friend I would go to for advice. Wise woman. And second, it would certainly beat the awkward small talk I have with most clients."

"Alright…" I had been aching for someone to talk to. My mom would try to get my locked up and Lydia would freak. "I have been stumbling around a secret for a while now and the closer I get to it the worse things get with people I care about. I know it's not my place, but I am so close and I can't get away from it. The thing is the people that I care for are pushing me from it to protect me. But the more people push me from the truth the crazier I feel. I want things to work out here but how can I do that when I feel half the people I am close to are hiding something big from me? And I know I can help them. I want to. Not only that-" I didn't question why I was gushing to this stranger I just wanted to be heard. "I keep getting these… impulses. That just rip through me. I fight it but it gets me nowhere. I want to know if I am sane or not but I have no way of really knowing."

Deaton paused for a moment. "Alright. I can see why you struggle Margie… its trust. Let me ask you this: Is what you're hiding, whatever it is, just as important or crazy as what they are?"

I nod. "What is more I think they are connected… in fact I know that."

"Then maybe you need to tell them first." He stared me in the eye. "Sometimes if you want someone's trust you have to give yourself to them, completely. I know that is scary but look at Bowser." He gestured to my shepherd who just wagged his tail at us. "To get this trust from anything it meant that you had to give yourself as well. It's hard to do but it has to be done sometimes, but I am 100% sure that the people you let in, despite whatever their secret is, will trust you and keep your secret."

I closed my eyes and pondered the idea of telling Scott and Stiles everything. And to be honest it terrified me.

 _I am not giving up on you_

Stiles voice ran through my mind followed by his smile that even now clinched at my heart. I knew I could trust them. I did trust them, I needed to show it.

"You sound like a village elder of a tribe."

"You make me sound old." He chuckled. "As for your impulses. If you want to understand them or at least find out if they are sane or not, just stop fighting it and start fighting with it. Next time one of these impulses come enjoy the ride maybe it will take you to what you need to know. I mean how can you expect to know something if you don't really experience it? As long as they won't hurt anyone I think you should just go with what your body is telling you to do."

"You are right." I dropped my mouth in shock. I had been here five minutes and all the problems that had been running through my mind seemed solvable. "Truthfully though I am scared to put everything out like that, but someone has to do it." Stiles and Scott flashed through my mind. Of course they wouldn't tell me everything… they just thought I was curious. They had no idea how close I was.

"Spoken like a leader." He chuckled. "And your little champ seems to be in perfect health." He picked up a clip board. "But it looks like you need to get him some shots."

"Yeah." I winced as I looked down at Bowser. "I was also told this was the place to go for frontline, all the basic pet precautions and tags."

"That you are." He smiled at me. "Your mother pre ordered the license and everything else is in stock so you won't be here long."

"Thanks…" I took a pause and looked at Deaton. "This woman I remind you of was she a mentor?"

"Sort of." He looked up at me. "She taught me to see the world in a way that wasn't quite normal but very beautiful. Not only that but she taught me a patience that this line of work" he stuck my dog with a needle causing both me and my pet to wince. "is invaluable." He smiled up and looked at Bowser. I looked down and began to pet the top of his head.

"I can see where you need patience… I have to say though I think that is a virtue I lack."

"Its not something we are born with." Deaton looked up at me. "It is something we grow and hold on too. I think you have more than you realize but don't use it as much as you should."

"Fair statement."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Mario!" I heard my dad call from downstairs. "Dinner in 10."

"Alright dad." I called. I was at the vanity again with the composition book open. I had been taping the photographs in each page and began to write about today.

 _Vision from last night had truth. Man attacked by animal. Derek Once again tried to stop me from digging. Scott destroyed a locker. Pictures of evidence. Have decided to present Stiles with the book and poster. Hope for Trust, Pray for answers._

I knew I should have stopped writing all of this and just throw the book out, but I needed it. Especially after my talk with Deaton. I decided tomorrow after Danny and Isaac left I was going to present Stiles with the book and tell him everything. I knew whatever they were hiding was connected with my dreams. It had to be. That or I was insane. Either way I was going to find out tomorrow.

My phone began to buzz I looked down to see Stiles name and smiled.

[To Margie, From Stiles]

[So Danny and Isaac asked if there was anything they should bring.]

[To Stiles, From Margie]

[They could have asked me lol.]

[To Margie, From Stiles]

[Yeah but since I decided to throw this all together in some desperate way to get on your good side. So I figured why the hell not help out a bit?]

[To Stiles, From Margie]

[Speaking of which… do you mind staying a bit after? There was something I wanted to talk to you about]

[To Margie, From Stiles]

[Oh? Should I bring a helmet?]

[To Stiles, From Margie]

[It's not what you think. Just trust me on this one. No one is in trouble okay? :)]

[To Margie, From Stiles]

[alright I will just be a nervous wreck for a day but I can handle that. I am a sophomore: P]

[To Stiles, From Margie.]

[Seriously it is fine. Have to go down to dinner. Looking forward to tomorrow.]

[To Margie, From Stiles]

[Same! See you Mars]

I put my phone down and dashed down stairs. "Is that Carbonara I smell?"

"Yes it is Mario!" I saw my dad from the kitchen he was putting the pasta on three plates and handing them to my mother. "Go get some drinks for your family and put them on the table."

"Alright. Oh and I have a few friends over tomorrow for chemistry stuff is that okay?"

"Its fine sweetheart thanks for telling us." My mom set the table while I put the drinks around the table. "So Status report on Bowser goes as follows; He hates needles but is healthy."

"Good." My dad called as he sat at the table with my mother and I. "I need to hear some good news."

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I began to eat.

"It is that patient from the bus attack." My dad looked at me sadly. "Even though I don't work with patients I still check up on people and … he isn't doing so great."

"Oh Dad…" My heart ached a bit. He was taking this to heart. "Look I know I don't understand yet but what I do know is that you always do your best and ask your employees to do the same. That man, as tragic as it is in, is in good hands and being taken care of."

"I should have you work as a grief counselor at the hospital." He huffed as he looked back at his food. "How about your day Kathy?" He looked at my mother who had been silent. "Where is that research leading you?"

"Over leaps and bounds Mark." She smiled. "In a few weeks though I have to go away to the other side of California for a week. However-" her gaze shifted over to me. "Margie sweetie I was thinking… how about I hold I bit of a dinner party for your friends and their parents. It would be nice to get to meet them and make some friends of our own."

"Mom are you sure?" I cocked an eyebrow. "You are gambling my friends here."

"Oh come one sweetie it won't be that bad. How about you casually talk it over with your friends and tell us which ones are okay with it and will invite them."

"Fine" I said with a slight pout. "But no using the name Mario at the party."

"Deal."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"See I don't understand why she would be annoyed I mean more people equals less tension." Lydia stood in the bathroom mirror and looked at herself up and down before leaving the girls room.

"Normally I would agree but you know Scott and Jackson don't get along." I push passed a group of kids.

"True…" she tilted her head.

"Speaking of instigating awkwardness, My parents want to have this dinner with my new friends and their parents. So I figured why not invite my best friend to share in this… experience."

"Sounds like it will be a good story at the least." Lydia laughed. "Sounds good but only if I get to sleep over. We haven't hung out in a while and I miss you."

"Deal do you think Jackson and his family would like to come?"

"Oh definitely" Lydia scoffed. "His parents would love to meet yours. You being of higher breeding and what not." We both laughed. "I will invite him when I go to his house today. But that's not what I wanted to talk about, what is going on with you and that weird kid? … What was his name … Stiles?"

"Oh," I laughed. "Nothing he is just a friend."

"You sure about that? She cocked an eyebrow. "I think there are some vibes there. Not actually feelings but something like … vibes."

"You are usually more literate than this." I commented.

"Yeah no coffee this morning, but don't deject from the topic."

I sighed. "Vibes, or feelings there is no way he and I will be together."

"Margie." She grabbed my hand. "My personal beliefs over social status aside if you like a guy you owe it to him and yourself to try it out."

"Oh it's not that." I smiled. "He seems really attached to you and I want someone who would see me as their first choice."

Her lips pursed and tightened. "Ugh I hate that, though I have to admit I am impressed with how you are acting. I mean you aren't acting like some love sick idiot screaming 'I can make him love me'."

"I aim to please." I sighed and pushed myself through the chemistry doors. "Let's just hope Harris notices."

"Good luck." Lydia said as she took her seat.

"Hey." I turned to see Isaac's familiar smile. "Ready for a study session of tom foolery?"

"Try to have some hope." I pushed him playfully only to make him wince. "Hey are you okay?" I scooted close to him keep my eyes on his arm.

"Yeah, Yeah lacrosse can just get rough."

"More than rough look at your fingers." I tried to reach for his hand but he pulled away. I still saw his raw fingertips.

"Just drop it Margie." He snapped and I jumped back a bit.

"Okay … but you know if you need anything… just ask okay?"

"Yeah okay… I am sorry the pain from my shoulder just hurts a little too much."

"If you want my dad could look at that tonight." I offered.

"Sure only if he knows it was from lacrosse." He smiled.

"That's fine." I looked at him closely and turned back to the board. _Just another mystery here at beacon hills._

Chemistry went by slowly. I had to admit I was happy Stiles arranged the study session because now we had a stack of work to do for the next day and I was not going to want to do it alone. As I left class I let my mind drop into the heavier thoughts. _Would things go well? Would Stiles believe me? Would he even view me as a threat? Would he trust me with his secret? What would Scott do when he found out?_

"Hello Mars?" I snapped up to Stiles talking into his hand like it was a walkie. "This is earth requisition communication. Please respond." I looked up at him and smiled. "See what I did there … 'Mars' it's a planet and your nickname… and I am just going to shut up now."

"No I saw what you were doing there. I liked it. I even thought it was punny." I smirked.

"Oh well if that is the case I have a whole arsenal of bad jokes and puns enough to make you just roll over in either laughter or disgust."

"Really now?" I laughed as we walked down the hall. "Hey are you coming straight to my house after school?"

"No we all have practice so we will come by after." He paused for a moment. "And do you still want to talk to me?"

I paused for a moment. I could just say no and forget this silly idea, but the more I looked at Stiles the more I felt it was going to be alright. "Yeah and stop stressing alright?"

"See that just isn't going to happen." He turned a corner and gave me one last look. "But I'll play it off cool."

"I am sure." I laughed.

"You have no idea."

"Oh also I wanted to know." I began not really sure how I was going to word this. "I already invited Allison and Scott and they were game but do you mind going to this dinner party thing my parents are hosting with your dad? They want to get to know all of my friends and their families and I would love it if you would come."

"Sounds good is…"

"Yes Lydia is going be there." I rolled my eyes and felt something twitch in my stomach, but I kept my tone light and jovial.

"I was actually going to ask if it was this weekend." Stiles laughed. "But that is a plus."

 **Author's Note**

 **So I believe I promised an outfit and if that is the case here is the actual link is on my profile along with the other outfits and pictures of the Farrondales! CHECK THEM OUT**


	10. Chapter 10

Final Moment Exit now.

Margie POV

I paced my room like an angry cat. This wasn't going well. No no no this was going to be a disaster. He was going to laugh at me and tell me I needed help. I would be sent away and no one would remember me. I crashed down on the couch and looked over at my bookshelf. I pushed myself up and ran my fingers over the spin of each book as if they could give me the answer. When my fingers stopped at hamlet. "There are more things" I muttered. "In heaven and earth, Horatio than can be dreamt of in you philosophy" I thought back to what the burnt man said to me and then to Deaton's words. I trusted Stiles. I did. Now it was time to show it.

"Margie your friends are here." My Father called. My stomach lurched. I could do this I knew I could.

"Coming." I ran down to stairs to see all three boys staring around the house. "Hey Guys we can work up here." I stopped in my tracks and looked over at my dad. "Oh Dad? Can you look at Isaac's shoulder? He hurt it in lacrosse." Isaac stepped over to my Dad hesitantly while my dad began to look at it. I could tell from the frown on my father's face that he didn't like what he was seeing with Isaac's arm which only made me worry more.

"Well Kid Lacrosse is a tough sport but it's just a bruised bone I'll give you some medical tape and bandages so next time this happens you can bring down the swelling. I will tell you one thing though someone did a number on you."

"Jackson no doubt." Stiles muttered.

"Excuse me whose best friend dislocated the captain's shoulder last week?" Danny

"True."

"Thanks Dr. Farrondale." Isaac said.

"Oh hey while I have you here." I suddenly remembered the dinner party. "My parents are hosting this get together with my friends and their families would you guys like to come."

"Like with our parents?" Danny said with a raised eyebrow.

I winced. "Yeah I know it is silly."

"No its cool. I think I can come but I warn you… my family is weird." Danny stated.

"Is your family actively trying to force you into social exile?" I joked. "Don't worry we can handle weird. What about you Isaac?"

"Sorry I can't my dad… he will be busy."

"Oh well if you want to just drop by that is fine." I said a smile with got me a weird nod from Isaac. Something wasn't right but I wouldn't press it.

"So are going to study or stand around awkwardly." I shot a look at Stiles who shrugged. "I personally would like to study."

"This way guys." I sighed. As I showed them up the stairs. "Isaac can you show them to the den? I am going to get some snacks."

"How does he know where the den is?" Stiles asked.

"I was here a while ago to study." Isaac replied.

"Oh well thanks for the invite Mars." I head Stiles call from upstairs.

"Stiles we aren't even lab partners."

"Still could have used the help," I laughed I pulled a back of chips and crackers from the pantry. With an arm full of snacks I headed up to the den only to find my study partners huddled around the TV looking to play a video game.

"Guys…" I warned.

"Come on how can we not?" Stiles jumped up and looked at me. "This TV deserves a love and attention that you haven't provided."

"Danny Help me out here."

"How about a compromise…" Danny smirked. "We study _then_ I beat all your asses at Mario Kart."

"Beat my ass?" Stiles dropped his bag and pulled out a notebook. "You wish."

I slumped down and began to work on the lab. For the whole time we worked my mind kept flying to Stiles. I was going to tell him…And for once I was not scared. I felt calm as I saw that idiot highlight every word in the packet. Occasionally He would look up at me with a furrowed expression causing me to laugh.

Stiles POV

I really couldn't concentrate on anything for the first hour at Margie's. Ever since she sent me that text all I could think about was what was on her mind. My eyes flickered towards her every so often but I was stopped by a paw on my knee from Bowser. I had to hand it to the dog, his concentration didn't falter he kept his eyes right on me and made sure I was behaving myself. Which is just dumb all I was doing was staring and the only reason I was so focused on her was because she had something to tell me. It had nothing to do with silly teenage thought… this time.

Every time she looked at me my heart would jump in my throat as if she was going to scream Scott's condition in a mega phone right there. I knew she wouldn't but still I did not like not knowing.

"Hey kids." Margie's came in carrying a few plates and a liter of soda. "We thought you guys deserved some brain food after all of you hard work."

"So we brought you a not so brain food like meal to the table. Help to lighten things up." Dr. Farrondale slid a large cheese pizza on the table with a big grin on his face. I forgot how much these two liked to impress people.

"Thanks Docs" I jumped at the pizza like a half starved lion. Danny had more manners, but Isaac was the most ravenous of our trio. I had to say I was a bit surprised.

"Mind the dog." Dr. Farrondale called as he and his wife left the den. "The wagging tale is just a distraction for when he steals your food."

"See?" I said through a mouth full of pizza. "I am not the only one who acknowledges your dog's evil personality."

I narrowed my eyes and looked down at Bowser who had been at my feet for most of the day. Now he got up and was whining at Isaac begging for food. "See he goes for the weak one."

"Okay Isaac is not the weak one." Danny said as he threw a bread crust to Bowser. "You are. And this guy is nothing but a happy dog." Bowser trotted over.

"He hates me." I muttered.

"I don't have to wonder why." Isaac said. "Dogs know when you don't like them. Its in your behavior.

"So its my fault?" So it's my fault.

"Yes." Mars said. Her smile broke out when she pushed her lazy curls to the side of her face.

"So Mars how much more of this do we still have to do?" My mouth was full of pizza.

"Actually none of it." Mars stated as I looked through the direction. "We have finished most of it except for edits, and if we send it to Harris tonight he may proof read it for us before the free period he is giving us during chemistry."

"O a suck up tactic… Clever Ms. Farrondale." Danny said.

"Does that mean Mario Kart?" Isaac interjected.

"OH does it!" Mars giggled. I liked her laugh it wasn't forced but it wasn't one of those horrible laughs you see on TV "But no one can pick who they want to be. We all decide for each other."

"OOOO I like." Danny tossed pizza crust in his mouth. "I Say Stiles goes as Waluigi."

"Done." Isaac and Mars nodded.

"Wait why am I the shadiest character?"

"Because out of all of us, you are the shadiest. Especially with the way you look at Lydia and Margie."

"What?" Both Mars and I stared at Danny with wide eyes. "I don't stare…"

"So what have you been doing this whole night then?"

"That… uh" I felt heat flush to my face. "Alright Isaac who should Miss Mars be?"

"Rosalie."

"And why not someone like Bowser?" Mars joked as her hell hound hopped on the couch. "Doesn't he deserve a spot light?"

Bowser whined a bit and looked at everyone. "Bowser is a sociopath." I stated, which earned him a look from both me and my dog. "I am sorry but he doesn't like me and when ever I am over he just … HE HAS WEIRD BOUNDRIES."

The room was silent. I looked to Margie for support but she just looked at me with her thoughts all over her face _Stiles… what the hell did you do to my dog?_ Suddenly aware of the grave I dug for myself, I began to back pedal. "I mean … yeah but the reason you can't be Bowser is…. You are in fact a princess."

Did I tell you what a good smooth talker I was? No? this is why. "I know I can be spoiled but I am not a princess." Mars lips pursed.

"Think more warrior than ruffles." I said.

"Well in that case I could still be Bowser." Mars laughed.

"Yeah but a princess like you couldn't handle him." I tried to push the conversation from me. "But Isaac can!"

"Alright then." Mars pouted. "I will remember that princess comment when I have a red shell." I looked over at Danny. "Toad"

"A girl after my own heart" He smirked and handed me a controller.

"So it begins." I said.

Margie POV

"WHO THE FUCK THREW THAT BLUE SHELL?" Stiles was jumped from the couch and began to run around.

"The Princess." I smiled. "Who just got first place."

"Again?" Danny slumped from his seat. "That's like the fifth time now!"

"Still doesn't put me near Isaac's score." I pouted. "In my own home."

"I could let you win a few times." Isaac gave me a crooked grin, "To make you feel better at the least."

"There would be no honor in that." I said in a deep voice. We all laughed.

"You know I would have won a few if that dog didn't keep bumping against my controller."

"Maybe you shouldn't have called him a sociopath." Danny shrugged.

"Alright kids." My mother stepped through the glass doors of the upper den. "Hate to ruin your fun here but it is a half an hour till curfew. I would hate for you guys to get in trouble. Does everyone have a ride home?" My eyes widened as I looked to Stiles who gave me a calm look.

"Yeah Danny is taking me." Isaac said.

"You know." Stiles gave his crooked smile. "My dad is the Sheriff so I don't really need to follow that pesky curfew."

"If your father is the Sheriff then you most certainly do." My mom began to usher them through the glass doors and down the rand stair case. As much as I loved my mother she ruined everything. How was I supposed to tell him now? We walked through the hall and I showed them out side. I was utterly defeated.

"Oh hey Margie?" I looked up to see Stiles coming up to me. "Thank you for helping me out with chemistry I really needed it." Before I could say anything he had me wrapped in his arms. "Fifteen minutes keep your window opened." He whisper in my hair.

"Aww you are that scared of Harris?" I shoved his arm and gave him a nod. "See you tomorrow." With that I dashed upstairs and threw open my bedroom window.

I paced for a moment and then began trade in my day clothes tank top and short spandex shorts. From the vanity I pulled out the book and poster one last time and stared at them. Everything I had seemed to only be the mad ravings of a lunatic. But it was all I had the only push I could make to get him to understand what I had even though I didn't understand it. I just couldn't be crazy I really want going to allow it. I flipped through the pages one last time until I came to a free one and then I wrote my silly thought that I didn't even have the nerve to say on the page.

 _I think Scott is a Werewolf – Sincerely someone who has lost her shit._

"I can follow my own thoughts and even I think I am crazy."

"I kind of like crazy-" I whirled around to see Stiles hoisting himself up through my window. "This by the way… Not easy. Romantic comedies are just filled with lies."

"Took you that long to figure out?" I walked towards him and offered a hand. He wrapped his palm around my forearm allowing me to hoist him the rest of the way. However Stiles being Stiles managed to trip on something causing him to stumble. His free hand gripped my back while his other hand slip out my arm. For a moment we both lingered there. Neither one of us seem to move. Only after I managed to slow down my pulse did my mind snap back on the current state of things. I stepped back from him and nodded over to the couch. "Um Stiles… why don't you sit over there?" He looked down at me with some confusion.

"Uh.. yeah sure." He pushed past me and took a see at the couch. "So what did you need to talk about Mars?"

I took a breath. This was it no turning back. just the plunge. "Stiles… I know we haven't known each other long… oh shit this sounds like a confession." I pushed my hair back and looked straight at his maple eyes. "Alright all I am asking of you … is just to listen and when I am done you can call me crazy you can run like but until then just _listen."_ Stiles looked at more for a moment and then just nodded. "Alright… I know you and Scott have been hiding things-" he took a breath like he was about to argue something but I put a hand up. "And I know you haven't wanted to tell because you want to protect me or you just don't think that I should know, but what you don't understand is." I threw the poster and notebook in front of him. How close I am to this as well."

I watched him as he carefully picked up the poster examining each image over and over. "How did you get these?" He whispered.

"Do you know what they mean?"

"You don't"

"No… I just… I just see them." His head snapped up at me. "In my mind I will get these headaches… and then this cascade of images will pour through me … and its like I can only get a few images of what was actually intended for me to see." I sat down next to him as he slowly picked up the composition notebook. As he calmly paged trough its contents he listened to every word I had to say. "Stiles, the day I felt that there was a chance I was sane was the day I saw you being hunted down by the yellow eyed one, or Scott, and since then it has been a never ending toss up between insanity or supernatural insanity." Before I know what I was doing I placed my hand on top of his. "Stiles I need to know, not only that but I know I can help. Please tell me –"

"Sweetie?" I heard my dad knock at the door. I looked at Stiles and pointed to the bathroom. He nodded and dashed in while I went to the door.

"Yes Dad?" I panted.

"I just wanted to tell you I have to go in…" His face was dark.

"Is something wrong dad?"

"That man… The bus driver… he succumbed to his wombs."

"Oh dad." My heart hurt. "Do you need anything?"

"Just to make sure you get a good night's rest." He walked away from my door and looked back. "We are so proud of you."

"Thanks Dad." I felt a twinge of guilt. The secrets of that I had been hiding gripped through me. "Be safe." He kissed me on the head and walked away. I closed the door and turned to see Stiles slowly walking towards me. I had no idea what to expect. My heart was quivering and raging all at the same time.

"What did he say…" Stiles asked slowly.

"The um… bus driver died…"

"That is what I thought…" Stiles looked at me one time before he turned and headed to the window. "I have to go."

"Wait… Stiles." I rushed towards him. My heart ached and I could feel tears forming. "Stiles! Please talk to me. Was I wrong? Because if I was I'll go to the doctor-"

"No!" Stiles turned around and held my face in his hands. His palms placed against my cheeks and his fingers tangled themselves in my hair. "Margie… I have to tell Scott, about the bus driver about this and about… you." He looked me directly in the eye. Once again I found that deep expression on his face. "But I promise… I will come back tonight. And we will finish this talk. Even if you are already asleep I will come back." His right thumb rubbed against my cheek.

"I don't understand." I breathed. "Stiles please just tell me am I right?" I put my hand over his. "Please just tell me that."

"I can't" He sounded wounded. "I know its hurting you but… its not my secret and I can't tell you it. Please just wait for me. _Please._ " He began to pull himself from me. "I am so sorry Margie. Just a little longer. I promise a little longer and you will have your answers." He went back to the window with me standing around like an idiot.

I began to pace the room and huff out air. I pushed back my hair like somehow I could push my tears back. I slumped by my vanity and stared in complete shock. I was right or I wasn't. honestly I couldn't tell if he just left just to get the hell out of dodge. I gave him all I had and he just ran. I looked to the crystal ball on the vanity and sneered. "Fuck this. I am getting some goddamn answers." Bowser whined a bit as I picked the crystal up and walked to my window. "Deaton said to work with you. Well I need answers. So help me get them and I will not fight you." I held the ball to the moon like I did that night and opened my mind.

At first there was the pain. But I breathed through it and let it run its course. I don't know what it did. I saw no images and felt no pain, but when I opened my eyes I was in the woods. I turned around looking at my surroundings. I could barely make out it but there was a burnt old house a bit off. And from it I heard noise: growling, crashes, and fighting. Before I knew what was happening I found myself sprinting to the door. I threw it open and charged to the noise and what I saw was the confirmation of sanity. Two people with morphed animal characteristics stared at me in complete shock. The first I recognized immediately as Scott. The other was Derek who looked like he was going to kill me right after he regained his senses.

"I knew it…" I let out a huge breath of relief and squatted on the ground. I let my shaking hands run through my hair. "I am not crazy. I AM NOT CRAZY" I jumped up and fist pumped the air. "FUCK YES."

"And it actually worked. I mean I am here and you guys… you are right there. Its not some crazy vision!" I walked forward and then took a step back. "I mean all I had to do was to stop fighting it and poof answer land. I mean I kind of already knew something was up with you Scott but you" I looked over at Derek. "I only had a slight theory about but it doesn't matter. Why? Because I am sane and I am not losing my-" I looked over at the boys and then began to realize what I had thrown myself into. I didn't even know where I was but what I did know I was with two werewolves. One was a friend and the other … "Shit."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Stiles POV

My second attempt to Scale Margie's house was much smoother than the prior. The lights were still on but I guessed Margie had fallen asleep. I felt bad about leaving her like that but this wasn't my secret and what is more Scott deserved to know that the bus driver had died.

"Margie?" I called as I walked into her room. I instantly here growling and turn to see Bowser barring his teeth. "Shit Bowser what did I do?" Bowser huffed out air and began to walk over ot the door and then back to me. That is when I realized what was wrong with the picture.

Margie was gone.

 **Author's Note**

 **So I believe I promised an outfit and if that is the case here is the actual link is on my profile along with the other outfits and pictures of the Farrondales! CHECK THEM OUT**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys Guess what? I have pictures of the Farrondale family and of All of Margie's outfits up to this point. all of it is at my profile with direct links TAKE A LOOK**

No going back means no going back

I stood there looking at Derek and Scott with baited breath. They turned from me for a moment and morphed back into their default form. "How…" Derek's voice was low like a deathly grow. "The hell did you know to be here?" He began to walk forwards towards me but Scott stepped between us.

"Derek don't go near her!" Scott pushed Derek aside and looked at me. "Go find Stiles and get somewhere where he can't-"

"Sorry Scott." Once again Derek morphed back into the blue eye were wolf. "She isn't going anywhere." Scott fell to the floor, I tried to go over to him but Derek had already marched passed him to grab my arm.

"Let GO" I tried to push him away but nothing happened. Derek sneered at me like I was some child who wasn't listening.

"Not until we all have a nice talk." He began to lead me away. I couldn't help but feel the severity of what I had exactly landed myself into. Next time I ask for answers I will bring a shot gun.

"DEREK!" Scott jumped jump and began to growl at him.

"It might not be a good idea to attack Scott" Derek hoisted me in front of him. "You never know who you might hit." I winced at his grip. Every time I struggled his hand tightened a bit, but it still didn't stop me from fighting like hell to get away from him.

"Leave her alone I won't let you kill her like you killed the bus driver or turn her like you did me." Scott began to morph in anger. I saw him pace back and forth trying to figure out what to do.

"Scott how many times do I have to tell you I am not the bad guy here?" He began to walk away while still dragging me along. "Go get Stiles if you want and we will talk how to take care of her." Something didn't make sense I saw both of them in there were forms and Derek had blue eyes. And from my vision it was the red eyes that attacked the bus driver.

"Wait Scott how do you know it was Derek?" I turned my head over my shoulder and looked at him. "How do you know he killed the bus driver?"

"Because it was a werewolf and Derek is the only other werewolf."

"What about the other one… the red eyed one?"

They both froze and looked at me. Derek turned me so I was staring him down directly. "How the hell do you know about the Alpha?"

"What there is another one?" Scott panicked.

"Yeah he was the one that bit you." Derek turned to him for a moment.

"And he is the one who attacked the bus driver." I interjected.

"How do you know any of this?!" Derek yanked my arm so I was focused on him. I couldn't help but wince. "What do you know about any of this? Answer me!"

"I saw it." I grunted. "In my head, just like I keep seeing everything else." I breathed. "Let go. I will tell you everything, there is no need to be a dick about it." My knees were shaking from fear but I wouldn't back down.

"You don't get to talk shit like that and get the red carpet." Derek sneered, but let me go. "How did you get here… I didn't hear a car."

"Of that's because…THE CRYSTAL" My blood ran cold and I dashed out of the house to where I started this strange day. Derek and Scott were right beside me as I jogged over to the clearing. "Damn it I can't lose it." I felt to my knees and rifled through the mess of leaves and dirt. My legs were covered in goose bumps and I could see my breath but I wasn't going to leave without that ball. That thing was gave me control and answers. as far as I was concerned it was the iPhone of the supernatural devices for me right now.

"This?" I looked up to see Derek picking up the crystal ball with a smile. "So where did you get this?" he looked at me with curiosity but more anger than anything else. Something told me that I was just now really meeting Derek Hale, and from this encounter I assure you. This guy was an asshole.

"That is none of your business". I walked forward and reached for the ball but he pulled it away. I could see he was playing with me and I was falling right into it. Which made me furious causing me to reach after it like a child.

"Since you decided to charge through my door I would say it is." He was acting cocky, like he was calling the shots now and I guess he was.

I puffed out a breath of air. "It's not even mine… it was in a trunk of my grandmother's" I don't know why I decided to tell him all I knew was I needed that ball back.

"That explains some of it." Derek handed me the ball which I cradled in my hands. "We all need to talk but not here. Go get Stiles and we will meet at her house." He took off his jacket and threw it to me. "I will take her home."

"No." Scott reached for me. "Do you actually think I am going to trust you with one of my friends?"

"And who said I would invite you guys into my house at… wait what time is it?"

"Did it sound like I was giving you a choice?" Derek ignored my question, glared at Scott and looked at me. "You want answers right? This is how you are going to get them." His blunt words had a point. One thing about Derek was from what I could tell, he didn't dance around the subject. It was making the conversation short.

I nodded as I put on his jacket. "Scott. Let's just do what he says… I wanted to talk anyway." Derek knocked his head over to where he was parked and I trotted behind him.

"Margie…" I heard Scott cry out I turned for him. "Just don't turn your back on him. We don't know enough."

To say the car ride to my house was awkward would be an understatement. I tried to talk to him but he was stone quiet. I spent most of the ride staring down at the crystal ball on my lap. I rubbed it with my thumb and smiled.

"So" Suddenly Derek was looking at me. "Why aren't you crying in a corner? Saying stuff like 'this isn't happening' or 'I'll wake up in second.' I mean most people would be terrified right now, so why aren't you?"

"Oh hell yes I am terrified." I said as I looked up at him. "But I now know I am not just losing my shit. I am totally sane. Well sort of. I did just get into a car with you." I smirked. "What I mean to say it. Yes things are scary and I don't understand them but … I will get through this knowing at the very least I am sane."

"Well that is unnervingly well adjusted behavior." Derek said. "What are you going to do now that you know?"

"Honestly?" I looked out my window. "I haven't thought that through but since I keep seeing this stuff… I might as well help you guys." I didn't really understand this gift but I wasn't going to just ignore it and pretend it wasn't there. I was not that stupid, mind you I did just run into a house full of werewolves.

"How?" I looked over at Derek with narrowed eyes. The more I talked to him to more I felt I was on trial.

"Well I don't really understand what is going on but I can tell there is something going on with the Alpha, and since I see him the most I could tell you what I see. And I can help Stiles and Scott however I can. I mean what is the point in just ignoring these head splitting migraines? I am having them whether or not I act on them might as well get something out of it."

"What about you? Who is going to help you when the Alpha figures out what you are?"

"Do you know what I am?" I looked to him. "And why would the Alpha care what I am?" I felt my heart sink. "He just seems interested in Scott."

"We will talk about it when I get you home, but I will say one of the reasons I have been close tabs on you is because I thought something was off. And I just have a theory to what you are so don't hold out for hope too much." His cold green eyes flicked towards me. "As for the Alpha don't count yourself short. You could be very useful with some training."

"Fair enough." I leaned my head against the window. "Hey what happened to your window?"

"Hunters…" I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Long story short they hunt us and we avoid them."

"When you say us… is that a 'Derek and Scott' kind of us or a 'Derek, Scott and anything-strange-which-includes-one-Margie-Farrondale' us?"

"The latter."

"Well…" I took a breath. "Shit…"

Derek laughed. "In my defense I did try to keep you out of this."

"Is that what you call being a terrifying dick?" I muttered.

"I am not going to apologize for trying to keep you out of this." Derek looked at me. "You do realize there is no going back right? And now you will be more aware of the bulls' eye you just drew on your back."

"I don't think ignorance will stop a bullet." I sassed as I folded my arms and leaned back in the leather seat.

"True."

When we pulled up a block away from my house I couldn't help but sigh with relief. We stepped out of the car and I saw a foul look on Derek's face. "What is wrong?"

"They are already here."

"I thought he had to get Stiles…" I looked to Derek.

"Well they are both here." Derek shrugged. I followed him but winced every so often as my bare feet clashed with a pebble. "How did you think that going through the forest with bare feet was a good idea?"

"With a little amount of thought." I said bluntly which earned me a genuine smirk from Derek. "In my defense the last thing I remember when I asked the crystal for help I was in my room."

"Really?" We walked up to my door. It was unlocked as usual I dashed up the backstairs, which led directly to the den, and went to my room.

There waiting for me was one very impatient Scott and one hyper active, pacing, frantic Stiles. "Oh thank god." Stiles walked forward towards me. When I saw him something released in my stomach but not enough to make me forget about him running out tonight. I took off Derek's Jacket and handed it to him. "Holy shit you are bruising!" Stiles glared at my arm and looked to Derek. "You know for someone always preaching about control you might want to learn how to use some." I looked over to see Derek's jaw clench. I was about to say something when Stiles autumn eyes flashed over to me. "And you did you know I was here waiting to talk to you when Scott called?" I could tell he was annoyed but you know what? It was about time that he had to sit around and worry about someone not telling him everything. "Didn't we talk about you staying put?" his voice became gentle again and I could feel myself wanted to apologize but my stubborn blood always won these fights. This time was no different.

"I remember begging you to tell me if I was crazy after I poured out everything to you and then you running away. Without answering my question." My eyes narrowed. Yeah I was still upset about that and I was going to milk it. I pushed passed him and went to my draws and pulled out some clothes. "I am going to take a shower. While I do so feel free to examine the note book and poster I have on the coffee table. And don't –" I put the crystal ball on the table. "Touch this."

With that I turned from them and walked into the bathroom. I walked to my shower and let my clothes fall to the floor.

Stiles POV

I was so relieved when I saw Margie walk through the door but my heart sank when she looked at me. I closed my eyes as I sat on the couch. My mind flashed to the confused almost defeated Margie that as begging me for answers. I did that to her. I made her desperate because I wasn't sure she could be allowed to know a secret she was already part of. I had been sitting here for a half an hour hoping she would come through that door before Scott told me everything. It was my fault that Derek got a hold of her tonight. Just like before.

Margie POV

The hot water was a god send. It brushed off the mud that coated my shins. I took a breath as the warmth trickled down my spine. Things were crazy, I knew that but I couldn't help but feel calm. I was actually getting answers, I felt sane, and things were clicking. Still though I found a growing worry latch itself into my lower stomach. My visions were real… which meant the horrors that hadn't happened yet were going to and what is more whether I liked it or not I was going to be a part of this world. It was a lot to handle but I knew I could. After a few minutes I dried off and put on pajama pants with a tank top. I pushed the door open to see all three boys closely examining my book. Stiles looked up at me for a moment with an apologetic look, but I looked down at Derek.

"So where should we start?"

"Can I see the mark first?" Derek looked up from the book and walked over to me. "I need to see its progression."

"Sure." I said as I turned around and tugged the bottom of my shirt. "Can you see it?"

"Yeah." Derek stepped forward.

"Don't get to close." Stiles suddenly interjected. I looked over at him with narrowed eyes and Derek glared at him. "We all need to see…" he back peddled.

Derek turned back at me and stared at the marking. "Good news I know what you are."

"Which is?" I turned back to him and sat on my bed. Stiles went to join me but Bowser quickly jumped on the bed and sat next to me. _Good dog._ I thought and Bowser licked my cheek.

"A witch…" Derek looked at me with his eyes cold and serious.

"My Grandma claimed to be one." I nodded. "I can't believe I am going to say this but it is starting to make sense."

"Yeah it tends to run in the family I am surprised your mother hasn't explained anything."

"What my mom told me was that my Gran was crazy and magic doesn't exist." I looked at him with a sad sort of look. Like this was all I could give.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Weird. Because you are most certainly a moon witch."

"What is that?"

"Honestly I don't really know. I only met one witch in my lifetime and I was too young to really care. From what I can gather witches all draw their power from something. Like an element or nature bound force. And each group has special types of magic they can use and from those types each have a specialty. Yours is the moon like the witch I met so I know some of your powers such as clairvoyance, but I can tell you right now it's not your specialty."

"How do you know?" I was taken aback by his knowledge. I didn't expect Derek to know so much about me.

"The moon tattoo on your back. It is like a badge for your magic but it also is an indicator on how far you are along in the craft. Since there is one symbol it means you are only at its first stage your specialty doesn't come around until the next marking shows up." He shrugged. "That and you are a sucky clairvoyant."

"Excuse me?"

"Any good clairvoyant would have been able to get the answers she wanted without having to go to a trance state." When it was clear I was having trouble keeping up he sighed. "Look tonight you told me you had no idea how I got to my house right? Well that's because you temporarily gave yourself over to the moon which led you to the answers you wanted. It's how you got to my house tonight."

"How do you-?"

"All that mud on your shins… I could tell you had been walking through the forest for a while." He looked directly at me.

"Alright… so what does this mean?" I replied.

"It means you can be of use to us." He took a breath. "But it also means that the Alpha will want

You and the Hunters."

"The Alpha?" Stiles raised a hand. "You mean the big thing that killed the bus driver? Why would it want her?"

"He wants power, and a witch just coming into her power has a lot of potential. And even though she is an awful psychic she is the best and most vulnerable in the area."

"Fantastic." I looked up at them. "What about the hunters?" I raised an eyebrow. "Won't they just shoot me?"

"The argents don't work like that-"

"I am sorry." I stopped Derek with a raised hand. "We will get back to that in a second but did you say _Argents?"_

"Oh you mean as in Scotts girlfriend." I looked to see Stiles leaning the wall. "Yep" he popped the p with enough sass to silence a middle school girl.

I looked over at Scott who was smiling apologetically. "You are such a dumbass…" I stated, earning me a smile from both Stiles and Derek. "But anyway what did you mean when you said 'they won't work like that."

"From what I know witches are special cases to the Hunters, they give them two options; help the hunters or die." Derek took a breath. "And they are pretty traditional with their killing methods so expect your death to be… toasty."

"Lucky me…" I sat back and sighed. "Now enough about me. Tell me what has been going on."

The three guys exchanged looks and stared at me. Then Stiles began walk over and sat beside me. With a breath he began to explain the whole story to me. From the night Scott was bitten to the present. As I listened I couldn't help but feel guilty. The way I had been treating Stiles was cruel and I had been nothing but selfish and bratty. While he went out of his way to make sure I was safe. I hated that he didn't tell me anything but I understood it. When he finished his story I had nothing to say. I looked at the three of them with completely different opinions.

"I… wow… and here I thought Lydia trying to find me a boyfriend was my biggest problem." I pushed back my hair and looked each of them in the eye. "Anything I could do to help you guys just ask."

"Train." Derek said bluntly. "Half assed visions aren't going to cut it." He then walked over to the table and picked up the poster. "I will take the poster and tell you when I can get from it. Maybe some symbols will mean something as for the notebook. Keep writing but keep it hidden or make it into a story so no one asks questions. I have no idea who else might know about you but let's make sure we keep it hidden." He put the book back behind the vanity. "The main thing though is to learn about your abilities and harness your specialty."

"But I don't even know how? I mean where do I go to study? who do I ask." I looked around unsure of who I could find support from in this. I hadn't been in the world of the supernatural for more than a few days and had only teamed up with these guys for more than ten minutes, but I had already felt like I was failing them somehow. It wasn't the best mindset to start anything other than a pint of ice cream.

"Hey don't worry about it." I turned to Stiles awkward smile. "I worked with Scott, we will just do the same with you. Not to mention the huge library down stairs" He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "We will figure it out."

"Yeah" I wanted to nuzzle myself in him but I kept my mind on the promise I made to not fall in love with Stiles. "So what do we do now?" I looked to everyone.

"We should probably leave you to sleep." Scott said. "It is almost 1 am." I opened my mouth to protest but Scott stopped me. "Come on we have all had a number today. Best thing we can do is charge up."

I looked up from Stiles and nodded. "Thank you guys for telling me everything… and Stiles could you stay a minute?"

Stiles nodded to Derek and Scott as the jumped from my window. Stiles stood up and looked at me. "So I know what you are going to say, and I am so sorry I just left like that-"

Before Stiles could finish I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him close. "I am so sorry." I whispered as I gripped his shirt. "You have been trying to protect me and all I have done is act like a princess and I am so sorry."

"Well that is not the talk I expected." I felt his palms spread across my back with hesitance like he could break me. His arms were warm and I felt as if I could stay there for longer than I was allowed. "I am glad though I was honestly expecting you to be mad." His warm voice vibrated through his chest causing me to shudder.

"I can't be mad when you tell me all of that." I looked up at him. "You are a good friend and it's my turn to make it up to you."

"Mars…" He whispered. Stiles didn't blame me but I did. I should have looked passed myself and my own fear of becoming insane. He came back tonight, my only problem was my own damn impatience. If I had been more thoughtful maybe I wouldn't have a bruise on my arm.

"No it's decided. You will let me make this up to you and you will forgive after pouting."

"Alright." I felt him chuckle. "I guess I have no say in this."

"Not a word." I laughed. "Didn't I say I was high maintenance? "

"Didn't I say it was worth it?" we both laughed and then I looked up to him. His maple eyes were warm and inviting just like everything about him. I wanted to stay close to him, I wanted to be his friend. We looked at each other for a moment and then he began to push me away delicately. I could see the millions of thoughts passing through his mind but none of them surfaced. "Didn't you also say you needed to get to bed?" he gave me his awkward smile

"I think that was Scott but … I could go with a nap." I walked from him and gave a half wave. "I'll see you in school Stiles."

"Not if I see you first." He slid down from my sights and out of the window. I closed it and went to my bed. I tucked myself under my comforter and closed my eyes. All of this was new and filled with adventure… but my mind kept floating to a pair of Amber eyes.

Stiles POV

I jumped down from the roof and landed on the grass. I looked up to Margie's window and took a breath. She was a witch… that really didn't faze me, but I had practice with people I am close to turning out to be supernatural. What seem to get me was the way she ran into me like that. I could still feel the way she clutched to me and what it was like to hold her. Part of me didn't want to ever forget.


	12. Chapter 12

Training… sucks.

"Again." Derek barked, I could hear him pacing back and forth by my couch. Once again I took a breath and looked through the crystal at the moon.

"Who is the Alpha?" I pleaded but like all the other times nothing came to me. I breathed like Derek instructed me to, however nothing seemed to instigate a vision. I sighed and looked at Derek with an exhausted stare. "I am sorry but nothing is working Derek. Maybe we should try to work on my specialty."

"So you can have something else to suck at?" He sneered, I couldn't help but feel dejected at his harsh tone.

"Derek." I looked over to see Stiles looking up from my laptop. Stiles had been going through the library and searching online for anything that could help me since we finished our school work today. My mom raised an eyebrow every time we went down to the library but I would just throw her off saying it was for the heritage project at school. I would question him on how his research was progressing but my tutor/coach hadn't given me a break since moonrise. "She has been trying all night and you know she only seems to have visions every few days maybe she is charged out from the trance state a few nights ago." I nodded over to Derek hoping he would accept Stiles' logic but to my luck he only shook his head.

"That is why we are doing all this training. Plus it helps to know what triggers you have." He looked over at me and sighed. "Look you are the only advantage we really have against the Alpha so do you want to help? Or helplessly watch your friends die?"

I looked over to Stiles. "Okay but this method isn't working."

"Try a different question. Maybe it doesn't take direct questions."

"Alright." I exhaled and looked back to the ball. For the next half an hour I asked random

Questions but to no avail. "Is there anything important that I need to know?" I looked the moon and as if on cue my head began to hurt and I began to cringe.

 _A woman with long hair by a car… her eyes burn like flames, but no one sees. She grabs a gun, the red eyed monster is near. He calls out to start the hunt but he is the hunted. The blue eyed one approaches. He stalks forward, he has the red eye one he can end this._

 _BAM. A crisp deafening crack flies through the air and the blue one stumbles. He has been shot. But something is wrong his body is darkening blue engulfs him is he dying? Words I don't remember fly through my ears._

I blink once to find myself back in reality with my two companions staring at me. I breathed in a bit and looked to Derek and stared back down on my feet. Getting my head back on straight was always the weirdest part about my visions. It was like I had to rebuild my common sense. "You got shot." I look up to Derek with a worried stare. "You found the Alpha but someone was there, a woman with fire in her eyes. Shot you in the arm."

"Do you know when or where?" He walked over to my vanity and pulled out the book. "Take this down now so you don't forget." He tossed me the book and I began to scribble furiously.

"I don't really get a when and where all I know is that… something was wrong when you got shot."

"What do you mean?" Derek stepped forward with concern.

"Like it something was taking your body. I don't know." I slammed the note book and paced around the wound. "I am sorry Derek I know this is important but my visions don't have all the answers they don't even have some of the answers they just sort of push me towards what I need."

"That's alright." Derek took a long pause and began to walk to the window. "You have done enough tonight with my training I am going to go out and look for the Alpha."

"Did you not just hear me?" I stomped forward with annoyance. "I just told you that you were going to get shot." I pushed my hair back. "And you decide that it's a perfect time to go out and hunt."

"Like you said there isn't a when and a where on your visions." To my dismay nothing seemed to push Derek from his path. "And you said I was going to get shot in the arm. That won't kill me and you know what you also said?" I looked to him with folded arms and a tight jaw. "I got close to the Alpha and that is most definitely worth getting shot for." With that he hoped out of the window and began to walk away.

"Douche…" I muttered as I turned to Stiles who grinned at me. "What is the point of training me to have more visions if he doesn't even listen to them?" I slumped down on the couch and sighed. "I just don't get it."

"Derek can take care of himself." Stiles said curtly.

"I know that it's just something felt wrong about this vision. I just wish he didn't just go charging into things." I sighed. "What do you think?"

"I think you worry too much. Particularly about one stupid mean werewolf." Stiles said. "Derek is a big boy who can take care of himself." He kept his eyes on the computer as he spoke so it was hard to read him but I still understood.

"You are afraid of him." I replied bluntly. I couldn't help but form a devilish grin.

"And you aren't?" Stiles finally shifted his autumn eyes on to me. "Have you seen the guy? He is like walking death. The Grimm Reaper in a leather jacket."

I began to burst out laughing. "Stiles you always know how to make stuff interesting." I giggled.

"Yeah well that is me… The entertainment. Need a comedy act between training sessions with Mr. Death here I am." He shot me a very 'I am not amused look.'

"Oh come on Stiles." I ruffled his hair. "You are much more than that." I paused for a moment as I slumped back in the couch. "You are the brains and the Sarcasm. You are like Shaggy and Velma all wrapped together."

"At least I am not Scooby."

"Come on we all know that is Scott." We both started laughing until Stiles looked at me. The way he looked at me made my heart stop. Like so many times before I had to remind myself that this meant nothing and he was already devoted to someone who wasn't me. But still his stare was long and almost like he was trying to think through something. I wanted to break the awkward silence but I found myself just as trapped in it as he was.

He then suddenly shook his head and cleared his throat. "So want to take a look at what I found?" he pointed over at the computer screen and I nodded. "Okay so I started with 'Moon witch' but literally all of it was weird new age stuff. Nothing based on actual fact so instead." He moved the curser over to another web page. "I looked up what the moon itself signifies. And that." He looked at me again. "Was a gold mine." He whispered with staggered breath.

"So…" heat rushed to my face. "What did you find?"

"In old Wicca and most mythology the moon is a feminine symbol and is used in protection spells. Not only that it was supposed to be queen of the stars so some wiccans believe it can harness the art of reading the future through the stars which might explain why you aren't that great of a clairvoyant since it is not an actual moon power."

I nodded and looked back to Stiles. "This is crazy. How are we supposed to find out my specialty which vague stuff like this? I mean shouldn't my grandma have some sort of spell book."

Stiles threw his hands in the air. "Well I don't know what to tell you. We could ask your mom… but somehow I feel like that wouldn't turn out well."

I nodded then let out a huge sigh. "Let's just talk about something else." I moaned.

"Like what?" Stiles' eyes flicked towards me for a moment but returned to the screen.

"Like how are you doing with all of this? And also how are you doing in general?" I sat up and looked him dead on in the eye.

For a moment he snickered and turned back to his work, but then looked back to me with wide eyes. "What you actually want to know?"

"Yes Stiles" I shoved his shoulder. "I want to know how my friend is dealing with the crap that has been thrown at him."

"Okay… well" he rubbed his head and looked at me. "Truthfully Derek scares the crap out of me. My best friend being a werewolf doesn't scare as much as it should and I say that knowing that he has tried to kill me. Then there is you, one of my new and closer friends, who I have been trying to hide all this from. When the reality is that you are actually more a part of this than I ever realized. Honestly at first that scared me shitless but when I found out I couldn't help but feel happy because I didn't have to lie to you. Especially considering how easily you saw through my bullshit which is a little unnerving by the way." He took a breath. "And on the side of the normal, Lydia still doesn't know I exist, and I am still not first string. And I am still trying to balance school into all of this, while my best friend is too busy making out with his girlfriend." He leaned back into the couch. "So you know surprisingly better than I thought I would be.

"Wow." I breathed as I looked at him. "And how are you not just emotionally exhausted from just saying that?"

"I have a lot of energy." Stiles replied flatly. "And it is kind of nice just lay it all out there."

"Trust me I get the feeling." I looked to him with a smile. "By the way how are you liking the flashcards?"

"Helpful." He pursed his lips. "Are they some type of an apology because we don't need to-"

"Yes and no." I stated as I got up from the couch. "I mean yes they are an apology but I also wanted to do something to help you out especially since you promised to all this research for me." I began to fidget with my hands. "I just wanted you to know that I can help you not just with the paranormal. And I just wanted to know what a good friend you are."

"Thanks Margie." Stiles got up and for a moment we didn't say anything. I don't think we even looked at each other for a whole five minutes. "Look" Stiles finally stammered. "It is late so I think I am just going to call it a night and head home."

"Uh yeah. I could go with the whole normal sleep schedule thing too." I muttered as I walked him to the window. "You know you could just sneak out through the back." I bit my lip as he began to climb down the side of the house. "I always feel like a worried mother hen when you guys do this"

"Yeah but it is kind of fun." Stiles chuckled. "See you later Mars."

"Night Stiles… I really need to get you a nickname." I called.

"I will hold you to that." I heard him whisper as he left. I put a finger to my lips and smiled. Things were finally right. Even with everything going on I knew I had friends I could lean on and it made me happy knowing Stiles was one of them. I hopped into bed and turned off the lights.

"Night Bowser!" I whispered and my dog huffed his reply.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Stiles POV

"See here is where your 'study means sex' theory makes no sense." Scott trailed behind me in the hall. "You and Margie are always studying and I would know if you… were well." My mother dropped as I looked at my best friend.

"Okay if you can't say…." I gulped air. "Having sex" I whispered. "You aren't ready for it." I pushed past students. "Also I also you know the rule about hanging out with a hot girl and how it makes you their gay best friend?" Scott nodded. "We have hung out a lot recently and I am about one bright sweater away from getting set up with Danny." I shrugged. "Plus the past two days I just go to her house and we study until Derek shows up. So it's like half the time she has that stupid grouchy canine hell spawn watching and the other half I have to deal with Bowser. So the whole 'getting jiggy' with it really isn't going to happen."

"First off: When do you say 'getting jiggy with it'? Secondly what is Derek doing there? And third do you want to get jiggy with Margie?"

I stopped in my tracks. "Can't we just talk about the fact that Margie is being taught how to use magic by Derek?" I tugged my shirt collar and kept my eyes off of Scott.

"Is any of the training helping?" Scott asked.

"Honestly I don't know but I don't like it. Derek has made it clear that he has every intention of using her, so it makes me think what he is hiding from us must be awful." I looked at Scott with a furrowed brow. "Alpha or not I don't like the idea of Derek controlling any of our puppet strings."

"Wait is that why you have been spending so much time with her?"

"Yeah Scott" I said in a 'duh' tone. "I don't want to him to manipulate her or something. You should see him when they train. He just barks orders and she listens." My jaw clenched. "And the only reason she is trying to be so patient is that any time she tries to take a break he yells at her and then says; 'you want to protect your friends right' and boom!" I clapped my hands. "She is right back at it. Scott I know that training her is important but I don't want to see her get manipulated by Derek because she is trying to help us."

"You are right." Scott said. "I'll talk to him and try to convince him to stay away from Margie."

"Speaking of Margie you should talk to her about flash cards they are really helpful."

"She is right there let's ask now." Scott said. "And she made you flash cards? Are you sure you are just friends?"

Good Question.

Margie POV

"Hey Mars." I turned to see Stiles and Scott jogging towards me. I beamed at them and waved.

"Hey boys how were your early morning classes?"

"That is actually something we wanted to talk to you about." Scott gave a pitiful grin. The same smile Bowser gave me whenever he wanted some more food then he already had.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow and stepped to the side of the hall. "What is up?"

"Well you know those flash cards you made for Stiles? Can you make some for me?" Scott pleaded.

"Sure how many classes?" I nodded my head and pulled out my planner.

"All of them?" Scott look like he wasn't sure if he should ask but I just smiled.

"Sure, how about this." I stepped forward. "Sometime soon all three of us meet up and make these cards that way you can remember them and until then." I pulled out the flash drive I always kept on me. "You can print out these that I made for my classes."

"Margie you are a life saver!" Scott hugged me abruptly and dashed off to the computer lab, leaving Stiles and I standing with raised eyebrows.

"He does know that we have English right?" I said as we stared at our friend as he weaved through the crowd.

"I don't think he really cares right now…" stiles rubbed the back of his head and smiled at me.

"Well I am happy he is going to get the notes." I walked down into the English room with Stiles next to me.

"Yeah thanks for doing that. I know you made them for me and I didn't want to take advantage of your kindness but Scott needs help badly." Stiles began to ramble. "I mean he is going to study with Allison but-"

"They won't actually be studying." I laughed.

"See!" Stiles jumped up. "Thank god you aren't one of the innocents in this school."

"Hey can you not make me sound like I have a dirty mind?"

"You are a teenager aren't you?" we sat down at our seats and began to scribble down the assignments for the day, later on Scott came back in the room, but I wasn't so much focused on him as I was on the new development I began to feel: a head ache. The special kind of head ache that meant shit was about to go down. I tried to tell Stiles but I didn't have the time. I ran out of class and just barely made it into a stall. I slumped down on the ground and let the pain take over.

Stiles POV

My eyes widen as I saw Margie rush out of the classroom. Was she having one of her visions again? I didn't really understand what she went through but she said that the pain was strange and indescribable.

"Scott" I whispered under my breath, making sure no one could hear me unless they were of the werewolf variety. "This is extremely important. Tap your pencil on your desk twice if you can hear me."

I listened hard but heard Scott tap his pencil twice. Though to make it hearable for me Scott had to bang it on the desk. "Good. Is Margie okay? One for no, two for yes, three for I don't know" I listened to Scott tap his pencil three times which annoyed me. "Well can you tell me anything? Like how is she feeling?" there was nothing for this. I sat and waited but heard nothing. I was about to turn to him when a paper ball hit my head. I grabbed it and opened to reveal one word. 'Scared'

"Um Sir?" I raised a hand.

"Stiles school ends in a half an hour you are just going to have to wait."

Great.

Margie POV

 _Blue eyes… but something is wrong. He is still engulfed in pain… in the blue thing. He is walking with careful purpose and there is pain in every step. He sees someone. Someone who can help. He stalks forward to another blue eyed soul. But this person doesn't wish to help him. Instead he drags on Blue eyes suffering to find out information. This doesn't bode well. The tension sparks and anger flares next thing that happens is Blue eyes slamming him inquisitor into … lockers and his claws dig deep there is blood._

I gasp as I snap back into reality. Derek… he was hurt but also he was going to hurt someone. I closed my eyes again and breathed. Focused my mind on the vision and tried to find anything that could lead me to them when I heard a loud slam against the lockers outside. I pushed myself from the bathroom floor and darted outside only to find to boys –un harmed- walking away. I walked down the hall and began to run through. Just like with Stiles I knew that whatever was going on was happening now. I walked down the stairs and turned a corner to find Jackson bleeding. My stomach dropped as I ran to him.

"Jackson Holy shit." I breathed. He turned and looked at me with a grimace.

"Glinda why do you always catch me at my worst?" His humor was stale as he tried to wipe the blood from his neck.

"Not important." I picked up his bag and walked down the hall. "Right now we are getting you to the nurses."

"Don't worry-" he winced at the pain.

"Nope" I turned to him with a stone hard expression. "At the very least we need to check for infection of any kind. You want it to heal right?"

Jackson sighed and began to follow me down the hall. We walked in silence for a while until I finally decided it would be best to ask what happened. "So did you and Lydia get rough or…?"

"Shut up Farrondale." Jackson sneered. "No some guy attacked me. He was really shady."

"When was this?"

"Just now?"

"What was he doing in the school?"

"Looking for McCall out of all things." I opened the door to the nurses' office and followed him. I knew it something was wrong. Derek had been hurt and he needed Scott. I pulled out my cell phone and began to text Scott. "You aren't telling Lydia are you?" Jackson asked as a nurse began to examine his neck.

"No, my parents just wanted to know if anyone had food allergies for this weekend. You are coming right?" I took a pause after my lie. Something isn't right with Lydia and Jackson it had me worried. "And I think this is something Lydia should know."

"Yeah I will be coming it will be fun. And she would just fuss. I will tell her when I get out of here."

"Fine… and you think it will be fun? You do know McCall and Stiles will be there?"

"Yeah but so will Danny, you, Lydia and Allison so it won't suck."

"Aw does that mean we get to paint your nails?"

"Hell no." He looked at the clock. "Get out of here Farrondale. School is pretty much over."

"You sure?" I raised an eyebrow. "I could help you get to your car-"

"Go." He winced as the nurse sprayed something on his neck.

"See you." I walked out just as the bell rang. I dodged and weaved my through the crowds but still managed to get completely turned around. It took me a good 15 minutes to get to my car. I had to find Derek if he really was in bad shape-

Horns began to honk and people were crying out their annoyance I looked to the source to see Stiles' Jeep stopped in the middle of the road. My stomach dropped as I ran over to the car to see Scott and Stiles standing over Derek, whose eyes were glowing from blue to green

"I knew it." I breathed. All three boys looked to me with stale glare. "See this is what happens when you don't listen."

"Are you seriously scolding me right now?"

I took a breath and pursed my lips. He was right. "Guys stop staring me and help him into Stiles' car." I reached down and ducked under his arm.

"Wait my car?" Stiles looked up at me with a defeated grimace. "Why not your car?"

"Because Stiles." Scott opened the Passenger door. "Your car is right here and I don't think it would be smart to march him in front of everyone."

"Fine…" Stiles got into his car. "But you are coming with me to deal with him."

"I was planning on it. Derek scoot over." Derek moved closer to Stiles with earned me a wicked stare. "I just need room to move to the back." I jumped in back of Stiles' jeep.

"I need you to find the bullet." Derek looked over to Scott.

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked.

"Basic human decency comes to mind." I muttered.

"Because you need me." And with that we drove off.


	13. Chapter 13

Magic Bullet.

"You can't take me to my house!" Derek snapped at Stiles.

"I can't take you to your own home?" Stiles sneered with a voice full of skepticism.

"Not when I can't defend myself." Derek snapped back. This was getting out of hand. Since we got in the car all Stiles and Derek would do was fight. "You need to get me somewhere safe."

"Like where- Oh my god what is that." Stiles was stopped the moment Derek rolled up his sleeve revealing the disgusting wound. "Are you going to die?" Stiles kept his eyes off of the gash but it was apparent that it still bothered him.

"I have a last resort."

"No… you know what no…" Stiles pulled over and turned off the car. "Get out."

"Stiles-" I began

"Start the car." Derek growled.

"You know what the threats are not going to work buddy. In fact I bet I could drag your little werewolf ass out and leave you."

"Start the car now." Derek looked Stiles with murderous intent. "Or I will rip your throat out. With my teeth."

Fair to say that the car was then promptly started and we began to drive around for what seemed like hours until Scott finally directed us to the animal clinic.

"Next time you should listen to me." I finally managed to say from the back seat.

"In my defense you didn't really have much other than 'you will get shot'" Derek panted. "And seriously?" he raised an eyebrow. "This is when you bring it up?"

"It was bugging me, and you still should have listened. I don't like seeing people like this." I looked him dead on. "I mean seriously what is the point of all the training I do if you are just going to ignore it in the end." I slouched in my seat.

"Fair point next time I will listen."

"Good." I smirked. "And I am sorry for bringing this up while you are … dying."

"Oh its fine." Derek said with sarcasm. "You got your point across."

"Can you guys stop making nice?" Stiles looked back at me. "He threatened to tear out my throat with his teeth."

"True" I pursed my lips. "Yeah you got to stop doing that Derek."

"Can we talk about my social skills _later?_ " Derek grunted in pain.

"Yeah sure buddy." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Derek, hey, is it getting worse?"

"Yeah…" I looked to Stiles who got the message and slammed on the accelerator.

"Don't worry we will get you back in Alpha fighting shape." I cooed.

I kept Derek's arm over me as I moved to the back door. As we walked to the door Derek was leaning on me more and more. To the point where I could feel his breath crash on my forehead.

"Here let me take him." Stiles grumbled as he took my spot. I was slightly thrown off by his desire to take Derek but I didn't mind the help "Can you get the key?" he called out.

I nodded and dashed to the spot that Scott talked about. "How much time do you have left?" I looked over to Derek with a furrowed brow. "Before your last resort I mean."

"Not long." Derek grunted as we pushed him inside. Once inside he ran to the table examine table and took off his jacket.

"Oh god." Stiles looked like he was about to keel over while Derek was holding on. He looked to Stiles and rolled his eyes as he made a tourniquet on his arm.

"If Scott doesn't get here in time I need one of you to cut my arm off."

Stiles went sheer white and looked at me. "Wouldn't you just bleed to death?"

"Not if I heal properly." Derek replied

"Alright but …. Who is going to do it? Because I don't think I can handle -"

"You telling me you faint at the sight of blood."

"No but a severed arm might do the trick." I could hear the panic in his voice and the way it would tremble.

"Useless" Derek muttered.

"Really?" I looked at Derek and rolled my eyes. "Stiles don't worry I will do it." I looked over to Derek and reached for the saw, but Stiles was already had it in his hand.

"No Margie its fine. I can totally do it." His voice cracked a bit but I admired his bravery.

"Stiles I am going to get some wash cloths and water it might help bring his fever down a bit." Stiles nodded and I walked into the sloppy room.

Stiles POV

"Alright listen Marmaduke" I stared down Derek in the eye. "This healing doesn't come free."

"Stiles."

"No you shut up and listen." I said with some new found angst. "Once you are all better you are going to give Margie space and leave her alone."

"If you think that I like-"

"No that is not what think. What I think is you are using her and your blatant disregard for safety is going to get someone a little closer to normal hurt. Today you got shot like she warned but you didn't listen. Next she might say she will get shot and I get the feeling you still will do the same damn thing you did today." I put my hands on the cold steel of the examination table. "And if that happens I will lead the Argents myself in finding you."

"You care." He said with cynicism.

"Yes but not like that. She is my friend who is trying her hardest to help me, Scott, and surprisingly you." I jabbed his chest. "If she is going to put herself on the line I am going to make sure someone has her back. So" I looked him dead on. "Lets just make this clear: Until you learn to listen to her and she learns how to control her magic, You keep her as far from you as possible and out of harm's way."

"What makes you think she will give you a choice or even have the choice?" Derek growled. "Not only that but she is in this just as much as both you and I meaning there isn't an 'out of harm's way'"

Margie POV

I rummaged around for anything that might help but only found paper towels. I went into the bathroom let the cold water run on the towels. It wasn't the best solution but anything that could make this situation less of a horror show was something I would take it. I managed to find that I filled with ice water. Hopefully this would work. I walked back into the room to find Derek hanging up the phone. "Was that Scott?" I put the bowl towels on the table. "Try dabbing that on your face it might help the fever go down."

Derek nodded and began to wipe the sweat off of his face. "He found the bullet, so all he needs to do is take here and I'll handle the rest."

"What will you do?" I asked.

"What does it matter I will get better."

"Well if you are the only one who knows what happens if you collapse."

"I will be fine." Derek snapped.

"Derek." I looked at him. "You may find this as surprise but I do care about what happens to you." I shrugged. "I mean you are a royal douchebag but you have been helping me with this. You can trust me."

He looked at me and looked back down. "If I collapse I will most likely be dead. So we don't really have to go through what to do. But thanks."

I nodded. And looked down at his arm. "How much time do we have…"

"Almost none." The next half an hour was torture, I kept running to the door to see if Scott had arrived while Derek and Stiles fought. I rubbed my temples in some attempt to block them out but it was useless.

"Alright we need to do this." Derek put his arm on the table and looked across to Stiles. "Cut it off."

"I don't think I can." My heart melted for Stiles this was not something I would want to remember.

"How about this: you cut off my arm or I cut off your head."

"See I just don't believe-" Derek reached across the table and grabbed stiles by the shirt. "Alright fine I will do it." Just as he said that Derek began to convulse and he threw up blood.

"What is happening?" I cried out and jumped to Stiles.

"My body is trying to heal itself." Derek coughed.

"That does not look like healing."

"Stiles I need you to cut this arm off NOW" Derek barked.

I gripped the hem of Stiles shirt to let him know I was there as he began to line up the saw with Derek's arm.

"Stiles? Margie?" Everything froze as Scott's voice rang through the vet's office.

"Scott?" Stiles called out. "Oh thank god you have saved me years of nightmares."

I breathed out and rested my head on Stiles back. I was not ready to watch someone lose their arm. It just wasn't a priority. "What are you doing? Scott yelled."

"Never mind that" I poked my head out from behind Stiles. "GIVE HIM THE BULLET." Scott nodded and handed the bullet only to watch Derek collapse. "Scott get the bullet!" Stiles and I ran to Derek.

"Scott I don't think he is breathing." Stiles panicked. "Is he dead? I heard what he said if he collapsed-"

"STILES" I looked at him "shut up." I put my head to Derek's chest and listened for a heartbeat. "He has a heartbeat but it is really slow." I put my hands on his face and slapped his cheeks. "Derek- AH"

 _Pain sneered into my head and roared around. This wasn't a typical vision. Instead of being a bystander it was like I was seeing through someone eyes. I saw an herb poured from some type of metallic cylinder. The bullet. Next the person reached into their pocket and pulled out a lighter. He burnt the herb and forced the ashes into a wound. "Laura." A voice that wasn't mine poured out of me. "I did what you asked please tell me it worked."_

 _"_ _Yes." The girl whispered. "Good job Derek."_ And like that my head began to toss me back to reality. Before I could process it I felt my hands move to Derek. I knew what to do but it was instinct not thought.

"Scott do you have the bullet?" said as I reached into Derek's pocket.

"Hey is this really the best time for grave robbing? Please tell me you are just looking for his wallet." Stiles began to murmur. I looked up at him and glared. I then felt the lighter right where it was in the vision. I pulled it out and began to walk to the table.

"Got the Bullet!" Scott yelled.

"Then use your teeth to bite open the top and hand it to me." I looked over at Stiles who was trying to wake up Derek. I didn't know if I should help him or wait for Scott to bring the bullet. Time was slow until Scott got up from the drain and bit at the bullet top off as he walked towards me. I had no idea if that would work but something egged me on. I took the bullet and dumb its contents just as Derek did in the vision. I couldn't wait so I immediately pushed the ashes in my hands and instantly regretted it. It singed my skin but somehow I managed to hold it. I knelt down by Derek and rubbed the ashes into his arm. It took less than a second for Derek to wake up with screams and roars. I jumped from me and back into Stiles who lifted me up from the ground. He kept me close while we watch the strange scene of Derek healing unfold right in front of us.

"That … was… awesome!" Stiles cheered for a moment but when he looked to see both Scott and I staring at him he seemed to calm. "How did you know to do that?" He looked at me suddenly.

"Are you okay?" I asked, ignoring Stiles question mainly because I didn't know what to say.

"Other than the agonizing pain."

"Oh is sarcasm a sign of good health?" Stiles asked with contempt.

Derek glared at Stiles but then looked to me. "You didn't answer Stiles' question." He stated bluntly. I just saved him and he wanted the how. Derek clearly had a priority problem.

"I was trying to wake you up and then" I rubbed my temples. "I saw something."

"A vision?"

"Not a vision so much as a… memory." I looked to Derek with sad eyes. "Laura was shot once wasn't she? You knew what to do because she showed you."

"How-"

"Because I saw you saving her." I said bluntly.

"Your powers are finally showing improvement." Derek pushed himself up and grabbed his shirt. "You can now see memories if needed. This is good, you might actually be worth something." He joked.

"Well I saved your life didn't I?" I smirked.

"Alright we helped you." Scott jumped into the conversation and stood in front of us. "Now you leave us alone! Especially Margie. She isn't going to be some tool for you. And if you don't I will go to the Argents and tell them everything."

"Really and you just think they will welcome you and Margie with open arms?" Derek's eyes narrowed. "Do you think they won't hesitate to take a defenseless witch for themselves? But no they wouldn't do that because they are such good people." Derek's stale cold sarcasm cut right through Scott's resolve. "I think you need to see just exactly who you are dealing with." He gestured for Scott to follow him and then looked to me. "Do you want to come?"

"Uh no…" I said as I stepped from Stiles. "I need to get home and I left my car at the school."

"I'll take you home." Stiles offered as he waved off Derek. He then turned to me and nodded towards the back of the office. "I am parked over there… but you knew that." I nodded and walked towards the back. But stopped.

"Hold on I have to wash my hands." I looked down at my palms. I trotted over to the nearest sink and let the water run. As I put my hands under the sink I saw my hands shake and tremble. The adrenaline was rushing through me but I could still feel my body begin to crash. I was so ready for bed. "Ready to go." I said as I dried my hands. Today had been emotionally taxing and a long rest sounded like just the remedy. I hopped into Stiles' car and we drove away in silence. Which was rare for us, but I knew that he was feeling the same recoil that I was experiencing.

"Holy Shit." I breathed ten minutes in the car. "I never want to do that again."

"Same." Stiles exhaled. "There are few things that I would hate to re-experience and that one just made the top ten."

"Yeah." I slouched in the seat. "You were brave though. I could tell that you really didn't want to use that saw."

"Oh so you can see then." Stiles scoffed. "I wasn't brave, you on the other hand were. The way you took control like that." He breathed. "I did not have the mental functioning to think when everything went down."

"I didn't either." I lifted my burnt hand. It was probably a first degree burn but it still hurt. "I burned myself when I was getting the ashes."

"Seriously?" Stiles pulled over and turned on the car light. "Let me see I have a first aid kit."

"Oh it is not that bad I promise." I was about to pull my hand away when his palm slid under my hand so that he was holding it. I sucked in a breath as I looked up at Stiles. When his hand skidded across mine my stomach grew hot and heart began to bang against my chest. I didn't pull from him… I couldn't. I looked up to see his maple eyes locked in on my hand.

"Just let me look." He whispered. He then raised his free hand and began to run his fingers across my palm. I wince when he traced the burn. "Sorry" He looked up from my hand to give me an apologetic stare. I was caught in his eyes for what felt like too long. I wanted to push from him but a huge part wanted to stay.

"Don't worry about it… so" I struggled for words as I looked back on my hand. "Do I need a band aid?"

"Nah I got some burn ointment or something." Stiles cleared his throat and reached over to the glove box. He pulled out a first aid kit and began to rifle through it until he smiled. "found it!" he held out his hand so that I would take it. I looked at him and reached my hand forward until I was close enough for him to pull my hand closer to him. He used his free hand to put the gel on my palm. He then began to rub his thumb against my palm. At first I thought it would hurt but he was gentle and barely pressed his thumb into my hand. Before I really could acknowledge it I found my body relaxing and pain in my palm was being wiped away. I like the feel of his thumb gliding on my hand. The warmth in my stomach continued too bubble but I was content.

"Well there you go." Stiles breathed as he wiped his hand on a napkin. I pulled from him and looked at my hand. Neither of us said anything for moment, I had no idea what was running through his mind but my heart was dancing around.

"Thank you." I finally managed.

"Uh no problem." He replied as he looked around the car as if he was unsure how the machine worked. "We should probably go right?"

"Yeah." I nodded as he turned on the engine. We chugged down the road for a while longer. Again, the car was silent. I pursed my lips and looked out the window. "So my parents are excited for the dinner." I stated.

"Oh yeah my dad is too." Stiles said. "He said that it's the first time he will meet one of my friends who isn't a total idiot like Scott."

"He doesn't like Scott?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No he loves him, but he also knows him." We both laughed. I had only met the Sherriff a few times but from what I saw he was good man who was proud of his son. It was nice to see.

"I just hope my family doesn't royally embarrass me." I laughed.

"You are worried?" Stiles looked over. "Let me tell you what ever your parents do will pale in comparison to how my father talks at dinner."

"It won't be that bad."

"You say that now…" He looked at me with a tired stare. "But I can promise you by the end of the night you may reconsider our friendship."

"Oh come on." I slapped his arm. "He couldn't be that bad. Once my mother and Father tagged teamed by taking turns telling stories about my childhood to complete strangers at a school function."

"O" Stiles winced. "My dad has never done that."

"What about your mother?" I asked, though I wish I hadn't. I saw the pain flash over his face. "I am sorry never mind."

"She died." He said simply. "When I was a kid."

"Stiles." I reached a hand forward and rubbed his shoulder. His hand covered mine and held it there. We didn't say anything and he never took his eyes from the road, but I knew it was okay. There wasn't anything that raised my heart like before, it was just one friend letting another know that they were there. For whatever he needed.

"Though I want to run bets on how long Scott can go without convulsing at the sight of the Argents."

"40 minutes tops." Stiles said as he let go of my hand. I leaned back from to the car seat and smiled.

"You have more faith in him than I do." I laughed. "I was only going to give him 15 minutes."

"That is cold." Stiles scowled at me.

"Hey it depends on the conversation." I shrugged.

"Fair point." Stiles nodded. "But I think we could get him to hold out for a while."

"Me too." I nodded and then took a breath. "Do you know where they sell Scooby snacks?"

We both started laughing at this point so hard that my stomach ached. "He can never know we have casted him as Scooby Doo." Stiles breathed. "He would never let it go."

"It's a secret that dies with us." I nodded. "Though". I grinned. "At least we aren't calling him Air bud."

"Or some other sappy animal." Stiles added. "I mean Scooby do is the highest of high dog references we can bestow."

"Exactly." I smiled. I looked outside to see us pulling up to the school. "My car is at the far end." I pointed to the long keep in the back parking lot. He pulled up next to the car and turned off his.

"Well… thanks." I said as I pushed myself from the car and walked to my own. "Night Stiles"

"See you Mars." I opened my car door and began to drive straight to my house. It felt like I had been gone much longer than I had. I was happy to walk in the front door and see Bowser waiting for me.

"MARCO" I yelled.

"POLO" my parents called from the dining room. I walked in to see them setting the table with the fine silverware.

"All this for me? I am touched." I laughed as I put my bag down.

"You are such a smart ass" My mom said. "I am so proud."

"We are actually setting the parents table for the dinner Friday." My dad said with a smile. "Would you like to hear the menu choices?"

"Oh yes." I leaned in the doorway with smile. "Hey is there any way we could roast marsh mellows with the outdoor fireplace tomorrow?"

"Well sure." My mom looked out the window. "Just don't go in the pool we haven't turned on the water heater so it would be a bit chilly."

"Won't go in the water. Got it. But mom" I raised an eyebrow. "We are from Boston, their chilly is like our spring weather."

"Isn't it nice to live in a place where you don't have to lose feeling in your cheeks to take the dog for a walk?" My dad smiled.

"Very nice." I looked around the hall. "So where are the kids eating?"

"Family dining room. Not the fancy one."

"Alright" I yawned. "I am going to go to my room and finish my homework."

"Sounds Gouda sweetheart and Mario?" I looked back to see my mom giving me a hard look. "I want you to where something nice. Not to fancy but dress to impress."

"Mom… they are my friends" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes but it's our party." My mom smiled.

"Fine." I walked down the hall with Bowser at my side. "Does Bowser have to wear his bow tie?"

"YES" my mom called from the dining room.

"Sorry bud." I said while Bowser gave me a very un amused look.


	14. Chapter 14

Meet the family

"O I like it!" Lydia was stretched across my bed staring at my outfit from head to toe. "If I didn't know better I would say you were trying to impress someone."

"I am." I turned and gave her a devilish grin. "Your mother."

Lydia burst out laughing. "You know she loves you."

"Yeah because of the effort I put into keeping up with her latest trend." I walked to the vanity and grabbed my black thigh high socks with lace trim. "Too trashy?" I held them up to Lydia who shook her head.

"But you know what I mean." She rolled over on her stomach. "The last time I saw you put this much effort into an outfit it was for that Irish guy you met at acting camp…. What was his name?"

"Liam…" I frowned.

"Yes Liam and he broke your heart."

"Lydia is there a point to reminding me of my past follies." I looked at her. "And he didn't break my heart he shattered my ego. There is a difference."

"Yes two points in fact." Lydia paused. "I think you like someone and I just don't want to see you get hurt. You deserve better than no tongue Irish boys."

I began to laugh. "You forgot his name but you remember his lack of tongue."

"It was important. But still." She looked at me her dark green eyes were locked on. "Don't just sit around and not do anything like you usually do and if you do, do something make sure the guy is as committed as you are to the relationship."

"Lyds" I sighed as I let my hair fall back. "I don't have anyone I want to impress other than my parents."

"Not even that Stiles guy?"

"Especially not him. He is mentally taken and as I told you before I won't fall for a guy who is going to make me his second choice."

"You know just because you say you won't do something doesn't make it set in stone." She pouted.

"Don't you have some primping to do?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yes but I meant what I said. Be careful" she put her hands on my shoulders and smiled. "I would hate if anything happened to my Mario." She said with a baby voice.

"Not you too." I cringed as we both laughed.

"Girls someone is here could you be little lambs and get the door." I heard my mom call in a sing song voice.

"Oh god she is already in hostess mode." I wanted to slam my head on the hard wood of the vanity. Lydia on the other hand was laughing her ass off. Whenever my mother had a party she would switch into an amped up version of Snow White. People thought it was funny but no one ever saw her when something went wrong…. It's a bit of a mental scar. "Let's go." I grumbled as I grabbed Lydia's hand and dragged her down the stairs. I opened to door to see a woman standing next to Scott. She was beautiful brunette with a warm smile.

"Are you Margie?" She asked.

"Yes and you must be Mrs. McCall" I offered my hand. "It is so nice to meet you."

"Oh aren't you sweet." She shook my hand and walked in with Scott awkwardly at her side.

"Hey Margie." I reached forward and gave him a quick hug.

"Hey Scott I am so happy you could make it." I said as I ushered them into the grand hall. "If you want you can give me your coats and I can hang them up for you." They smiled at me and handed me their jackets which I hung in the nearby coat closet.

"Are we the first to arrive?" Mrs. McCall looked around the house with bated breath.

"Other than Lydia's mother yes." I nodded as I led them down the hall to the living room where my mother was putting down a plate of small vegetables. "But you will find my mother has the personality of a house of people."

"Oh I will take that as a compliment." My mother walked forward with a bright smile. "I am Katherine Farrondale but everyone calls me Kathy." She looked at Scott and pursed her lips. "Let me guess… Scott?"

"Yes Ma'am." Scott reached forward his hand and smiled. "It's nice to see where Margie gets her friendly nature from."

"Oh don't you just know how to charm." Just then the doorbell rang and I looked to my mother. "Yes" she sighed. "Take him and go get the door." She then turned her focus to Mrs. McCall. "Children always ready to run off am I right?"

"Thanks for that." Scott mumbled.

"At parties like this I believe in a 'no one gets left behind' rule." I laughed.

"After seeing your mother I can understand why."

"She isn't always like that… but that doesn't mean I have any patience for it." I walked to the door and opened it to see a rather large group. Jackson stood in front with two happy parents behind him. Behind his group I saw Danny and His two parents. "Hi everyone" I leaned forward and hugged Jackson. "I am so glad you could make it. I am Margie Farrondale and this is Scott and Lydia. Would you please come in?"

"Lydia, your friend is so well mannered." Jackson's father smiled at me. "Mr. Whittmore and this is my lovely wife." I shook both of their hands and gestured them to come inside.

"If you would like to take your coats off I will be happy to hang them up for you." I called as I walked over to Danny and gave him a hug. "Hey Danny I am so happy you are here." I pulled from him and looked at his family. "Its nice-"

Next thing I know I am being pulled into a tight squeeze. "Oh what a charming young girl." The man said with a deep resounding laugh. "I am Danny's dad." He dropped me from his grasp. "And this sweet little dame is my charming wife." He turned to the brunette. "Ellie."

"Oh hello dear." I found myself wrapped into another hug. "Don't you just look like a dream? I just love the deep green shirt. It really adds color and life to the outfit."

"Thank you." I adjusted my hair and smiled at them. "Please would you come in my family would love to meet you." As they passed by I turned to Danny and his friend. "You have quite the fun family." I smiled.

"I did warn you didn't I?" Danny joked

"Cleary I need to listen more." I rubbed my shoulder and showed him inside. I felt like a broken record but with my friends I didn't mind it so much. I closed the door and was immediately met with a pile of coats.

"Hey Lydia why don't you introduce them to the party while I handle this." I smiled.

"Okay!" I heard the peppy clip clop of her heels as she lead the large group down the hall. "You will really love the house Mrs. Whittmore. Mrs. Farrondale could be an interior decorator." Lydia's voice trialed down the hall. She knew my mother could hear her. I had to give Lydia props on her ability to charm anyone when she put effort into it.

"Let me help." I felt some of the coats lift from my arms and found Scott picking them up.

"Thanks." I breathed as walked over to the coat closet.

"No man left behind remember?" Scott flashed me his signature smile causing me to laugh.

"Glad you listen." I teased as I hung up coat after coat. "Thanks for coming by the way. I know its stupid but my parents really just want to make a place here."

"I can understand that." Scott handed me another coat. "But to tell you the truth I feel like I am having more fun hanging coats than being a part of the party."

"Don't worry your friends will come." I teased.

"Well yeah one of them is already here." I turned to him for a moment and smiled.

"Good answer." I stated.

"For a minute I thought you were going to say good boy." Scott groaned.

"I usually reserve that for Bowser." I sassed.

"Well then." Scott rolled his eyes playfully earning him a slap. "Hey I think we are actually finished the coats."

"Aww but I was having so much –" the door bell rang. "Fun" we both laughed as I walked over to the door with stupid grins on our face. I opened the door to see Allison and her family staring me down.

"Allison." I reached over and gave a hug. "I am so glad you could make it." I pulled from her and looked around at her family. "Hello Mr. Argent I have seen you since the first Lacrosse game."

"Hello Margie." He shook my hand then the put an arm around a stern woman with red hair. "This is my Wife and the woman over there is my little sister Kate."

"It's so good to meet you all." I reached forward and shook their hands. Only to find that Kate was the hugging type to.

"Well Allison you better watch out. With a looker like this in your school you must have a lot of competition." Kate pushed my hair back and smiled.

"Oh Allison has nothing to worry about when it comes to me, but thank you for the ego boost." I smiled as I took a step back. "Would you please come inside, my family will be thrilled to meet you." I led them inside. "Would you let me to take your coats?"

"Yes please!" I didn't have to ask Kate twice she threw her coat in my arms. Her family joined in with a little more tact but I didn't mind. This house was full of personality one more wasn't going to throw me off.

"let me put these down for a moment and show you to where all the commotion is coming from." I sat the coats over a couch and began to wave the Argent family down the hall.

"It is quite a home you have." Mr. Argent said with a smile.

"Yes my mother loves it." I turned to him. I walked into the living room and strode to my mother. "Mom" I tapped her shoulder and she turned with her plastered smile. "These are Allison's family, the Argents."

"Oh yes." And like that my mother was pulling her newest victims into her web. I turned to look for Scott but found him giggling in a corner with Allison. I sighed and walked down to the grand hall to where the Argents' coats were. I began to hand them up one by one when the door knocked again. I felt my heart stop. I looked down and straightened my skirt and fixed my hair.

I walked to door and opened it. "Isaac?" I smiled to see my friend standing at the door but I couldn't help but be surprised. "Hey I thought you weren't coming!" I stepped outside and hugged him.

"I am sorry I should have texted." He stammered.

"No don't worry about it. I am just glad you could make it!" I pulled from him and smiled. "Please come inside!"

"Does that apply to us too?" I looked over Isaacs should to find father and son Stilenski standing awkwardly in front of me.

"Hey there Sherriff." I stretched out my hand. "It is good to see you again."

"Same to you." He shook my hand with a gruff nod. I turned over to stiles with a smile.

"Hey Stiles." I stepped forward and gave him the same hug I had given everyone else had that day. "I am happy you are here." I said as I pulled away and looked to the Sherriff. "Would you like to come inside?"

"Yes." The Sherriff gave Stiles a hard pat. "We would love that."

"This way." I led them inside and closed the door behind them. "May I take your coats?"

"Sure." The Sherriff then looked down the hall. "How about instead I leave this guy here to help you while I get to know everyone."

I nodded with a smile. "Just keep going down straight then it's on your right."

"Thanks Margie." With that he walked past us and marched into the fray. I looked over at Stiles who was looking around the house like it was the first time he was there.

"Hey Isaac!" Danny came into the hall and waved him over. "Come on you have to meet Mrs. Farrondale, I think she thinks she is in a Disney movie."

"Oh god." I groaned. Isaac looked to me and I smiled. "Go on, my embarrassment should bring some joy to others." He smiled at me and dashed down to where I could only assume my mother was. I looked up to Stiles. "We will still be friends after tonight right?" I joked.

"Considering Scott is my alternative I would say so." Stiles grinned. "Also may I just say how weird it is to come to this house at night and not climb through a window?"

"Ah yes next thing you know you might leave through the front door."

"Wait are we not hanging after this?" Stiles looked a bit dejected.

"I told you I had Lydia over tonight."

"I know" He grinned. Causing me to roll my eyes.

"So the coat closet is over here." I walked over to the door and opened it choosing to ignore him. "Can you get the pile of coats on the couch?"

"Yeah sure." Stiles walked over. "So how is the party going so far?"

"Honestly I haven't seen enough of it… which is just how I like it."

"I am glad my coat can add to that happiness." He chuckled. "By the way… I really like your outfit." He muttered.

I felt heat rush to my face in spite of myself. "Thank you." I looked at him and smiled. "I thought today was a good day to put some effort into my appearance today."

"Don't really need to put much into it at all." My stomached flipped and I looked over to Stiles. "Sorry that came out awkward." He laughed. "Was that the last coat?"

"Yep." I hung up the last coat and looked at him. "Ready to face the music?"

"As I will ever be." With that we walked into the living room. Everyone was already set in their own conversation but the moment Lydia saw me walk in she walked over.

"Lydia hi-" Stiles eyes widened and a big smile. A quick stab in the gut reminded me of where I stood in Stiles' mind. He may think I look good today but in his eyes Lydia looked fantastic every day. It was hard to compete with. But then again I knew it was stupid to compare myself to my best friend. We were different people.

"Hi Stiles." She smiled over at him but turned right next to me. "Hey I want to do the karaoke machine now."

I began to laugh. "Lydia we are not doing karaoke… we suck." I raised an eyebrow. There was no way that Lydia was actually serious. I have heard her sing…

"Yeah but Jackson will sing for all of us if you, me and Danny sing one song each he will sing one."

"Bullshit." I stated. I knew Jackson. There was no way he was going to do something like that.

"He promised and he is drunk." Lydia folded her arms. She knew she had won this. "So ready?"

"Hell yes." I looked at Lydia. "Get the everyone under twenty and we well head to the den." I looked at Stiles and smiled. "What happens tonight stays within these walls."

"Not likely but I can try." He deadpanned. "Can we just focus on the fact Lydia sad hi to me?" He gave his dopey grin. "You are my lucky Charm Mars."

"Ah so that's why you keep me around." I halfheartedly joked.

"Among other reasons." He began to walk to the stairs. "So how bad do you think Jackson will be?"

"Just enough so that he will try to bully or bribe us into silence when he is sober."

"Let's go with bribing I need cash."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Jackson…" I couldn't stop laughing. "I love you."

"Oh come on was it that bad?" Jackson gave his cocky smile as he threw down the microphone.

"It was fantastic. Never Change Jackson… never change." Lydia and I were toppled over on each other. I didn't know what anyone else was doing and quite frankly I didn't not care.

"Alright that is it." Jackson tackled Lydia to the couch and began to tickle her. We all were laughing. Even Stiles to my surprise.

"Kids?" my mom yelled. "Dr. Farrondale is about to serve dinner."

"Coming!" We all called as we began to race down the stairs. When we reached the bottom we saw my mother smiling at us as she pointed to the family dining table which was full of food."

"Hope you like Italian." I said to everyone which earned me a fierce nod from the group. We all sat down at the table. I wound up next to Scott and Stiles. I took this opportunity to tug Stiles' arm. "Hey you are having fun right?"

"So much." Stiles grinned. "I never thought I would see Jackson like that."

"I know right." I laughed as I grabbed my soda can only to find it empty. "Hey who wants another drink?"

"I will take another coke." Danny called out. I nodded and headed down to the kitchen.

There to my surprise was Kate, standing in front of the doors to the library. She turned and smiled at me. "Sorry I just had to see if I could get into your library." Her raspy voice was warm but there was something troubling about it. "Your mom was telling us about her library and it just made me curious."

"I can understand that." I shrugged as I went to the fridge. I really didn't want to be alone with an argent. I tried to get out of there as fast as I could be when I closed the fridge, Kate was right there.

"So I don't know if I should say this but Allison talks a lot about you."

I turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "I thought she would talk about Scott more." I said with a laugh.

"Don't get me wrong she does. But what interested me what the fact that you are trained in mix martial arts." She walked up to me with a dangerous look. I felt cornered. But I didn't want to back down. From out of nowhere there was a growing tension that you could cut a knife through.

"Oh" Of course the hunter would be interested in the fact that I can hold my own. Great that is how I get on this woman's radar. "I hope she didn't exaggerate."

"Me either." Kate said flatly. "Because now I want to spar."

"What with me? Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well I don't have anyone to work with while I am here. So when I heard you like to fight yourself I just had to ask." She gave me a sappy smile.

I gave a halfhearted laugh, but then I caught her meaning. "Hey if you want a fight I am game it has been awhile since I got to really practice." I stared her down and smiled coldly.

"Careful with that kind of attitude I might just start the match right now."

"With all due respect I don't want to tick off my parents." I stepped to the refrigerator and pulled out two cans of soda.

"Yeah I know it's too bad though. I wouldn't mind going toe to toe with someone like you. You know the quiet ones. Tell you what next time you come over to our house lets but that training to the test" With that she walked away leaving a bad taste in my mouth.

I walked back to the group with sodas in hand and slunk into my seat. Everyone was talking and the whole night seemed to be going well until Kate. Was this a hunter requirement thing? Whatever it was I wasn't about it.

"AW BOWSER." I looked up to see the completely broken expression of Stiles as bowser took pork right from Stiles' plate. "So this is the new tactic? Starve me so I leave sooner? Well bad news buddy there is a crap ton of food." Just as he said this he took a bite of a roll. "How you like me now?"

Bowser barked and then sat beside me and looked up with sad eyes. "Aw Stiles you made him upset."

"I- what- OH THAT SMUG" I glared at him as he worked through my dog's behavior. He turned to the table and began to eat while I just laughed.

"Oh hey." I looked up from the strange scene and turned to everyone else. "My parents set up the outdoor fireplace if you guys want to roast marsh mellows after this."

"Yeah that sounds fun." Everyone began to laugh as we continued our dinner.

"So." Stiles put down his drink and looked down each person around the table. "Who do you think is being the most embarrassed by their parents tonight?"

"Me." I stated. "My mother is acting like snow white on anti-depressants."

"Yeah but your mom isn't slapping her significant other's butt every five seconds." Danny groaned.

"And then there is the fact that Aunt keeps to flirt with your Dad." Allison said. "I kind of want to see your snow white Disney princess mom just go crazy though."

"…you know what… me too" I nodded. And everyone laughed. It was like that for most of the night until we cleared our plates and headed outside.

Sure enough my mother set up the back yard with her usual class there was a number of out door chairs surround the fire pit which was ablaze. To the left there was a table with all our marsh mellow needs sticks included.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hey guys this is just part one of the party the rest will be up tommorrow like always go to my profile and use the polyvore link to check out what Margie is wearing**


	15. A really important note

**Hey guys... I am sorry you were probably expecting a chapter but alas... no such luck. Though I felt like this announcement warranted its own post. I was looking through my chapters and to my SUPREME horror I realized that Chapter lacked a scene with Margie and Her mother that I thought I posted. So I got right on that and now it is posted! If you haven't read the scene that talks about Margie's Birthday I suggest you do because it will have importance in the future scenes.**

 **thank you! Also a shout out to my commentators. Kira, Jay, and the two guests known as M and Nickel. Also my followers and Favorites! Thank you for your support :)**


	16. Chapter 15

Stiles POV

"Wow." I said as I looked around the stoned area. "Your mom goes 110% all the time doesn't she?"

"You have no idea." Mars smirked. "Everything is on the table so have at it."

We all swarmed to the table and the necessary supplies and took seats around fire place.

"We are short two." Mars pursed her lips and looked at Lydia who was standing next to her.

"Lydia has a seat." Jackson purred. I wanted to puke. Not only because I was jealous but because drunk Jackson acted like a horny Teddy bear. I looked over to Lydia who was trotting to Jackson. Once she was close enough Jackson grabbed his girlfriend and pulled her into his lap.

"Guys… there better be pants on for this whole night." Mars said as she walked over to me. "Hey scoot, you are hogging the only couch.

"Technically." Lydia giggled. "It is a loveseat." I jumped back and sat at the edge of the

"Shut up." Mars sat beside me and looked over with an apologetic glance. While I just nodded with a noteworthy amount of awkwardness.

"Alight Marshmallow time!" Danny leaned forward and began to roast his marshmallow and everyone joined in. Margie was the first to finish hers.

"Look at that gooey perfection." She held the marshmallow in my face with a grin. I smiled back and pulled it off its stick and ate it. "Hey!" she glared at me.

"Tip for future life choices don't brag about marshmallows if you aren't prepared to lose them." I smirked as I pulled my marshmallow from the fire. "See now that it is here I will tell you nothing about its gooeyness or any other fantastic traits."

"Really? Guess I have to try it for myself." She reached for my marshmallow but I pulled away.

"Sorry Mars you can't touch this. Not with my lightning reflexes."

"Seriously?" she teased. I kept my eyes on her arms and so whenever she would move I could put the marshmallow from her reach. "I really didn't want to do this." She sighed.

"Do wha-" right then she leaned forward and bit the marshmallow right off of my stick. I really didn't expect that. My stomach dropped as I looked down at her. Mars had this ability to throw me out in sync with one look. She looked up at me with a grin, her green eyes danced and reflected the fire. As I stared her down I could see her eyes falter when she realized what she did. She pushed from me and I could see her skin tint red under the light of the fire.

"Well played Mars." I muttered as I turned away to get another marshmallow.

"Eye for an eye." She looked down and grabbed the bag of marshmallows. I looked over to see her smile. "Now you know who you are messing with."

"Lydia." Jackson slurred. I turned over to see him and Lydia nuzzling. Something stuck me hard in my gut. I didn't want to see this but it didn't hurt as much as it used to. "You are much better tasting than a marshmallow."

"Oh please stop." Danny said with everyone else nodding enthusiastically.

"Come on…. You guys should like it. Its love." Jackson said.

"I really wish Lydia didn't take my camera." Scott muttered.

"How much did he drink?" Isaac tilted his head curiously.

"No idea." Allison said. "But I like this Jackson… he isn't so… rude."

"I would prefer rude than having to watch that." I said.

"Isaac are you cold?" Margie suddenly asked.

"I bit yeah… why?" Isaac shifted his attention over to Margie who suddenly was standing up.

"I was going to get blankets for everyone." She turned to everyone else. "Anyone else?"

Everyone's hand raised. "Stiles can you help me with it?" she turned to me.

Margie POV

"Uh … yeah." Stiles jumped up from the couch and followed me into the house. I looked to him with a smile. He shouldn't have to be forced to watch someone he cared about stick their tongue down his least favorite person's throat.

As we walked passed to the family room I could hear the collective laughter and conversation of my family. I was happy everyone seemed to be getting along but I held my breath out of fear of walking into Kate. I turned a corner to the Laundry room where my mom kept spare blankets and the ones we used in the living room.

"Sounds like they are having fun." Stiles nodded to the family room while I got a few blankets.

"Hopefully they aren't sharing baby stories." I grinned.

"Please don't say that. Because now its going to happen." Stiles said.

"Stiles I am psychic. I don't decide the future." I joked. "If I did I would have a pony… and I would burn all my flash cards."

"Fair point." Stiles chuckled. I winced a bit as a pain began to seep into my head. I turned from Stiles and closed my eyes waiting on whatever vision was about to come. "Whoa hey Margie?" I felt his hand grip my shoulder. "are you okay?"

"Yeah…" I opened my eyes and looked at him. Usually at this point I would have seen something but it was just a dull slow pain driving its way bit by bit into me.

"Were you… I mean did you." He whispered. "See something?"

"No… it was just a head ache." I said with a confused tone. "I thought it was going to be but nothing happened."

"Weird do you think it is because of your memory share with Derek a few nights back?"

"Who knows at this point?" I joked.

"Do you need an aspirin?"

"Yeah but don't worry I will get it on our way back to the yard." I took a few more blankets and turned to hall. "I think I just need more water." I sighed.

"Yeah or maybe all that training is causing some mind block."

"Why would it start now?" I said as we walked into the kitchen. "And plus I don't want to talk about this now. Instead I want to talk about how much fun it was watching Danny sing." I grinned as I put down the blankets and went to the medicine cabinet.

"Not nearly as funny as Jackson." Stiles sighed. "And it is a hell of a lot better than watching him stick his tongue down Lydia's throat."

"Yeah." I opened the bottle of Tylenol walked over to the fridge only to find that stiles had a glass of water waiting for me. "Sorry about that. I should have told them to stop."

"Oh it's a fine. A good reality check. I mean she is happy with him… but it's really disgusting to watch how happy."

"Don't remind me." I shuddered. "next time we go out with them remind me to bring a bucket of cold water."

"Not sure that goes with anything…" I burst out laughing at Stile's remark.

"Stiles?" we turned to see the Sherriff walk into the kitchen with a raised eyebrow.

"Dad" Stiles stood straight up. "What are you doing here?"

"We invited him." I said with a raised eyebrow. I turned to the Sherriff and smiled. "I hope my mom isn't giving you a run for our money."

"No she has quite the spirit. She also told me that you and my son have been spending a lot of time together." My heart dropped. This wasn't happening. I wasn't going to have to deal with this conversation _again._ "It is funny because I thought all this time he had been hanging out with Scott, but it turns out he has been hanging with you." Shit. We really were going to have this conversation. I would just like to take this moment to express my hate for the stereotype that one cannot be friends with the opposite gender unless you are attracted to your gender. Just the puzzle pieces might fit doesn't mean they are going to go together.

"Dad." Stiles walked over and patted his father on the back. "Whatever road you are heading down, whatever you are about to imply or say remember you may think its nothing, but it may make me a social exile."

"Stiles." His Dad rolled his eyes and looked at me. "I was just going to ask if you would like to come over for dinner sometime next week. I don't know many of Stiles friends other than Scott so it would nice to get to know another."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh of course. It would be nice to have a change of scenery whenever I study with this guy."

"I am thankful but I have to ask, why is such a well-mannered person friends with my son?"

"Dad! Like or not I do have some appealing qualities."

"Not to anyone who isn't related to you." His father teased. He then turned to me and smiled. "Your mom also told me you guys are always hitting the books when she checks on you. I just want to thank you for keeping my son on the straight and narrow."

"He doesn't need me." I looked at Stiles and smiled. "He is pretty smart and very energetic."

"Don't I know it." At this my Father walked into the kitchen. I acknowledged the threat that had just become much more eminent than before. "Hey Kaeden sorry to stalk off I thought I heard my son."

"Hello Dr. Farrondale." Stiles stammered as he looked at my father. I don't understand why all my male friends seem to think that my father is this intimidating figure. This man calls me Mario.

"Hey there Stiles. And No worries John. Just wanted to make sure everything was alright. And look who I find." My dad's smile quickly dropped when saw me with the glass and Tylenol. "Mario sweetheart are you sick?"

"Mario?" Stiles laughed while I saw my social life run into a frigate.

"Never speak of it." I hissed but then turned to my Dad. "Don't worry just a head ache."

"Good tell me if it gets worse." He turned to the Sherriff and smiled. "I have to admit I was a little worried when my little girl brought your son home." He shrugged. "I feared that my daughter was dating. But your son is a good kid, and he seems to be good friends with my daughter. And even if they were dating I wouldn't mind it."

" _Dad"_ I hissed. I looked at Stiles who was twitching as much as I was.

"I completely understand." The Sherriff said with a smile. "But I have to say your daughter seems to be a charming girl. She could do better than my son."

"Is it wrong that I wish she wasn't so charming?" My dad stepped forward. "I mean I remember when-"

"No." I popped the pain killer in my mouth and grabbed my blankets. "I am leaving, Stiles you are coming with me. And only when he is out of ear shot can you continue whatever you were saying."

"I personally would love to hear about Margie when she was young." Stiles raised his hand but I glared right at him. "Of course marshmallows pose less of a risk." I grabbed his hand and began to walk away.

"She reminds me of her mother more and more every day." My dad chuckled as I dragged Stiles out of the room.

"Dodge that bullet." I muttered as I closed the back door.

"Sorry what was that Mario?" Stiles grinned down at me.

"Either way that secret dies with you." I said bluntly. "You just get to pick now, or when you are an old man in your bed."

"You have been spending way too much time with Derek." Stiles pouted. I moved to take my hand away from him and walk away but he pulled my hand right back so I was stumbling close to him. "I like the name if it makes you feel any better. And I think I just got approved by your dad" He grinned. I could tell he was one cloud nine.

"Everyone likes the name." I said with a smile. "I prefer Margie… or Mars. Also why does my dad's approval matter?" I mumbled. "And I don't spend that much time with-"

"It matters because other than that dog of yours your mom and dad are the people who decide whether I sneak in or walk in the front door." He then rolled his eyes. "And come on." Stiles groaned. "The only person you spend more time with than Derek is me."

"Well then how do you know that you aren't rubbing off on me instead of Derek? And I thought you liked sneaking in."

"Because you still have social skills." I laughed at his joke. "And even if you were would it be so bad? Also I may like to sneak in but I really don't mind going through the front door" he shrugged. "I mean your dad likes me. As far as I am concerned I passed the parents test."

"Why do I think you are going to bring this up more than you should?"

"Because you know me." He whispered. It was then that I realized how close we were. My heart raced as I looked up at him. I had no idea what he was thinking but I hoped it was something along the lines of me. For a moment my heart forgot the promise to not care about Stiles. Stiles took a small breath which made my stomach drop. I was completely frozen and unsure what was about to happen.

"Hey Margie?" I jumped back and turned to see Isaac staring at the two of us. My hand slipped from Stiles and my mind snapped back to reality.

"Oh hey Isaac." I turned and smiled at him. "What's up."

"Yeah … Isaac." Stiles sounded a bit annoyed which was unusual for him. "How is it going?"

"I was just wondering if you could tell me where the outdoor lights are. I can't really see."

"Sure…" I squeaked. "Right over on the wall by the pool don't fall in." I could barely function with the heat rushing to my face.

"Thanks." He took a step forward. "Need help with the blankets?"

"No we got it." Stiles answered for me.

We walked to the marshmallow station and began to hand out blanket after blanket when we finally sat down we were much closer than before. Neither of us moved, I wasn't sure Stiles noticed but I did.

Stiles POV

I kept looking at Margie with shaking hands. What was that? What was I going to do? Why wasn't she stopping me? I remembered my body working on its own as it closed distance between us. I also remembered stupid Isaac ruining whatever that was. But none of it made sense I mean I liked Lydia right? Yeah definitely, but did I like Margie too?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Margie POV

"Thank you all for coming!" I waved goodbye to everyone as they piled out of my house. Lydia and Allison stayed behind. I looked over to my friends to find them both 'saying' good night to their boyfriends. _Ah the single life_.

"Thank you so much Margie." Kate came up to me and gave me a stiff hug. "I will hold you to that spar match, got it?"

"I never doubted it." I said with a forced smile.

"Sparring?" Mr. Argent walked up to us. "What exactly did Kate throw you into Margaret?" I couldn't help but flinch at my own name. The only time I ever heard it was when my mother was yelling at me.

"Oh don't be like that." Kate turned to her brother and smiled. "You remember Allison saying one of her friends had fight training?" She nodded over to me. "That is her and you know my curiosity just makes me want to see what she can do." She walked past her brother. "It is always useful to find someone who knows how to hold their own don't you think?

"Depends on the situation." Mr. Argent grabbed his sister's arm and smiled at me. "Don't listen to her and have fun tonight. I have to say it was nice to get to know the people that my daughter is surrounding herself with and their families."

"Thank you." I smiled as I waved off. I had to admit the site of the family of hunters walking off of my property was a good thing. I turned to Isaac and gave him a smile. "Do you need a ride home? I don't like the idea of you biking in the middle of the night."

"Well mother." Isaac said with a carefree smile. "Danny is already taking me."

"Oh I love when your father thinks ahead." I teased back, but something flashed in his eyes that was dark and sad. "I mean Danny."

"Oh right." He smiled and gave me a goodbye hug. "Thanks for this." He muttered.

"Thank you for putting up with my Mother." I laughed and pulled from him. "Danny you better make sure our boy gets home safe."

"Whatever you say." He grinned and waved goodbye with Isaac trotting behind him.

"So Mars…" Stiles came up to with him with his awkward smile. For a moment he looked to me and behind my shoulder like he wanted to ask me something but he pursed his lips. "How is your head?"

"Oh better. It takes a bit but the pain stops."

"Too bad it doesn't happen sooner." He rubbed his head and then looked at me. "Scott would have asked you but he is the middle of… well Allison." A smile broke on my face as Scott raised a middle finger to Stiles. "But he was wondering if this week end we could have that group flash card/ study session."

I laughed. "Tomorrow or Sunday all you have to do is text me."

"Thank you." Scott pulled from Allison and smiled at me.

"No problem now get your asses moving I am sick of this mushy crap." I shooed them along with Jackson off the lawn and turned to my two friends. "Now to get into something that doesn't require constant adjusting." I smirked as I went upstairs to my room. "And you know you guys it is great to be able to spend time with you in a non-boyfriend environment."

"You just say that because you don't have a boy." I heard Lydia tease.

"Which is a bit weird by the way." Allison said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" I turned to them and hopped on my bed.

"Well you are gorgeous and you spend most of your time with Stiles but you still aren't dating." Lydia sat next to me while Allison explained. "I mean at this point one of you has had to have made a move right?"

"Oh god." I slammed my face into my palm. There was no way I wanted to talk about this. "Stiles doesn't like me. He is head over heels for Lydia and I will not fall for a guy-"

"If it means I am going to be second place." Both girls finished with clenched jaws.

"Sweetie we have heard you." Lydia ran a hand through my hair. "But you aren't listening to yourself. I mean it is clear you have some feelings for him."

"I don't see what it matters if I do or don't." my heart turned. I felt this anger claw in my heart. Why did they want me to admit to some silly theory? "What is the point of admitting it if I did? I would just watch as he went after my best friend and I am not that crazy." I stood up and walked over to my vanity. "I know you guys are just looking out for me, but I know what I am doing and I think it's best for me if I see Stiles as only a friend.

Allison frowned at herself and gave me a sad smile. "I guess you are right. I am sorry for pushing it."

while Lydia sighed. "I hate when your logic makes sense." She threw her hands up and walked over to the TV. "Fine no Stiles but you are going to that winter formal with a date so help me god!"

"Yes Ma'am." I saluted.

"Have you got anyone in mind?" Allison asked.

I furrowed my brow for a moment. In this case I would have said Stiles but I knew Lydia would give me crap for it. "I don't know maybe my chemistry partner."

"Isaac is cute." Lydia said. "I'll see if he is going with anyone or planning to ask someone."

"Good I don't want to go to the ball alone." I put a hand to my head and fell on to the bed. "I cannot risk the dishonor of it."

"That is the spirit. Speaking of the winter formal, why haven't you been shopping for a dress yet?"

"That is because this time it is going to be a surprise." I winked.

"O I hate you but we are getting ready together right?" Allison said.

"Of course! Wait till you see what I have planned it's a classic."

"Good because I don't know if I can talk to you if you are in something not good." Lydia but a hand up and smiled.

"Good to know our friendship is a deep and strong." I said with considerable sarcasm.

"It would only be in public." She smiled. "Just in case though I am buying you a spare dress. So if this was a desperate attempt to get out of dress shopping, you, my friend will be disappointed."

"Oh come on. As if I would leave you alone to shop for your dress." I sighed.

"And that is why we are BFF's"

"Ouch." Allison walked over with a smile.

"Oh we didn't forget about you. See Cinderella got one fairy god mother." I smiled at Allison with devilish intent. "You get two."

"I am not sure if I should start running or not." Allison laughed.

"We would catch you." I bluntly stated.

"Ooo did you get the suggestions I sent you." Lydia said as she leaned on the bed.

"Yes but haven't looked at it."

"Don't I get a say?" Allison said."

"Yes." I jumped back to my vanity and pulled up my laptop. "But its more like a swing vote." The rest of the night we talked and acted as if nothing was wrong, but my friends' words sunk deep. How could they expect me to like Stiles unless I wanted to have my heart broken?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Stiles POV

"Hey Scott." I said as I gripped the steering wheel of my jeep.

"Yeah?" He looked over with a dopey smile. Typical post Allison behavior for him. Was this what it was like to be in a relationship? I didn't really understand it other than the happiness he seemed to have.

I looked to the road. "Do you think Margie has got a thing for Isaac?" I didn't know why I asked I just couldn't help but think of all the times she seemed to give him attention.

"No they are just friends." Scott said immediately then sat up with a sinister smirk. "Why do you want to know?"

"Simple curiosity." I nodded.

"Stiles?"

"Yep"

"You are an idiot."


	17. Chapter 16

"LYDIA" I jumped up and down on the bed and danced around the room with Bowser barking happily. "GOOD MORNING"

"God damn you morning people." Lydia looked up at me and gave me her unamused smirk through her messy locks. "What do I owe the pleasure of this early morning wakeup call?"

"Well" I collapsed on top of her and grinned. "Allison has to leave so I was thinking let's run after she goes OR go to the gym and I can teach you some fight moves." I jumped back up. "See I am already in my outfit."

"Dear god it's too much energy in the morning." Lydia began to push herself from the overs and hobble out of bed while Allison walked in the room. "If we do anything let's run. The last time you tried to teach me how to fight I was covered in bruises for weeks."

"See but this time it will be less bruises." I began to tickle Lydia who was trying her hardest not laugh. "No pain no gain. You can't learn to give bruises until you learn how to take them."

"You need help on your teaching methods." She laughed and pushed herself up on the bed. "Look I am up. I will get changed." She scooted from the bed and passed Allison as she walked to the bathroom.

"Morning Lydia." She yawned.

"How come you don't have to come running with us?" Lydia pouted.

"My aunt is coming to get me." Just as she said this the doorbell rang. I looked to Allison and nodded as I began to jog down the stairs. And opened the door to see Kate standing with a broad smile.

"Well aren't you all dolled up for a work out." There was something about her that made something twitch inside of me. I really wanted to wipe that smug smile off of her face and I think she knew it.

"I was going on a run, but I can tell you were too." I looked her up and down to see her in the same kind of gear only not as flashy.

"Yeah, but you know." She let herself into my house and gave me a cold smile. "If we don't spare soon I am just going to think you are all talk."

"Oh we will." My jaw twitched in annoyance. What was with this woman? "Just not now."

"Oo so you do have a backbone." She smiled and then her face smiled. "Look I am sorry I keep pushing you its just I don't have anyone to spar with and this town doesn't really have a place for me to go."

I nodded. I guess I could understand the desire to keep your skills sharp. "You know I have been taking some fight classes on Mondays and that gym. They always have a spar match I really enjoy it."

"Oh I will have to check it out." Kate smiled and looked up to see her niece coming down the stairs. "Hey there girl, you ready for some fun?"

"Always" Allison passed by her aunt and gave me a warm hug. "Last night was so much fun thank you again!"

"Thanks for coming!" I said with a smile as I waved them off. After I closed the door I let my body stretch and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Lyd's I have got Lucky Charms with your name on it!" I called up.

"Okay." Lydia came down the stairs with her hair up and ready for a run. "I swear if that old man is out again I am going to sick Bowser on him." From the corner Bowser barked and wagged his tale. "Aw who is a good boy and deadly killer?" Once again Bowser barked and trotted up to Lydia. "Oh you are such a good boy." She began to pat his head.

"Don't encourage him. Next thing you know the mail man will never be able to set foot on my property again." I pulled out two bowls and spoons and pushed them over the counter. Bowser looked up at me and huffed out a breath. "You are such a good boy though" I sat down on the ground and gave him a hug.

"Now who is encouraging him?" Lydia said as she poured her breakfast. "hurry up and eat. You got me up you deal with my schedule."

"Fine!" I laughed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I stepped out of the shower began to dry myself. I still couldn't help but obsess over Kate. She made me nervous and what was worse, I still didn't know if I should tell Stiles and Scott what happened. I didn't want it to cause issues when Scott would go over to the Argents. He was already nervous enough as it was. And Stiles, he would end up doing something that could probably get him arrested.

Before I could give it any thought pain barked through my mind and torn through my body. I yelped at the pain and stumbled to the ground. I knew a vision was coming and I was ready for it but just like the night before nothing happened. In fact since the memory share I hadn't had a vision of any sort. It scared me. I couldn't believe it but I was starting to miss my powers and with out them I felt useless. When I the pain died I stepped up and walked back to my dresser.

I looked over to the bed to find Bowser asleep. The run must have tired him out. I smiled at him as I threw on my favorite sweatshirt that read. 'Parental Advisory: explicit content' and a pair of gray jeans. I went to my phone to check for messages and found Stiles' name on the screen.

I smiled as I looked down on it.

[To Margie, From Stiles]

[Hey we can come over today?]

[To Stiles, From Margie]

[Yeah that is probably for the best considering I have work tomorrow. Come over now if you want. Oh and bring some more Flash Cards I don't think I will have enough. OH AND TELL SCOTT TO BRING HIS TESTS]

[To Margie, From Stiles,]

[Great see you soon.]

I looked at Bowser who was stretching. "Hey buddy Stiles is coming over." Bowser sat up and looked up at me. "Yeah Stiles." Bowser then let out what sounded like a whine and a growl all at the same time. "Oh come on you can have manners can't you?" Bowser let out a puff and slumped back on the bed. "Don't worry Bowser you are my number one." He began to wag his tale.

I began to take out my homework and notes. I knew Scott was behind but how far was the question. I sighed and looked to my computer. Maybe I could start using online flash cards so that way Scott could look at them whenever he was falling behind. I began taking the notes when I heard the doorbell ring. I smiled and began to walk down stairs until I heard the door open. "We are coming in." I heard Stiles yell.

"Hey guys." I walked into view and leaned on the banister. "I see you guys have become comfortable in my house." I teased.

"Well when we have been over as much as we have the time to drop pretense is over." Stiles joked.

"Come on up." I turned and walked into my room. I turned to see both boys dump shopping bags on my coffee table. "Guys I just said note cards…"

"Yeah but we also got markers and other stuff to help him organize." Stiles slapped his friends shoulder. He then looked over at Bowser and smile. "Hey buddy how is it going? You kill a mailman today?"

If it was possible for a dog to roll its eyes I think Bowser just did it. He got up from his dog bed and stood right next to me as if to say 'Stay'.

"I swear I will never win with that dog." Stiles sighed.

"Oh come on!" I looked down at Bowser who tilted his head towards me. "He is a good boy it just takes some time to gain his trust."

"Oh Mars… you naïve sweet fool." Stiles stared down at the dog. "This will not be solved…"

"Alright then… so where do you want to start?"

"Chemistry." Scott said. Relieved there was a change in subject from Stiles insecurities about my dog.

"Okay do you have any tests or quizzes?" I asked as sat down on the couch. Stiles sat beside me which was fine until I heard Bowser whining. "Sweetie what is wrong?" Bowser tried to walk passed Stiles but there was little room. "Bowser… I am sorry but these guys need my help. Be a good boy and take a nap. You must be tired." Bowser whined a bit but went to his bed.

"Um…" Scott handed me a sheets of tests and quizzes. "Okay Stiles I want you to go through all the multiple choice and mark all the right ones with green and all the wrong ones red then hand them back to Scott. Then I want you Scott to mark with black any answers you just guessed. Okay?"

"What will you be doing?"

"Right now I will be looking at my notes and comparing them to Scott's, that way he can copy down the information and we will know what needs more than just a flash card."

"Are all woman this efficient?" Scott asked.

"I like to think I bring something special to the table." I smiled. "Now let's try to get this done in an hour."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I want Harris to burn in hellfire." I ran through another quiz looking through question after question.

"Weren't we supposed to get through every subject today?" Stiles groaned. "How can we do that if it took us two hours to get through the first week of school?"

"Guys its fine." I patted Stiles on the back and stood up. The moment I was in reach Bowser ran over to me. I reached down and began to pet him. "We just need to cool our heads and take a break."

"Well I came at a good time then." My Father popped his head into my room and smiled. "Stiles, Scott. Sweetie Macy's called and said they have your order ready for purchase."

"Perfect." I said and I looked back to the boys. "How about we go get a bite, run an errand and just come back to the work after?"

"Sure." Stiles shrugged and got up from the couch. "We take your car though." I nodded and looked to Scott.

"Why not?" He smiled and got up. We all began to head to the door only to hear Bowser whining.

"Aww boy I am so sorry but I can't take you." I ran a hand over his head and gave him a sad stare. "But I will be back I promise." At that Bowser licked my face and walked down the stairs.

"You guys are so weird." Stiles looked down at me as we headed down the stairs.

"I just really don't let to leave him alone he gets lonely." I pursed my lips as I grabbed my keys. "I am an only child and my parents work a lot so they don't really have the time to give hi the attention he deserves. I just wish he had a friend."

"Bye Dad!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Alright so now that we have food in our stomachs all I need to do is pick up my order from Macy's"

"Actually." Stiles stepped back from us. "I am going to do something while you guys run to Macy's"

"Is it close because then we could just go together." I turned to him.

"Nah Nah…" Stiles waved us off. "Don't worry I will see you in a bit."

"Okay…" I walked off with Scott only turning once to see where Stiles walking into a toy store. "If he comes out with Lego star wars you are cleaning up the mess." I looked over at Scott with a smile.

"He may surprise you." Scott chuckled as we walked into the Macy's. I was always entertained when I watched a boy walk into Macy's. They were just so confused and slightly interested. It was hilarious and Scott was no better. We went up the escalator and Scott finally spoke up. "So what are we here for?"

"I have been working on … a precise design idea for the winter formal. I have a very specific idea and I ordered it all through Macy's. They would deliver to my door but that just costs way too much so I pick the items up from here." I explain as we walked through the perfume department. "But first I need to buy a bottle of… ah" I saw the Channel station and walked over with wide eyes. As I expected the Sales rep took one look at me and turned back to her duties.

"Excuse me? I called her over and she gave me a slight half smile. "I will take that bottle of Channel number 5 please." I was straight to business.

"Sweetie that isn't the cheapest-" the sales rep began but I raised a hand to stop her. I was a bit tired of people deciding that because I was a teenager I didn't know what things were.

"It wouldn't be channel if it was." I smiled back at the patronizing woman. "I am aware of the cost. If you could wrap it up I'll pay for it now." The woman stared at me with a defeated smile and turned to the counter

"Channel number five…" I turned to Scott who was muttering to himself. "Isn't that for like older woman?"

"Mature woman use it." I staged simply, "But perfume doesn't have an age requirement and I only use it on special occasions. It really has an elegant smell that I like when I dress up."

"I see…" Scott said as he looked at the colorful bottles on the counter.

"Hey this doesn't bother your nose does it?" I tilted my head. "I know it is pretty sensitive."

"Nah just as long as no one sprays anything while we are here." Scott said.

"Here you go _honey_ " The sales rep returned and I handed her my credit card. As she scanned it she seemed disappointed when it went through but handed me the bag none the less. "Have a nice day."

"Thanks." I smiled and turned back to Scott. "Next I need to go the jewelry department and pick up my package. Hopefully they will have my shoes there so I don't have to walk over to that department."

"What is this design idea you have in mind anyway?"

"It is a surprise." I said with a smile. "I just really wanted to look good so I decided why not do it with a little class."

"Are you trying to look good for someone?" Scott gave me a playful smile.

I rolled my eyes. "I just wanted to look good. When I get a good idea and I commit to it." I turned to him and smiled. "How do you think I found out about you."

"True." Scott nodded. "But seriously though, do you have a date yet or…"

"No date. Though I was thinking about few guys in mind." I said as we walked up the counter. "Hello my name is Margaret Farrondale" I turned to the saleswoman. "I have a package delivery."

"Of course. Let me look it up in the computer." She went to the register.

"A few guys?" Scott scoffed. "Aren't you just a player?"

"What can I say?" I leaned over the glass counter and looked at the jewelry. "I got skills" I stuck my tongue out at him when a gold locket caught my eye. "Oh that is so freaking cute." I pointed to it.

Scott looked over my shoulder and shrugged. "It is nice. I mean it isn't like the others. They seem to have more."

"I know that is why I like it. Simple elegance." I looked down at the necklace. "It could go with anything and it doesn't distract you from the outfit and more important the person wearing it."

"Okay?" I could tell Scott was completely thrown off. "Well why don't you buy it?"

"Because I don't want to spend the money right now." I sighed. "I love it don't get me wrong but I put all my money into the winter formal. It's too bad though because when I finally get my money it will be gone." I pouted.

"That is too bad. Maybe you could ask your parents."

"No I don't want to impose on them."

"Ms. Farrondale?" The woman came forward with a smile. "I am getting your package now would you like the shoes up as well?"

"Yes please. Thank you so much." I smiled. The woman left and I continued to look at the small locket. It was so pretty but I had to show control.

"So who are the guys you are considering?" I looked up with a raised eyebrow at Scott. "For the formal I mean."

"Why does it matter?" I laughed. "Are you planning to ask me? Because I don't know if you know this, but there is this girl named Allison-"

"No smartass." Scott patted my head. "I was just wondering if you were considering Stiles."

My body stiffened for a moment. Did I want to go with Stiles? Yes. But did I want to make sure I didn't fall too hard with him? Another yes. Why did things always have to be complicated? "I haven't really thought about it. I mean Lydia and I were talking about asking Isaac, but its really up in the air."

"Isaac?" Scott raised an eyebrow. "You guys-"

"No." I scoffed. "He is a good friend I can be comfortable with him. Plus he is so shy he might not ask anyone. And he deserves better than that."

"Alright." Scott said. "But if Stiles asked you… would you say yes?"

"Yeah … is he going to?" I asked.

"I don't know." Scott shrugged. "I just think that if would be good to know what you would say … in this totally hypothetical situation."

"Right … I totally believe that." I was going to press the subject more but my mouth closed when I saw Stiles running towards us with a small shopping bag. "Alright if it's star wars Legos I think you should buy me something." I joked.

"Hey guys." Stiles came up to the counter. "What are we doing?"

"Waiting for my stuff." I said. "What did you get?"

"I'll show you later." He grinned. Now I was curious but let it go for now.

"Ms. Farrondale." The sales rep came up to us. "I have your items here. Is there anything else I can get you before we check you out?"

I looked down at the locket one last time. It was just what I wanted but I decided against it. "No that will be all. Thank you." I pulled out my credit card and turned to my friends. "Ready to hit the books again?"

"Hell no." Scott groaned. "But we have too."

"That is the spirit." I went to grab the shopping bags when Stiles reached over and grabbed them for me.

"Hey can't make the lady do all the work." Stiles said simply.

The rest of the way home we joked around. I kept my eyes on the road but it was really hard with Stiles and Scott acting like dumbasses. I was somewhat relieved when we got home because at least it meant I could focus on them. As we walked through the door I heard Bowser run down the stairs.

"Aw did you miss me." I began to pet the dog. Bowser whined a bit and licked my face with a wagging tail. "And look, I brought friends." I pointed to Stiles and Scott with a smile but Bowser didn't seem happy. He looked at them but stayed close to me and gave his usual whine of disgust.

"Wait a moment." Stiles stepped forward and pulled out the bag. "I have got this. Hey Bowser I got something for you." Bowser tilted his head and looked Stiles up and down. "Yeah for you. I figure you should have someone to keep you company whenever Margie is pre occupied so" He pulled out a small stuffed plush toy that actually looked like him. "I got you this toy. So you can either learn to like it, and then me, or just tear it up and work passed some frustration." Stiles crouched down and reached forward with the toy. "So do you want it." For a moment there was a pause. Then Bowser walked forward and began to sniff it. It took one more awkward pause before Bowser grabbed the toy and ran off.

I began to laugh hysterically. "You don't need to win his approval." I stood up and walked over to Stiles. "If I like you then that's all he needs." I gave him a hand up and smiled. "And I do like you."

Stiles gulped for air and looked at me. "Well yeah you say that but you don't understand the look of disapproval that dog is capable of."

"Clearly…." I looked down to see I was still holding his hand. Things like this kept happening… things that made me question my promise not to fall for Stiles. I had to realize that this wasn't going to happen and if it did… It wouldn't be the way I wanted it to.

"Um Guys…" We turned to see Scott. "Can we study? Please?"

"Uh yeah." I said as I looked up the stairs and began to walk away from Stiles. Taking my hand away from his was harder than I thought it could be. Did I like him? I couldn't say it. I couldn't admit it. But deep down I knew it.


	18. Chapter 17

"Hey did we hand out all the reserved tickets?" I heard Stacy call from the bar.

"Looks like we are just missing Mr. Peter H." I called back as I began to work through the cash out. "I will ask the stage manager to hold off for another five minutes."

"That won't be necessary, but thank you for considering me." I jumped up to see Peter staring down at me.

"Oh Jesus." I put a hand over my heart. "Sorry you scared me." I laughed as I turned to the unclaimed ticked box.

"Sorry I tend to be a bit to quiet." He gave a small smile. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah just scared." I laughed as I grabbed the tickets.

"I meant the Tylenol." Peter's voice was always soft but easily heard. Something about it though threw me off.

"Oh I have been having headaches." I smiled. "Sometimes it just gets a little too much to handle with out the help of drugs."

"I see." He took the tickets. "I would suggest a lot of water. Or less stress."

"How do you know I am stressed?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You are in High School." He began to walk away but stopped. "Kids your age should start taking care of yourselves. I mean you are special here. It would be awful if something happened to Shakespeare and Company's favorite employee." He gave me a polite smile.

"Oh I am not the favorite." I laughed. "Just the newest. But thank you."

"I doubt that. You are certainly important to someone. And I enjoy your talents."

"Thanks." I felt my body tense under his gaze. Since I met him, Peter was always a nice man but he kept his distance. Today didn't feel like he was keeping his distance.

"I will see you next week." He said simply. "And I hope to see you better."

"uh.. yeah." The rest of the shift was quiet so I was able to finish homework but I didn't focus as well as I usually did. My head banged and racked the more I let my thoughts travel to the alpha. Like there was something I forgot or that the answer was on the tip of my tongue. I pushed the thoughts from my head and just finished my shift without any more thought on it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Hey Mar-"

"No you are not bailing on me to hang out with Allison." I raised a hand to Scott and glared at him. "She is coming to study with us but you guys will be sitting on the opposite sides of the table."

"How did you know…" Scott began.

I pulled out my cell phone. "Hey Margie, Scott said he was clear to hang out with me after school tomorrow but I thought he was studying with you. If he is can I join in?" I read the message and looked at him. "Don't try to pull the wool over a girl's eyes. She will find out." I put my phone back

"Oh…" he gave him his usually puppy smile. "Sorry…"

"It is fine." I sighed. "But if you and Allison get physical tomorrow, I have a spray bottle ready to use."

"I really don't doubt it at this point in our friendship."

"Good to know you learn." I was going to ask him about the flash cards when my head began to radiate pain again. It was the same as I had been feeling throughout the weekend and week. I wanted to scream out but my body wouldn't respond to me in this state.

"Hey Margie… Margie" I felt a hand touch my shoulder, I knew it was Scott but I couldn't respond. I could feel him leading me to the side of the hall but I couldn't respond. I was barely aware of him but then it stopped.

"I am fine…" I muttered. I rubbed my temples and then reached in my bag and pulled out my Tylenol. "I keep getting these damn headaches but no visions. At least when I got visions I could distract myself from the pain."

"Are you not having visions anymore?"

"No" I should my head and dry swallowed the pills. "Just pain."

"Margie… does Stiles know?"

"What makes you think he doesn't?"

"Because if he knew it was this bad he would be going through every book trying to figure out what was wrong with you."

I sighed and looked up at Scott. "He wouldn't be that desperate and as for your question… he knows I have had one head ache… nothing more."

"Margie-"

"Scott please don't tell him." I looked up with a exhausted sigh. "I haven't been able to have visions and these headaches keep happening… I don't want him thinking I am useless."

"He wouldn't think that." Scott said.

"Please just give me some time." I tried to go with another tactic. "If I can't figure this out then we can tell him. But please just give me some time to work through this."

Scott ran a hand through his hair and looked at me. "Fine… but Margie I don't like to see you like this, please ask for help if you need it. No one thinks you are useless."

I nodded as we turned into the cafeteria, I looked over to see everyone but Jackson waiting at our usual table. I nodded over and dodged rows of tables. Scott took his usual seat next to Allison while Stiles took his bag off of the seat next to him for me. "Hey Lyds what you reading?" I raised an eyebrow looked over the table to see Lydia reading the newspaper.

Stiles POV

"The Horoscopes." She grinned. "Let's see everyone's. Mine said today I would have to trust my heart but be cautious…" she pursed her lips. "Once again no sense was used when writing this."

"I forgot how much fun you had when you make fun of those things." Mars said as she scooted next to me.

"I always like making fun of idiocy" Lydia stated. "Its comforting."

"We all have to have our hobbies." I muttered. As much as I liked Lydia she was pretty brutal most of the time.

"Doesn't matter. You are Capricorn right?" Mas nodded. "Okay so your horoscope is this: Today you will reach the answers you need if you open your eyes and look… wow that isn't vague at all. I mean you aren't going to find them with closed eyes. I mean fortune cookies are more specific."

"Wait you are a Capricorn?" I raised my head from my food and looked at Mars. I was doing the math in my head thinking about the Zodiac calendar and how it worked.

"Yep." Mars shrugged. "Lydia pass the paper I want to read the next one." She grinned as Lydia handed her the paper.

"But wouldn't that have made your birthday this month?" My heart began to race. Girls hated when people didn't celebrate their birthday. If I did my math correctly I only had a few days at the most to find her a birthday present of some sort.

Mars pursed her lips as I looked to me with a guilty look. "Yeah… technically my birthday was my first day here. I didn't want to celebrate it here since I didn't know anyone, so I did it earlier."

"But we were friends at the time." I panicked. Did I really miss her birthday?

"Not really Stiles. I mean I just met you!" She looked from the paper and smiled at me. "It is really fine. I wasn't expecting anything from anyone."

"But it was your birthday." I wanted to slam my head on a desk. Why didn't anyone tell me anything?

"Yes but in my eyes I already celebrated it." I sighed. "Can we talk about something else?" I looked down at the paper desperately looking for a change of subject. "Like for instance the Wicca store celebrating its 75th year in the town over." Mars turned the paper over to everyone and smiled. "Having the leading supplies and information for all your supernatural needs." She mocked in a peppy tone.

"Geez and I thought horoscopes were the silliest thing in the paper today." Lydia rolled her eyes. "Please magic? Witchcraft? Who really thinks that type of nonsense exists?"

"Cleary a lot of people." I interjected. "It must have something worth looking at." I shot Mars a meaningful look. "Like for your mother I mean." Under the table I could feel him nudge my leg.

Mars' eyes widened a bit as she caught my drift. This actually might help in the search to expand her power. She nudged back to let me know she understood. "Yeah… you know what she would love to see if they had any good books… but I would hate it if this place wasn't legit you know?" I sighed.

"You know why don't we check it out tomorrow?" I suggested at what you could only assume was my best nonchalant tone. "I mean what a surprise for your mom."

"Since when do you care about her mom?" Scott asked.

"Because Scott." I turned to him with an annoyed look. "I think the study of witches could really help out other studies…" I gave him a 'how do you not realize what we are actually talking about?' look.

"Oh right!" Scott nodded. That idiot.

"But wait" Mars looked over to Allison. "I was supposed to help you and Scott study tomorrow. I don't want you guys to fall behind. I could say we could do it after school but I have that fight class…"

"Yeah and I have stuff to do with Scott." I said.

"Stuff?" Mars raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah Stuff?" Scott joined.

I shot him another very annoyed look. "Yeah Scott. You know since you are my best friend and if you say no I am going to throw something at you."

"Alright." Scott shrugged angrily.

"So I guess it will have to be tomorrow but I will feel so bad." Mars looked to Allison. "I don't want to just bail on you guys."

"Oh um…" Allison looked at me with a shrug. "We can just study together. I mean it will be fine."

"You guys won't study." Lydia and I stated.

I sighed as I looked over at them. "Scott Parent teacher conferences are next Tuesday are you really sure you can study with Allison?"

"Yeah…" he put a protective arm around Allison. "We have totally got this."

"God I hope so." Mars sighed as she picked up my tray. "I am going to go to the Library to print out my homework."

"I will come." I got up and followed me down the halls. "So you don't mind that I threw that on you right?" I said cautiously. The last time she left after spontaneous plan making she was pretty angry with me.

"Not at all. It might actually help in the ongoing struggle to figure out what the hell to expect." Mars said. "Should we take separate cars?"

"No I will take you." I said. "Think of it as a birthday present."

She pursed my lips and looked up at me. I had to admit I liked the way her lips moved into different expressions. Her whole face was full of expression, I could always read her. "Stiles-" She began but I held up a hand.

"Let me do this for you." I smiled as I patted her head. Her hair was soft part of me wanted to tangle my fingers in her locks.

"Fine." She whispered as she took a step forward. "But I get to decide the music." Her green eyes smiled at me.

"Definitely but I reserve the right to say no every once in awhile."

"If you are lucky." She teased.

"Hey Stiles." Scott jogged up to us. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure" I rubbed my neck and waved off to Margie. With that she turned down the hall while I turned my attention to Scott. "What is up?"

"Dude what we doing today?" Scott pulled my arm down the hall. "I wanted to hang out with Allison."

"First off dude when a bro who has been helping you with all your Lycan needs asks for one favor, you say yes and don't give him crap for it." I hit his shoulder lightly. "Secondly we are shopping."

"Shopping?" I could tell that was one of the last things Scott expected me to say.

"Yes. We are going shopping because I have a mission." I walked forward with some determination. "And I only have a day to complete it."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Margie POV

"Margie you keep this up and I will have to have you teach the class." My instructor panted.

"Thanks." I smiled. "That is exactly the results I am looking for." I went over from the mats and picked up a water bottle.

"Damn kids today always seem to have an agenda." Sam, my instructor smiled. "You are done for today and everyone has left so I am going to wrap things up."

"Sounds good. I am going to stay a bit and get some work in." I looked to him with a smile.

"Jeez kid slow down for my sake." He laughed as he walked out of the main gym area. I went over to a punching bag and was about to begin my rounds when I heard a voice that I really didn't want to hear.

"Damn baby girl you have skill." I turn to see Kate in all her sweat pants glory. "and you are just a fashionista of sports clothes aren't you?"

"Its just what I want to wear." I shrugged. "And thanks." I returned to the punching bag hoping to just be able to ignore her till she went away. My head had been hurting all day and her whole family scared me. But Kate wasn't going to take that lying down. I could hear her walk to the center of the training room.

"You know I looked at the class you suggested and I have to say I was impressed." She called.

"You going to sign up?" I grunted between punches.

"No." She was suddenly gliding over into my view. "but I had hoped to get that spar match in." She said with a smile.

With one hand I stopped the punching bag from moving and I shifted my weight to look her up and down. "Alight…" I nodded. I would love to but this woman in her place and if she asked me one more time I was going to do some actual damage to that smug woman.

Kate stepped into the clearing with a hungry smile. This woman wanted to fight a little more than I realized. "Square up." Her eyes narrowed and her personality switched.

I laughed but then narrowed my eyes. "You want to do this without ground rules? That could get someone actually hurt."

"All the more fun." That was all the warning I got. Next thing I know she had lunged forward with a right hook coming right for me. I pivoted my wait so I was around so I kicked the crest of her knee causing her to fall to her knees. I raised an arm to punch her but Kate had turned and caught it with ease. She then leaned forward causing my weight to stumble either her and landing me on my back.

Within seconds she had my shirt and a hand raised. I took the advantage to punch her in the gut and throw her off of me. We both jumped up and just like before she came at me with a punch. Only this time I ducked and landed my hit in her sternum followed a round house kick causing her to fall on the ground. She got up and gave me a wicked smiled. This was not a normal fight… I wanted to end it and fast. She lurched forward and went to hit me in the jaw but it was feint and instead she got me hard in the stomach. I felt her hand knit into my hair as she threw me to the ground. But I used the velocity to roll over and gain some distance, but not enough. Kate was already running forward, all I had time to do was raise my arms to deflect whatever she had planned. I felt my body stagger as she kicked my forearm I pushed her off and took the chance to retaliate. I stepped forward and went low only to have her hook me right in the jaw. I looked up to see her eyes darken.

She was now taking this fight seriously. As if from the beginning she hadn't. I could feel my anger boiling and my gloved fists tightening. I wanted this bitch in the ground and I wanted it now. I launched forward and led with a right hook. Just to my plan she raised her forearm to block it. I took the advantage and linked arms with her. To her surprise I slid in and delivered three consecutive punches to the lower abdomen followed by a head butt. Once she began to stagger back I continued my attack by linking my hands into a ball and threw them into and uppercut under her jaw. I took a breath as I gave one last round house kick to her stomach which seemed to keep her down. I walked forward with a coiled body, ready for the next attack but instead I heard a laugh.

"Wow." Kate tilted her head back and smirked. "I was going easy on you but clearly you don't need it." She pushed herself up "If anything Allison hasn't given you enough credit."

I smirked as I tightened my pony tail. My body was coiled and tense. What was the point of this? I knew she was playing an angle but I had no idea what it was. "You were going easy on me… that explains why you were smiling till the end."

"Yeah but I really shouldn't have." She coughed. "My stomach is going to be feeling that for days."

"Next time the you should take your opponent seriously." I said flatly. "There is ice in the mini fridge over there" I pointed.

"Where did you train?" she walked over to the opposite side of the room and opened the fridge.

"A lot of places." I rubbed my jaw. "But nothing really felt right… fighting styles I mean"

"You should try street fighting." She grunted. "I am serious judging from what saw today it is perfect for you. It's not about form it's about survival."

I nodded briefly as I went to the fridge. "The problem is there isn't exactly a place for me to train in that field. Not unless Brad Pitt still has fight club going on."

"Fair point." There was a pause like she was about to ask something very serious but was stopped when she looked over my shoulder. "What the hell are you doing here."

I turned and my stomach dropped. There in the doorway was Derek. Derek. The one person who seemed adamant on keeping our connection a secret to everyone outside of Stiles and Scott.

"We car pool." Derek said flatly. He then walked forward to me. "Are you ready to go?"

I raised an eyebrow. What the hell had he been smoking that day, but I decided to play along with whatever he was doing. "Uh yeah…"

"wait you know Derek?" Kate grabbed my arm and turned me towards her.

"Yeah we met at a party and I mentioned I trained here. He suggested we carpool so here we are." I lied. Kate was obviously not happy that I knew him.

"Oh." She let go of me. "You should be careful." She muttered.

I walked over to my bag and grabbed as Derek led me out of the gym. I was about to yell at him for his odd behavior when he grabbed my arm and dragged me over to his car. "Keep walking don't look around and get into the car."

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered. Something wasn't right. Derek wouldn't just do this.

"I will tell you in the car." He hissed as he pushed me to the Camaro. I opened the door and slid into the leather seat. After a moment Derek slammed the driver's side door closed and pulled out as if he was in a car chase. Things were silent for the first few minutes. I looked over to his side to find him brooding. I didn't read too much into it because it's what he did all the time but I knew something was up. "You know when I say 'stay away from the hunters' I mean it." He finally barked.

"Well fine what was I supposed to say 'oh sorry I don't want to talk to you because I'm terrified you will tear my tongue out'? Plus she was pretty adamant of that spar match." I looked at him with a tired sigh. "What were you doing there anyway?"

"Well you better keep your distance. Otherwise she might try to take you in her ranks." Derek rolled his eyes. "And I was doing what I always do; Tracking the alpha. What were you doing?"

"What do you mean 'take me into her ranks'?" I looked out the window. "And I do fight training there. Also what the hell does an Alpha want with a fitness center?"

"Logically speaking you are the perfect specimen for a recruit." Derek stated. "You have knowledge on the supernatural and you can fight. If you got attacked by the alpha you would be their idea of a wet dream."

"Lovely." I said with stale sarcasm.

"As for the Alpha I picked up his scent around the area. Then I heard your heart beat so I went to check on you."

If I didn't know better I would say you cared." I teased. "But if his scent was in the area does that mean he knows what I am?"

"Most likely." Derek ignored my joke. "So I guess I will be your trainer now."

"I am sorry." I looked at him with some disbelief. "You are kidding right?" when he deadpanned at me I took a breath. "You can't train me. I don't have the claws or the strength. You would break me during warm ups."

"Nah I wouldn't." He assured me. "And lets face it. That trainer you go to can't teach you how to survive against an alpha or beat a hunter, but I do." He looked at me. "And despite what you may believe I do care about what happens to you."

"Aw I always wanted a brother." I went to ruffle his hair but from the look he gave me I decided it wasn't the best choice. "Alright so when do we- Fu-" my head began to swirl into the same pain as it had been for the last few weeks. My body began to crumple in on itself and I wanted to scream. I had to bit my lip to keep myself silent.

"Margie?" I snapped back into reality and looked up to see Derek concerned face.

"I am sorry." I muttered as I sat up. We were pulled over on the side of some road.

"What did you see?"

"Nothing." I looked over at Derek. "This keeps happening in fact. I will just have headaches up the wazoo with no visions. I am honestly worried."

"Don't be." He stated as he pulled from the side of the road. "I have heard enough about witches to understand what growing pains are. Trust me you are fine."

"Growing pains?" I gave him a skeptical look.

"Yeah you just expanded your powers when we linked memories. You can't expect that to come without some pain."

"That actually makes me feel somewhat sane." I laughed.

"That feeling tends to be a bit rare in our conversations." Derek joked. "We are at your house. Hand me your car keys and I'll get your jeep home safely."

"Thanks… don't you think Kate will get suspicious if she sees my car."

"You parked in the garage a block away right? Well she parked in front so I doubt that will be a problem."

I took a look at Derek. He continued to look out for everyone. Even though he had his own agenda that he was going to use me for I knew he still cared about what happened to me. "Derek I don't know if it is against my better judgement… but I think I can honestly call you a friend." I gave him a hug and left his car. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime" I smirked as I waved him off. I still felt un satisfied.

 **Author's note**

 **As always look to my profile for Polyvore and check out the outfits for this chapter**


	19. Chapter 18

Margie POV

"So the day of parent teacher conferences is Allison's birthday." Lydia stated as we left our free period.

"Ooo we should do something for her."

"I am a step ahead of you." Lydia smirked. "As usual."

"Alright smartass." I snorted. "What do we have planned?"

"Well she probably has something planned with Scott or her family after school so… Lets stock her locker with birthday goodies and then-"

"Cookie cake at lunch!" I grinned.

"You are such a child…. But that is a good idea." She linked arms with me and giggled. "Do you want to make the order?"

"I will tomorrow. After school I am going to the town over with Stiles." I blushed at the thought of spending so much time with him. I always spent a lot of my time with Stiles but today… it just felt different.

"So what do you plan to wear today?" Lydia asked as we walked down the school hall.

"I think I am already wearing what I plan to wear today." I laughed.

"No I mean for your date." Lydia said as she looked me up and down. "This will not do."

"Wait I am sorry." I stopped in mid stride and looked directly at my friend. "What date? And you complimented me on this outfit. You said it was cute!"

"For a school day yes, but for a date you need something with a little extra. Just to give that guy a good hit in the stomach so he knows who he is dealing with." She looked at me with a flat stare.

"Well fine but the thing is" I said as I weaved through student after student. "I am not actually going on a date so it doesn't matter."

"What about the one with _Stiles…"_ She hissed. "I have to say he wouldn't be my first choice but you two seem to connect-"

"Hold on." I moved my hands around in a panic. "I don't have a date with Stiles."

"Right" she scoffed. "And I am a virgin."

"First off." I winced. "No need for that mental picture." She rolled her eyes and continued down the hall. "And secondly he is just taking me to the town over for books."

"Who the hell does that when google is around?" She said with some annoyance. "When is he going to pick you up? Maybe I can do some prep work and make you look a little better than you do."

"He is taking me right after school." I said with a satisfied smile. _HA can't touch me now sucker!_ I did an internal fist pump only to look over at a very unamused Lydia.

"That won't save you." She said as if she could read my thoughts. Lydia began to then dig through her bag. "We have one period till school ends so I can at least do your makeup. And I stopped by your house and got some supplies to make sure you look good."

"Supplies… did you get me another outfit." I looked down as she rummaged through her bag in horror. What the hell was she going to pull from that bag.

"No but I did bring"- Lydia began to pull out the pink fabric of something I really didn't expect. "The basics."

Stiles POV

"Scott." I patted him on the back with a patronizing smile. "My friend, my puppy from another kennel. This is not a date. Oh my innocent friend I can guarantee that it is definitely not a date."

"Yes it is!" Scott rolled his eyes. "And out of the two of us I think it's you who is the innocent one."

"Oh really?" I scoffed.

"Stiles out of the two of us, which one has a girlfriend?" he then looked down at his phone. "And even Allison thinks it's a date. She also doesn't approve of what you're wearing."

"How can you actually hurt me like that?" I feigned. "And wait … what is wrong with my outfit? And it's not a date." I said as with some annoyance.

"I don't know what she means about the outfit but what I do know is that you are going to a small town to … shop." Scott looked at me with a serious look. "I mean that is the type of date girls dream about isn't it?"

"Is it?" Did I manage to fall into a date with Margie? I thought about the idea of going out with her and I had to say it didn't really turn me off from the whole thing. Part of me was actaually excited, nervous and happy all rolled into one.

"Yeah not to mention the surprise you have planned at the end. If you actually look at this from another point of view this is a really good date."

"Seriously?" I felt a grin forming on my face.

"Yeah other than the outfit." Scott laughed.

My smile fell. "That's not an actual thing right? I mean girls don't really care that much right?"

I felt a pat on my back and turned to see Danny giving us an annoyed stare. "Guys I am gay and even I know they care." With that he slapped me on the back and jogged down the hall.

"Wait really why do they care?" I panicked as I looked down at my outfit. It had the Stiles stamp of approval that was good enough right? RIGHT?

"I don't know maybe because they put so much effort into their outfits." Scott shrugged. "Allison jokes that when Lydia plans an outfit for Margie she plans it right down to her underwear."

I smiled at the thought of Margie in- "Stop thinking about Margie in her underwear." Scott said.

"I wasn't" I blushed.

"Dude I am a werewolf… you were." Scott sighed. "And plus it was a joke I doubt Lydia actually does that."

"Yeah you're right you just threw me off with this 'date' crap."

"Why don't you just ask her she is right around the corner."

"How do you-"

"Dude… werewolf." He said in his 'duh' tone.

"Right." I turned the corner and sure enough there was Mars. "Hey Mars-" I stomach dropped as I looked down to what she was pulling from Lydia.

"Scott…" I whispered. "I don't think Allison was joking…"

"No…" Scott whispered back. "I don't think she was."

Even though I realized what I was seeing meant social exile for Margie, I was thanking every god out there for this moment.

Margie POV

She gave me a triumphant smile as she held my lace push up bra in front of me. My cheeks flushed as I went to snatch it out of public view but she only pulled it away. "Nope you don't get this until you promise you are going to march into that girls' bathroom and put it on." I could see the determination in her eyes. I reached for the bra and began to pull it towards me.

"Hey Mars-" to my supreme horror. Stiles rounded a corner and looked at us fighting for the bra with wide eyes. As if this had been a fantasy for him. Right behind him I saw Scott's buldged eyes as he tried to figure out if we weren't some dessert mirage and truthfully I wish I was.

"Uh… It's Lydia's!" I tried to push the bra back into Lydia's hand but she pushed it right back.

"No its not… it's too big." She said with a smirk causing my heart to explode. Dear god this was actually happening wasn't it. How could this get any worse?

"I can personally attest." I slowly turned to see Jackson walking over to us with his cocky smile. "That that is not Lydia's and Margie," He gave me a wink. "Congratulations."

Fuck. Just fuck. If it was at all possible for me to ostrich style handle this problem and slam my head into the floor I would do it. I still might do it in the hope that I could forget this.

"Okay I think Margie has been through enough so there is no reason to see this." Stiles suddenly stepped forward and reached for the bra. I widened my eyes and put on what I can only assume was a look of complete confusion. Stiles eyes widened as he realized what he was doing and was going to jump back when things got so much worse.

"Mr. Stilenski…" Harris was staring at the whole scene with a bizarre look. He clearly gave no shits but still was completely thrown off. "Tell me why shouldn't give you and your friends a detention right now?"

"Because giving us a detention means acknowledging what is happening." I stated bluntly. "And I think it would be for the best just to let it die in a corner along with any pride or self esteem I had left."

Harris looked to me for a moment, nodded and walked away. With that I snatched the bra and grabbed Lydia's hand. "We will be skipping the next class." I grunted as I moved into the girls' restroom.

"So what has this experience taught us?"

"That sometimes its best to come in with a push up bra or it will be paraded in front of your friends."

"Good Girl."

Stiles POV

Scott and I stood in the hall absolutely speechless. I have had some pretty crazy dreams but this one … this was the most bizarre dream ever and I wasn't even dreaming.

"Well Stiles." I looked to see Jackson coming forward to us. "I have no idea why the hell someone like Margie would go on a date with you but." He patted my shoulder like a proud parent. "Good on ya."

"It's…" I began to stammer "Not a date." I looked to Scott for some solace but my friend was just giving me a dopey smile with a raised hand asking for a high five. "No I mean we are just friends… I mean that could have been anything." I waved to the bathroom with a desperate shrug. "That could have been a drug deal in the form of lace…" I felt the warmth explode in my stomach and a strange h

"Stiles?" Scott's smile dropped.

"Yep?"

"You are such an idiot." Scott walked away shaking his head in disappointment. While I just stood staring at the door Margie flew into. Margie… was this a date? I clasped a hand over my mouth and turned around. What was I going to do? I mean I had a plan but still.

"Oh god today is going to be something alright." I muttered as I ran to Scott.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Margie POV

"There." Lydia smiled at me like I was her latest master piece. "You are a work of art."

"Thanks…" I sat up from the toilet seat and looked over to the mirror. "How the hell did you fit a curling iron in your bag?"

"Please Like I take notes for any of my mandatory classes." She said. "I just listen and use common sense in those situations."

"It scares me how smart you are some times." I muttered as the bell rang. "You think anyone will care that we skipped?"

"Let me worry about that." Lydia cooed. "You just focus on your date."

"But its not-"

"it may have not been … but after that little… fashion show." I flinched at the new memory of my bra being paraded. "It definitely isn't a friendly get together."

"God dammit" I groaned as I put both hands on the sink. "Maybe I should just cancel…"

"No!" Lydia slammed her lip gloss down and looked at me. Just as she was about to say something two freshmen girls walked in. She glared at them. "Private party." She growled causing both girls to run out at top speed. "Look I love you but you need to get passed this shyness. Go out there and date or not make that boy want more."

"But I don't even like him!"

"Bull shit." She stated. "And if you give me that 'he likes you not me' crap I will slap you."

"But-" She raised a hand and I closed my mouth.

"Look he may like me but that doesn't mean he doesn't feel something for you. And just because he doesn't like you doesn't mean that can't change. You can't just give up with out even trying."

"Okay…" I muttered. I looked up to her and smiled. "Thanks for this…" I gave her hug.

"Don't make my efforts all for not." She smiled. "Now go show him what that bra is pushing up!"

"LYDS"

"BYE"

I walked out of the bathroom and went down the stairs. My heart rattled and pushed around my chest. I couldn't keep calm but I just had to remember; Stiles was above all things my friend. So this –whatever it was- wouldn't ruin our friendship. I pushed open the main doors to see Stiles leaning against the railing. Once he saw me he straightened up.

"You uh… look different." He stammered as I walked to him. I had to admit I liked the fact that just a little of Lydia's primping made me throw Stiles off of what little game he had.

"Its only been one period Stiles." I teased. "Its not like I have really changed that much.

"Uh yeah I mean I know but um…" I laughed as Stiles stammered for worked for any form of a sentence. "You just seem … _different_ "

"I'll take that as a compliment." I walked over to the parking lot. "So how long of a drive is it to 'Mark's Spells and Books." I struggled for a subject change.

"Not long like an hour tops…" He muttered as he jogged beside me.

"Great. That means two hours of my playlist." I teased.

"Oh well in that case. I can make it like 30 minutes." He said with a smile.

"Wouldn't your dad give you some new kind of punishment for getting a speeding ticket in his own district?" I joked as we walked over to his car.

"That or just humiliate me." He opened the Jeep door for me. I gave timid smile as I slid into the passenger seat.

"Guess you are stuck between a rock and a hard place." I teased as he got in to the driver's seat. "Assuming my music really is the horror show you assume it to be."

"Oh I assume." He said bluntly.

"Shut up and hand me the aux cord." I rolled my eyes. He reluctantly handed me the cord and after that. Awkward silence. I could tell the weight of this being a 'date' would be something hard to shake off. But I was determined to have fun. It took a bit but Stiles finally started the car and began to drive off.

"So." I stated. "Lets start with the Artic Monkeys."

"What the hell is that."

"Oh buddy you are in for a ride."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"So…" Stiles pulled into a main street parking lot and just looked at me. "That is not the music I was expecting from you Miss Farrondale."

"I will take that as a compliment." I smiled.

"Seriously though." He laughed as we got out of the car. "I am impressed."

"Good." I replied. Not really realizing my movements I linked arms with him. At first we were stiff to the connection but we slipped back into our old habits easily. "So where is this spell shop? Any need for secret passages or three headed feral canines?"

"And to think we left Bowser home." Stiles feigned disappointment. "Its just down the road though, no spells needed."

"I know you miss him." I teased as we turned on the sidewalk. I saw groups of people giving us looks and just summed it up to us being loud.

"I do. I mean who doesn't like a dog that can make you feel inadequate." He shrugged and I laughed. "Does he like the toy?"

"He loves it." I looked up to him. "He treats it like a baby. This morning I saw him cuddling with it."

"Good." He said happily. "This is it." We turned to an old fashioned town house set up. It had glass windows. Honestly it looked like one of those hippy stores I would make fun of with Lydia. "Hey Margie did you bring any incense? I feel like this place's currency is incense."

"I would have to agree." I nodded. "Ready to go?" I looked up at him and gave a nervous smile.

"Hey this is probably nothing. Don't worry about it." He reassured me as I un linked myself from him and went into the store. Like always he had the door ready and open for me. I loved his kindness. It was something that I always saw in him no matter how mad or distracted he was.

As I walked into the store I heard a wind chime alert the owner that we were here, but saw no one. I looked around the store and stared at the collections of crystals and other devices that had been thrown about the room. I looked in glass case after glass case until my eyes fell on something. A giant crystal ball, with the same sort of distorted crystal that mine had. In fact it was the same crystal in every way except for the fact I felt no connection to it. No desire to ask it anything… nothing really. "Stiles." I looked over to him and gestured for him to come forward. "Look familiar?"

"Ah I see you have taken interest in our prized possession." I heard a man call out from the counter. I would have looked over to him but I wanted to understand why this orb felt different. Why it didn't make me want to break the glass and ask it the questions of the universe. "I am sorry but it isn't for sale." His voice was a bit shaky and tired from age but it was warm and kind all the same.

"That is no problem." I heard Stiles chuckle. "My friend here has got one just like it at home."

"With all do respect sport." I could hear the smile in the man's voice. "I don't think her crystal is quite like this one."

"Actually it is." Stiles stated. "Right Mars?"

"Uh… Yeah." I turned to the man and walked forward. When he saw me it was like he had been hit in the gut. "It is almost exactly like this one… but not really I can't place the difference though."

"Izzy…" He breathed. "I never thought I would see… My Izzy" the man stepped forward like he was seeing an old friend. Someone of great importance to him. I couldn't help but feel slightly put off by him.

"Um.. this is Margie sir." I felt Stiles put a protective arm around me. "Who is Izzy?"

The man looked to Stiles like he had been snapped out of a trance. "Oh forgive me I am so sorry." He laughed it off. "The price of old age, too many memories." He sighed as he went around the counter and walked towards us. "You must forgive me. Its just your eyes are exactly the same strange shade of green that belonged to an old friend of mine." He reached forward with a gentle hand. "I got a little carried away. Its just you look so much like her. But that is no excuse for my lack of manners. Allow me to introduce myself, Winston Bishop. But everyone just calls me Bishop."

"Oh I understand, no harm done." I smiled at the Bishop's gesture of peace and shook his hand. "Margie Farrondale."

"Margie… no doubt short for Margaret." He smiled as he pulled his hand away. "Lovely name."

"Thank you."

"I am Stiles by the way." Stiles reached a hand out and Bishop took it begrudgingly.

"Children will be named anything these days." He mumbled. "Now what can I help you with?"

"Oh um…" I began. As I looked to Stiles and back to Bishop. "My mother, you may know her, Kathy Farrondale is a writer."

"Yes." Some darkness flashed in his eyes. "You could say I follow her work."

"Yes well she is coming out with a new book… and we thought it might be a good to give her some help with it. Especially on this rare type of witch's abilities, that include clairvoyance and other -"

"Margaret was it?" Bishop raised a hand up and looked at me. "Let's cut the shit so to speak and get down to business." He hobbled over to book shelves towards the end of the store and looked back at us. "What do you know about being a Moon Witch?"

My mouth hit the floor


	20. Chapter 19

"I don't know what you are talking-"

"Margaret? What did I say about cutting the shit?" He went into an aisle of books. "I won't tell anyone and I don't think you're crazy, but I can't help you if you aren't honest. And I can give you more answers in a few minutes than your friend can google up."

"How do you even know?" Stiles suddenly asked. "How do you even know that I know?"

"Well first off kid?" He came back holding a book and put it on a nearby table. "No witch takes a boy to witch store unless he knows what's what. And secondly, I have been doing this for quite some time and I have seen a lot. I know a Moon Witch when I see one. Despite their rarity."

"Okay…" I shrugged not sure where the hell this conversation was going. I looked one last time to Stiles who gave me a nod. As if to say 'the exit is right there if we need it.' I breathed and returned my focus to Bishop "… so where do we start?"

"How about with you answering my question?" He sassed.

"Alright." I nodded. "Well a few weeks ago, I started having visions…" I began to explain everything. Throughout the whole explanation Bishop simply looked through his books and gave the occasional scoff.

"Well shit." He said as he finally came out of the labyrinth of books with a stack full in his arms. "I am surprised you didn't ask for my help earlier kid. Though with your lack of knowledge it is no wonder. This is what happens when kids aren't taught. They get lost." He nodded over to the small sitting area gesturing for us to sit. When we took a seat he dropped the books on the coffee table and walked over to the open sign in the window. "This might take a bit. But I am can give you some of the answers you need." He flipped the sign and walked over to us. "So I am guessing you're in the pain stage of your first cycle."

"Wait what?" Stiles asked.

"You mean the migraines." I said which caused a very upset expression from Stiles. I shied from his sad expression. I knew it was my fault but I couldn't focus on him right now. I just wanted to find answers and Bishop seemed to have them.

"Those are them." Bishop said. "Don't worry they are just growing pains… but what you do have to worry about is the next stage. Do you have a familiar?"

"A familiar?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes an animal that acts like a protector. Usually it is fairly more intelligent than others of its species. That's how you can identify it."

My thoughts flew to my dog. All this time I had a familiar and didn't realize it. Before I could articulate my thoughts Stiles' head popped up. "Bowser… I knew that stupid dog wasn't normal." Stiles muttered. I looked to him with a narrow eyes. "What he just confirmed it. Your dog is freaky."

"As much as I disagree with your friend's tact, he is probably right. This Bowser is probably you're familiar if an outside party can identify him, which is good. The next stage will be easier."

"I think my tact is awesome." Stiles pouted. "Awkwardness can be charming… like an awkward seal. That is adorable."

"Is that all a familiar does?" I gave Stiles an odd look.

"No sometimes witches can use them to access lesser powers but you won't need to worry about that until you hit you next stage."

"But seriously?" Stiles turned to me. "I have Tact right? I mean I know when to shut up right? And I am sensitive?"

"You keep talking about the next stage what is that?" I ignored Stiles. "Is that when I get my specialty?"

"So that friend of yours does know something." Bishop Chuckled. I decided it might be best not to tell him the names of Derek and Scott incase he had a problem with werewolves. Which honestly didn't seem to be the case. "Yes but it comes with a lot of pain. Trust me, from a man who has seen it firsthand it can knock someone off their feet."

"So that is what is happening right now?"

"Yes, think of it as the calm before the storm." Bishop said. "It doesn't mean you are safe… it just means something is coming. However the link to your familiar will help the stage be more gradual than the first."

"Do you know what my specialty could be?" I leaned forward with deadly curiosity.

"Three things; Illusion, which gives you the power to manipulate whatever your victim sees or even feels. I saw one kill a man by tricking his body into thinking it was bleeding to death…. Not a good way to die. It takes a lot of honing but a skilled witch will be limitless with it. " He took a breath. "Lunar Magic, basically that gives you control over moon children like werewolves-"

"So she could make them do what she says?"

"No… she could make them change though. Also cause most creatures to feel a type of pain that I cannot describe. It can work on humans but the power is only truly effective when the moon is out which leaves it to weakness on humans. However against other species of the night… it is an unstoppable force. The last power is Veil Magic…"

"What is that?" I raised an eyebrow

"It is a type of magic no one quite understands. It's like there a veil of power around your body that is yours to manipulate. I have seen it used as a shield and a weapon. It's a rare gift with endless possibilities, especially for a clever witch."

"Do you think you can tell me which one I will get?"

"No." Bishop said. "Your next stage is a random choice made long ago. I have no sway over it or any idea of what is to come. But I can tell you it's nothing to be scared of."

"How do you know so much?" I queried.

"Izzy…" He whispered. "The woman who you remind me of, well she was the love of my life, and a moon witch. You can see it in the eyes… they are always a strange color." I could tell her name meant a lot of pain and love to him. "She was a brilliant woman and a clever witch."

"What happened to her…?" I asked hesitantly.

He paused for a moment. "A very long time ago… she had a vision of someone she loved very much having a very painful life. So she went to them and took her own power and the power of another ungrateful witch, who never wanted it, and implanted the power into them to add to their own. So they would have a chance at a happy life." He breathed a moment. "But it cost her a lot and made me a very lonely man." He looked down at the stacks of books. "However I believe that somewhere there is a powerful witch living a happy life and is well loved because of My Izzy… so it was worth it." He gave me a sad smile that tugged at my heart.

"I am so sorry." I said.

"It is fine." He grumbled as he stood up and walked over to the counter. "I know I said I would give you more information but right now I am feeling just a tad tired." He looked over at Stiles and sighed. "Make yourself useful and bring those books over will you sport?" Stiles jumped up and grabbed the books and brought them over to Bishop. "Here. Take these books and ill put my card in." He pulled out a cloth bag and began to place the books inside. "Hopefully they can give you the answers you need."

"Oh thank you!" I walked forward and opened my wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh this is free…" He said with a tired smile. "My Izzy would slap me sideways if she saw me charge a young witch for her knowledge."

I stared at him for a moment not really sure what to say. "Are you sure?"

"Yes…" He looked at me with sad smile. "Please keep in touch and come to me if you need anything. I will be happy to help."

"Thank you so much Bishop." I reached over and took his hand. "This has really meant a lot."

"Of course." He held my hand and shook it gently. "It has been very good to meet you." He looked up to Stiles and gave him a nod. "Get her home safe now."

"Yes sir." Stiles said as he grabbed the bag and walked to the door. He turned to me with a sober look. "Ready to go?"

"Uh Yeah…" I turned from Bishop and walked away from the counter and to Stiles. We left the store and I still couldn't really wrap my head around what happened. As we walked down the street I saw street lamps flickering on and stores closing. It was getting late… my parents would wonder. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Lets get something to eat." Stiles stopped and pointed over to the diner across the street. "I feel like I could use some fuel before getting in that car, don't you?"

"Uh.. Yeah… but let me buy." I said as we crossed the street to the diner. Food would be good.

"Not an option." Stiles shook his head.

"Stiles you drove here, and you sat through all of that, so therefore I will pay." I said defiantly.

"Nope." He was acting like a kid who just didn't listen to you despite whatever you said. "Sorry Mars you aren't getting out of this that easily."

"What do you mean?" He pulled open the door to the diner and I stepped through.

"I mean you are telling me what Bishop meant by you having growing pains." He sat down at a booth table and gestures for me to follow. I pursed my lips but took a seat across from him.

"Stiles-"

"Unless that is the beginning of your explanation I don't want to hear it." He handed me a menu as the waitress came up.

"Hey you two can I get you drinks?" The older woman said as she pulled out a note pad.

"Uh diet coke for me." I mumbled.

"I'll take a Dr. Pepper. And I will have a cheese burger with curly fries." He then looked at me. "Any idea what you want to eat?"

"Um…" I looked at the menu. "Chicken fingers with fries please."

"Great." The woman scribbled our orders down and walked away. Leaving me staring at stiles like a mute.

"Come on Margie." He looked hurt. "Why didn't tell me about the migraines?"

"I was scared to…" I whispered. "I didn't want to worry you and I thought if I did you would think I was losing my powers and I didn't want to seem useless."

Stiles POV

"Mars." I looked at her with sincerity. "I don't think of you as useless I wouldn't. But I want to know when stuff like this happens. I mean I am your friend I want to know when things are hard."

"I know." Her green eyes flashed up. "I just got worried… I guess I was being silly about it…"

"Yeah you were." I said as the waitress put down our drink orders. "But don't worry about it. I get it." She smiled at me and I felt whatever annoyance I had before melt away. "Well in light of this sharing mood anything else?" I meant it as a joke but I saw something flash in her face. "Mars?"

"Promise not to get mad?" She gave me a hesitant look.

"No… you should just tell me." I stated causing her to roll her eyes and look at me with a soft stare.

"Kate… I think she is trying to recruit me."

"As what?" My blood ran cold.

"A hunter."

"You know at least Scott is staying away from the ones that know about the supernatural." I said with a snarky tone. "How did this happen?"

"She kept wanting a spar match and I think I impressed her… so now." Margie shrugged. "I really don't know what she is thinking… Oh and…" I could tell the next part was going to make my blood boil just from the way she looked at me. "The alpha may know about me and Derek is going to train me on how to fight."

"Wait how does the Alpha know about you and since when have you been spending even more time with Derek?" I asked.

"I was at the gym and Derek apparently tracked his scent to the gym." She began to explain. "And while he was there he said he could teach me to how to survive if I came toe to toe with the Alpha."

I had to take a breath as I looked at her. "We need to open a line of communication because not knowing any of that is not okay."

"I know…" She reached up and grabbed my hand. "I wasn't trying hide it from you I just… I was being stupid." She gave me an apologetic stare. "I am sorry."

For the second time I felt my heart melt. "It's fine." I squeezed her hand gently and gave her a smile.

"No it's not." She squeezed my hand. "I should have told you but part of me just wanted to not seem weak in your eyes…" She looked directly at me with soft eyes. "I won't do it again. At least I won't try to." She smiled at me. "Stiles I want you to know you are the one I trust most in this okay?"

"I trust you to Margie… How about we eat now?" I blushed as I pulled my hand from hers. I wanted to stay there but things with Margie were muddy as it was. I didn't want to ruin our friendship because of the confusion I caused. We spent the rest of it talking over what happened today and just anything else that came to mind. I felt so comfortable with her. Mars didn't really ask anything of me other than myself. I found that to be the best thing about her.

"You know." She perked. I looked up as she shoved a fry in her mouth. "I have been thinking…"

"Should I start running?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No you ass." She playfully rolled her eyes. "Maybe… after my lessons with Derek we could spar."

"Yeah but I don't fight." I scoffed.

"But I could teach you… I mean if you are going to stay in this world might as well learn how to hold your own."

I nodded at her curt logic. "You know what why not. At least it will give me an excuse to get hot and sweaty with you… that came out wrong."

Margie blushed for a moment and then began to laugh. I was relieved she didn't slap me across the face.

When the check came she bickered some more about how she should pay it but I didn't give her the chance to pull out her wallet. Date or not I wasn't going to make her pay. As we walked out of the café I felt her and hook around mine like we had been doing for a while now, but every times he did that my heart jumped. What the hell was this feeling? I reached in my pocket and let my fingers skim the small box I had there the whole day. I doubt she noticed and if she did, she probably wouldn't ask me about it. I had done enough prying for the both of us. I pushed her into my car and walked over to my side.

"So want to go to the beach." Mars teased.

"If you want." I laughed. "Who would notice if two teens just disappeared for a bit?"

"In our town?" Margie scoffed. "More than I care to admit." She breathed as I started the engine. "It's too bad… whenever I was upset I would go the bay in Boston and just watch the tide. It was calming."

"Well the beach is awhile away but maybe we can all go in the summer." I suggested.

"Yeah… that would be nice." She smiled at me with tired vulnerable eyes. Part of me wanted to pull her close but I knew it was just my stupidity speaking out.

"So should I take you back to the school?" I mumbled as I turned down a road.

"Nah take me home. I'll just carpool with Lydia tomorrow." She turned on the music and began bob her head gently to the beat. I wasn't even sure she was aware of what she was doing.

"Are you sure I can get you." I suggested casually.

"No Stiles." She smiled. "If you start doing everything for me I will start getting dependent on you"

"Would that be so bad?" I grinned.

"If I don't do stuff for you then yes!" she said. "And plus Lydia lives right next to me. It won't be an imposition for her."

"Fine then." I sighed. "I hate it when I lose a debate." I pouted.

"Aw I am sorry." She teased. It was like that for the rest of the drive until I found the courage to ask the question that had been bothering me for most of the evening.

"So this Bishop guy?" Margie turned and looked over to me. "Are we sure we should trust him?"

"I think we can." Margie nodded. "At least for now…" she then looked over at me. "Can I give you the books? I don't want my mom finding them."

"Sure… is she really that scared that you will go down the same road as your Gran."

"You have no idea." Margie whispered. "I don't even know my Gran's name… My mother she won't mention much about her childhood but I can see how much of what happened hurt her. And I don't want to put her back in that place." She looked over at me. "This is my fight and I will keep her out of it."

"You know..."I began. "I could find out your Gran's name if that would make you feel better. I am sure I can find some record of it in my Dad's database."

"No I don't want you to risk it. I can't go to you for help if you are behind bars." She teased

"Fair point." I nodded. Then silence left me to the shallow thoughts. . Finally a strange song came on to her playlist and I heard her laugh.

 _Breathing you in when I want you out. Finding all truth-_

"What?" I asked. "Is this song special?" I was a little puzzled by her reaction.

"this is my favorite." She stated. "Spectrum by Zedd… Its even my ringtone"

 _I will never let you go._

Loud rave music blared into the car causing me to raise an eyebrow. "I did not expect you to be into this type of music."

"What is wrong with this music?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing you just seem to not fit this music."

"I can't help it… I love the way the bass line crashes with the melody." She smiled. "I love any music like that."

"I see." I nodded as I stared at her. She seemed so zen as she let her mind flow with the music. "You know in the spring they tend to have a sort of underground rave season I could take you to a few."

She beamed at me with all enthusiasm. "I would love that."

"Then it's a date." And just like that the whole car ride was awkward and silent. I looked over to Margie time and time again. She was the question that had been flooding me my mind for awhile. And I still didn't have an answer. We were driving for god knows how long until I finally pulled up to her house. For a moment neither one of us knew what to say

"Let me walk you in…" I said as I un hooked my seat belt.

"Oh no you don't have to-"

"I don't mind." I said simply as I opened my car door and went to her side of the car and opened the door for her. As she walked to her door I remembered the small box in my pocket and without thinking it through, reached forward and grabbed her hand. Pulling her close like I had been doing a lot lately. "One last thing." I whispered as I pulled out the small box. "Happy Birthday, Margie Farrondale."

Her eyes widened as she looked at the box and then looked to me. "Stiles you really didn't have to get me anything…"

"You are right." I shrugged. "But I wanted to." I held the box in front of her with a satisfied smirk. "So are you going to open it or what?"

With her free hand she took the box from me and unlinked our fingers so she could open it. I heard the box click open and the small gasp of her sucking in breath. She looked down at the box and up to me several times. "Stiles…" She began with a smile on her face.

"Now I can't take credit for this. I did pay for it but Scott suggested it. He said you wanted it." I couldn't read her reaction so I got a little nervous. "If you don't like it I can always go back to Macy's and we could pick out another-"

Next thing I know I felt Margie's soft lips plant themselves on my cheek. I was completely stiff and unsure what the hell was going on. But I the roaring feeling in my stomach told me that I liked what was happening. After what felt like a moment she pulled from me and looked up at me. "I love it." She whispered as she pulled away. I held her elbow to keep in place. With her face right next to mine. I could see my breath collide against her warm skin and soft lips. Her green eyes were dancing… she was so close. But I let go.

Margie POV

I looked down at the locket in utter shock and joy. I can't believe he did this for me… and I can't believe I just kissed him on the cheek like that. I looked up at stiles and bit my lip. Neither one us was saying anything which made me all the more nervous and off balance. "Well I should probably go to … you know …" I stammered as I looked for the words.

"Bed" Stiles gave an awkward chuckle. He rubbed his cheek and had a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah…" I looked at him one last time and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you for today Stiles." I whispered as I pulled from him. With out looking for a reply I dashed into the house and ran up the stairs.

I knew it now, I had to admit it… I cared for Stiles… but I also made thing so awkward with that silly kiss. I had no idea what to do, what he was thinking, or what tomorrow was going to be like. Witchcraft was the last thing on my mind.

"Oh crap what have I gotten myself into?" I fell on the bed with a happy grin. Bowser was looking at me from his bed with a wagging tail. I looked at him as he picked up his toy and rested his muzzle on it. "So you like him too." I teased. "Good…"

Stiles POV

I stood there in front of Margie's house with a silly grin like an idiot creeper for god knows how long. I fist pumped in the air and ran to my car like I scored the winning point in Lacrosse game. I was on cloud nine… but slightly confused. What type of kiss was that? A thank you kiss? An 'I really like you' kiss? And did I like Margie…. But I know I still like Lydia… things were going to get awkward. But I didn't really think about Lydia… I just wanted to think of the way Mars laughed…. And how she felt on me.


	21. Chapter 20

Awkward.

"So you kissed?" Both Lydia and Allison were hanging on to my every word.

"Well I mean yeah in like a 'thank you for getting me this beautiful necklace way…" I blushed as I looked down on the ground.

"Not from that blush it wasn't." Allison said. "You totally like Stiles…"

"Yeah-"

"No you like him." Lydia said. "So stop lying to yourself" her head suddenly snapped towards me. "You said yeah."

"Yes I did." I said with a smile. Lydia looked like she was going to explode with 'I told you so's but just kept a pleasant smile.

"About damn time." She smirked. "So what are you going to say to him after yesterday?"

"I was going with …. Hi" I said with an odd look.

Allison and Lydia both looked at me like I was charity case in desperate need of help. "Oh honey." Allison said.

"What I may have read into it but I am sure Stiles just thinks of it as a thank you kiss." I said with a bit of disappointment. "I mean that's what I intended."

"Yeah but-" Lydia ran a hand through her hair. "You basically ended the whole thing like a date. You have to admit that."

"God I don't know what to do." I puffed. "I mean I should just total just play it off cool right?"

Lydia looked to Allison and then nodded. "A good strategy. But you have to play it off cool don't screw this up!"

"Yeah, no you're right." I exhaled a shaky breath. "I can totally play this off cool." I sighed… "cool…"

"Hey Ladies." I heard Stiles coming from behind us. I didn't know what came over me but my whole body tightened. "Hey Mars I was wondering do we have chemistry?"

"What?" My eyes widen at the question. Was he seriously so calm about this? Why did he have to ask that now? In public? "I mean I don't- who can really say- I would like to say-"

"She means you do." Lydia stated.

"Lydia you just can't say that." I blushed.

"What you do… we are going to be late for it if we keep standing here."

"Wait what?" I tilted my head and looked at the group.

"Chemistry… the class… you know that's happening right now." Allison said with this sad look on her face. Like she was watching a car wreck.

"Right we should… go to that…" I didn't know how to deal with this other than breathing a huge sigh of relief. I looked up to Stiles who had his arm out like he always did when he wanted to link arms with me.

Next think I know my feet were dragging me into the nearest bathroom. Lets get one thing straight. I am a brave person. You want me to walk down the creepy tunnel? Let's do it. Want me to train and fight a werewolf? I can handle it. But if you want me to not run as fast as my little feet can take me from my social problems we might have a problem. I reached to the locket that was securely around my neck and breathed. I couldn't keep this up all day. I would have to talk to him.

Stiles POV

"Ouch… sorry Stiles." Scott said.

"Oh don't think into to it… she is just… touching up her face." Lydia said.

"She was wearing the necklace." I said with a smile. "Does that mean she likes it?"

"Trust me." Lydia said with a smile. If I wasn't so focused on Mars I would smile at the most attention she had given me in the past ten years. "She loves it…"

I smiled to myself for a bit. It was good to know that I did something right. But I couldn't help but be a bit put off by Margie's weirdness today. Was this about the kiss? Because Scott told me not to worry about it… maybe I should.

Dammit.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Margie POV

"Margie I could slap you across the face!" Lydia groaned as we walked into the school. I had to say going into the school in the middle of the night was kind of terrifying. The janitor was waiting at the door and gave Lydia a nod. "I mean how could you be still so nervous about him?"

"Come on…" I whined as followed her to Allison's locker. Jackson trailed behind us with his hands in his pockets. "It's not like I was that bad."

"Yes you were." I heard Jackson laugh. "Margie I love you but your about as smooth as sandpaper."

"Seriously?" I moaned. "I could have been worse."

"Margie!" Lydia snapped. "You ran into the bathroom _eight_ times and you can't be alone with him and you can't even talk to him without a translator." She stopped at Allison's locker and began to work the combination. "I swear to god I am going to tie you to a chair the next time something like this happens until you talk to the guy."

"I know…" I sighed. "But you were talking about how it was a date and next thing I know I was overthinking and when I over think I tend to run as far away from my social problems as possible." I handed her the balloons.

"Which frankly I don't understand." She said with annoyance. "I have seen you punch a guy in the face for getting to handsy-"

"Yeah still sorry about that by the way." Jackson called out.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "You handle school stress and life stress pretty well but put a boy you like in front of you and its like I am dealing with a five year old." She began to tape down the card and streamers in the locker.

"At least a five year old is potty trained." I joked with earned me an ice cold glare.

"At least a five year old can be excused for the underdeveloped brain." She shot back.

"Well there goes my dignity." I muttered as I hung up the earrings I had gotten Allison for her birthday.

"No it went when you flipped out over chemistry." Lydia turned to me. "Look I love you, but I want to see that bad ass fire when it comes to the boys you like." She pushed me arm and smiled at me. "See my point."

"Yeah." I gave her a sideways smile. "I just wish it was easier."

"I know sweetie." Lyds ran a hand through my hair. "You know what? I know what will make you feel better." She turned to Jackson and smiled. "The notebook!" she said with a high pitch excited voice.

"Wait Lydia" Jackson and I began but I could already hear her heels rapidly clicking down the hall.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Can anyone help me find the notebook?" Jackson called out as we walked through the store. I however was still laughing from jackson's loss of his man hood. "Shut up Glinda."

"Oh Jackson." I playfully wrapped an arm around him and smiled. "Don't worry I will always love you. Even if Lydia carries you around in a little doggie purse."

He grinned a bit but rolled his eyes at me. "Where is everyone?"

"Hey if no one is around does that mean we get to steal all of these priceless treasures?" I jumped around form row to row. "I mean you never know when you will need a bunch of odd rentals at your command."

"Shouldn't someone be here?" Jackson muttered.

"Yeah but they are probably in the back." I replied. "Hey I think I can convince Lydia into home alone…" Then it happened again… my head began to split and tear. I ducked down out of view to allow the convulsions to do their work. Only this time my back began to burn with the same searing pain I felt nearly a month ago. I felt paralyzed and helpless, but at the same time it felt like there was something flowing in me. As if I was an empty vessel waiting for it to be filled by whatever this was.

"Hey Margie…" I hear Jackson call. "I think we should leave…"

"No its fine.." I called back in the best attempt of a normal voice I could muster. "They will be here any second-" I looked over to Jackson with a squinted eyes. If he saw this he would be curious and Scott already told me that he was suspicious.

"Margie…" I jumped up with head full of pain to see Jackson staring down a row. To my horror I followed his line of vision to see the body of the worker. I walked over to Jackson and grabbed his arm.

"Jackson we need to leave-" I went to him but he was already stumbling around causing him to fall down on a ladder. That ladder crashed down with the screech of grinding metal taking wires with him. Which in turn caused the lights turned off and flicker. I ran over to Jackson and helped him up. "Come on-"

"Margie…" He breathed as he pointed behind me. At first I was confused but I heard the growls of the one thing I didn't want to hear. Before I really understood what was going on Jackson and I were separated in the darkness. "Hide." He hissed.

I didn't know what to do and my head was still radiating but I knew it was time to put up or shut up. I took a few breaths and ran behind the checkout desk. After a moment I tried to peak out and see what it was even though I knew.

And then there it was. Anything Derek told me about the Alpha, or anything my visions had allowed me to see did not prepare me for what was in front of us. The lights were off but I could see the silhouette of its hulking body and its very familiar red eyes. I heard its claws grazing against the carpet of the floor. I tried to find Jackson in the darkness but I heard the loud fumble of shelves crashing down and the grunts of my friend. The claws came closer, they were coming for Jackson. My friend. My body was shaking with fear, but there was more to it. There was anger, an absolute fury. Before I could second guess myself I pushed up from the counter and turned to see Jackson pinned under shelves with the alpha right on him.

"Margie… run." He grunted. His head was turned the wrong way but I knew he could hear me.

"Hell no." I said as I picked up a DVD case and threw it right at the monster's head. "Hey ass wipe!" it turned to me and began to stalk forward. It moved with precision and deadly intent. I was terrified but I had already dug this hole for myself. The pain in my head was at an all-time high but surprisingly I managed to stay focused and hold my ground. I took a few steps back causing me to hit the wall of store. But the Alpha's steps didn't slow. Within seconds he was pinning me to the wall. I felt his breath crash against. It was sniffing me… like it wanted to know me. "Get away." I grunted.

This seem to entertain the Alpha it let out a snort which mad my own anger spike. "I said." My body began to glow green and energy surged through me. "Get the FUCK AWAY." Then there was a blast of green energy that spiked through me and blasted into the Alpha. The next thing I saw was it staggering back. I looked down at my hands that were still glowing this strange green light. I felt power… a lot of power. I turned my gaze back to the alpha whatever this was, it was mine and the Alpha didn't like it. I charged forward with the green light and raised a fist to punch him. But he easily dodge me. Again I tried an attack, but he dodged. What I noticed was it seemed like he was watching me, trying to understand what I was without hurting me. I couldn't hear Jackson trying to push himself up. I looked over to him just to see if he needed help but the alpha saw his opening. I felt the impact of a significant force crashed into my back and slamming me on the ground.

My body felt heavy but it didn't stop me from trying to push myself up, however when I did glass had shattered and flew outside. I heard Lydia scream and I looked to see the figure running away.

"Jackson." I gasped as I remembered where he was. I ran down the toppled aisles to find him still on the ground. "Hold on it will take me a bit but I'll get you out of there."

"What was that? Are you okay? How did you-" I stopped his cascade of questions when I gripped his hand.

"Its fine" I whispered. "We are fine."

Stiles POV

"So fine no curly fries." My dad pouted as he took a sip from his drink. "You have to tell me about your life then."

"Oh dad… do we have to?" I moaned. "Can't you just assume I am perfect until you see the drug tests like all the other parents."

"Do you want gas money?" My father glared at me. Clearly he wasn't entertained by my world class humor.

"Fine." I grumbled. "What do you want to know?"

"Well how about that Margie kid?" My dad raised an eyebrow and I swallowed air. That was the question since the 'date, but not date'. "When is she coming over?"

"Oh right…" I sighed. "Um whenever you want Dad." I then looked over at him. "And can you not embarrass me? She is a good friend that I don't want to ruin it."

"Do you like her?" My dad titled his head with a small smile. That was the question everyone had been asking and I really didn't know how to answer them. I wish to god I could but it was a big mess for me.

"Its not like that, I mean yeah she is special but … its just that I like spending time with her. I mean she is-"

"Special?" My dad smiled.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

 _"_ _Unit one can you respond"_ the radio buzz in my father's patrol car I reached for the walkie but my dad slapped my hand out of the way and grabbed the walkie for himself.

" _We have a possible 187 at the local video rental."_

My eyes widen with excitement as I looked to my dad. "A MURDER?" I felt the curly flies drip from my mouth but I didn't care. I rushed to strap on my seat belt which ended

"Stiles I should take you home." My dad looked at me like I was supposed to get out of the car at this point. And I was not going to do that.

"Dad." I looked at him dead in the eye. "I am going and you need to get there ASAP so what are we still doing in park?"

My dad rolled his eyes. "You are not getting in that crime scene." He grumbled as he turned on the siren and engine. We sped down the road and I couldn't help but fidget in my seat. What had happened? Who had died? Did someone freak out because of a late fee on home alone two? Could the Alpha be behind this? That was the biggest question. Beacon hills hadn't had a murder since the alpha. I had a growing sense of dread that this was just another of his victims. A growing list I didn't want any part of.

When we finally pulled up to the rental store people were meshed around the courted off area trying to figure out what had happened. I bet some of them were looking for loved ones… I was glad I wasn't part of that group.

"Stay by the car." My dad barked. I nodded and slumped in my seat while still keeping my focus on the chaotic scene unfolding. I had to squint between the flashing lights of the sirens and the rental sign but from what I saw there was an ambulance. I leaned forward to see the pair the police were talking to and to my surprise I knew them.

"No way." I muttered as a unhooked my seatbelt and opened the squad car's door. I leaned on the door as I stared at Lydia and Jackson. Lydia was in a mess and Jackson seemed more wired than usual. He seemed to be explaining something while Lydia seemed to be a wreck as it was. How the hell were they here? Did Margie know? At the thought of Margie I pulled out my phone and went to my favorites to find her name. I dialed it quickly and held it to my ear.

" _We'll run. Where lights won't chase us. Hide so love can save us. I will never let you go."_

My blood ran cold. That was Margie's ringtone. Spectrum was her favorite song. And it was ringing throughout the parking lot. Right when I was calling this couldn't have been a coincidence. Her friends, her ringtone, the alpha… I remembered that there had been a possible murder. She was here but was she safe? She had to be… I knew that… but it couldn't have been-

"Stiles?" Her voice echoed on the line. My blood was pumping but hearing her voice felt unreal. I needed to see her to shake this fear. "Man you have great timing, I have to tell-"

"Where are you?" I cut her off as I moved from the car and began to look at every person hoping to find Margie.

"At the rental store. you will not believe-"

"No I mean at the rental store." I pushed passed groups of people right to the stupid police 'do not cross' stands. "I don't see you." I could see my father looking at me. By now he knew Margie was there so he was giving me some leeway but I was going to push it until I found her.

"Wait are you here." I saw a figure step out from a group of cops. It was Margie… totally unscathed perfectly fine, Margie. She was looking around for me with confused eyes. But she was fine. Her eyes finally fell on me and she smiled, as if nothing happened. "Hey." Her voice echoed.

"Hey." I whispered back I hung up the phone and walked right passed the gates and to her. I could see my father staring over but screw it. I was getting to her. She followed my lead and pushed through the crowd until we were face to face.

"So you will not believe the day I have had." She joked. "But I have got some really good news."

"Wait were you not here? When whatever happened, happened" I was thrown off by her nonchalant and… almost peppy tone.

"Oh yeah… I was here." She nodded but then took a step closer. "The Alpha killed someone and then went after me and Jackson."

"What?" I threw my hands in the air. "How are you calm? Are you in shock? I feel like you are in shock. Do you need one of those blankets? Because you never know when shock hits you-"

"Stiles" She grabbed my arm. "I have the best news?"

"okay please tell me that news is 'the alpha exploded into flowers'. because that is the only news that can justify your creepy calm attitude right now." I stared at her in disbelief.

"NO" she hissed. "I got my second power!" my mouth dropped and she nodded. "Yeah right as it was attacking. It hurt like a mother but damn" she ran a hand through her hair. "It was a boost. I mean I think the only reason I'm not a puddle of emotions and hormones is because of it."

"Well that…. No you are still crazy" I groaned. "I mean …. What if that murder had been you? Powers won't save you when you're dead. Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Because… I don't know…" her smile faded as she looked to the ground. "I just feel like … I have a trump card Stiles… I mean it is the same feeling I felt when I went to Derek's house that night. I feel strong. Like I finally have something that I can use to fight back." She looked up at me with her green eyes. They were bright and full of life… she was here and in front of me.

"Yeah but you are still human." I snapped. "I mean you need to be more careful and understand what is going on. You can't just act like everything is great after going toe to toe with the alpha. I mean it looks like you would do it again."

"Stiles what is this about? This isn't like you." She began to step away.

Without really understanding what I was doing, I pulled her into my arms I didn't want her to go away. I could feel her warmth and heartbeat against me, my hand tangled itself in her silk hair and I rested my chin on her head. "I am just glad you're okay…"

"Stiles" She murmured as she wrapped her arms around my back. I felt her lean into me and allow me to support her weight. "Thanks…" it was the only word she said and I didn't understand what she meant but I didn't care.

"MARGIE" she jumped from me and looked passed the stands to see her parents weaving through the crowd.

"Mom!" She walked forward to her parents with me close behind her.

Margie POV

"Are you alright?" My dad tried to move closer to me but the officer put a hand to his chest.

"Sorry sir, no one goes in without the Sherriff's say so" the man said which earned him one of my mother's looks.

"Let me see my daughter or lose that hand." My mother said with a smile, but it was clear; snow white had left the building. With one last look to my mother the officer let my parents through and the rushed to me. "We got your message. Honey did it touch you?"

"No mom, I honestly don't have a scratch on me." I smiled in an attempt to silence my hovering parents. "It just sort of growled and then booked it out of the store."

"Are you sure?" My dad was in full Doctor mode. "You could be in shock. Are you bleeding?" he looked all over me.

"It's not just a mental thing-" My mom began. "Shock and adrenaline are like a cocktail and shot of gin, once it's in your system you won't notice until it's too late."

"I already asked about shock… she said she is fine." Stiles called out. My parents flicked their eyes towards him and exchanged confused looks.

"Did you see what happened?" My mother asked Stiles. "You didn't get hurt did you?"

"Oh no… I was in my dad's squad car when he got the call… I was going to go home but I saw Margie."

"Thanks for staying with her…" My father reached his hand out. "It was good that she had someone level headed."

Stiles stared down at his hand for a moment and then took it. "Honestly sir when I found out she was here I wasn't so level headed."

"A good sign of friendship." My mom gave me a knowing smile. Seriously? I had to deal with this crap now? I rolled my eyes as my mom looked at me. "Do you need us to drive Jackson and Lydia home?"

"Yeah" I starched the top of my head. "I don't think either of them-"

"WHICH IS SOMETHING A RENT A COP LIKE YOU SHOULD GET" we all turned to see Jackson exploding at Stiles' dad. I was about to say something when they rolled out a body bag.

"Is that a dead body?" Stiles said. His ADHD was cute most of the time… but now it was a bit irksome. The Sheriff looked to us with annoyance.

"Keep the others back." He walked towards us with his eyes locked on his son. Once he was closer his focus shifted to my parents. "Kaeden, Kathy, I hope my kid hasn't been causing trouble."

"Just the opposite. He seems to be a comfort for Margie." My mother nodded. "Sheriff…" her tone darkened. "I am not much of a hunter but I want that oversized feral house cat's head over my fire place." I gulped at my mother's deadly intent.

"Damn Mrs. Farrondale." Stiles took a step from me.

"What" She looked at him with an innocent (you know in a 'I'm going to kill everyone kind of way') look. "I am more of a dog person anyway. "So whatever donation you need to expedite the hunting process I am more than happy to oblige."

"Unnecessary Kathy." Sheriff Stilenski raised a hand to stop her. "Though I would appreciate it if you could get the kids home safely."

"Already on it." My father said. "I'll take Margie home in our car, Kathy can drive Lydia's and take those two home." He looked down at my mother and rubbed her shoulder. "I'll pick you up at Lydia's."

"Alright Love you." She kissed him on the cheek and looked to me. "You need me to get you anything? Are you sure you are okay?"

"No, and yes mom I am fine." I watched her as she hesitantly walked away.

"Do you need to catch a ride with us Stiles?" My dad offered.

"No don't worry." His dad answered. "I am sending him home now with my deputy." He looked to Stiles, who was about to protest. "Get in that man's car now Stiles." And with that Stiles gave me one look and ran off.

"Parenting can be hard at this age." My father said with a sad smile.

"You have no idea… and saying that I realize what I am about to ask…" he suddenly turned to me. "I need to ask you few follow up questions… I can do it tomorrow if you would like."

"No I want to do get it over with now." I said. "Lay it on me."

"Who was the first to find the body?"

"Jackson-" I said flatly. "I was at another section."

The Sheriff nodded "Was the clerk… dead when you found him?"

"He wasn't moving…" I stared at the ground. "And his throat was ripped out… so I think so." I raised an eyebrow. "Was he not dead? Because I didn't hear anything-"

"He was we are just clearing things up. Now" he took a breath. "Tell me what did you see…"

My eyes widened as I thought of the alpha… what was I supposed to tell him? If I just said mountain lion people might figure out I knew more than I did because I was lying. "Teeth… horrible eyes…" I began to list anything I could. "A hulking body… claws… and so much blood" my voice began to tremble.

"That's enough… I don't need anymore." The sheriff looked to my father. "If you guys need anything call me."

He shook my father's hand. "It goes both ways John." My father said. "This isn't the best time… but I am glad my daughter had a friend here." My father said as he wrapped and arm around me. "It made me feel better when I saw your son with her."

"Thank you." The Sheriff smile. "I am glad to. She is good kid." He looked one last time at me with a furrowed brow. "Now are you sure you are alright? Because you could have-"

"With all due respect please don't say 'shock'" I winced. "I have heard that word too much today."

"Sounds fair enough." Sheriff Stilenski laughed.

"Have a nice night now." My dad called out. As he lead me to his SUV. I moved passed groups of people who stared at me. Wondering if I had been a witness or a part of the tragedy. There would be gossip tomorrow, but I didn't really care. None of them knew the truth and I doubt they ever would.

I waved to stiles one last time before going into the car. My father was silent for the whole ride. I never knew what was running through his head when he got like this. I looked down at my phone and realized that this was information Derek would need to know. I pulled out my cell phone and went to his contact.

[To Mr. Broody, From Margie]

[Hey don't want to get in depth tonight, but alpha attacked at the video store. Store clerk died but I got my second power. Oh and fine.]

[To Margie, From Mr. Broody]

[Yeah I know… I was around. Sorry I didn't show. We need to meet tomorrow.]

[To Mr. Broody, From Margie]

[you should have texted me earlier if you knew. Meet me at school.]

[To Margie. From Mr. Broody]

[Sorry… glad you are okay little sis']

I smiled as I looked at his joke. Derek knew things weren't easy. It made me happy to know he wasn't hovering like everyone else.

"You aren't tweeting this are you?" My dad teased as he looked at my phone. I could tell he was desperate for conversation.

"No dad." My hands began to shake as I struggled to put my phone back in my pocket. I guess the adrenaline was wearing thin. "Just talking to friend."

"Well don't let them keep you up all night. You need your rest for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He scoffed as we turned a corner. "You have a lot to explain at the parent teacher conferences."

"I still can't believe Harris is making me go to that."

"He said it isn't because you are failing but because you need to understand where you are at with the teachers." My father chided. "You haven't had the advantage of time to get to know your teachers. Take this as a learning opportunity."

"Can't I just be a whining teen about this?" I joked.

"Not in my house young lady." My father teased back. "Speaking of we are here." He pulled to a stop in front of front door. Before I could leave he grabbed my hand. "Don't scare us… we were worried."

"Thanks dad." I whispered as I gave him a hug and left the car. I walked up the front door and opened it. I immediately found Bowser wagging his tail at me and whine hysterically. Apparently he had been worried to. "Aw its okay boy." I crouched down and began to pet and hug him. I nuzzled his jaw. "Look I am fine. I am totally fine." He licked my cheeks. "Aw look you are making me all wet." I laughed as I began to wipe my face only to find it was more than slobber. The more I used the soft leather of my jacket to wipe my face the more I felt the warmth of liquid dragging down my cheeks. I look at my wet sleeve and began to laugh only to have my chuckles' strangle and gurgle themselves into sobs. Bowser edged himself close to me so I could cling to his fur. But it didn't stop me from sobbing. I held on to my dog for all I could manage before I went upstairs.

Still crying I managed to change my clothes out for pajamas. I limped over to my bed and curled myself into a ball only to be joined by bowser who dropped something in front of me. I reached forward and felt the rough heavy cloth of his favorite toy; Stiles. I smiled through my tears as I looked down at it and back to him. "You know just what I needed."

Bowser let out a small bark and then laid down beside me. I was glad I had him. But for that night I just sobbed my heart out.


	22. Chapter 21

The next day

I walked down the back stairs to the kitchen. My mother was at the counter and Bowser was at his bowl. If my mom was looking through a gun catalogue I would say it was completely normal morning.

"Morning Mario." She greeted me with a smile. "Sleep well? Do you want to skip class?"

"Wow my mother offering to let me skip class?" I said with a tired smile. "Next thing you know you will be giving me condoms."

"Oh sweetie." My mother winced. "Don't look in your bathroom draws…"

"Wait seriously?" That woke me up more than a double shot of mocha.

"Well you are sixteen." My mother shrugged as if we were talking about something like the next time we went to build a bear. You know normal stuff. "If you are sixteen and you have as much freedom as we give you sex is a definite possibility. I just want you safe. I mean if you don't like condoms we can find another-"

"God MOM" I ran a hand through my hair and looked at her with wide eyes. "Can we talk about anything else that is possibly PG-13. Maybe how pretty the sky is or how Ebola is killing millions of people. ANYTHING"

"You should at least talk about this with your-"

"MOM?" I looked down at the ground and almost starting cry. "Please just give me breakfast and coffee… anything else and I may have to join the circus."

"Yeah you will never have to worry about a safe sex talk there." my mother grumbled as she pushed food into my view. "So do you want a ride to school?" My mother tilted her head as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Probably her fifth cup.

"No mom." I rubbed my temples. "I just want to finish this stupid day with as little contact with gossipers as possible."

"I think your dad still has his gun…"

"Tempting… but it better be his hand gun. I don't think shot gun black matches my outfit." we both laughed.

"In all seriousness." My mother cleared her throat and stared at me hard through the rim of her glasses. "Are you alright."

I sighed and looked down for a moment. How do you tell your mother you cried the whole night and really only got a few hours of sleep without causing worry? "Last night was rougher than I expected, but I got over it and I just want to get over it."

"I feel like I need a shot just talking about your emotional state." My mom groaned.

"Are you supposed to be my moral guide?" I scoffed. "Taking shots doesn't really seem like taking the moral high ground."

"So you understand the gravity of the situation." My mom sighed. "And I think I have done a fair bit moral guidance of the years… now that your sixteen I can stop living the lie." She winked at me and I laughed.

"It's been a struggle Mario." My dad came down the stares and kissed my mother good morning. "every once in a while she has to go steal from orphans to feel alive, but we got through it."

"You guys are awe-" the doorbell rang. "Who the hell is that?"

My father shrugged and walked back to the door.

Stiles POV.

As much as I liked the Farrondale family, my blood would always run cold whenever I rang that door bell. I waited until the heavy wooden door finally opened. I was hoping for Margie or maybe Mrs. Farrondale, but to my dismay I was face to face with both Bowser and Mr. Farrondale. I like Dr. Farrondale, don't get me wrong but he had a way of scaring me with a smile and cup of coffee.

"Stiles…" He said with a put off smile. He wasn't expecting me, but that was fine.

"Hello Dr. Farrondale" I gave an awkward hand wave. Bowser tilted his head slightly as if he was slightly disappointed in my actions.

"What can I do for you today?" "I was hoping to see if Margie was still around."

"You do realize you kids have school today right? In fact" he looked down at his watch and then back to me. "My little girl should probably be heading there soon."

"Yes that is true sir." I began. "And I wanted to offer her a ride to school, you know since everything happened last night might have left her on the worse for wear side."

"That's kind of you Stiles." Kaeden smiled and took a sip of his coffee. "Why don't you come in for a bit?" he turned to let me in.

"I could just wait outside?"

"Nah I insist." He reached and put an arm around my shoulder. Yes, I was going to die… and Bowser would feed off of me and still be disappointed. This is how it ends. "You know." He slowly led me down the hall keeping me at a slow pace so I couldn't end this ordeal any faster than he allowed. "I had so much fun meeting your dad at the party."

"He will be happy to hear that sir." _If I can ever get back to him._ I thought bitterly.

"I also really enjoyed meeting everyone else. Like Chris Argent… And it is really convenient that he sells guns."

"You like to hunt sir?" I gulped.

"Yeah, but when Margie was born I sold them so she wouldn't get close to them. Plus there wasn't much to hunt in Boston." He smiled. "Now times are changing and I think I should give Chris a call. You know I want to protect my princess." He lead me down the second hall.

"Oh from the Mountain lion you mean?"

For a moment he didn't say anything he just let out a silent chuckle and looked at me. "Yeah… and whatever I think could harm her. And why stop there… anything unwanted on my property." With that he turned us into the kitchen. "Look what I found Margie-" After what seemed like forever Dr. Farrondale finally let me go.

Margie was talking to her mother and leaning over the counter. She turned and her green eyes fell on me. She beamed as she strode from her seat and right to me. "Stiles what are you doing here?"

"I- uh" I looked over to my shoulder to find Mrs. Farrondale smiling as she sipped her coffee. "was going to offer you a ride to school…"

"You don't have to…" She began but her mother rolled her eyes.

"Sweet heart the boy is already here. It would be rude to refuse." Kathy looked to me and smile. "Can I get you something for the road? Something to eat or drink?"

"Oh no." I think I was getting emotional whiplash from the different attitudes of the family. Kathy was probably the only person who seemed in my corner right now. Unless that vague death threat was a welcome to the family kind of deal. They did like Italian food….

"Well if you need anything feel free to ask." Mrs. Farrondale looked over to her daughter and smiled. "Sweetie shouldn't you be getting to school? You don't want to make Stiles late."

"Oh well… Sure I just need to-" she looked at her mother awkwardly. Clearly she was still processing her mother's decision to allow me to drive Margie to school. "Can you bring the cookie cake to school?"

"You bet." She said. "Now you get your ass into gear."

"Alright." She walked over and kissed her father goodbye and grabbed my arm.

"It was nice seeing you guys again." I called out as she dragged me down the hall and back out of her house. She closed the door and gave me a look. "What?" I said innocently.

"You don't need to check up on me." She smiled as she walked to my Jeep. "Like I said last night; I am fine."

"Yeah well then why doesn't it look like you got enough sleep of you last night?" I sassed as she rolled her eyes.

"How did you even notice?" Margie turned down the mirror on the driver's side and examined herself. "I put on a crap ton of makeup."

"I didn't." I said with a satisfied smile. "I just called you out on your bullshit."

She slammed the mirror up and slouched into her seat. "Jerk."

"You love it." I grinned as we pulled out of the drive way.

For a while she didn't say anything but right as we got to school she turned to me. "Thanks…" She whispered. "Last night wasn't as… fine as I acted. When I got home things got worse."

"Like shock?" I asked. I realized that it might sound like an 'I told you so' but that really wasn't the case this time. I just wanted to know if she was okay.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes as we parked. I turned the car off and faced her. "It was just a lot to handle, but good things did come from it."

"Hey." I reached over and held her cheek with my palm. I was amazed how small she really was and how her cheek fit so perfectly in my hand. Her smooth warm skin felt good against my rough palm. "I am just glad you got out of it okay." I whispered.

"Thanks." She reached up her tiny hands and wrapped around mine and nuzzled her cheek into my hand. "I am glad you were there in the end."

"Yeah…" I knew I was taking advantage of her. But I didn't want to pull away, what I really wanted to do was to get closer and hold her. However I could hear the school bell ring and I felt myself pull away. "We should head to class. And we the shit storm that comes with it."

"If you are talking about Harris-" She began but I cut her off with a laugh.

"No smartass, I am talking about Lydia and Jackson." I looked over to her with a serious stare. "We have to figure out how much they saw."

Mars began to unhook her seatbelt with a disparaged sigh. "Fine… Lydia isn't going into class today though. She is taking it off because she is stressed as for Jackson… he is a bit of a time bomb from what my mom told me this morning."

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow as I followed behind her.

"My mom didn't tell me much but from what she did tell me was that he gave off a very 'serial killer' vibe." Margie replied. "He was too quiet and when he did talk he was losing his cool over some driver."

"Wow." I scoffed. "Even for Jackson that is a little weird."

"You are telling me." She said. "So I think it would be for the best if I talk to him alone. I mean he likes me more than he like you. Afterwards we can check on Lydia. And at some point we should tell Scott what the hell is going on."

"Okay sounds like a plan are we skipping school?" I asked. "And I called him all last night but he didn't answer and he hasn't texted me back. So whenever I see him I will tell him."

"No I have to be here especially with parent teacher conferences." Margie sighed. "And Scott might be the only one who should here about this.

"Fine so no skipping, and we will tell Scott."

"And!" she turned around. "I want to look at the books tonight."

"You mean the Bishop books?" I my voice squeaked a bit.

"Yes!" she linked arms with me like she always did. The more she did this the less I minded and more people began to stared. "You also need to see what the hell I can do now… its really cool. But really weird." She looked at her free hand like it was a weapon. "It makes me feel… not normal… not…. Human."

"Hey." I stopped her right in the middle. "My best friend is a werewolf. So I can say this with complete sincerity. You don't need to be human to be Margie… and I like Margie. Broomstick and all. So don't focus on being human focus on being Margie."

Margie POV

"Thanks…" I breathed. I felt heat rust to my face. He always made me smile even when I wasn't feeling good about myself. When we went into chemistry. I sat on the opposite side of the room with Isaac close to me. When Jackson came in he stared right at me like was going to talk to me… and for the rest of the class I could feel his arms on me. When we left class Stiles bumped into me causing our bags to tangle.

"I should probably get to class." I unlinked myself from him and turned to leave with a laugh.

"Not without me walking you." He grabbed my hand and began to lead me down the hall. Normally I might have been okay with this but my heart was pounding in my throat and I could feel my pulse breaking through. We walked down the hall hand in hand like nothing was wrong with the picture. Maybe that's what I should be looking at. I knew Stiles I knew him to be a nervous idiot around the girls he liked… and here he was holding my hand without a care in the world. I looked up to see his face placid…. Yep we were just friends.

Stiles POV

Well, shit.

My heart was banging in my chest as I looked down at Margie. Guys were supposed to play this cool. Right? So as long as I didn't say anything it would be fine. Margie was quiet too but she didn't move her hand away… so I think it was okay. As we walked up to her class she looked up at me with an awkward smile.

"So um…." Why did I keep acting like an idiot? I reached out and ruffled her hair. "See you later Sabrina!" Yep. I am that smooth… that freaking smooth.

"What happened to Mars?" She pouted with a smile as she fixed her hair. I could tell she was slightly down in the dumps. Probably because of the whole rental place.

"I like to switch it up." I said as I walked away. "See you after class."

"Oh so you will be picking me up?"

"Oh yeah." I bobbed my head as I bumped into student after student. "This is a 24/7 deal of protection."

"Or stalking" She laughed.

"Either way, you aren't getting rid of me baby." I watched her eyes widen at the term 'baby' and decided that had been enough personal humiliation for the next five minutes. So I ducked out and ran down a hall. What the hell was going on with me? Why did she keep doing this to me. Something was throwing me off about her and I was determined to figure it out without it ruining our friendship. Because I cherished it. I loved it and with everything going on I wasn't going to lose it.

Margie POV

I watched him leave with a pathetic smile on my face. I knew I was just letting myself fall more and more for Stiles, but I didn't care. I was hooked. I turned to head to my class only to have someone grab my arm and pull me down the hall.

"Ow Hey let me go!" I looked up to see Derek leading me down the hall. "Wow." I scoffed. "No 'hi' or 'how are you' maybe even 'glad the alpha didn't kill you because whether you like it or not I like you'"

"Why should I talk when you do enough for both of us?" He growled as he pushed me into the free gym. I stumbled into the room and looked around.

"Well when you put it that way…" I muttered as I turned to him. Derek was locking the door and carrying a duffle bag. "What are you even doing?"

"Getting you ready." Derek said as he threw down the bag at my feet. "Get changed."

"Are … are those my clothes? How did you get my clothes?" I reached down and looked through the bag. "And you do realize I come here to learn right?" I looked at him with some disbelief. "I have to study and do well in school. You know so I can live." I threw my hands up in the air. "People will ask if I am not at school."

"Funny…" He said. "I seem to remember a girl who wanted to fight the alpha not some spoiled princess worried about midterms." He scoffed "And as for the other stuff I broke into your house and sent an email to your teachers saying you were coming in late." He walked forward and picked up the bag. "No one is coming to look for you happy?" He threw it in my arms. "Now get changed."

"Well … fine. I guess since I broke into your house once it makes us even…. You could have just texted telling me to bring my stuff."

"It was a last minute decision… plus I like to surprise you."

"So I am at your beck and call?" I muttered angrily. "glad to know I am appreciated."

"Don't be like that I got you presents…"

"Such as?"

"Weapons."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Again." Derek was staring at my sweaty body. His brow was furrowed and he seemed angry. Clearly things weren't going the way he planned.

I charged forward with everything only to have him pivot and catch my arm. I groaned a bit as he threw me to the ground and squealed in pain. I got back up and attacked again this time dodging his punch and kneeing him in the stomach only to have him throw me down back down on the ground. "Dammit this is useless." I pushed myself up. "Can I have the weapons now?"

"Not until I see this new power of yours." He said as he picked up a water bottle and threw it to me. "I won't be able to teach you how to use your weapons correctly until I see you how you couple it with your powers."

"And I have been trying!" I panted. "I am all sweaty and bruised because of it. Clearly its not an adrenaline trigger."

His head snapped up like I said something worthwhile to him. "Now you finally start showing me your smarts." He said. "Get mad?"

"What?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Get mad." He bounded towards with a deadly glare. "Or I will make you mad."

"Okay." I scoffed. "Let me take care of all my deep rooted anger. Oh wait" I said with sarcasm dripped in every word. "I am not damaged."

"You sure about that? Because at least I knew what I was growing up." Derek pushed my shoulders back causing me to stumble back. "I never thought I was crazy. But you? You were dripping with fear about being insane. And you know what happened? You turned out to be a freak." He gave a stale laugh as he pushed me back a bit further. "I bet you had dreams of a white house with another dog and some perfect guy right?"

"Derek this is stupid." I began. "Maybe we should stop-"

"I mean but it would just be a dream right?" He pushed me again. "I mean who would even look at someone like you while you are best friends with Lydia Martin. Now she" He gave a slick smile. "Is someone who can look good for the right man. I mean who isn't in love with her. and who can look at some pathetic girl trailing behind the perfect Miss Martin."

"Derek this isn't working." I bit my lip and pushed him back.

"Stiles loves her." He said flatly. "Right? I mean that's why you never had the balls to say something to him. Maybe I should just stop teaching you. because why would I waste my time on someone like you, who can't even get some silly geek to notice her instead of Lydia?

"I SAID STOP!" energy flowed through me. I could feel the spark in me.

"Make me!" he yelled. "Or are you so weak and defenseless that you need me to go get Stiles so he can hold your hand and do it for you? Because that will work" his eyes flicked to me "Until you get him killed."

"SHUT UP." I pushed him back and the anger burst out of me in green light. Next thing I knew, Derek was on the far side of the gym.

"Dammit." I heard him yell. "You're a veil witch? Oh that Alpha is screwed." I heard him laugh.

"Maybe this isn't the best time for laughing." I yelled as I walked forward. The anger didn't keep but the power did. I looked down at my arms to see them flowing green energy. "I think you promised me my weapons. And some training for this new power of mine."

"Yeah I did." He pushed himself up and went to the second duffle bag. "For the subtle day to day weapon smuggling here are these." His eyes began to glow which was surprising. Derek seemed to be the king of control I couldn't believe he was losing control and it didn't make sense why he was losing it now. "First." He flicked his head as he threw a felt back at me feet. "You learn how to use these brass knuckles. And take care of them."

"What do you mean take care of them?" I reached down and picked up the bag and pulled them out.

"They need to be bathed in wolfsbane water every night. I left the supplied in your room. Don't wor" He said. I guess that explained why he was freaking out before. "At the very least having them around will throw any werewolves. That gives you an advantage but only a small one. The rest will have to come from you using your power."

"What is it exactly?" I put the black knuckles over my green glowing skin.

"Veil Magic." He shrugged. "I don't think I have ever seen it but…" he walked forward going into full wolf mode. "Everything around you, all that light is designed to make you stronger, to aid you however you see fit. You make it work and so far you have been doing great."

"Um I don't think so. I mean you had to yell me to get me into gear."

"Yeah still puts you ahead of Scott… and you are just barely into fourth period." He nodded to the clock. "And you are glowing like a neon Christmas tree."

"How do I make it stop?" I asked.

"Last time you needed to go to Jackson right?" He shrugged. "Well maybe when you no longer need it, your power will go back within yourself."

"Wait… did you say fourth period?" I wiped sweat from my face. And looked to the clock.

"Yeah why? You have a test?"

"Stiles said he was going to get me… and that was second period…" I began.

"What you miss your boytoy?" He grunted down. "Don't lose focus."

"No ass hole first off we are just friends and secondly you don't think he might be worried about me? Like enough to get people to start looking for me?"

"Shit." Derek nodded. "I'll text him. Meanwhile I want you to focus on making your power do something."

"Are you open to balloon animals?" I said with stale humor which earned me a look that could freeze the sun.

"Anything… speed, strength… just try not to leave a mark."

"How has no one even come in here anyway?" I said as he went to my bag.

"Told them I was waxing the floors. Now focus."

"Oh what?" I said angrily.

"Oh this…" he held up my gold locket I had in my bag for safe keeping. My anger flared causing the energy to expand around me.

"Derek, I'm mad. Now stop it."

"No." He pulled out my phone. "Stiles texted you eight times… he thinks you are mad because of the 'baby' comment. Also he can't get a hold of Scott and Jackson is in a state from what he says." He looked at me with a patronizing stair. "Seriously? This guy?"

 _"_ _Derek!"_ I snarled. "Leave him out of it."

"Fine." He held up the phone and sent a text. "Can't talk now. See you after school. Good?"

"Yeah now drop the locket."

He put my phone away but smiled. "I have another idea." Before I could stop him he threw the necklace on the top of a rafter. "Go get it."

"ITS FIFTY FEET UP." I yelled. "No one can get that."

"I could… but I won't." He walked over dressed in the sweats he brought with him. "And you know what Scott would to but he isn't at school. So" We were face to face. "I guess you are the only one who could get it."

"Derek I can't fly."

"No but you can improvise. Work with what you have. Make your energy do something." He began to circle me. "You want that necklace? Get it."

I breathed in and looked around. "Alright… so I have to do this. Can I have your help?"

"Depends."

"I need a bit of a boost."

"I can't lift you up fifty feet. Even if I wanted to." He said.

"I know but I can do the rest." I walked forward. Everything seemed to be in a green haze as I walked away from Derek. "So let's do it."

Stiles POV

I sat in class tapping my pencil nervously. After I swore to myself I was going to make our friendship work despite how I was feeling and she stops talking to me. Hell she completely avoided me. I waited for her in every period so far today and she wasn't responding to any of my texts.

[To Stiles, From Mars]

[Can't talk now. See you after school]

I raised an eyebrow at the text. Usually she gave me more than that… something wasn't right. I pushed it aside though when I saw Jackson walk into my class. He took a seat and then paused. His body was stiff. Danny said he wasn't talking about it but this was a little ridiculous. I guess he saw more than Margie realized. And now I am thinking about Margie again. Great. Not that I ever seem to stop.

Suddenly out of the blue Jackson turned to me and looked me dead in the eye. "Where is she?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" I raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking about Lydia… because she doesn't really talk-"

"No you idiot." Jackson slammed his hand down on the table. "Margie!"

"At school?" I etched away from him.

"No she isn't! I am in her homeroom. She wasn't there, someone said they saw someone take her. I figured she wasn't doing well." He etched closer to me from his seat. "I need to talk to her about what she saw. She was the only one w-who really look-"

"What do you mean someone took her?" I dropped what I was doing and began to pack my bags.

"I don't know-" He snapped. "Someone said he saw a brooding guy take her to the gym."

"Dammit I swear to god. If that psychotic flea bag touches her… I thought we had an open line of communication." I ran out of the room and headed to the gym. I began to bang at the door. "HEY I KNOW ITS YOU AND I KNOW SHE IS THERE SO-"

"Stiles" The door flew open and Derek was standing face to face with me. Before I could finish my scolding he pulled me in and locked the door.

"Alright where is she?" I looked around the gym. "Did you sacrifice her virgin spirit-"

"EXCUSE ME? Can we not?" I looked up to see a glowing green Margie on the rafters. I could handle the rafters. But the green glowing that had to be acknowledged. She blinked a few times and then seemed to stop glowing all together.

"Oh my god… you are… AWESOME. You are like a sexy green lantern." I began to fidget around the room until I stopped with a panicked expression. "Did I say sexy out loud?"

"Stiles shut up!" Derek Snapped. "If she breaks her focus she won't be able to get down." Derek looked back to her and sighed. "Think of how you felt a few minutes ago. Try to bring it back. Feel the emotion."

"Alright." She panted as she took breath after breath. Next thing you know she was back to being green. "So I can jump high…" She breathed. "I really don't want to see if I can fall hard."

"If you want to wimp out… just say so." Derek hissed.

"Hell no." She looked back down at the ground and bit her lip. "If I break something I am going to be so pissed."

"If you don't how about you try to work those new weapons I gave you." Derek said.

"Fine. Gladly." She

"Wait is this the power you were talking about?" I asked as I looked up at her.

"Yep… Derek pulled me into a training session after you left." She breathed.

"So like what can you do?"

"We are working on finding out." She called as she kept. Her eyes on the ground.

"Yeah but you got up there how are you going to get back down. I mean you said you can jump but landing is totally different. You could break leg or your spine-"

"STILES" they both yelled at me. I really hated Derek's influence on her. Like seriously they were a little too close for me to handle.

"Fine I'll just be quiet." I muttered. As I shoved my hands in my pockets.

Margie POV

"Okay thanks…" I breathed one last time. And jumped. Falling felt like sinking. Everything was slow and heavy. As I fell I didn't really have the strange feeling of my stomach that I got during a drop. Instead I just felt nothing but ease. I moved down and felt as my feet touched the ground. I looked to derek with a grin. Then I went for it. I charged at him with a full amount of speed. But I felt faster, my jumps had more speed and judging from the way Derek moved, my punches hit harder. I felt strong and I knew I was getting stronger, and the alpha was going to be scared.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Good." Derek back away as he wiped the blood from his face. "I think you know enough with the knuckles to hold your own. Now for the really fighting tools." He grinned as he walked over to his duffle and threw a velvet bag to me. This one was larger and seemed to have more weight. "Tonfas."

"What now?" Stiles had been watching us since he burst through the door.

"Tonfas." Derek repeated as I opened the bag. Two strange sort of police batons were inside. They were square and rectangular long sticks with hands perpendicular to them. "Ancient fighting tools. Blunt instruments."

"I feel like a bow and arrow, or throwing knives would suit me more." I said as held the Tonfas in my hands.

"Not for you. Your power is meant to be up close, a bow wouldn't do that. As for knives." He walked up to me slowly. "They are messy and cause immediate alarm. However these ad on to your advantages."

"what advantage?" I asked.

"You're a woman, a girl no less. People won't take you seriously in a fight and because of that you have an advantage. But you lose it the moment you carry a weapon that looks like it can kill. A tonfa can kill, just like a woman, but no one sees it coming."

"Well then… should we get started?" I asked.

"Now you are getting it."

 **SO DON'T FORGET TO GO TO POLYVORE and check out the latest outfits**


	23. Chapter 22

Class Dismissed.

Margie POV

"Ow…" I moaned as I got into Stiles' car. "I can't believe he worked me that hard."

Stiles looked over at me and chuckled. "From what I recall you hit yourself with the tonfa on more than one occasion."

"Come one I am learning a completely new style of fighting from a teacher who isn't the gentlest instructor by the way." I complained. "Let's see you do better."

"Oh I could… you know when I develop the same abilities you have then… wooo I would be fire and kong-fu." Stiles raised his arms to imitate a karate stance, but he somehow managed to hit himself squarely in the face. He rubbed his nose and looked at me with his crooked smile.

"you realize you make no sense right?" I laughed.

"Yep another charming quality of mine." Stiles smirked at me. "You should be thankful you know someone with so much charm."

"I am-" I winced as I put my seatbelt on. "God I am going to have bruises on my bruises."

"That's what you get when you go toe to toe with a werewolf. Where did he go anyway?"

"He said he had to check on Jackson and figure out what he saw last night." I muttered as I rubbed my shoulders. "Did you pick up the cake while you got us lunch? Thanks by the way."

"Yeah no problem it is in the back. Allison wasn't even here though."

"I'll drop it by her house before we go to Lydia's" I said. "And I am sorry about today, Derek was supposed to text you." I looked at him with a smile.

"Hey it was worth it to see you fight like that." Stiles smiled. "It was nice seeing Derek panicked." There was a little too much satisfaction in his eyes.

"He was just making me feel good." I rolled my eyes. "If I was causing damage I would have been thrown a lot more."

"True…" He joked. "Ready to go into the belly of the beast? The point of no return?"

"What are you talking about?" I laughed as he turned the car on.

"The Argents…" He said. "We are about to march into hell only armed with a cookie cake." He sighed as he gripped the steering wheel. "We are kind of asking for trouble."

"Clearly you don't know or understand the power of a cookie cake." I joked. "And I ordered this damn thing might as well make sure Allison gets it. I don't want her to think we forgot about her." I slouched back into the seat and folded my arms like any teen would.

"See I don't understand why you are putting such an effort into this." Stiles looked at me. "I mean clearly she skipped with Scott." He was annoyed I knew that. But he was willing to put all that aside to clean up Scott's mess. All of it, he was loyal to the bone.

"Yeah but she didn't know…" I sighed. "Have you managed to get a hold of Scott?" I asked.

"Yeah once when I went to get the cake. And he was acting like a complete tool."

"So we will get no help from him about this." I muttered as we began to pull into the Argent's drive way. "But we have got this. I mean we are just dropping off a cake and going to check on Lydia… we can handle that." I breathed. As I rubbed my shoulders.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Stiles quirked. He was looking over at the house with some angst. I could tell the hunters' home was somewhere he didn't want to be.

"Why the hell not. If I start glowing green you can distract them with that kong fu you were talking about." I said simply as I got out of the car and pulled out the cake box.

"Yeah… but no really right?" Stiles rubbed his head nervously. "Because you know that was bull right?" He gulped air and treaded behind me keeping up with my steps.

"What really?" I feigned surprise. "My whole plan is ruined." I smiled at him with a wink.

"Smart ass." He replied as he rang the doorbell. "See this is why I am the charming one in the group." He pushed back his hair and leaned against the wall like your typical bad boy would. Except of course this was Stiles we were talking about… so it wasn't a bad boy look. Honestly I didn't mind at all though. I like Stiles when he acted like this. I felt better.

"Oh you are not-" the door opened and to my dismay Kate was standing there, in quite frankly an outfit a little too young for her. Then again it fit her personality perfectly, trashy and loud.

"Well well well," Kate leaned against the door frame. "Hear for another match?" she raised and eyebrow and looked me up and down like I was a piece of meat. But not sexy meat, eatable meat.

"OH… no" I forced a smile. "I came to drop this off for Allison." I held up the cake with a smile. "You know for her birthday." I tilted my head and begged her to take the cake so I could leave.

Stiles POV

"Oh." Kate grabbed the cake and put it on a table. "You are so sweet." She reached over and gave Mars a hug. I could tell she wasn't happy, Mars' body was stiff. "Oh she is so lucky to have a friend like you."

"I am here too." I awkwardly raised a hand. Kate pulled from Mars and looked to me.

"I am sorry but who are you? Margie's boyfriend?" Kate looked me up and down. I had to say for a hunter she didn't really seem like a hunter… but I was focused on the skinny jeans.

"Oh god no!" I felt heat rising to my face and my mouth dry. Margie looked at me with an unreadable expression. "I mean if … I would ever be so lucky." I swear I just want to return my tongue to Jesus and say 'nope sorry this one isn't working out' so I can call it a day on life.

"Oh…" Kate turned to Margie. "Well do you want to come inside? We could chat for a bit" She reached out and ran a hand through Mars' hair, which Margie did not like. "Get to know the girl behind all those punches. And one of her many lovers" She teased. "Speaking of is Derek one of them?" Great even she thought Derek and Mars were a good couple AND she wanted to kill him.

"No." Margie stated bluntly. "I can't stay and Derek is just a good friend. He looks out for me." She gave a small smile. Wait did she like him? Wait, Why did I care? Well I mean she was my friend of course, but I didn't like the anger that was pitting in my stomach. "Sometimes, it's even like-" Oh please don't say you like him please don't say it. "He is my brother."

Oh. Brother. Oxygen flowed back into my head. I didn't understand what I was feeling but I really had to get to the bottom of this, whatever it was. It felt like Lydia… but different.

"That is nice be he is a dangerous guy… Don't let the puppy eyes fool you." Kate stepped and looked Margie up and down. "How does he look out for you?"

"Oh well…" then she began to do something that was getting to familiar. Her knees bent and her body crippled in on its self. Oh god please tell me she wasn't going to have vision right in front of a hunter. Shit. Fuck, God dammit. This was not good this was the definition of bad.

"Hey, Margie!" I grabbed her and tried to walk her to my car but Kate had her arm. "Don't worry, she gets migraines every once in a while, I'll take her home."

For a moment I felt as if I was going to have to cut off that crazy hunter's hand. But she let go. "Of course." She smiled. "I hope she feels better."

"Yeah thanks." I laughed awkwardly. God I needed to make sure nothing happened. Dear god if she turned green in front of Kate, it would be a pitchfork and bonfire party. "See you around!" with that I put Margie in the car and sped off with all the power that my crap jeep could muster.

Margie POV

 _Fire eyes stands over him. Fire eyes is smiling… she wants something… no she doesn't want it. She has it. Blue eyes is in pain, he is broken, like he hurt someone who wasn't supposed to be close to but was. He was thinking about how he hurt her. how he betrayed her. his blue eyes were dancing._

 _"_ _Thank you Derek." She whispered. "Thank you so much…" as she talked fire spued from her mouth like a ooze. "You gave me… everything. Everything I needed and now I know what she is. And with that information…." The Fire eyes leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I can make her join or make her burn like the little witch she is. And when she is screaming… I'll tell her who to thank. And when she asks why? It will be your name on my lips. And if she joins us… every werewolf who dies because of her will hate your name. it will be great, and now you are useless"_

 _Gun fire blasted through and blue eyes ran away. He kept running and then he roared. He didn't want to be responsible for anyone. But it didn't change the fact that he put his friend in trouble._

 _He betrayed her. He betrayed me._

"Margie, Margie!" Stiles was shaking my shoulders and looking at me. I looked up around the jeep with a confused expression. "Hey are you back?"

"Yeah…" I whispered. I rubbed my cheeks to push back tears.

"What did you see… this one seemed worse…" He whispered as he ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah…" I knew what happened… I knew what I should tell him but… it was Derek. There had to be more to it. I looked up to Stiles and breathed. "Derek… was with Kate and she knew… she knew what I was. She said he told her what I was. She said she would tell me as I burned at the stake." I looked at him with scared eyes. I felt the fire as it fell from Kate's mouth. "I mean I know he didn't betray me on purpose I know it must have been a mistake, but stiles what if she gets to-" I began but Stiles grabbed my hand.

"No." He said as he looked at me. "I will not let you get hurt. Okay? As for Derek, screw him if he betrayed you. Then he isn't coming near you." He let go and started the engine. "Just… Don't worry okay? We will take care of it."

"Yeah but we should talk to Derek-"

"No!" I jumped back a little at Stiles' harsh tone. But even as he saw me shy away he seemed to hold his ground. "I am sorry but, right now we aren't going near him. Not until we figured out what happened in the vision. Please Margie, just for now go with me on this."

"Fine." I took a breath. "But I am going to send him a warning about Kate." I pulled out my phone. "I am not just leaving him to hang. I meant what I said… he treats me like a sister."

"Yeah… I know." Stiles nodded his head and looked at me.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Derek POV

She warned me. Margie warned me about Kate and I thought things would be fine for at least a day. But I was wrong. Here I was now convulsing in pain on the burnt wood of my house because of this bitch, who I was standing over me with a stupid grin on her face.

"So you have no idea who the alpha is?" She sounded frustrated as she paced in my family room. She was defiling my home. "See this is the part where I should shoot you but I am not going to." She leaned down and rested a hand on my chest. Her touch felt disgusting. "Tell me what is your interest in, Margaret Farrondale?" She lifted up her baton and tapped my chin with it. I didn't feel the shock so she wasn't really torturing me yet.

"Her ass is so much better than yours." I said simply.

"See that is bullshit" She did a back hand hit with the baton. "She has something you want. Something you need. At first I thought maybe you wanted her for the pack, but then after I saw her and really looked at those eyes." She clicked her tongue. "She was different from the start and you know what it is. It's why she matters so much to you. See that's what really got me on the trail. You, Derek," she leaned in close. "They day you came to get her hit me hard. Don't worry I wasn't jealous… it was Déjà vu. You looked at her like you looked at your little sister…. What was her name…. Cori, Corrinne,…" she then smiled. "No Cora… that's it. Every day you would pick her up from middle school with that same look." She stood up and began to pace. "You wouldn't let anyone that close unless they were special. So I will ask again. What is she?"

"Human!" I screamed. "Perfectly human despite what the eyes tell you. She is human, completely totally human."

Her body stiffened and she turned to me slowly. "Her eyes… oh it's been right in front of me this whole time." I felt my heart stop as I realized I had given her what she asked for. "Eyes like that… they don't come free, and they aren't fake. How could I be so stupid?" She ran a hand through her hair. "She is a witch, a freaking moon witch." She smiled. "Thank you Derek…."

For the first time in a while I felt the pain of knowing I hurt someone close to me, A friend.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Margie POV

"Thanks again Mrs. Martin." I said as she led us up the stairs. I looked down at my phone hoping Derek would text back, but he never did. It had been hours, I was worried.

"Sweetheart." Natalie said. "Call me Natalie." She pushed open Lydia's door and gestured for us to walk through. "Lydia, There is a Stiles and Margie hear for you."

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Lydia hadn't turned from her lounged position on the bed. Which was a little odd. "And what is it doing with Margie? She likes someone!" she was twirling her hair around as she threw my life down the gutter. "I just can't remember who…"

"Uh… you will have to forgive her." My 'aunt' said with a sigh. "She took something for the stress. Please don't take anything she said seriously." I smiled at her in thanks for the small ray of hope she gave me so that maybe this wouldn't be a huge disaster. I didn't even want to look at Stiles. He would tease me mercilessly if he thought I liked someone, friends are like that.

Stiles POV

Who did Margie like? Seriously why am I hearing this now? I mean the only people she really hangs out with is me, Scott, Derek, Isaac, Jackson and Danny…. Did she like Isaac? I mean that was the only one that made sense. Isaac was special to her, I knew that. But how special was the question. I mean there was no way she liked Scott, She said Derek was like a brother, Danny is gay, Jackson is Jackson, I mean the only other option was me… Did she like me? I was an option right?

"What are you doing here?" Lydia's question broke me from my silence. I looked do her to see Lydia wearing a sexy nightgown and lounging on the bed. Her question seemed directed at me. I looked at her raised an eyebrow, but none the less she patted the bed. My eyes widen as I looked at the scene unfolding in front of me. Weeks earlier my pulse would be running but now… I didn't really know what to feel. I looked to Margie unsure of what to do, she just gave me a nod and gestured to the bed. I guess she was okay with it.

Margie POV

Stiles was on cloud nine right now. I knew I should be happy for him but I wanted to throw him away from Lydia. "Well… we were worried about you…" Stiles gestured to me as I leaned on the door frame.

"You were?" I looked at Lydia as she sat up on the bed. I really wish she would put more clothes on. She then reached up and grabbed his arm like she was touching someone who wasn't Stiles. Someone wasn't the crush of your best friend. I walked into her closet and threw a silk robe at her with some annoyance.

"Uh yeah… um …" He reached over to Lydia and my jealousy spiked. I looked down at my hands to see them spark green a bit. I had to calm down. I looked back at the pair to see stiles holding a pill bottle. He threw it to me and I couldn't help but scoff.

"Wow I bet you can't say; 'I saw Suzy sitting in a shoe shine shop' three times fast." I teased.

"I shaw shuzy" She began. Oh Lydia, as smart as you are you are a bit hopeless, but everyone is when it comes to drugs. "I shaw…. I saw." Stiles put the bottle down on the table after I tossed it to him. I kept my eyes on Lydia, something was off about her. I looked to Stiles who moved closer to her.

"What did you see?" He whispered. Something tightened in my stomach. He cared I knew that, but it hurt to see it in action. "Did you see a mountain lion?" Lydia nodded. "Are you saying that because you saw it or because that's what the police told you?" He looked to Lydia as she slumped down on the bed.

"A mountain lion." She repeated.

I looked over and stepped across the room into her view. I picked up the tow giraffe on her bed and held it in front of her. "Hey Lyds what is this?" I held it up to her with a smile.

"A mountain lion." She smiled back at me and reached for my hair. "You know That boy you like doesn't deserve you. But you know who does?" Oh Lydia please whatever is about to come out of your mouth remember Stiles is right there. "Isaac. You should like him not the other one. He would like just you and not-"

Stiles POV

I was so relieved when she said she didn't like Isaac. Why was I so happy? And who did she like? I mean nothing made sense who did she like? Why did I need to know? God this is frustrating. I just wanted to know what the hell she was to me. I need to know, but I knew. It was starting to make sense… she was starting to come into a clearer picture in my mind.

Margie POV

"Okay!" I put the giraffe on the table and looked up at her with a smile. "You are clearly doped up so me and Stiles are going to leave you to calm down." I kissed the top of her head and pulled Stiles (probably a begrudging Stiles) from the bed. "Do you need anything Lyds before we go?"

She sat up from the bed and smiled at me, but to my horror her eyes flicked to Stiles and she smiled. She smiled like she was about to do something I didn't want to see. "Him." She pointed at Stiles. "To stay,"

My gaze turned to Stiles. What was he going to do? "Um… me?" he walked over to Lydia.

"Yes … please stay." She reached for him and I had to watch her hands rub all over him. This was good. I had begun to think Stiles might care for me… but he wanted Lydia… I just wish I didn't have to sit there and watch it happen. Her hands ran up his face and leaned forward.

"Let me give you some space." I smiled and walked out of the door. I didn't have to see this. But curiosity called me to watch through the crack of the door.

Stiles POV

This is what I wanted… this right? Lydia all over me. Her green eyes flashed to me with genuine affection. Green eyes… they weren't right. They weren't bright like a forest, they weren't … they weren't Margie's. before I knew what I was doing I was pushing myself from her.

Margie POV

"Uh…" He reached for Lydia's hands and I knew it was over. I turn to leave and give them space mostly for myself. I couldn't help but think of what Derek said that morning. I couldn't help but think about Lydia and how perfect she was. Stiles deserved that. "Lydia… no." My back stiffened… and I turned to them to find him putting Lydia's hands on the bed. "I would have jumped on this… but … things… I think-"

"But Jackson…" My body froze. Oh Lydia… God I love you. I knew she wouldn't do this to me. Lydia was my best friend I loved her and I knew she wouldn't flirt with the guy I liked.

"Oh… you thought I was…" Stiles moved around like he was happy. "Wow… I mean that was a huge let down but I am relieved… wait… where is Margie?" I panicked as I realized how awkward things might be if I was discovered hiding like this. I jumped back and ran down the stairs. And tried to find anything to nonchalantly do luckily Prada was waiting for me. I crouched down and began to pet the small toy happily. Stiles was on my mind. Everything he did in the last 5 minutes was on my mind. He cared for Lydia… but he stopped her. Maybe he didn't want to take advantage… maybe I mean he was a nice guy. He took longer than I expected so I had a change to come down and wade in my thoughts. Stiles… god dammit.

"Mars!" He dashed down the stairs. "We got to talk." I looked up at him and smiled. I then put Prada. "First off I know she is your friend so I think you should know that I did nothing to her." he acted like a boyfriend trying to explain some girl who he didn't sleep with. "Secondly we need to go…" He took my hand and began to lead me down the hall straight outside to his jeep.

"Go?" I looked up at him. "Go where?" I gripped his hand as he took me to his car and helped me in. I was confused by his sudden change though I have to say, I should be used to it by now.

"I found something," He gave me Lydia's phone and pulled out of the Martin's driveway.

"You stole her phone?" I looked up at him with some confusion but mostly panic.

"Yeah but look at it." He turned his head slightly to me and seemed totally enthused about whatever what was happening on the phone. I looked at him and then back to phone and my eyes bulged at the video of the Alpha.

"Shit." I muttered. "Here I got this." I went through and sent the video to myself and deleted all the evidence. "Can you take me home? I have that parent teacher conference."

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked as he looked straight at me until he turned his eyes back to the road. He was hovering. Probably because of Derek. He still weighed on my mind.

"Stiles, I think I have to do this on my own. If we spend any more time together people might talk. And you wouldn't want Lydia to get the wrong idea." I teased. But there was still a bit a bitterness. I knew he cared for Lydia and it wasn't his fault but I felt jealous. It was silly.

"Yeah… I think what matters to me more is what you would think…" He said as he pulled into my driveway. I looked to him and just stared in a sort of shock. My mouth opened and closed. "I mean it's you they will be talking about… you and me… Lydia has nothing to do with it."

"Yeah… I mean it's our friendship right?" I laughed it off and unhooked my seatbelt. "Look, you know what? We are behind in our work from today so why don't we-"

"I don't think they would be talking about a friendship… and would that be so bad." Stiles blurted. He reached his hand forward and grabbed my hand. I turned to him staring at me in a way I didn't understand. My pulse burst as his fingers tangled into mine. We didn't say anything but he reached a hand up and wove his large palm into my hair. I loved the warm he gave off. I wanted more of it. Before I really realized what I was doing my hand was running up his chest my palm ran up over his shirt over his warm skin and to the nape of his neck. I let my hand travel to the back of his neck and felt my breath quiver. He stared at me one last time but then he leaned in I could feel him getting closer. I wanted to reach back and I think I started to as well-

BAM My dog jumped up on the car and flashlight shined in the window. "Mario Sweetie?" I heard my dad call out. "We have to go soon, why don't you get in my car Princess?" My father opened the door and took my hand. "Don't want to be late now do we?"

"Course not Daddy." I said with a smile. I looked back to Stiles and waved goodbye.

Stiles POV

Fuck. You know what? Just fuck. Why did I say that? Why did I do that? HOW DOES HER DAD DO THAT? I am so tired of this. I knew what was going in my mind I wanted to figure out exactly what it was though. It still didn't make any sense. I looked up to Kaeden and smiled. "Hello Sir… how is your night?" I asked nonchalantly. I really didn't want to deal with another one of the Farrondale styled threats.

"Great… now that I know where my daughter is." He smiled. "you know I thought I was going to have to call the authorities… and they take kidnappings seriously." His smiled faded as he backed away from the door. "Dead serious."

"Is that so?" I gulped air and gripped the steering wheel. "Well it is a good thing She is safe and sound. I will make sure that keeps happening." I said.

"Good." He nodded. "Things would be pretty bad if my girl wasn't safe. I mean … just awful. I mean you have seen her mother… And you have seen her dog, but you know what you haven't seen?" He didn't stop smiling the whole time which made my blood feel thick and hard to move. As if it was choking me from the inside.

"a dragon?" I said in some desperate attempt to make this feel like less of a death match.

"Me angry." With that Dr. Farrondale slammed my door closed and left me having about fifty heart attacks while he got into his Lexus. Oh and I was still thinking about his daughter.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Margie POV

"And just so you guys know… I wasn't feeling it today so I spend most of the day… no all of it working out in the gym so I basically skipped school… without actually leaving school."

"Next time tell us." My mother sighed as we walked down hall. "We can know where you are and you get a note that will excuse you from punishment. Win win." She grinned as she opened the door to my chemistry room only to be greeted by a gruff man who was not Mr. Harris. "Oh sorry." She smiled and stepped back, but the strange man held the door open so my mother and father could walk in. The man nodded and smiled as he left the room followed by a familiar face.

"Hey Isaac!" I smiled up as I saw him walk through the door. At the sight of me he seemed to shy away but still offered me a smile. "How is it going?"

"Good… minus the parent teacher conferences." He looked down at his feet as he talked to me. "What are you doing here… you are incredibly smart." He looked up and smiled at me.

"New student requires attention sometimes." I smiled. "And if you are having trouble you can always come and study with me. Even if it's not chemistry." I said with smile.

"Well look at this." I turned to see the gruff man wrap a shoulder around Isaac. He seemed to flinch at his touch. This wasn't his father? I hoped, no prayed. "Isaac why don't you introduce your sweet little-" he gave me a smile that mad my skin crawl.

"Uh this is Margie… Margie this is my dad." He said hesitantly then looked behind him to the chemistry room. "I think your parents want you." He seemed to want to get me away as fast as possible I wasn't sure what to say… but I nodded and looked right at him.

"Okay… don't forget my offer…" I walked past him and gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "You need anything just ask. Bye." I whispered.

"Bye…" he whispered back. I could see something under his blue eyes… something I could almost touch. He needed help… but I couldn't help unless he asked for it. I wanted to help…

"Ah so you finally decide to join us sweet heart?" I turned to see my mother looking at me with a smile. I smiled and walked to the seat next to her and nodded to Mr. Harris. "You just missed all the formalities. Now we get to the good stuff."

"Yes… and I have to say." I took a breath as Mr. Harris began his analysis. I had no idea what he was going to say. "Margaret is a fantastic student. What I find to be one of her best qualities is unlike most girls her age she doesn't really reach out for chances to take control, however when she does she leads the class. Not only that but her work with my other students has proven to give a lot of results." He pushed up his glasses and smiled. "For instance, Isaac Lahey has made considerable progress since the school year started. However-" and just like that the other shoe was about to drop. "I worry about her … choices."

"Choices?" My Father raised an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

"Well the people she surrounds herself with tend to not be as focused as her… I would hate to see bad habits rub off on a student like her." He gestured to me. "I know this isn't what you want to here, but I see real potential in you. And I don't want to see the time you spend with Mr. Stilenski to hinder that." He sighed, as if he knew the shit storm he walked into.

"Stiles?" My mother clicked her jaw and looked at my father as if to give him a warning. I looked to my father and he nodded as he leaned back in his seat. Clearly he was going to let my mother handle this one. And I really wish she wouldn't with my teacher but she did… "You mean the boy who she studies with… daily? That Stiles? Or maybe the one that she has been working with for a chemistry test coming up?"

"I didn't know-" Mr. Harris looked to me but I just shot him an apologetic stare.

"No you didn't…" My mother sighed. She could have ripped his throat out on the table but she seemed perfectly calm. "But that fact that you don't know your students really isn't my problem. Is there anything else you would like to tell me? Anything Factual?" she began to get up from her seat like the meeting was over.

"Just one concern." He got up. "I worry about the class she misses from her head aches… I realize not much can be done, but she needs to have safety net for these kinds of situations."

Just then my mother stiffened and looked at him. "Of course…" My mother smiled. "thank you for making the problem aware. Despite the beginning of this I appreciate what you said." She shook Mr. Harris's hand and looked to me with a very 'you bet your ass we are going to talk about this' look. She must have thought I was skipping class and using my headaches as an excuse. And all in all if I was normal… I would have totally done that.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Mom they really just go away after five seconds" I muttered as we walked out of the school. "they just kind of drain me you know?" I didn't want this to be a big deal but my mother seemed more than a little freaked when she heard about the headaches.

"Its more than that… we need to talk." My mother looked to me and my father. "As a family."

"Yeah sure-"

"Margie!" I turned to see Stiles running towards us. "Hey I uh- hey." He looked down at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at his crooked grin. I loved it.

"Stiles." My father looked from me to Stiles with a raised eyebrow. "Are you stalking my Daughter?" He was dead serious which meant I was dead from embarrassment.

"Oh… uh… no!" he said suddenly. "I mean I am here looking for Scott, he wasn't in school today and he wasn't answering his phone so…. Here I am." He said awkwardly. I think my father was going to press the subject even more but then the screams started. We all whirled around to see the massive confusion going on in front of us. I looked to my family and then to Stiles wide eyes.

"How close is your Car?" My father asked Stiles. He looked to her silently and pointed just across the pavement. We could all see his jeep. "Good take her there. and then take her home." She looked up to her husband. "We will meet you back at the house."

"But mom-" I began. What was even going on? I looked to her and Stiles for answers but felt none would come. People screamed around us and something was in the area… but I didn't know. I didn't have a vision of this… I didn't see this. Stiles grabbed my hand and began to lead me down the hill to his car.

"Wait Stiles…" My mind grew dark and my head began to bang.

 _The protector hunts… he looks for what hunts him. He is behind a car… the car backs up he is hit. His loyal son feels the pain… a pain and fear he has only felt once before… My protector._

"What did you see?" we were between cars. As I looked around. I took my hand from him and didn't answer his question. Like the time with Stiles I knew this was happening now. Finally my eyes fell on the sheriff across the street. He was going to go behind a car. I looked to Stiles one last time before I ran away. "Margie? MARGIE!" I heard his voice but it didn't stop me. I kept running. I kept running as fast as I could till I saw the sheriff. I bent down and shoved him behind the car. but I didn't think this through for me. Next thing I know, the car that was supposed to hit him hits me and from my bent position my head gets worst of it. I don't really understand what happened next. My body fell backwards, I heard growling… gunfire. But things were hard to process with my blurry eyes.

"Margie… Oh god no no no. Margie" I felt a hand cup my face and a hand hold mine. I knew that hand… hell I loved that hand. "Please just tell me this is slight right? Please just be okay!"

Stiles POV

Margie moved around slowly but she seemed in a daze. Her father came up to us. "What happened?" He yelled.

"She… she just ran from me and pushed my father out of the way… please please can you help her?" I looked to Dr. Farrondale with panicked eyes. I knew what had been bothering me now. The moment she ran away I knew… I cared for Margie and now she was on the ground because she care for me… maybe not the same way I cared for her, but I wasn't going to lose her.

"I need to take her to the hospital." He looked up to me and sighed. "Why don't you come with us I could use the hands." I nodded and picked her up in my arms. As we walked to the Lexus I saw Scott. He was staring at us like he was going to follow us, but I couldn't handle it. I didn't want to see his face after this. He was supposed to be here. He was supposed to have saved her. be he didn't, he was too busy with Allison.

"Stiles is she okay?" He stepped forward and reached over like he was going to take her from me but I wasn't going to let that happen.

"NO SCOTT" I yelled at him. "She isn't okay and you know what? I think you know who I blame for this." I looked him up and down as I walked right passed. "why don't you go and do what you normally do and I'll do what I do? You go screw around with Allison and I'll go fix your stupid mess."

 **POLYVORE ON MY PROFILE GO CHECK IT OUT.**


	24. Chapter 23

Waking up.

Margie POV

My head buzzed. Damn I hated this pain, it ran through my head and hit me in all the wrong places. I had no visions but I did here the voices of people I loved. My mother sounded like she was yelling at some poor intern, my father was trying to keep people calm… and Stiles was … being Stiles.

"I mean what are the qualifications of the doctors working here?" I heard him ask. "I mean what does it matter if they graduated from Yale? It is no Princeton, or Harvard." He quirked. "And as for medical school does it matter unless it is the top school."

"Stiles they are professionals." I heard my father sigh. "Why don't you get home and get some rest? You and your father have been here for three hours now." I felt a chair move closer to me.

"See that just isn't going to happen." Stiles said. "With all do respect." He added at the end.

"I know it seems rude but I have agree with my son here." Mr. Stilenski said. "Your daughter got hurt pushing me out of the way, I don't intend to leave until I see she wakes up. And I can't ask my son to leave when I am hovering just as much as him."

"Yeah we are staying." Stiles said. "As long as she needs." I felt a hand wrap around mine. I wanted to grab but things were so hard right now. so slow, and I really couldn't understand much passed my thought and what I heard. I tried to move but everything felt so heavy. Before I could tell them I was alright, I passed out again.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Stiles POV

I walked down the long halls of the hospital to make my way from the bathroom when I saw two guests I did not want to see. Scott and Derek were standing at the desk when they saw me they went rigid. My jaw tightened as I looked to them and then walked passed them like they were strangers. I continued to walk forward but stopped and looked at them. "Don't go in. Don't say hi, and don't even ask me how she is doing." I said. "Just leave." I walked away and thought that was the end of it but Derek had another idea.

"Stiles." He grabbed my arm and turned me to him. His green eyes were a little bit too dark and his jaw was clenched. "Tell me how she is."

"Knocked out and going to have to have a cat scan." I said angrily. "So stay away."

"What the hell did I do?" Derek yelled. Everyone in the busy hospital turned and looked at us.

"Well I know you did something!" I snapped. "You know the vision Margie had? The one where you got attacked? Did she mention where she saw you betray her to Kate?" Derek took a step back like he had been shot. "Yeah, she still told you even when she saw that. And she was scared she was terrified about whatever Kate said and she still decided to tell you!" I pushed him away. "And I hope to god it was worth it. I hope you didn't squeal like a pig but you did. Because she saw it… and she still warned you." I looked to Scott one last time and turned away from them. I walked down the hall and to the door to Margie's room. It was 3 am and they were still here. Lydia had been here until two but her mother made her go home. Even my father left to go catch some shut eye, it was just me, her mother, and her father left and Mars' mother was the only other person in the room. Her dad was doing some paper work but I could tell everything was weighing down on them. But she was going to get better. She had to.

I opened the door and walked through to see Kathy at Margies bed. She was running a hand through her hair and only looked at me slightly to acknowledge my presense but kept her eyes on her daughter.

"Here Mrs. Farrondale." I offered her a coffee cup causing her to snap form her trance. She smiled at me and took the cup.

"You know at this point you can start calling me Kathy, Mrs. Farrondale is a name I only use when I am bragging about my husband." She joked.

"Okay … Kathy… is there anything I can do for you?" I asked as I looked down at Margie. "Anything I could do for her?" I sat down across from Kathy and next to Mars and held her free hand. I cared for Margie I knew that, but I almost lost something I didn't know I even had to begin with. "I can go get you clothes… feed Bowser…"

"Shit Bowser." Kathy let her head fall into her hands. "God he has been home all this time alone… he doesn't even know that she … I mean how would he know… he is just a dog" A million thoughts passed in her eyes but I decided to leave them in her mind.

"Don't worry I will get it… you stay." I said as I looked to her and Margie… I didn't want to leave for a second but I wasn't as close to Margie as her mother was. It would be selfish of me to stay here while her mother went home. I got my keys and headed outside of the room only to hear her chair squeaked. I turned to see her stepping forward.

"You will… need a key." I could tell she was trying not to cry. She looked up and handed it me. "Just when you get back just …um drop it in my purse." She patted my shoulder and looked up at me. "Thank you for staying … and I just want you to know we don't blame you… you know that right." She tried to smile. "We don't blame you."

"You should." I said simply. "I mean all you asked me to do was bring her to my car and then…" I didn't really know what to say other than "I am so sorry." I whispered. "I just want you to know that she matters and I didn't just forget about her…"

"I know." A darkness … a doubt flashed over her face, "I know she matters… I will tell her that you were here if she wakes before you come back." She smiled at me and turned back to her daughter. "It is good she has a friend like you. A good friend …"

"Thanks…" I left with a lot on my mind and hesitancy.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Kathy POV

"Thanks Melissa." I took the pillows out from her hands and smiled. "I know I must be so needy and high strong right now. Tell that one nurse I am sorry." I bit my lip as I walked to Margie's bed. I wasn't really sure how I was going to put the pillows under her.

"Oh don't worry about it." Melissa called out and gave me a small smile. "If it was my baby… I would be tearing people apart" looked to me and back to Margie. "Why don't you lift your daughter and I will slide the pillows under her head?"

"Yes that sounds like a good Idea." I smiled. "Thank you, I seem to have problems solving the silliest of issues." I rubbed my head. But held Margie in my arms.

"If I had been up as long as you have… I would be the same way." Melissa took the pillows and began to put them under Margie. She loved pillows. When we were moving she asked for 12 in her bed. I think she made a nest. "You know there is an extra room I could let you sleep there for a bit and tell you when she wakes up."

"No." I shook my head as I put my daughter down on the pillows. She was just sleeping, that is what Kaeden told me. He promised me that she was just sleeping. "I want to be here when she wakes up. I need to be, but thank you." I smiled at her with a weakness. "I don't think I could handle this if everyone wasn't so nice to the crazy mother."

"Hey if moms weren't crazy we would have died out a long time ago." She said. I smiled up at her. "Is there anything else I can get you Kathy?"

"How much longer?" I blurted out. I didn't mean to but since the question was out there might as well finish it. "How much longer do you think she will be like this?"

Melissa looked at her charts and stared at Margie. "Not much longer…" She then put a hand on my shoulder. "I cannot imagine what you are feeling right now but if you need anything, I am right here. And I am not saying that because your husband is my boss I am saying this because Margie means something to a lot of people I care for, and the same goes to you. Infact I would like to call you a friend." She smiled.

"Thank you Melissa." I smiled. "And of course I think of you as a friend. You were so much fun at the dinner party… We should have another when she comes home… she would like it."

"Yeah…" Melissa nodded and headed to the door. "I will leave you to your thoughts." She walked away with a wave while I began to fix Margie's hair.

"Sweet baby…" I looked down at my little girl and smiled. "You need to get up because I have to tell you a story… I have to tell you about a lot of things. I have to tell you about the time I ran through my college dorm dressed as a mascot bunny and met your father, I have to tell you about the time I protested to impress him only to find out I was protesting something he supported. And… I have to tell you about the years I spent believing I was insane but the truth was… I was just a witch. I have to tell you that you aren't crazy… baby please…. Be okay." I kissed her on her head and sat back down. I wasn't leaving my baby.

"Kathy?" I jumped to see my husband standing in the door. "Are you really going to tell her?"

I nodded and walked over to him. "She has had the migraines… I thought we didn't have to deal with this… but obviously we do. I mean you heard the nurse talking about the strange tattoo… odds are she knows what she is… I can't let her think she is doing this alone…" I kissed him on the cheek as I wrapped myself into his arms.

"Alright… I am going to go home and get some clothes… for everyone." He looked down from me and pulled away. "Is there anything else I should get you? Something to eat?"

"You know what I like." I nodded. "Oh and Stiles will be taking care of Bowser if you see him… just know he isn't breaking into the house." Kaeden froze for a moment and gave me a long hard look. "Do you not like Stiles? I mean he is a kind enough boy and he makes her-"

"I like him just fine." Kaeden shrugged. "It is you I am worried about. I know you Kath, and I know your insecurities. Especially about acceptance."

I sighed as I looked to him. "When we met… I was so happy." I breathed. "I found someone who accepted me despite the emails, but we didn't meet till college." I took my seat back next to Margie. "You were there for me but I felt like the reason for that was your maturity… Stiles doesn't seem to have that maturity… but he does care for her… what if that changes when he finds out. Because he will." I ran a hand through my daughter's hair. "And what if he runs? I like Stiles… and I know Margie does. I just don't want to see her heart break when she becomes more than your average teen girl." I sighed.

"Kath…" My husband leaned against the door. "I love you but… it won't our decision to tell Stiles… it will be hers. And I think she will know better than us."

"But what if it ends horribly? This isn't your average secret if he takes it badly,"

"Then you have the potion to fix it. But it is her decision and you know she will never forgive us if we try to make it for her. We trust her, so we have to trust her judgement." He walked over and kissed my head. "Talk to her… he may already know."

"Alright…" I whispered. I would talk to my baby I just prayed she would listen.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Stiles POV

I walked up to the darkened mansion with some fear. I didn't sweat through the new clothes I had changed into a half hour ago at my house but I was still scared. I knew there was a highly trained familiar in that house and he would kill me. He would definitely want me dead. I mean this was his best friend we were talking about here. I opened the door and turned on the lights with a heavy heart. It only took a second before I heard nails scrape across a wooden floor and saw the shadow of Bowser bounding done the stairs. He was whining happily the whole while until he saw who it was. Instead of his look of disappointment, he stared at me curiously. He didn't understand where is family was, in a way I pitied him. I wanted him to understand things were okay… but just telling him wasn't going to be enough.

"Hey Bowser… you are probably wondering why I am here…" I began awkwardly. "And it is a funny story really a funny kind of story." I was rambling to a dog… usually that dog was Scott but still things were a bit crazy that I was trying to explain things to an animal.

"WHOOF" Bowser let out an impatient bark. Just like Scott he didn't appreciate the fact that I never really got to the point.

"Okay no need to get all nasty…" I took a breath… why was I taking this so seriously. "Margie got hit by a car and is in the hospital… the family is fine and she will be but they needed me to get some stuff and make sure you have everything you need." I clapped my hands together. "So what can I get you … some bones… children tears?" I joked but the dog barked at me. Clearly he didn't appreciate my humor. He began to trot down the hall and walked into the hall. For a moment I just thought that was his way of telling me he didn't need anything, but he soon came back with a small tote bag in his mouth. He dropped it in front of me and walked upstairs as if he had given me my orders so I should just disappear and do them. I squatted down and picked up the bag unsure what to do with it until I saw the note taped on the side.

 _To whoever sees this first._

 _I can't find my phone but I used my spare key to put a bag together of all of Margie's needs for the day to day stuff. Text my mother when she wakes up. I will visit in the Morning._

 _XOXO Lydia_

 _P.S. Dog has been fed and let him outside. He should be fine for the night._

I looked up to where Bowser had run off. I guess Lydia was thinking ahead. We had to get that phone back to her, but that really wasn't a priority. I guess I had everything I needed to go. I turned to leave when I looked back upstairs and thought of Bowser. He was a good dog when he didn't spend the majority of our time together judging me. I knew he deserved better than to have to sit around and wait for a family member to walk through the door. I looked to my car and looked around the grand hall. I turned around until I saw a few leashes hanging from a small rack. I grabbed on and ran up the stairs to Margie's room.

Just as I predicted Bowser was in her bed with his new toy under his chin. When he saw me he huffed out a breath as if to say 'what else do you want from me?' "Hey buddy…." I still found it weird that I had to have conversations with this dog, but I think I was working past it. "So I was thinking… want to go see Margie?"

Bowser's head shot up and he looked me dead in the eyes. I knew he was questioning my statement. "Yeah Margie… I will have to sneak you into the Hospital… but why the hell not? I mean she would love to see you there-" I looked to the dog and held up the leash. "So are you coming or what?"

Bowser jumped from the bed with a wagging tale and ran right up to me. He was moving around so much that putting on his leash was difficult. However after a few tries I felt it click into place and I looked down at him. With the sound of the click Bowser began to pull me down the hall and straight down the steps. The only time he stopped was to wait for me to open the main door. And once it was open he bolted to my car. I jogged to the passenger door and opened. "If you make a mess I drop you at the pound." I stared at him dead in the eye.

Bowser barked and whined and jumped up to the door. "Fine!" I threw my hands up and put my hand on the door right as a pair of headlights poured onto the driveway and gave light to my dognapping scene. I raised an arm to shield myself from the light so I might be able to see who was here this late. The door opened and a pair of dress shoes and pants stepped out. I then realized I was face to face with Dr. Farrondale. Which didn't make much sense.

"Dr. Farrondale… what are you doing here?" I asked casually.

"Stiles… I live here." Kaeden said with some bluntness. "What are you doing here…"

"Oh um… just taking care of Bowser" In my defense Bowser barked up and wagged his tail.

"Stiles…" He looked at the scene and back to me. "This is the second time I have seen you in my driveway doing something I didn't think I was going to like." He said simply.

"Have you ever thought maybe it is not what you think?" I shrugged as heat rushed to my face… I was still thinking about the weird thing that happened between Margie and I earlier.

"Then you are not stealing my dog." He said simply. "And Margie's stuff?"

I looked down at the bag and dog with a nervous grin. "Well Lydia left this for Margie I thought I would bring it to her. And as for Bowser… he um… needed a breath of fresh air." I squeaked out the last part hoping that maybe he would buy it and I could go alone my merry way.

"And where would that fresh air be… not the hospital?" Mr. Farrondale hit the nail on the head.

"Well you see… all the times I have been here Bowser just seems to really like being around Margie and Margie really spoils him. I mean she lets him sleep in her bed-"

"How do you know where he sleeps… you don't stay past the curfew do you?"

Crap. "No sir I mean you watch me leave… all the time." I said as calmly as I could.

"True I mean its not like you sneak back in here." He scoffed. "I mean that would just be a break or our trust wouldn't it?" He looked at me with a cocky smile that clearly said 'I got you now'.

"Exactly and I wouldn't sneak back into your house… ever." I lied. Please let this be over please let this be over. I just wanted to steal the dog and go about my merry way.

"And if I told you there were sercurity cameras that answer wouldn't change would it?"

"Security cameras… sir?" I gulped air and looked at him with a hard swallow.

"Yeah… and there happens to be one right by Margie's room."

"Well what you have to understand is… I swear I am not dating your daughter and I am just her friend," I didn't know how this blabbering would help me but that wasn't going to stop me from blabbering my heart out in front of the good doctor. "And yes if you really must know I have been seeing your daughter past curfew because she is my friend and if she didn't want me here I assure you that I would definitely not be here." I then pointed to Bowser. "I mean you have seen this dog, it has evil scare tactics which no doubt come from … you no offense."

"Is there a point to this Stiles?" Kaeden looked down at me with folded arms.

"I am going to keep sneaking into her room… sorry sir." I stated. I didn't know if it was a good idea to just state this to a man when there are no witnesses around but screw it.

For what felt like hours He didn't say anything. He just looked me up and down like he was deciding whether or not I was really worth killing (I assume). But then he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at me as if the decision was made. "Thanks for telling me Stiles." Kaeden nodded. "And just so you know… there aren't any security cameras." He walked into his house.

"Wait no cameras?" I opened the door to my car to let bowser in.

"Nice talk Stiles… real good." He called from the house. "I will be installing and electric fence."

"That is great sir…." I gulped. I was about to get my car when Kaeden ran outside. "Did you need something else sir? I am pretty sure you got my dignity and my manhood."

"She is awake." He should me his phone and that is all I needed. I looked to him nodded and ran into my car. I was mad that I wouldn't be there when she woke up but I would be there non the less. I would definitely be there in the next few minutes and if I got pulled over you bet your ass that I would play 'my dad is your boss card'

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Margie POV

"Mom?" My body still felt heavy so I felt weak, but I still managed to push myself up. "Does dad know that I am okay? What about Stiles? Is he okay? Did he go home?" I was somewhat sad that he wasn't here. I wanted him here. I really needed to see him.

"Oh I texted your father about 15 minutes ago. Do not go back to sleep!" she said. "As for Stiles he went to the manor to take care of Bowser for me… he is a good friend to you."

"Yes… he is, but I don't know how well he will handle against Bowser." I smiled at the thought and looked back to my mother." Mom?" I was so confused… memories began to flood their way back into my mind. The things I heard while I was in that weird trance… the things that were said. All of it hit me like a hammer. "is everyone okay?"

She smiled at me. "Yes everyone is fantastic. You are fantastic. You beautiful girl…" she sent the text and then sat down… "How are you feeling…"

"Good… mom?" I looked her up and down not sure of what to say. While I was knocked I felt like I saw things… things she wasn't ready for me to see, but they still felt as if they were a monstrous betrayal. I knew she had a reason… but she kept who I was a secret from me! I wanted the truth. And I wanted to hear it from her. "Can we talk now?"

My mother's face darkened. "Of course you heard that… that was a trick your Gran could do… I was always so mad mainly because it was how she caught me in lies." My mother whispered. "alright lets talk…" she breathed and sat on my bed. "when I was thirteen… I became … different from other people…"

"A moon witch…" I nodded my head witch earned me look from my mother.

"Clearly when this is over you are going to have some things to tell me." My mother sighed. "Yes a moon witch, but I didn't seem to be normal… I had nightmares every night… saw things that a kid should ever see. I was panicked and always felt evil was everywhere. I never felt safe until I met your father. But for those years I didn't adapt I never had visions I just had nightmares. Your Gran said it was because I was unwilling to accept the gift, who I was, and most of the time I felt she was blaming me for the pain I was in. When the real truth was I blamed her for it. She was always trying make accept my power and love it, but I refused and eventually ran off to college ad refused to talk to her." She looked down at her hands. "Every night I had to take enough pills to knock out a Hippo but it was barely enough. When I met your father though… it was like clouds spreading. He knew about the nightmares from day one… I was at the free clinic and all he did was try to take care of me. I feel head over heels. And for the a few years I thought I had a chance at a normal life… but I was so wrong." She gasped for breath as tears fell from her face. I leaned forward and held her hands. "When you were born… the nightmares became so much worse and you were just a newborn baby so you couldn't sleep the whole night through. I was at my end and the nightmares were all about you… burning or crying I was terrified for you. I thought it would be best if I admitted myself to ward of mental health. But then" She smiled up at me. "Your gran showed up…" She whispered. "She said she had a way to make everything better and just to give her one chance. If it didn't work she would go to the hospital and check herself in. So I agreed. She kissed me on the forehead and walked over into your room and was in there for a few minutes and left… I thought she was full of crap until I went to bed… I didn't have a nightmare. I never did after that and you were just a perfect healthy girl. However I felt different like a big important piece of me was gone. It is what drove me into the study of Wicca I wanted to know what happened that day…"

"What about gran?" I asked as I scooted up her. "And why didn't you tell me when I turned thirteen?"

"She disappeared… I have a private detective looking for her but nothing has come up." She reached for my hands. "As for you … I was never sure if your gran did the same to you that she did to me. I didn't want you to grow up thinking you were going to be a witch only to have that piece ripped from you. So when nothing happened when you thirteen I thought the magic had left our house… I was so worried when you talk about the visions… I wanted you to tell me. But more than that I didn't want you to suffer… I handled it wrong because you obviously still had the visions and you didn't come to me." She looked me up and down. "I am so sorry you had no one to help you through this rough patch. It must have been so hard."

"It was okay mom… I wasn't really alone." I said with smile.

"I know but Bowser couldn't have been that much help." She smiled at me like I was making a joke but I was really trying to tell her that things weren't as bad as she thought them to be.

"No mom." I said flatly. "I have had someone, actually a few someone's that I can go to for stuff like this. I… figured it out most of it with their help… more this one person's help…"

"What do you mean…" My mother looked to me and then sighed. "Did you tell Lydia?"

"No mom… I told Stiles…" I took a breath and looked at her. "I think it's my turn to tell you what is going on." I leaned forward and began to explain everything. It was time to open the lines of communication as Stiles always said and boy were they open.

 **Hey so there is no outfit for this chapter... sorry but if you want to see the other outfits and you havent yet just go to my profile.**


	25. Chapter 24

Margie POV

"And I am sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want you to relive your bad childhood or think I was crazy when that just wasn't the case." I looked to my mother and tried to make her see everything that I was trying to convey but it was hard. We had both lied to each other but not out of malice just out of what we thought was necessity.

She slumped down on the bed so she was lying across my feet. "So… let me get this straight… There is an Alpha after you, a group of hunters, two of your closet friends are werewolves, the guy you like might like Lydia but now you aren't so sure, and your other best friend is the niece of a psycho killer who things you will join her?"

"Yep…" I nodded and took a breath waiting for her response.

"Shit… I am going to ask Melissa where the nearest source of Alcoholic … anything is." She sat up and smiled weakly. "Sorry bad joke but it would be perfectly normal to want alcohol in these situations, but that is only if you are 21." She gave me her usual version of moral Guidance. "So this man you met… his name was Bishop?"

"Yeah…" I tilted me head and looked at my mother. "Why do you ask?"

"Name just struck something in my memory, probably nothing worthwhile." She said simply as she stood up. "So can I trust these people you are hanging out with? I mean they aren't just using you?" She folded her arms and looked me dead in the eye. "Even this Derek character."

"I think so… I mean Derek was using me… but now I think we are friends… I do trust him." I nodded to myself and looked up. "Everyone who knows is someone I consider a deep and close friend. They were the ones who made feel sane… and protected." I bit my lip.

"Especially Stiles…" My mother walked around the room and smiled at bit. "The way you talk about him makes me feel like he is a good friend…"

"Why do you sound so hesitant?" I raised an eyebrow and looked over to my mother.

"I just don't want you getting hurt… I am being stupid I know, but I am still going to worry about you. No matter who you decide to trust." She said simply.

"I know but I really think I can trust him… and honestly I already do." I said flatly.

"Fine… fine… but if he hurts you his head is going right up with the mountain, Kate's, and the Alpha…"

"I think you assume we have more room on our fire place than we actually do mom."

"Uh…Hi." We both turned to the door to see Stiles slowly opening it. "What did I do exactly?" my heart jumped in my thought to see him. I tried to get up but I was tied to the stupid bed by an IV and quite frankly I didn't want to test that. So instead I looked at him as she pushed a cart with a punch of Jell-O on the top through the door. He really didn't have to do that.

"Oh sweetie." And boom. She was back in Snow white mode. "Nothing just a bad joke. Do you need help with that?" reached to pull the cart further into the room but was stopped.

"Uh… no." He said as he kept his hands on the cart. "I don't want to um… put this on you after all it was me who decided to get… this" he stammered. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why did you get all that stuff…" I joked.

Stiles head snapped to me like he forgot I was there till just now, he seemed speechless for a moment but he then looked down at the tray and stammered. "Well I wasn't sure what flavor you would like, and I thought its not really stealing if it never leaves the building-"

"Stiles." I raised a hand up. "there are only two flavors…"

He looked down at the selections of either red or green Jell-O and looked to me. "Yeah well… I wasn't sure how much you would want… so you know you get the whole thing." He raised his hands to show off the tray… "Tada." He smiled at me which caused me to laugh hysterically.

"Well." My mother looked to us both and smiled. "I am going to go look for my husband." She breathed and looked down at her feet and then back to Stiles. "Look out for my baby… I wasn't kidding about the fireplace." She patted his shoulder and then walked out into the hall with her bewitching troubling smile, while Stiles was about to run.

"Why does your family hate me?" He sat down in the seat next to me.

"If they weren't threatening you that is when you would have to worry" I smiled at Stiles with heat running to my face. Despite everything that had happened today, I still couldn't help but think about being in his jeep. "Its like a welcome to the family kind of deal. In theory you should be happy." I said as I scooted towards the Jell-O tray. Seeing my struggle he sat up and leaned across my bed to get me Jell-O cup. However when he pulled back we were inches away from each other. I didn't know what to do but apparently I didn't have a choice. Within seconds he jumped away and dropped the covered Jell-O on my lap.

"Oh I almost forgot." He walked over to the tray and opened the undercarriage. "I got you something." He said with a proud smile.

"Something other than a life time supply of Jell-O?" I joked happily. "because not much compares to that. Maybe a pony." I opened the cup of Jell-O and began to eat it happily.

"Oh you will like this." He stepped back from the cart and I hurt the weird sound of nails against metal and a shrill whine. The next thing I know a blur of fur hopped on my bed and was licking my face. "He isn't a pony but demon dogs are basically the same right?" He joked.

"No!" I said as I laughed. I rubbed down Bowser with a big smile. "It is a million times better." I looked to stiles and smiled. He was staring at me with a strange look that made me blush. I stared down at Bowser and smiled. "Thank you Stiles… I don't think I would like the idea of leaving him alone."

"Hey it is no problem." He smiled at me. "So other than the whole waking up after being hit by a car. You should sue by the way." He clapped his hands together. "What is new in your life? Any hospital drama going on? Is someone not the father?"

"my parents know what I am." I stated simply might as well not beat around the bush.

He shot up and looked at me. "What seriously?" I nodded. "Is your mom?" I shook my head. "There is a long story you don't really want to talk about right now isn't there?" I nodded. "Sounds good… um… how are you?" He seemed to calm down and looked at me with his hard stare. I could tell he was tired, I felt a twinge of guilt when I realized that he was tired because of me. It was almost four am and he was still here.

"Better… surprisingly… a bit tired." I said simply. "How about you? Are you alright?"

"Oh me?" He scoffed as he leaned back into the cheap chair. "I am so good. Like cloud nine." He bobbed his head enthusiastically and chocked back a yawn.

"Stiles…" I began. "You can't burn the candle at both ends like this. I don't want to see you collapse from exhaustion. You need to go home and get some sleep."

"Nope." He said flatly as he looked me dead in the eye. "Not going to happen. I will sleep here."

"Stiles-"

"No don't 'Stiles' me. Now I am staying dammit!" he said with some force. "Deal with it!"

"Fine," I looked down at my bed and got an idea. "But you need a better place to sleep."

"They put you in a private room so there isn't another bed." He said as he folded his jacket into a pillow. "Don't worry Mars I will be fine." He said as he tried to make that chair look comfortable, which he failed at. I am pretty sure he almost fell off. "See? All good."

"Stiles …" I began to scoot over to the side of the bed in an attempt to make as much room as possible. "Sleep here…" My face felt hot and my request barely passed my lips as a whisper. But he heard me. He straightened up and looked to me with a deer in the head lights look.

"Wait what?" He looked to the bed and to me with startled eyes. "You know its fine…" Bowser whined a bit. "See even Bowser thinks it fine. Really … you would seriously be okay with that?"

I nodded slowly. "If you are going to be here might as well be comfortable." I was at the edge of my bed. "But if you don't want to I completely understand."

"well I mean… I" I heard him take his shoes off. One last time he looked from me to the small bed. I was in a deluxe sweet thanks to my father so the bed was slightly bigger than normal, there would be enough room. "Bowser…" he looked down at my dog with some hesitance. "Where is he going to sleep?"

"At my feet." I sighed and patted a spot on the Bowser to sit. "Look Stiles forget it. It's fine. You can sleep in the chair… I didn't mean to make it so uncomfortable." Before I could finish my apology stiles lifted the covers and worked his way onto my bed. I could smell a hint of after shave that I liked. As he came closer I felt the weight of him collide on the bed and his warmth.

"Sorry… I think I have to get closer." He whispered. I nodded as he maneuvered so that our bodies were pressed against each other. I could tell it was going to take more than that for use to get comfortable so I worked up the courage to say something that he wasn't really expecting.

"Maybe you should put your arm around me…" I looked up to see his eyes wide at what I said. "I mean I would have to rest on your chest… but you know what that is a lot to ask."

"Yeah… if I was asking you… but are you alright with that." He looked down at me.

"I am okay with it." I laughed. "I suggested it."

"Yeah… okay…" He reached over and I lifted my torso so he could wrap his arm around me. I rested my head on his chest and felt his heart beat which was beating as fast as mine.

I felt completely safe in his arms though, just incredibly nervous. I put a hand on his chest and felt his body stiffen. This was clearly awkward for him… maybe I was wrong to assume that he liked me. Here I was being an idiot and just charging through. "Stiles… if you feel to awkward… I can move" I pushed myself up to move myself away. This was too weird for the both of us. Part of me knew I was forcing something that shouldn't be forced.

"No… really Margie… I am ok with this." He tightened his arm around me and let me fall back into place. His hand moved up my back and cupped the back of my head I looked up at him with tired eyes "Let me get the light." He reached over to the remote light switch and clicked it off. "Let's get some rest okay?"

After what felt like a very long time our heart beats slowed and he breath became louder. It wasn't a snore it was just a gentle breath. I felt relaxed to here and felt my eye lids slowly drift.

"Margie…" He whispered. "Are you up?" I was going to say something but I felt him move. "No you are out for the count… I just wanted to say" I could feel his voice vibrate through me. "I am so happy you are okay… and I didn't like seeing you here. I-" he stopped like he was going to say something but decided against it. "I am just glad you are alright." I felt him move a bit and then felt something I didn't expect. The soft impact of his lips on the top of my head. I hope he didn't realize I was awake. Because then he would act like it was an accident or explain it away. For now I just wanted to live in the fact that he kissed me on the top of my head and that I felt as if I was on cloud nine. I fell asleep dreaming that there was hope for me yet.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Stiles POV

"Stiles!" no… just five more minutes dad. I moved my arm around the long pillow at my side and pulled it a bit closer. I liked this pillow I didn't know where it came from but I didn't want to lose it. It was mine. MINE.

"You still got your gun Sheriff?" A gruff voice said… wait that was not my dad… was someone else with him? A deputy probably a Deputy. Eh I could sleep some more.

"I might just give it to you Kaeden. If he wasn't my son" Oh it was Margie's dad. Why was he here? Margie… I like Margie… you know she is warm and soft… like a pillow. A nice pillow.

"Well we are in a hospital if it makes you feel any better." Keaden said again… no we weren't we were at my house.

"Oh come on she has an IV in her arm it wasn't like they were doing anything nasty." Lydia… oh it was one of those dreams was it… usually this wasn't the talk that happened during a dream. And lately… Lydia hadn't been… a featured character in those dreams.

"Thanks for making the situation better Lydia" My father said and then- Wait my pillow… did my pillow just move?

"Stiles!... DAD LYDIA?" That was Margie… did she take my pillow? "What are you doing here?" she hissed. Ha yeah… Margie was here right… I was dreaming… now it was one of my typical dreams. I was definitely going to sleep for a bit longer. "GO!"

"WHOOF" I think Bowser was here too… but why… wait…

Shit. Fuck.

My eyes widened as I realized exactly what I deep black hole I had dug myself into. I jumped out to see Margie struggling to get out of the bed and not hurt the IV spot. I touched her arm telling her she could stay while I jumped out and was greeted by my father and Margie's. You know the guy who had been threatening me mercilessly to not come near his daughter. I think I was going to be sick. My dad had his hand on his waist and gave me a disapproving stare while Dr. Farrondale closely resembled the most psychotic supervillains of all times. Lydia who was sitting down on a chair with the happiest look on her face.

"Personally if I get a say… I would like to be shot… it would make this so much better." Margie said with some bluntness. I felt a twinge of guilt when I saw how red in the face she was. She was just trying to do a nice thing for me when she asked to let me sleep with her… she didn't deserve this. "Or hey maybe I could just find a hole and lay there… forever." She shrugged up and looked at the scene with doe green eyes. "That would be a good alternative."

"I think our beach house is still available Mario." Her dad said with a sad smile.

"O the one with the indoor pool I say we go now!" Lydia smiled. "I have never had the pleasure."

"Indoor pool?" I smiled hopefully this was the exit out of this mess that I needed. "Sounds like a fun adventure I mean we could swim and I bet you have a really nice swim suit" I turned to Margie to watch her turn red and hide in her covers. Clearly I fucked up.

"Stiles… don't you have to go to school or something?" His look turned homicidal when his eyes flashed to me.

"What about Lydia?" I pointed over to her but she rolled her eyes.

"I took a day off to make sure my friend gets everything she needs" Lydia said with her usual smile. I could tell she wouldn't be helping me at all in this.

"Uh… I was thinking I could do the same thing" I looked to Margie and back to him.

"Stiles… for the love of god this is the only out you are getting I suggest you take it." My dad sighed. "If I was Kaeden I would have kicked your ass and let the dog have you."

"Thanks John." Kaeden said with a smile. "Glad to know I am not crazy."

"Dad…" I looked at him for some help but he just shook his head. Clearly I had lost this war.

"Stiles I need you to take notes for me anyway." Margie smiled. She was giving me an out a chance to run as fast as I could and leave this all behind, but she was totally worth it.

Bowser looked at me and barked. Clearly he was just as stunned by my stupidity as everyone else in a room. Somehow that was what I needed to know it was time to get the fuck out of here. I took my bag and looked to Margie… "Hey will you be here… or will you be home?" I asked weakly. I still wanted to see her even after all of this.

"She will be home after school." Her Dad answered simply. "All she needs is a cat scan… other than that I think she is perfect health. Hopefully you will come by with the notes… and then leave shortly afterwards. You must have your own work."

"Dad…" Margie dropped her face in her palms. "Can you stop? Seriously? I mean why don't you just post this on the internet so at least someone can enjoy my pain."

"There is my baby" Kathy popped into view holding a tray of coffee. "Always thinking of others." She gave a cup to her husband and my father and then gave me the one. "Stiles you are welcome to stay for as long as you like especially since the curfew is gone."

"With all due respect Kathy." My father gave a nod. "But I was wondering if I could take your daughter for the night… I believe I owe her a thank you dinner."

"Dad… please don't" I could feel any chance of me getting out of this flying out of the window. "We can't cook and when we do we have to get take out."

"Well then …" My father looked dejected. Clearly he wanted to thank Margie he just didn't know how. I felt bad that I had been harsh.

"You know… how about I cook for you?" Margie suddenly said with some happiness. I knew what she was doing she was trying to make things easier for me. "My father taught me some recipes." She looked to her dad. "I am sure it will be fine." Her eyes narrowed slightly as if to tell her dad that he was going to say yes to this and if he tried to disagree there would be hell to pay. Somehow I was starting to realize who was really the one that trained Bowser.

"Sure honey…. If you are up for it." My dad said.

"Wait now." My father put his hand on his holster. "I can't have you cook for me. I am trying to thank you here remember?" I could see the guilt on his face.

"Of course," she nodded. "And you can do that by paying for the supplies and cleaning up after." She smiled sweetly, Margie got her way a lot with that smile.

"You are a hard negotiator." My dad laughed. "Sounds like a deal. I will send my son to get you with some money." He then looked at me. "Don't let him pull you into buying something useless like 80 packs of pokemon cards. Or a gaming supplies…" he gruffed.

"Dad do you have to tell that story every time I meet someone who isn't Scott?" I sighed.

"Stiles it was 8 months ago."

"SO?" I scoffed. "You know what I am just going to leave and pretend that this part of my life isn't happening. Margie if we are still friends after this I will be at your house 10 minutes after school."

"Isn't a 20 minute drive to her house?" Lydia called as I walked down the hall.

"BY MARGIE"

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Margie POV

"This will not hurt at all okay?" Mellissa looked me up and down as she helped me off the wheel chair. This was the last test I would need until I could get out of the stupid gown and into real clothes. I was more than happy to go through pain to get it done.

"Honestly I am just glad I don't have the IV anymore."

"Have to agree." Lydia said as she pushed the wheel chair to the side of room. "It wasn't the best look. Certainly one hell of an accessory." She shook her arms before folding them.

"Thanks for pushing me by way." I said as we walked down the hall to the cat scan area.

"Course and you don't have any metal on you right? Because I think metal is bad. And you don't have to do it. I mean everything is fine so if you are claustrophobic I think people will understand if you don't want to do this." Lydia rambled for a bit longer.

"Lyds its best to get it over with." I sighed. "Anything to get me out of this silly gown. I really am sick of feeling this draft in the back."

"Yeah I have to say as much as I love you, your cute green panties are something I don't want to see." She smiled at me. "Good to know you got the bag I packed for you."

"Thanks for that. I think my mother is the only one I am okay with when it comes to going through my things." I laughed. "Good choice by the way."

"You girls must be best friends." Melissa said with a smile as she lead us into the cat scan area. "Lydia I am going to need to you wait out here while I put her through the cat scan." Melissa lead me through. Just as she said this her pager went off. "Damn… we have an orderly take you through and put you in the system." She looked around and waved over an intern. "You guys be good to whoever this kid is okay?" she gave us a hard stare and walked down the hall.

I turned and my eyes widen to see Derek Standing at the end of the hallway. He was leaning against a wall waiting for me. As the orderly came along I turned to Lydia. "Hey do you want to get me fries from the café?" I asked.

"Oh no… not from the café, not here, I'll go pick you up some really yummy ones from the diner down the street." She smiled and walked away. "Want a whole lunch of it?"

"Hell. Yes." I said as I smiled down the hall. "CHICKEN FINGERS" I yelled and turned back to the orderly. "Well … shall we?" with a smile he lead me down the hall to the point where I was 15 feet from Derek, "321" I whispered before walking into the cat scan room and went through the testing with a nervous heart. I just wanted to see what happened to Derek. I hadn't spoken to him since all of this started. I needed to know if what I saw really happened or if there was more to it. I knew there had to be. Derek wouldn't just do this.

I walked out of the testing room and practically sprinted down the hall to the elevator. The door was just about to close. "Hold the door please!" I panted. To my luck a good Samaritan put his gloved hand between the door. "Thank you" I breathed as I edged into the small space. I was surprised by the loud classical music that echoed through the room. I looked up to find the source when my eyes fell on a familiar face. "Peter?" I asked. Looking at him he was in dark clothes and fully covered as he usually was so I didn't put much thought into it.

"Margaret?" He turned to me with some surprise. "are you alright?"

"Oh yes… don't worry about me. My klutziness tends to make my life a little more difficult." I said with a care free smile. "I could ask you the same question." I said with sincerity. I hope his scares weren't painful. I never really thought about it until now.

"Oh I am quite alright… someone I have been… watching over got themselves into some minor trouble. I am just here to make sure everything goes smoothly for them" He took a pause. "What floor?" he held a hand to the elevator button. I could barely hear his whispered voice over the loud classical music playing in the elevator. I still had no idea where it was.

"Three." I stated. After he pressed the button I looked to him for a moment. "I hope whoever you have come here to see is okay. Hospitals are a bad place to meet." I said simply.

"Yes." He nodded. "I am worried for them… they are close to some dangerous people. But I will do what I always do… Take care of the situation and take care of those close to me." He turned and smiled like he wasn't saying anything of consequence but his words seemed heavy.

"I see." I said not really knowing how to reply. "It is good you care." I added trying to fill the quiet tension that hid under the music. Soon the elevator stopped and I got out with some relief. "It was nice seeing you sir." I waved goodbye and walked down the hall. I shuffled to my room as quickly as decency and my slippers would allow and opened the door with some happiness.

"Margie…" I looked to see Derek standing at the window. "I am glad you are alright." He breathed as he turned to me. I could tell he had a lot on his mind.

"Yeah… it really was nothing." I smiled. "I just had a bad hit. This is all just the result of one very overprotective father in a seat of power." I walked over to the bed not really sure what to say or do. How was I supposed to ask him? I knew Derek to be blunt so maybe that is my best strategy here. "So … about my vision…"

"I betrayed you." He finished my sentence and looked at me. "I lead Kate to you and when she was… at my house… she had me hanging on a thread. I let my anger and my pride mask how much she really knew and blurted something I shouldn't have. As a result she found out… but it doesn't change what I did. I should have told you warned you."

"Yeah… but I could feel your emotions…" I began. "I knew you were hurting … I knew you didn't do it on purpose. I just needed to hear it from you." I looked at him while pushing my hair back.

"Why don't you want to through me out of the hospital like Stiles did?" he asked as he walked forward to me.

"Because I know the whole story. And if you drag me into Kate's cross hairs you bet your ass you are going to be around to help me out." I said bluntly.

"Oh" He patted my head with a small smile. "glad the training is going through that thick head of yours. While I am here do you need anything about Kate? You must have a lot of questions."

"My only question is what the hell do I do now? I mean will she just take me after school." I folded my arms and sighed.

"No… honestly I think she will stalk you. Try to turn you on me." Derek stated. "The worst will come when the cards hit the table. But she won't be able to force you to do anything. Not while Chris is running things."

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"He follows a code. And that code states all children are off limits. You won't really be approached by anyone until you are 18. So that is one thing we can stop worrying about."

"Good what about-" he threw a hand up and pointed to the door. I mouthed 'what' but he just jumped from my window. In broad daylight. Smart move wolf man… smart move.

The door suddenly opened and I turned to see Lydia walking through with food and clothing. "So how tired are you of that stupid gown?" she asked as she threw my clothes on the bed.

"So tired but I am twice as hungry." I joked as I reached for the bag of food. "Thanks for doing this you didn't have to." I said as grabbed a handful of fries.

"When your best friend is in the hospital it is the least you can do." She said as she closed the window. "oh and by the way… don't scare me like that." She turned to me with a dark look. "Do you know how terrifying it is to watch your friend just lie in a hospital bed? It sucks and I don't want to got through it again. Because I can just sit here and translate things or work out some impossible math problem but I can't make you better." Her voice cracked under heavy emotion.

Before I knew what I was doing I held her in my arms. "I know Lydia… I know" I whispered. "I am sorry I made you feel that way." I was going to say it wouldn't happen again but I didn't want to lie right now. I just wanted to comfort my friend.

 **Hey no polyvore but if you are ever curious check my profile for the link!**


	26. Chapter 25

"Why don't you want to through me out of the hospital like Stiles did?" he asked as he walked forward to me.

"Because I know the whole story. And if you drag me into Kate's cross hairs you bet your ass you are going to be around to help me out." I said bluntly.

"Oh" He patted my head with a small smile. "glad the training is going through that thick head of yours. While I am here do you need anything about Kate? You must have a lot of questions."

"My only question is what the hell do I do now? I mean will she just take me after school." I folded my arms and sighed.

"No… honestly I think she will stalk you. Try to turn you on me." Derek stated. "The worst will come when the cards hit the table. But she won't be able to force you to do anything. Not while Chris is running things."

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"He follows a code. And that code states all children are off limits. You won't really be approached by anyone until you are 18. So that is one thing we can stop worrying about."

"Good what about-" he threw a hand up and pointed to the door. I mouthed 'what' but he just jumped from my window. In broad daylight. Smart move wolf man… smart move.

The door suddenly opened and I turned to see Lydia walking through with food and clothing. "So how tired are you of that stupid gown?" she asked as she threw my clothes on the bed.

"So tired but I am twice as hungry." I joked as I reached for the bag of food. "Thanks for doing this you didn't have to." I said as grabbed a handful of fries.

"When your best friend is in the hospital it is the least you can do." She said as she closed the window. "oh and by the way… don't scare me like that." She turned to me with a dark look. "Do you know how terrifying it is to watch your friend just lie in a hospital bed? It sucks and I don't want to got through it again. Because I can just sit here and translate things or work out some impossible math problem but I can't make you better." Her voice cracked under heavy emotion.

Before I knew what I was doing I held her in my arms. "I know Lydia… I know" I whispered. "I am sorry I made you feel that way." I was going to say it wouldn't happen again but I didn't want to lie right now. I just wanted to comfort my friend.

"Lydia I swear to god you don't need to drive me home." I said as she dragged me to her car. "I can just get my dad to do it." I tried to pull myself from her grasp. "Seriously you have done enough for me today asking anymore would be-"

"Perfectly normal," Lydia cut me off with a simple glare which told me that this conversation was over. "Plus I am not really doing this for you… this is more of a me kind of deal." She said simply as she opened her car door and let me in. I slid in the car with ease and pulled my sweatshirt over my hands. I was a bit cold and the sweats Lydia gave me were more about fashion rather than function. It was somewhat annoying.

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow as she got into the car.

"I mean I want every detail or every event that lead up to me catching you in bed with STILES" she slapped my arm and jumped up and down in her seat. "I mean do you know how badly I have been waiting to ask you about this? I have been going crazy, _crazy_! So now spill!" she gave me her usual. 'Tell me peasant' with her curled smile.

"It really isn't a big deal. He wouldn't leave-"

"So when he doesn't leave you just go at him like a sex monkey?" She raised an eyebrow and I flushed a full shade of red that you would only see in cartoons.

"LYDS" I hugged my knees in the car seat. "Let's just get this one thing clear; WE DID NOT HAVE SEX. And I am not a raging sex monkey."

"Not yet anyway." Lydia scoffed which earned her a deep glare. "Hey don't knock it until you try it!" she shrugged. "So if you didn't have sex what happened? You can't tell me all you did was cuddle?" Her eyes widen as I nodded. "No…. seriously? Not even-" I shook my head and she took in a breath and started the car. "I am so disappointed in you." She muttered.

"I had an IV in me!" I snapped. "Also I don't know if he even likes me that way."

"No excuses!" Lydia slapped my head and rolled her eyes. "Also when a man gets into bed with you it is usually a key sign that he has feelings for you." She said with considerable exhaustion. Lydia was at her wits end when it came to me. I could tell I was one more silly comment from being thrown from the car and having to walk home. However what she said struck at my heart strings. Was there an actual possibly from everything that happened that Stiles liked me? And the bigger question was if Stiles liked me more than he liked Lydia?

"You really think so?" I asked with some hesitancy. I closed my eyes as I remembered the kiss on my head. I struggled at the idea that he had moved on because it didn't seem possible with everything that had happened. It just seemed like a hope I had.

"YES" Lydia hissed she looked emotionally drained. "He slept with you, did not leave your side until your dad had to run him out with his dad's gun! How is this news to you? Jesus Christ you are supposed to me smart!" Poor Lydia… I had clearly drained her of self restraint. "Please just shag it out already." She snapped. "It's killing me!"

"Hey it is my love life" I shot back. I knew Lydia was looking out for me but still….

"It's not a love life if it is going this slowly." She groaned. "However you are going to go cook for him and the Sherriff," She gave me her usually conniving smile. "What are you going to wear and what are you going to cook?"

"Well you are hear so I get the feeling anything I am going to wear will be picked out personally by my one of a kind stylist." I teased which earned me her usual smile. "As for cooking I was thinking, I could use the wok my dad has and make some friend calamari for an appetizer and maybe a pasta?" I felt like I was being put through an exam.

"What type?" she nodded her head. Yep this was a test, but I had no idea if I was going to pass or fail. Such was the life of being Lydia Martin's best friend.

"I only know how to make carbonara, marinara, pesto, and Alfredo," I said as I leaned against the window. "I was thinking Carbonara, it doesn't take much to make and it looks like it takes a lot to make" I gave a sneaky smile.

"Oh you intend to fake them out. I like it." She said with her famous curled smile. Lydia looked to her as they pulled into my house. "Good also means I can put my ancient wisdom and undying, razor sharp focus on your outfit, hair, and make up." She gave me a wink.

Lydia's undying enthusiasm only made me wince at the idea of being her next project, not that I ever really stopped being her project to begin with.

"Awe smile Mario" she teased me with my hated nickname. "Someone could be falling into your hospital bed with your smile." She winked. "I mean in love."

"You are evil. Like spawn of Satan or Lord Voldemort level evil."

"At least I am not at the telemarketer evil yet." She dragged me out of my car and led me to my room. I could tell she was having fun with this.

"You are getting there pretty damn fast Martini" I teased back with the nick name my dad gave Lydia which caused the ends of her mouth to twitch. "Oh yeah … I went there. If you want to play dirty just remember we have been friends since birth… _birth_ " I stared her dead in the eye.

"Fine… I just hope you know what hole you just dug yourself into Mario."

"Bring it Martini!" I said with conviction. The enemy lines had been drawn.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Stiles POV

"Dad I am pulling up to her house right now." I said into the phone. "Yes I have the money, yes I have everything you gave me…" I looked up at the house and thought back to the events of this morning. "Is it possible I could borrow some Kevlar?" I asked into the phone.

" _Stiles you made your bed, now lie in it?"_ I could tell that my dad was just about done with my shit. Not that I really blame him, but still I needed some form of protection.

"Dad… I am your son and you are just going to leave me here? To die?" I asked as I turned off the car. Luckily none of them were aware of my presence… I had the advantage.

 _"_ _Stop pissing and moaning and get in there Lover Boy."_ My father hung up and left me with the disturbing after taste of my father calling me 'lover boy'. I looked around the drive and found to my surprise I was not the only guest here. I looked to see a large van with a deer logo on it. What I also noticed is that the Lexus Dr. Farrondale owned was nowhere in sight. Which just left me with Kathy…. And Bowser.

"A least there will be witnesses." I assured myself as I unhooked my seatbelt and walked into the large house. Once in the grand hall I heard Kathy talking to someone as if she was giving them directions. I was a bit confused so I decided to try out the 'marco' trick that Margie did whenever looking for her family members in the large manor. "MARCO?" I yelled.

"POLO" I heard Kathy yell back from down the hall to the main living room. I began to walk down the hall. "A little more to your left. I am sorry I am being so exact about this." I heard her say as I grew closer and closer to her voice. "I just want to make sure it is in the perfect spot." There was a smile in her voice. I guess she received some art delivery or something rich people get from deer trucks. I walked in the room to see her standing in the doorway while to men hung something up over the fire place. "Oh Stiles. You are just in time!" She smiled as she saw me and gestured for me to enter the room. "Tell me does that look centered to you?"

I looked up to see what she was talking about and almost screamed. It was the mountain lion… or at least its head on a plaque, over her fireplace… somehow I was starting to think Kaeden was the sane one of the family. "It looks … perfect to me Kathy." I squeaked. Did I still have Scott's inhaler? The whole breathing thing was becoming really hard.

"That's all I needed to hear." My body stiffed as Kathy patted my shoulder and turned to the men. "Thank you boys there are some treats in the kitchen would you like them?"

"Oh than you Mrs. Farrondale." They both called, they were dazed by her snow white behavior while I saw it for what it really was; homicidal Snow white.

"Good to hear." She clapped her hands together and then turned to me. "Stiles would you like to help me out with this?" She asked causally and I nodded emphatically. No way I was going to say no to her. Ever again. "Fantastic these boys deserve a good break. Can you believe they managed to get me this head ready in less than twenty four hours? I had no idea they would be so efficient when I called" She lead me down the hall.

"Our boss just said you were desperate to have this done." One of them called. "How could we refuse? Especially with the bonus you gave us."

"Good to know I get listened to." She turned to them and waved. "I will just be a minute."

We walked in the kitchen with only the sound of her humming to herself. Which you know should have calmed me down but instead it sounded like the most psychotic tune on the planet. "You know Mrs-" she shot me a look. "Kathy…" I corrected which earned me a smile. "Margie told me you were …" I struggled to find the right words.

"Clued in?" She finished my thought. "Yes I know everything now, which reminds me." She looked up at me with a smile as she went to the fridge and got out a pitcher.

"Yeah. So you know the mountain lion wasn't responsible for the movie store right?" I asked. I really didn't want to have to stare at that poor creature every time I walked into the Farrondale Manor. It really would cut back on my already dwindling years of life.

"Yes but he did cause the panic and confusion that caused my daughter to get hit by a car." She said as she pulled out some pretzels and cookies. "And since I can't have the drives head. I will happily take the next best thing." She smiled up at me. "That cat's head. I mean it's not like he will be missing it." She tilted her head slightly, "I mean he is dead." There was a deadly silence until she clapped her hands together and smiled. "I forgot, Margie needed to give you this wok for your dinner tonight." She picked up a strange frying pan and handed it to me. "She is so excited to come over to your house I hope everything goes well." Kathy said with enthusiasm. I was really missing Kaeden's death threats. There was no confusion with them…

"Right…" I replied as I took the 'wok' in my arms. It wasn't nearly as heavy as I thought it would be. I looked over to see Kathy's usual smile. "So … uh where is Margie?"

"LYDIA I SWEAR TO GOD YOU GET THAT AWAY FROM ME." As if on cue I heard the loud clattered of feet on the floor above and Margie's panicked voice. "My hair is fine woman!"

"Oh no!" I heard Lydia yell. "You don't get to run away just because I am plugged in! I brought an 80ft industrial extension cord that I have just for moments like this!" I heard the slower clicks of some type of expensive shoe hitting the floor. "Running down stairs will not save you! You are getting your hair curled and that is final!"

The loud thumping continued to grow until I heard the beating of shoes came down a flight of stairs near the kitchen. I waited to see Margie running down the stairs like Satan was coming to steal her soul. When she saw me she stopped and her eyes widened. "Stiles why didn't you tell me you were here?" She panted as she looked to the stairs for her impending strawberry blonde doom.

"I … uh" held up the wok. "I just got here."

"Margie?" I heard the first clump of a heel on the stairs. Clearly Lydia was on the trail and was getting dangerously close with whatever torture/beauty care device she had ready for Margie.

"You know what forget it." Margie looked back at me and ran forwards. As she passed me she grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall. I kept up with her stride as she ran to the front door and straight into my car. "Drive!" she said as I got settled in with the wok still in hand. "Before she finds a solar powered curling iron." I turned on the car and stepped on it with a laugh. This was not what I expected when I came to the manor today but I wasn't disappointed.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Margie POV

"Okay so here is what I don't get." I rolled my eyes playfully as Stiles pushed the shopping cart behind me. "We have a cart full of goodies for this meal you are making us. So why is the little basket thing necessary?" He asked with some exhaustion.

"Because" I shrugged as I put some seasonings in the shopping cart. "This stuff is strictly for me and I don't want you to pay for it." We turned down the aisle and headed to the seafood section of the store. We still needed a few things before we could leave and I could tell from the way Stiles was yawning that we didn't have that much time before he fell asleep at the wheel so to speak. I turned to him and smiled as I adjusted my dress. "You not feeling well?"

"Nah just didn't much sleep last night… you know stressing out about my friend being in a coma and what not. Nothing new." He joked. I loved the way his voice delivered sarcasm it made me roll over laughing every time.

"That is funny because I" I looked over and gave him a knowing smile. "Slept really well last night. Especially towards the end." I looked over at Stiles to watch him almost trip over the shopping cart, clearly he had been thrown off by my forwardness.

"The end?... I uh… I um- what else do we need?" he desperately clung to that question with wide eyes. Clearly he wasn't ready to address that. And maybe it was for the best.

"Just my stuff and some calamari…" I said as I went to the seafood counter and placed my order.

"Right and calamari is…" he raised an eyebrow as I looked him up and down.

"I'll tell you after you eat it." I said simply as I the fish clerk handed me my order. I gave it to Stiles. "You know what? Why don't you go pay for all of this and I will get what I need?" I stopped at my aisle and looked to him.

"Why can't I just go with you?" he asked with puppy eyes. Normally I would have said yes but I gave him a simple smile.

"Stiles what aisle are we at?" I asked. I sounded a bit like a parent or a teacher but might as well have some fun with this. It was just a little too easy. I pointed up to the sign and he followed my finger with a confused hard stare.

"Feminine products…like makeup?" he tilted his head with confusion.

"Think Stiles." I sighed. "Think really hard… it is my woman supplies." I said with conviction.

"umm… oh… OH" Stiles began to pull the cart back from the aisle as if there was a possibility that it would fill up with tampons and pads if it was to close. "Woman supplies… I get you." He nodded simply and then looked to me. "So I will see you at the exit?"

"Yep…" I waved goodbye with a satisfied smile. It was fun messing with Stiles, even I knew that. I laughed as I went down the aisle and grabbed everything I needed. All that was left was just to pay for everything and make it to Stiles' house and I would be set to make dinner.

Stiles POV

Going through check out took longer than I expected. Then again Margie had stuffed the cart with enough food to feed an army, or you know, me. I had finally worked everything together and made my way to the exit when someone walked through security that I didn't want to see at all. Jackson would have been more of a welcomed sight than him.

Scott stopped as he looked me up and down. Clearly he didn't know what to say. My dad said he came by my house 4 times that day which honestly surprised me. I thought he would be too busy obsessing over Allison to even realize I was upset with him. I looked at him once and folded my arms. I wasn't going to say anything and hopefully Margie would get here without incident so I could just leave without having to say a word to that complete ass.

"Stiles…" He said weakly. I could tell there was a lot on his mind but I am guessing most of it was how he was a selfish prick who let's his friends get hit by cars. "Are you not even going to act like I am here? Come on man you know I am sorry" He pleaded but I just turned my head just in case the point wasn't clear enough. "I heard Margie was out of the hospital… but she wasn't at her house do you have any idea where-"

"Scott?" My stomach dropped as Margie came forward with her shopping bag and smiled at the both of us. Margie had no idea how mad I was at Scott so she marched into this minefield with a blindfold on and only a smile to arm herself. "Hey how have-"

"Margie we have to go." I stated flatly as I took her bag and dropped it into the cart. I wasn't going to listen to her exchange pleasantries with the person who should have saved her. "it is getting late and we don't want to keep Scott from his next face sucking session."

"Stiles?" She trailed behind me with some confusion as we left the store without another word to Scott, who just stood there like a statue. Clearly he didn't get what he wanted. Good.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Margie POV

"Stiles…" I began as he pulled into his driveway. His house was nice and full of light, but I was more focused on the awkwardness that caused Stiles to become so tense. "What is going on with you and Scott?" I asked as I turned to him.

"Nothing… I just am a little tired of dealing with his shit." He said bluntly. I looked at him hard. "I mean why does it even matter? He doesn't care about us so why should I be obsessing over him." Stiles was unusually tense. "I mean you are proof of that."

"Wait are you mad about the accident? Because it wasn't-"

"It is not just that Mars." He snapped and turned his burning amber eyes to me. "First off he knew about the Alpha attack and was there during the police investigation and he didn't bother to tell us. He was more obsessed with Allison having the best birthday ever than sending one damn text. And then when one of his friends needed help he just stood by and did nothing and left it all to you and me. In that moment you didn't matter to him." I reached to rub his shoulder. "And you matter Margie… you matter so much!" he reached a hand up and held mine.

"Stiles… a lot was going on… it was an accident. No one was to blame, hell I wouldn't have been able to push your dad away." I scooted closer to him and turned his face to me. "It is a learning process for everyone. And sometimes patience is required. Not to mention Scott is your best friend! Don't let this get in the way of that."

"What is… this?" I was thrown off at his question. I wasn't sure he knew what he was asking, or if I do. All I knew is that we were alone again and something might happen so guess what?

The universe decides now that it is a perfect time for a vision. _Yellow eyes runs to his car. Red eyes chases… but not to hurt, not even to control… to communicate. To make him understand. A spiral burns red into my mind and a fire burns bright. My heart hurts._

"I am really starting to think a cosmic power is out to make my life more complicated." I snapped back into reality to see Stiles slamming his head against the steering wheel.

"Oh, I am sorry." I gritted through my teeth. "Are you having mind splitting headaches that come with nicely packaged warnings of impending doom?"

"Wow points for that sass." He turned on his car and looked at me. "Alright so where are we going?" He sighed as he looked to his house.

"Inside." I pulled out my phone and sent a warning text to Derek and Scott saying the Alpha was going to try to make contact. "I will let Derek handle this one. No one died and I don't know when it will happen so let's enjoy this."

Stiles gave me an odd look. "You aren't going to let me out of this embarrassing situation are you?" he smiled as he turned the car off and looked at me.

"Nope-" Stiles reached for me and began to caress my cheek. This felt too much like Déjà vu from the time in the jeep from the night before. I grabbed his hand and let him lean forward.

I jumped as someone knocked on our window. I turned to see Mr. Stilenski staring at us like a cop who caught teens making out. "Hi Sir."

"Hey Margie… do you guys need help getting inside?" He said flatly.

"Inside?" Stiles stammered as he leaned against the steering wheel.

"Yeah you know… where the kitchen is." I could tell John was done with his son's shit. It almost made me want to laugh if this crap didn't keep happening.

"Yeah… um let's get the… you know… um… supplies." I stammered as I got out of the car. I went to the trunk and began to pull out the shopping bags and hand them to the Stilenski pair. If they could just forget about this I would be so grateful. Beyond grateful.

"Great idea." Stiles said as he loaded his arms full of supplies. "Oh and dad don't open that bag… that is Margie… _girly bag_ " he implied as he nodded over to the bag I had. Just shoot me now… seriously if the alpha wanted me dead I was tempted to give it to him.

"Stiles" John slapped his son upside the head and looked at him harshly. "Have some manners will you?" he looked me up and down. "Sorry I know how woman… especially woman can have some insecurities when it comes to matters of the … you know…. The uh." John pointed down to my body causing me to want to throw all my shit on the ground and walk into the woods never to be seen again. "Well woman areas… is there anything-"

"Please can we just load stuff out of the car." I muttered as I pushed passed him. "I would just so appreciate that. And if that doesn't work a bullet to head would be nice." I gave a salty reply but at this point I needed anything to steer us away from John trying to say the word 'uterus' without actually saying the word 'uterus'. It was something I did for everyone that was present.

"Sounds good …" Stiles slapped his hands together and ran into the house. "Time to cook."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Stiles do not go near the hot oil for 2 hours then just pour it down the drain okay?" I said as I put the plate of Calamari in front of the boys. Making it was somewhat harder than I thought, but judging by the hungry expressions of the Stilenski pair I knew it was completely worth it. "I don't want to deal with your whining if you get burned." I teased him. "As for everything else it should be safe to clean." I sat down and grabbed the serving tongs. "John? Can I have your plate?" I didn't need to ask twice. He handed me his dish and waited early as I served him.

"How do you know that I am going to be the one who cleans it up?" Stiles asked with a quiver in his voice while his father just rolled his eyes and took his plate.

"Because I put the bacon on the table the least you can do is clean it up." He said simply then smiled at me. "I have to say Margie, this looks good. In fact the house hasn't smelled this good since… well since my wife was so alive."

"Oh…" I was touched by his sincerity as I watched him gobble down the plate of food. "Well if you want you guys are free to come over and get some of my dad's cooking. He taught me everything." I got back up and began to check the pasta and the Carbonara sauce.

"Why doesn't your mother cook?" Stiles said with a mouthful of food.

"Well she bakes… but as far as cooking goes she can't really make much… so my dad started cooking out of necessity." I said as I began to stir the pasta and taste test the noodles.

"Well he taught you well." John mimicked his son with a mouth full of food. I laughed at the pair as I put the pasta through a strainer. "Not many kids know how to cook."

"Well it was the only time I really would spend with my dad during his last job." I said as shook the strainer. "He would make dinner and I would watch over my shoulder, it is also where he would give me chemistry or science lessons." I smiled at the memories.

"I knew there had to be a reason you were so good at chemistry." Stiles said. "Is there anymore of… wait what did I eat?" he suddenly asked.

"Fried squid." I replied as I carried the strainer over to the skillet where the Carbonara sauce was. "And unlike most fried foods it isn't bad for your cholesterol." I added as I saw Stiles' panicked look. He told me his dad needed to lower it. I dumped the pasta into the skillet and began to stir it around. As I used a free hand to dump the pieces of chopped pork into the skillet.

"Oh we are definitely showing up at your house for food." John chuckled. "Stiles" he suddenly snapped. "Stop staring at her and get a serving plate. Margie shouldn't do everything herself."

"Dad." Stiles let out a defeated whine. "I wasn't staring." He muttered as if I wouldn't hear him.

"Didn't I tell you to go help your friend." The sheriff said with some annoyance.

"Fine." Stiles got up and began to grab a plate for me to dump the pasta on.

"Oh could you get the salad from the fridge too?" I looked up at him with doe eyes.

"you actually worse than he is." Stiles said with feigned anger as he smiled down and handed me the plate of food. I took it and walked to the table. John's eyes were wide with hunger as I served him his food and Stiles couldn't get to the table fast enough. I had made a lot of meals in my time but that was one of the first times where I watch to people attack their plates like that. It was almost like watching the discovery channel during shark week or something like it. As you can guess dinner was in silence, until john's plate was clean. He sat back and looked at me with a content smile.

"That was probably one of the best meals I have had in a while." He said. "I forgot how nice it was to have a home cooked meal in the house." He smiled some more and looked to me. "Now there is something I just wanted to ask." He sat up and stared me hard in the eye.

"Alright shoot." I shrugged as Stiles stood up and began to pour everyone another glass of water from the pitcher I had laid out. I looked up and gave him a warm smile of thanks with he returned with his usual adorable crooked smirk.

"Are you dating my son?"

CRASH

The picture fell to the ground and shattered at my feet. I jumped from my chair only to be caught by Stiles. And after a moment we jumped from each other and were on opposite sides of the table. I looked to the sheriff and back to Stiles and once more to the sheriff. "Dad you can't just ask something like that. I mean you-" Stiles struggled for words while I turned to him.

"Where is the broom?" I asked as I ran out of the room. "I really think we could use the broom right now. I am going to go find the broom."

"I will take that as a maybe." He chuckled as he drank his beer.


	27. Chapter 26

"He did not ask you that." Lydia said while Allison was speechless. I nodded as we walked down the hall. I was looking to my friends for some type of support but they just starting laughing.

"Guys…" I whined as I slumped against my locker. Clearly I went to the wrong group people for support. "Seriously? Allison you must have some pity for me after what happened when you and Scott had dinner with your family!"

I looked to Allison who just laughed her ass off. "I am sorry Margie, normally I would but even his dad seems to want to know if you guys are dating." She smiled as the pair waited for me to put my things back in my locker. I snorted at them as I opened my locker. "Oh don't put you know we love you." She patted my head. "What happened after that."

"Stiles and I were stone dead silent and his dad made awkward small talk." I said with a defeated sigh. "And when I thought Stiles was going to take me home his dad decided to do it instead."

"Oh so you didn't have another almost make out session in his car?" Lydia sassed which caused me to flush a new shade of red. "Aw she is so cute when she blushes." She smirked.

"Yeah when are you guys going to finally admit that you guys are dating?" Allison said. "I mean even Greenberg has acknowledged you two as a couple."

"Who the hell is this Greenberg?" I asked as the two linked arms with me and led me down the hall. "Does anyone actually know? Other than Coach."

"Don't focus on that. Answer the question." I just realized that the girls had me in an inescapable position between them. "Are you going to man up and tell him how you feel or not?" Lydia tilted her head slightly and smiled. "He isn't bad looking and he cares about you. I mean what are you so scared of?" Good question.

"A lot." I stopped in my tracks and looked at my friends. They could tell that things were hard for me to explain. Allison looked to Lydia who nodded and led me into a free room once we were inside we sat around a table and they stared at me patiently. I was grateful I could rant to them. "Well, I know I keep saying this but I am not sure Stiles likes me and even if he did I wasn't kidding when I said I couldn't stand it if I was second in his heart. As corny as that sounds." I looked at Lydia who gave me a guilty look. "And it is nothing you did nothing at all." I reached over and grabbed her hand. "I realize this is my own insecurities and they are stupid, but they are still there." I sighed. "And I really like Stiles, so the idea of risking this friendship, even if it is killing me, is terrifying." I shrugged as I played with my hoodie.

"Wow…" Lydia looked me up and down. "How do make any decisions with that going through your head." She took my hand. "Look. This is what I am going to say, sometimes it is best just to go for it and then let the relationship or friend ship fix itself."

"Yeah." Allison chimed in. "It is better than letting it fester under the surface until it blows your friendship apart. Not to mention" She gave me a sweet smile. "Stiles is mad about you! I know if you just take that first step you will be so much happier."

"I know… gahhh" I stood up from the table and walked over to the door. "Why do things have to be so annoyingly complicated? And why do I have to make the first move anyway?"

"Because men are idiots." Lydia looked at me with her usually blunt stare as she left the classroom. "I mean take Scott for instance. He has been practically avoiding Allison all day and for what reason? God only knows."

"He has not!" Allison pouted. "He has just been stressed… I mean I assume so."

Before I could say anything to defend Scott, Stiles runs down the hall and grabs my hand. "Sorry girls, need to borrow her." He yelled as he led me down the halls. I had no idea where we were going but I didn't mind the ride. I was starting to get used to Stiles energetic ways. I jogged with him as we headed to the locker rooms. Now I was interested.

"Stiles…" I laughed as he pulled me into the narrow hall. "Where are we going?"

"To Finstock's office." He said bluntly.

"Alright." I shot him a look. "Any reason why you have decided we are going there today?"

"Well," He began as he slowed our pace. "I need to borrow some of his gear and I need a look out to borrow said… gear." He said as we walked to the office.

"Do you want to tell me what this is for exactly? Or whatever it is that you want?" I raised an eyebrow as he stopped at Finstock's office. "Stiles…" I said with impatience.

"I need a heart monitor… and his phone." He looked at me with a guilty smile. "I have a theory that will help Scott-"

"Oh so you guys are talking again?" I smiled at the new development. "That is great!"

"Yay. So great." He glared at me and spoke with sarcasm. "He is still a douche but hey at least I am saving the world from one less werewolf." He said simply.

"Stiles…" I looked at him with some sadness. "Come on you are better than this." I reached for him but to my surprise he moved away from my touch.

"Yeah… I know, but right now I just want to revel in being mad at the stupid prick." He gave me an awkward smile as he walked to the office. "So you ready to screw up that perfect record of yours?" He held the door open and gestured for me to follow.

"How do you know it is perfect?" I joked as I dashed into the office behind him. Stiles pushed to door frame to me so I could keep it open just a crack to look out of.

"Just a hunch," He said as he ripped through the draws of Coach's desk. "Is he around?"

"Not from what I see." I replied as I looked back from him. "Try his track bag." I suggested.

"Ah good call." He jumped at the bag and then made a face of disgust. "Oh second thought… horrible call. The worst call you could possibly make. Ever."

"What?" I hissed as I looked to the door. Still no sign of the coach.

"He hasn't washed this yet." He hissed back. "He smells like gym class and a subway." Stiles gagged. "I don't think I can do this. I may die."

"Oh for Pete's sake just check the side pockets." I rolled my eyes and looked back to him. He looked to me and then sighed as he rummaged through the side pouch of Coach's duffle. "Find it?" I asked as I took a step to him after a while.

"Yes!" he said as he held up the device with pride. My eyes narrowed as I looked at it, something was wrong. He saw my narrowed gaze and looked at me with confusion. "What is that look? That is not a good look? What is it? Is it like a strange device that…"

"No it is a heart monitor." I said as I walked forward and took it from Stiles. "Only it doesn't have a display…" I stared up at him as Stiles put two and two together.

"So does that mean there is another piece that does?" He asked as he turned back to the bag and began to rummage through it.

"No probably his phone… do you think it is in here?" I went to the desk and began to do my share of rummaging. "I am not seeing anything." I began to panic after a few minutes.

"His coat!" Stiles pointed over to the coat hanger next to me. I reached in the pockets and felt around for the phone while Stiles stood right next to me.

"Found it." I pulled out the phone and held it triumphantly.

"Knew I could count on you!" he pulled me into a hug. This time it really was just a hug. We began to pull away immediately when hell came in.

"And if you think crying is going to help you Greenberg you are dead wrong." The door swung open and Coach Finstock walked in. I froze in my position under the stupid logic that if I didn't move, then maybe he wouldn't see me. However despite his attitude, Coach was not a dinosaur. "Holy shit… Stilenski? And Farrondale?" He stared at us wide eyed like he was viewing a car cash. Which, honestly was the perfect way to look at my life right now. "What the hell are you two… I mean… in my office?" he stammered as he worked together a pitcher. I slowly put his phone in my pocket as he tried to figure out just how stupid we were. "You know there are windows right?" he pointed behind him… and just as I thought things couldn't get worse… a group of sweaty boys taking their clothes off charged through the door like a herd of wild animals. After a few moments all of them became painfully aware of what was going on in coach's office. I felt like a prized zoo animal on display. I just wanted to run out of there.

"I mean what kind of idiots are you guys?" Coach said in his usual voice. "I mean to make out in school is one thing but here?" He scoffed. "It isn't exactly got the best mood if you know what I mean." He looked us up and down. "Jesus Christ the stupidity of the teenage years just blows me away." He threw his hands up in the air and just looked at us for a hard moment. "Stiles next time you get a girl who is willing enough to make out with you who isn't a CPR dummy take her somewhere where the scent isn't jock strap you idiot." Stiles nodded and tried to make it to the door but was stooped. "And Farrondale." I snapped into focus as I heard coach say my name. "This guy?" He scoffed as he pointed at Stiles with a look of disbelief. Stiles just stared at him like he wounded him in mortal combat. "I mean you could do better." He folded his arms and leaned back against the wall. "I mean are there no good guys around for you?" he asked with genuine concern. "I know that Danny is gay but what about Jackson? He is attractive… if you are in to that." He then laughed and looked to Stiles. "He is certainly not this guy am I right?"

"What? Come on coach!" Stiles complained. "I have charm… it is just the kind of charm you would associate with a different look."

"Jackson has a girlfriend sir," I managed to say. Just kill me. Satan impale me with a pitchfork, send a plague of rapid bunnies I did not care. "And who is to say that I don't like the fact that Stiles is different from Jackson…."

"Well he certainly isn't Jackson… and you know people break up and get together all the time in high school. You should give him a shot." He said with a Coach level enthusiasm. "Don't you think Jackson is an attractive guy?"

"He is fine… but he is dating my best friend." I really was just ready for the sweet release of death. And hellfire… lots of hellfire.

"Alright fine." He through his hands up and then looked at me like he remembered something. "Hey you weren't in my health class at the beginning of the year right?"

"No sir I just transferred in." I stammered. Where the fuck was this going?

"Well… at your old school." He let out a huff of air like what he was about to say was going to be hard. "Did you get the… need to knows… about you know safe …. Sexual intercourse?"

Fuck no. Fuck. No. I was not having this conversation. I was not here. I was just living some horrible cosmic joke where my life was the god damn punch line. "Sir." I whined. "Can you just give us a punishment so we can leave…" I squeaked "I just need to get out of here."

He looked me up and down and turned to the window and winced. "Alright get out of here you have suffered enough." He knocked his head to the door and stared at the two of us. "And try to keep you damn paws off of each other." He snorted as he looked at us. "You idiots."

As we left we had to walk by the boys' locker room and as we did the whole room erupted in applause. Oh the double stander of high School. "I have no idea why they are doing that." Stiles trailed behind me as I ran from the situation as fast as possible. "Hey hey hey," He grabbed my hand and turned me to him. He could see my face was hot from embarrassment. "Don't worry about it, this will all blow over in good time. And hey I will be getting the worse of it so don't worry." He patted my head and let go of my hand. "So just take a breath okay?"

I nodded and looked to him. "Yeah alright… so now that we have everything' I handed him the phone. "What do we do now?" I asked.

"Go get Scott and bring him to the Lacrosse field." He shrugged as he turned back to the locker rooms, "I have to go get some last minute supplies." With that he ran down the hall.

I looked to him and turned down to look for Scott. He was always difficult to find, though I found if you kept telling people you were looking for him he would hear you and just kind of show up when you least expect it and sure enough by the time I rounded a corner her was walking down the halls and waving to me. "Margie!" he ran down the hall and smiled. "Hey I um… heard you needed me." He said awkwardly. I could tell he had a lot on his plate.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Stiles has some plan to help you out so he asked me to bring you to the lacrosse field." I turned to the outer doors. "You ready?"

"For whatever punishment he has planned for me?" Scott grimaced. "I guess so."

"Don't worry you guys are best friends." I comforted him, "You will work through this and everything will be fine. Just give it time."

"Thanks… hey why don't you want to kill me?" Scott asked. "I mean after everything that happened. And I am so sorry by the way. I just don't understand why you aren't mad at me like Stiles is." He asked with sincerity.

"Because everything was crazy then. I can't expect you to just drop everything and save me. Especially when I know how important Allison-"

"Hey" He grabbed my arm and stopped me. "You are important to you know." He said. "I should have done something but I was obsessed and now I had to watch someone I care about get hurt and my best friend just hate me." He said.

"He doesn't hate you despite what he says."

"I hope you are talking about Jackson." I saw Stiles walk towards us on the field with a huge duffle bag of supplies. "Because I certainly do." He shot as he dumped the stuff at his friend's feet. "Time you learned how to control that inner temper douche bag."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Stiles you might actually hurt him." I called from the bleachers. Every time Stiles' throw would make contact with Scott I flinched. "Will you at least give the boy a mouth guard?"

"Hell no." Stiles said as he threw another ball at Scott. "He needs to feel it!" with that he continued with the onslaught on his best friend. Even though Scott was a werewolf I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I mean those things had to hurt.

"So what are thing one and thing two up to?" I jumped to see Jackson leaning against the bleachers. "Did I scare you?" He teased. Something about him was off today he looked fairly sick.

"Jackson." I put a hand to my heart. "Sorry I just was focused on… that." I then began to think up a lie. "Stiles came up with a pain tolerance kind of deal to help Scott so now they are testing it out." I nodded my head and gestured over to the two.

"Well if they need a real throw they should let me get in there." He smiled as he watched to two. I had to say it was oddly disturbing that Jackson was enjoying this so much. "I hear you are still in pretty bad shape after everything that happened a few nights back."

"Oh no." I shook my head and smiled. "I am fine. Who told you I was in bad shape?" I tilted my head in curiosity at his statement.

"Oh the same person who said you made out with Stiles in Finstock's office." I grimaced and wanted to crawl under the bleachers. It would die out my ass.

"First off we weren't making out. Secondly he isn't bad guy."

"I bet he is fine… I just think you deserve someone better than a guy who is using you as a substitute." Jackson looked up at me with his cold eyes.

"What do… what do you mean…" I swallowed my spit and looked to Jackson.

"Well I mean he has been obsessing over my girlfriend right?" he looked at me flatly. "And he just suddenly changes his tune when he sees you? I mean come on … you should know better than that."

I squirmed under his gaze and felt my chest tighten. Jackson was acting as the voice of all my insecurities and I don't think I could listen to much more. "He could just like spending time with me…" I began only to be silenced by his scoff.

"Come on Mars… he calls you that right? Mars?" I nodded and he continued. "You are the closest person to Lydia and he zooms in on you?" he sighed. "it is just too easy to see"

"Yeah…" I got up and began to walk down the bleachers. I really didn't want to hear this.

"Oh hey Mars." I hated the way that name sounded when it rolled off of Jackson's tongue. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. He probably doesn't even know he is doing it. And it is not like you are second rate compared to Lydia. I mean just because everyone knows her and all the teachers talk about her doesn't mean you should compare yourself. It is if Danny compared himself to me. I mean he is the greatest guy but just not me." I looked down at my hands to see if they were glowing but there was nothing. Probably because I wasn't angry, I was sad. "That is how Stiles sees you… I just think you could do so much better than-"

"SCOTT?" we both turned to see Scott tear and his restraints and fall to the ground. "Hey, man calm down. What is going on?"

"You can't hear it!" he snapped. "You can't hear how sad she is right now. And its because of him. He is breaking her heart and no one else HEARS IT." He screamed.

I looked to Jackson I could tell he had a lot of questions, but for some reason I was at the brink of tears. "I have to go…" I choked as I ran up to the school. I was trying my hardest not to cry but as I walked in people pointed and whispered. I knew they were talking about what happened in the coach's office. But the thing was nothing happened. Nothing EVER happened. I bumped into someone and my bag spilled all over the floor. "Fucking shit." I swore as I went down on my knees and began to pick it all up. To my surprise another pair of hands was helping me pick up everything. I looked up to see Isaac looking down at me with his puppy eyes.

"Margie… are you alright?" he asked as he handed me my books.

"Yeah… just fucking dandy." I said with sarcasm. I had to choke down a sob as I stood up. I looked to Isaac and sighed. "no I am not, and I am sorry. I just-" I could feel tears forming and my face was hot with embarrassment.

"Hey…" He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. "Let's just go find a hallway where you can sit and just lean on my shoulder okay?" He stroked my back and then pulled away. I nodded weakly and let him lead me down the hall. Right now I just needed a friend who wouldn't ask questions and Isaac was exactly that.

We sat down in a hall and I just could feel the stupid tears coming from my eyes like fucking Niagara Falls. But to my surprise Isaac didn't ask me about it. He just let me lean on his shoulder and cry until my eyelids felt so heavy that I gave into sleep.

Stiles POV

"Hey Stilenski." A soccer player raised his hand to give me a high five. "Respect man."

"Um… who are you?" I gave him a high five as I followed Scott through the lockers but every time I would try to talk to him, some asshole would come and give me a high five. These people didn't even know who I was yesterday, what the hell happened.

"Come on man." I shoved Scott's arm angrily as we walked through the locker room. "What was that outburst about? Who were you even talking about?" I flashed back to the strange statements Scott mad before he almost turned and was at a loss. I would ask Margie but I couldn't find her and for some reason she wasn't answering her phone. I knew she was fine but I was still worried.

"Forget it." He snapped. "It doesn't matter because I couldn't restrain myself. I mean am I just going to have to live like Derek? I mean you know alone? The only person I see him ever talk to or even act like he is okay with is Margie…"

"Seriously? What is with the Margie and Derek crap?" I felt something twitch in me. "I mean it is not like they spend that much time together … right? I mean they don't" I paused. "Right… Scott… say they don't."

"I am going to live alone…" He slumped.

Okay fine… don't answer my question. "At least you won't be dead." I said with sarcasm. Clearly we were in Scott's world.

"I would rather be dead." Scott whispered and everything I felt, all the anger, was just gone. I felt for him. The only thing that was keeping me from the girl I liked was my own lack of self-confidence oh and the fact that some parent was always there to ruin it.

"Come one man we will work this out." I said as I shook his shoulder. Today was going to be tough. But it wouldn't be that bad if Margie was going to be around for it. She made things better… I just needed to find her.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Margie POV

I opened my eyes to find myself leaning against a warm shoulder. At first I thought it was Stiles and because of that I found myself wanting to be closer. But when I looked up I was surprised to see Isaac reading a book. We were against a wall of lockers in an empty hall, but I felt safe.

"Hey sleepy head." He turned to me and smiled. "You kind of just collapsed after a while. So I have been catching up on chemistry." He raised the book and pursed his lips.

"Apparently so." I nodded as I pushed myself up in a more comfortable position. "How long has it been?" I shook my head lightly.

"It is getting to the end of the school day." He replied. "You were pretty tired."

"And you just sat here?" I turned with some disbelief but mostly guilt. "I made you miss class. You could have left." I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"And leave you to the soulless creatures we call classmates." He have me a cocky smile. "Hell no friends don't do that." He looked down at the book and continued to read.

"Well at the very least I can make it up to you." I said as I grabbed his book and looked through his notes. "We are long overdue for a study session, so how about you come home with me today." I turned to him and smiled. The bell rang and people began to pile out of their classes. I looked at him and watched as he gave a confused smile. "What?"

"I just don't want you to think I am doing this just for your Dad's cooking." He joked.

"Oh I am aware." I scoffed. "It's really for my dog isn't it? You have shepherd envy." I said as I folded my arms. "Don't worry it happens to the best of us."

"What can I say? Your dog is just really cute-"

"Mars there you are." Stiles ran up to me causing my happy feelings to hit the floor. Scott was behind him and was giving me a concerned look. Like he knew how upset I was right now but he didn't say anything. Stiles looked to me and Isaac with a hard and confused stare. Like he was trying to figure out what we doing and what was going on. "Can we talk for a second… about stuff?" he shot me the 'this is important look.' And I felt myself melt under his puppy stare.

I rolled my eyes and looked to Isaac. "Give me a minute and then let's head to our last class." I said as I pushed myself up from the lockers. Both Isaac and Stiles tried to help me up by grabbing either one of my arms. I stared at the two of them as they stared at each other, but Isaac let go and allowed me to be led away from him. "So what is up?" I asked as he pulled me to the side of the lockers.

"We have figured out how to control" he pointed to Scott proudly and smiled. "Him. But we need to test it and I thought I couldn't test anything without the queen of Science herself!"

"Hey atta boy Stiles!" A guy called as he patted Stiles on the back. I flinched as he winked at me and walked away.

"Why do people keep doing that?" Stiles asked with obvious confusion.

"It is probably what happened this morning." I muttered as I shoved my hands in my pockets. "That and the rumors that we are going out."

"Rumors that we-" he pointed to me and then back to him and opened and closed his mouth a few times until the thought was fully settled in his mind. "that is just… I mean no… why would… no…" he rocked back and forth on his feet and looked at me one last time. "I mean that is ridiculous. That just couldn't be farther from the truth… I mean … Lydia…"

Stiles POV

I have no idea what brought me to say Lydia's name. I just didn't want Mars to be so embarrassed. Clearly she was getting a different treatment than I was, but once I said her name I saw a switch in Mars like she was about to cry. I didn't understand why she was upset. I mean there was no way someone as fantastic as Margie would really go for me. All this tension was just confusion. I knew that. And as much as I liked Margie I wouldn't ruin our friendship over it.

"Yeah I mean I guess people keep talking and from the weird stuff that is going on-" she tried to explain but she didn't need to. I got she was embarrassed about all of this.

"Yeah but all of … of _that_ was nothing." I said simply. "I mean you and me… ha that is funny." I ruffled her hair. "Now are we going to test this new theory out or not?"

To my surprise Margie took a step down with a dark look on her face. "You know what… I missed way to much class so I am going sit this one out." She said as she folded her arms.

"Oh…" I didn't know what to say… I wanted her to stay, but where Margie went, I sure as hell was going. "Well do you want me to walk you-"

"Hey Mar" My eyes rolled over to Isaac. What did she see in him? Was it the cute hair? The charm? The puppy blue eyes? Either way I was really starting not to like him. "Ready for class?"

"Yeah." She smiled and followed him down the hall and turned back to me. "Don't worry you go have fun with your test… buddy" she said as she walked down the hall smiling with Isaac.

"Dude what just happened." I turned to Scott, confused and completely thrown off. "I feel like I missed something."

"Dude…" Scott began to walk down the opposite hall. I wanted to follow Margie but clearly I had other things to do. "You are such an idiot."


	28. Chapter 27

**Hey guys don't forget to check POLYVORE**

Margie POV

"Thanks for coming again." I lead Isaac out of my house with a smile. I really liked spending time with him, he was a release from everything. I didn't have to think about anything other than chemistry… I didn't need walls. Part of me wished that maybe if I cared for him the way I cared for Stiles I would be happier. But then I realized that it meant losing the friend I had made in him and that was worth so much worth than a make shift relationship.

"Yeah it was fun… are you sure your dad is okay with me taking the leftovers?" He said shyly.

"Okay?" I heard my Dad scoffed as he walked down the hall. "I am happy to see another mouth at my table." He walked passed me and shook Isaac's hand. "You know you are always welcome here Isaac. Whatever the reason." I was happy but put off by my father's welcoming tone. I got the feeling there was something he knew that I didn't.

"Thank you sir!" He smiled as he walked to his bike. "It is always good to be here."

"That's good to hear." My dad replied. "And just call me Kaeden. You have a good night now." My father waved my friend off as Isaac hopped on his bike and glided down the pavement. "I like him. It is good you have a normal friend to get away from all the supernatural things." My father wrapped an arm around me. "Make sure he comes around more often."

I raised an eyebrow. "It is rare for you like my friends other than Lydia. Why do you want him over so much?" I turned to him as we walked inside.

My father pursed his lips and slid his hands in his pockets. "He reminds me of an old friend." He said simply, but it didn't take more thought to realize there was more to it than that.

"Alright." I sighed. "Though I don't remember any of your friends being quite like him. Do I know them" I looked to my dad as I climbed the stair case.

"No…" He shook his head with an ancient sort of look. "You never had the pleasure." For a moment my father didn't say anything and then he looked up to me. "Going to bed sweetheart?"

"Uh … no I was going to do some homework first." I said. "But after that I am checking in for the night." I smiled and decided his behavior was nothing to remark on. "See you later."

"Night Baby." My mother called from her study. She had been spending most of her time in there going through her research for her book.

I trailed up the stairs with Bowser behind me, who began to whine a bit as we walked to my room. "Hey buddy what is wrong? Is this still about the Stiles thing?" I opened my door. "Because I said I was fine and I mean it."

"What did Stiles do?" I jumped to see Derek sitting on my couch. He was staring at me with a somewhat concerned look.

"CHRIST DEREK" I snapped as I walked over to my vanity. Bowser went right up to him and began to give him more affection than Stiles had ever received. "You have a phone. We text, so next time text me when you are about to do this shit." I said as I put my hair up in a bun. "So why are you here? Last minute training session? I could punch something"

"Kind of hard to think about training when we are about to have a show down with the alpha." Derek replied with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I looked at his reflection in my mirror than turned around. "Do you know something about who the alpha is?"

He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth slightly, after a moment he finally spoke. "They didn't tell you?" he said with some disbelief. When I threw my hands up in the air he nodded and stood up. "Scott has some plan to summon the Alpha at the school with Stiles, who I think is his boss. By the way he is in my backseat,-" he nodded his head. "Knocked out."

"And no one sent me a text?" I felt irritated. Like bugs all over me angry. Stiles was probably the reason I didn't hear about this. I felt hurt, almost betrayed by the fact that they decided not to tell me. I should know I mean I have visions for fuck's sake and I can do some damage.

"They probably didn't want you to be associated with the kidnapping of the vet." Derek said.

I looked at him and lowered my head. "God dammit Derek… think before you act-" and then the pain hit me.

 _Water it is everywhere… I can't breathe… I am not watching this is me… I can't breathe or move. I am falling so slowly then I see claws and red eyes coming to me… was I going to die? No someone was pulling me out… what was going on?_

"Great." I muttered as I stood up and walked to my bathroom. Another stupid vision and another reason to get this shitty alpha business out of the way. I went to my second sink my Tonfas were soaking in wolfs bane water. I picked them up and looked to Derek. "Alright let's go." I was sick of this Alpha and even if I saw this I wouldn't let it control me. I was not letting this happen.

"What did you see?" He said as he walked towards me.

"Nothing that is going to happen." I said. "Now are we going?"

"No." He folded his arms. "I am going and you are staying here and texting me if I need a vision."

"Ha!" I scoffed. "This isn't 1-800 Psychic" I said angrily. "You want visions? Take. Me. With. You." I stood my ground. I don't care if he was a werewolf, I was going.

"Scott and Stiles won't like this." He said simply.

"All the better." I replied. "They should have told me."

"Fine." He sat back down on the couch. "Change first. Bunny PJs aren't for Alpha tracking."

"It would be funny though." I scoffed as I walked into my closet. "Make yourself useful and get the two silver rings, bracelets, and that dragon earring from the cabinet for me will you?" I let my clothes fall to the floor and pulled out a navy romper with white trim.

"No necklace..." Derek joked. He didn't know… how could me. I stopped and looked at my locket… I hadn't taken it off since Stiles gave it to me.

I reached up and touched it tenderly… but then remembered everything that had driven me to this stupid sick feeling I had right now. "Pick something silver with blue." I said. As took off the necklace and grabbed a jean jacket and navy head banned. I slipped on some gray sneakers and walked back into my room. Derek was rummaging through my cabinet which was actually hilarious to see. Clearly he had no idea what he was looking for. "Let me." I said as I pushed passed him and put the locket away. I grabbed my jewelry and turned to Derek who was holding a silver pendant with a blue crystal center piece. "Oo good choice." I teased. "Last thing can you get the thigh straps for the tonfa-" he held them in front of me with a distinct smile. "Good boy"

"Shut up." He cursed as through the straps and Tonfas my way. "Ready to go yet?" I hooked them to my thigh and then looked up with a smile.

"Yeah… we will go out the window." Derek nodded and jumped from the open window. I went to the open window and looked back at Bowser who was whining. "Don't worry boy I will be fine!" I looked down to see Derek with his arms out like he was going to catch me and took a breath and jumped. Derek caught me with ease.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Stiles POV

"So Deaton?" I said as I looked at Scott. "He thinks it is Deaton." My hands gripped the steering wheel as we pulled into the school. "Like the nice vet who doesn't do anything but allow you to keep your job when you clearly don't deserve it?"

"Yes him" Scott scowled. "This has gotten out of hand." As the car stopped he hopped out of it. "We should call Margie… if anyone can help out it is her." My blood ran cold. "I mean you said her powers were amazing, so why not have her when we fight the Alpha-"

"No." I snapped as we got out of the car. "If we are summoning the Alpha we are leaving her home. I don't like the idea of her being near it." I opened my trunk. "Plus if Derek said the Alpha wanted her it is probably not best to give him what he wants."

"Oh so we trust Derek now?" Scott sassed. "because he has never done anything to betray our trust, like I don't know… attack my boss on a hunch."

"Well when it comes to Margie there are different rules on the table." I stared down Scott. "I am not putting her in danger… it is just not happening okay?" I looked down at my truck. "You wouldn't call Allison right? Well it is the same for Margie…" I hadn't talked to Mars since she ran off with that idiot. She hadn't answered my texts or called me and truthfully I was on my way to see her when Scott called, but I was not putting her in harm's way. I still remembered what it was like to see her crumbled body on the pavement just a few yards from where I stood. No. there was no way I was going to see that again.

"Alright fine." Scott leaned against the car. "She has had a bad enough day as it is." He muttered.

"What does that even mean?" I looked up at him with some annoyance. He had been hiding something ever since he flipped out during the lacrosse training… I made me think of what he said. "Wait Scott." I looked him directly in eye. "Today… when we were on the field… you said he was breaking _Her_ heart… did you mean Margie?" He looked away from me and I tightened my fists. "Why did you not tell me this? What even happened? Did Isaac break her heart or something?" I slapped his arm to get his attention. I didn't want to know that she liked someone else but I wanted to know if she needed someone to help her through a bad place. I wanted to be there for her, no I needed to be there for her. "Scott tell me."

"I can't" He sounded annoyed. "I want to tell you so you can stop acting like a hug idiot but I was never meant to hear what happened."

"Well you did so why don't you man up and just tell me?" I snapped.

Scott looked to me and shoved his hands into his hoodie. "Look I can't give you much detail… but what I will tell you is that a friend of hers… brought up a lot of her insecurities, and it didn't take long for her… to start crying. That was when I freaked out and she ran off. Isaac found her after that and just made her stop crying… that was it."

"SCOTT" I slammed my trunk door shut and looked at him with a clenched jaw. "How the hell can you not tell me that Margie, _Margie,_ was crying?" I was boiling with anger. "I could have helped her. And I want to know whenever she is upset… I want to be there. I mean I always want to be there … but especially when she is upset."

"Yeah-" Scott looked at me with sad eyes. "But I knew she didn't want you to know."

"Well to bad… next time you tell me when she is upset. Got it?"

"Yeah fine." Scott said as Derek's headlights pulled up. Great so now I had to deal with him. He pulled up right behind my car and got out. I saw a shadow in the front, most likely Deaton. Derek went over to passenger side door and opened and my stomach dropped. Margie hopped out of the car with a smile to Derek and a scowl to us.

"What are you doing here?" I panicked as I looked her up and down. The one person who should be near the Alpha, and she was riding in the same car as him… AND DEREK. "You need to go home now." I opened the passenger side of my jeep and nodded for her to get in. "I'll take you."

"No." She said simply as she walked over to us. "So what is the plan?"

"Did you not just hear me?" I yelled.

"And did you not hear me?" I jumped back as she snapped at me. "I am staying, Deaton is unconscious, he probably will wake up soon so can we take care of this?"

Scott looked to me with a defeated sigh. I knew that we had to do this and our time was running low but I didn't want her there. I looked to her one last time and sighed. She had that determined look about her that told me this conversation was over. "Fine set's just get this over with." I walked to the school. "You coming?" I turned to my two friends, Scott followed me but Margie stayed behind with her best –est- buddy Derek. Stupid Derek.

"No I think I'll hang back." She said simply as she leaned against my car. To my dismay Derek smiled up at us and leaned right next to her. No way that was going to happen by MY car. They would not be leaning together. No this was going to end. He better get his smug little puppy dog butt off of my car and away from Margie.

"Stiles lets go!" Scott pulled me away from the scenes and into the school. We walked around the halls until I finally stopped Scott.

"I need you to promise me something." I stared at him. "When whatever happens you know … happens. You have to get Margie out and make sure she is safe." I held his arm so he would understand what I wanted. "Nothing else will matter, not you, not me, just get her safe."

"Stiles…" He began.

"This is not up for discussion." I said. "Make. Sure. She. Is. Safe."

"Fine…" Scott conceded. "Lets just make sure this works."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Margie POV

"Want to talk about it?" Derek said as we waited for the two to finish whatever they had planned.

"Talk about what?" I looked to him with a stare.

"You and the sidekick." He said. "I can hear heart beats. You are not in a happy place."

"All the better for beating the shit out of the Alpha my dear." I said. Derek smiled at this and looked to me.

"You know after this I can break a bone or something… you know just for shits and giggles." He said.

"Tempting…" I replied, "But thanks… you know for asking."

"What are friends for?" He said and then we heard the sound that I only heard when Bowser had a bath coming. Derek wore this painful ashamed look on his face. "Those… idiots."

"That was them?" I asked as I looked around.

"Yeah… and now I realize what those idiots are thinking." He looked down at me. "maybe you should go-"

"If you say home I'm just going to ignore you and we don't have the time so just don't." I said.

A low piercing growl filled the empty parking lot. It shook the car and I felt my knees shake. This was not normal… was this Scott? I looked up to Derek who was even more upset than he was before. "Those pack of dumbasses. They are going to get the whole goddamn state with that."

"What did they even do?" I asked.

"Scott howled to call the Alpha here… but what he doesn't realize is that the Alpha might have something for this… we needed to be ready and he just springs this on us."

"Derek…" I warned as I walked to his car. He was going to follow me but instead he turned to the two boys as they ran out. They began to bicker but I wasn't listening… I was more focused on the back seat or Derek's car. And the open door. "GUYS" I finally snapped. All three looked at me in cold dead silence. "Where is Deaton?" I pointed to the car and watched the boys as they looked around the area but nothing…

Derek opened his mouth but suddenly the Alpha was there. He had Derek… and Derek was coughing up blood. I screamed as I stared at the scene. I felt a hand wrap around mine and I was being led into the school.

"Derek!" I sobbed as we entered the school. "We have to get him."

"Margie, we need to focus on us right now." Stiles said. We all pushed the doors shut. "Don't worry we are going to get out of here okay?" I nodded as I kept my weight against the door.

"We need to find something to lock the door with." I breathed as I tried to look around the dark lobby.

"I think I might know…" Stiles said as he looked to Scott and nodded. He moved up and looked out the window. "Yeah I got this." I began to realize what he was planning but by the time I put two and two together he was running outside.

"Stiles." I panicked as Scott wrapped an arm around my shoulder. We both stared out the windows until the Alpha came into view. "STILES." I screamed as I reached to the door, but to my surprise, Scott held me back. "STILES RUN" I screamed as I tried to break from him. But nothing worked. I could feel my body turning green but even that wasn't working fast enough. I didn't want to lose him. I was mad sure but I couldn't lose Stiles… I just couldn't. I felt tears in my eyes as I continued to scream out to him until he finally came through the door holding the bolt cutters he used to break in. Scott let go of me to slam the door shut and Stiles finally locked it. I watched as things became quiet again and Stiles turned to me with his smile.

"Let's see a werewolf think of that!" he said with pride. Before he could say anything else I had my arms wrapped around him. I needed to feel him in my arms. I needed to feel his heart beat. "Hey…" He could tell I was trying not to cry. He held my in my arms and let me put my weight on him. "I am fine… we are okay … Mars… it's alright."

"Guys!" Scott snapped and I pulled from him. "Can we focus on the Werewolf now?"

"Right." Stiles and I said as we ran down hall after Scott. The whole while our hands were intertwined. We ran down the hall and up a flight of stairs until we came to a class room. Stiles let go of my hand and Scott charged to the teacher's desk.

"Wait guys a desk is not going to keep him in!" I said as I paced in the room.

"Yeah you are right…" Scott grunted.

"I hate your boss." Stiles blurted.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Your boss, the alpha"

"That can't be!" I said. "My dog loves him and Bowser is an excellent judge of character."

"Yes he is a murdering psycho werewolf." And then he turned to me. "and really? Because he seems pretty damn unfriendly to me and my boyish charm. And he disappeared right as the alpha came to throw Derek in the air. And why didn't I see it before? A man who went into a line of work that involves castrations."

"But-"

"He killed Derek." Pain shot through me.

"He isn't dead!" I snapped.

"Margie I know you like the guy but blood spurted from his mouth!" He panted. "That doesn't qualify for good health."

"Well then he is hurt but he isn't dead!" I snapped. "We need to get out of here…"

"Fine we get out of here, and after you consider a new job and you switch veterinarians."

Scott and I nodded as we all walked to the windows. Scott tried to open it but Stiles stopped him. "They won't opened it's climate controlled." He said.

"So we break it." Scott said.

"They will hear it." Stiles replied.

"So we run fast." I said. "Really fast."

"Hey stiles…." Scott began as he looked out of the window. I walked closer to the pair and found my hand slipping back into Stiles. Clearly he wasn't going to let me out of arm's length. "Your car is bent."

"What you mean dented?" He said as he stumbled to Scott.

"No bent like-"

Glass shattered everywhere, and I felt myself being pulled down into a pair of arms. I looked around to Stiles holding me between his legs and wrapping his forearm around my chest. I looked to see a large black rusty box sliding across the floor.

"Stiles…" I breathed. "Please tell me what is not what I think it is."

"You mean my car battery?" He whispered… "Alright then so I won't say it out loud. But what I will say is you can sure as hell bet that vet is getting one hell of a bill."

"Stiles!" Scott snapped. "Priorities."

"Fine!" he moved to help me up for Scott stopped him. "We have to move." He hissed.

"He could be outside!" Scott yelled back.

"He is outside!" Stiles hissed.

"Fine but let me just check." Scott moved up and peaked through the window. After a moment he gave us a nodded and I pushed from Stiles so he could get up. I moved out of the room and began to walk down the hall when Stiles pulled me back to them and held my hand.

"No we need to go somewhere without windows"

"Every room has windows." I snapped.

"Somewhere with less windows then!" he snapped back.

"The locker room." Scott said. Great. Because I have such great memories from there. I knew that really shouldn't such a problem but I was really not in the mood to go back there again.

"Fine let's go." I said as Stiles lead me down the hall. We tried to stay quiet but I could tell everyone was losing their shit.

"You need to call your dad." Scott turned to Stiles as we walked into the locker room.

"What do I tell him?"

"Anything…. If that thing sees a parking lot full of cop cars it will probably take off."

"Or go all terminator and kill everyone in sight. I already have one person I care about here I am not having to." My heart jumped as his eyes flicked over to me. I didn't know why he was probably talking about Scott.

"They have guns." Scott hissed.

"And it took a wolfs bane laced bullet to slow Derek down… we need another plan"

I flinched at Derek's name… I still felt awful about leaving him… wait. "Derek's car…" I looked up at the two. "We need to get to his car."

"That could work!" Stiles said. "We get the keys off his body, and then get out."

"Yeah… and him." I said as un hooked his hand from mine.

"Fine." He pouted as he took my hand back. "And him. Whatever." With that he lead me to the door and reached for the door knob until Scott reached and grabbed his arm. "What?"

"Someone is coming." He snapped.

"Like the Alpha?" I asked.

"I don't know… we need to hide." He looked to Stiles for help as we all backed away from the door. Stiles looked around and then let go of me. He stepped to a locker and began to open it. "STILES NO" Scott hissed but Stiles was already putting himself inside and to my surprise so was I. Stiles reached over and pulled me into the locker with him. It was the tightest fit, I had to be pressed so close to his chest that I could probably feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. Great. My heart bashed around in my chest as I clung to his shirt. I bet Stiles wasn't thinking about how great it was to be pressed against me. I bet he could understand the severity about the Alpha being right outside. But right now all I could think was how great it was that I was wearing perfume.

Stiles POV

Her chest… was right against mine. Like pressed right up against me…. I had to calm down … I really had to calm down. If she found out how … excited I was right now … things would be really awkward. She already seemed kind of pissed off at the start of everything, I didn't want to push it with her. but still, I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her chin… we had to stay close right? Oh god I was going to hell… lots of hell fire burning my butt.

"AHHH" I heard Scott scream and his door open so I reached for my door and we both stumbled out face to face with the Janitor.

"Are you idiots trying to kill me?" He grabbed scott and began to lead us out of the locker room. "You guys need to get out now."

"Sir." I began as we left the room. "If you could just hold on for a second or two-"

"NO." He snapped. "Get-" the next thing we saw was the man being dragged into the locker room and door slamming shut. After that there was blood, screaming and Margie desperately trying to open the door with Scott's help but we needed to get out of there. we needed to get her out of there. I pushed the two down the hall and grabbed Margie's hand so she would keep up.

We ran down the hall as fast as we could. We had to get to an exit and find Derek's Car. When we came to a door I let go of Margie and went to open it only to find it was stuck. "What?" I banged against the door.

"There is a dumpster in front." Scott said.

"He put…" I began to ram the door angrily. "Come on help me with this!" I banged on the door and pushed tried to push it open but nothing would work. Margie had to pull me from the door and lead me now the hall. "We are not dying." I panicked as I gripped Margie's hand. "We are not dying at school."

"We aren't dying at all…" Margie tried to comfort me but I could tell she was scared. I wish to god she wasn't here but once again I put her in harm's way.

"God what does it even want?" I said.

"Me…" Scott replied. "Derek says it is stronger in a pack."

"Great a werewolf into teamwork that is… beautiful." I said angrily.

"Not to mention Derek said it wants me for my magic." Margie whispered… "maybe if I use the green light to cause a distraction-"

"Fuck no." I stopped in my tracks and looked at her. "You are staying safe alright? You are getting out of here and that oversized terrier isn't going to lay a finger on you… I cannot lose you okay?" scott tapped my arm and pointed outside of the window and there was a sight that was becoming way to familiar. The red eyes stared at us and then the alpha ran for us. "COME ON" I yelled as I dragged Margie down the hall. It was hard for her to keep up with our strides but she managed to. Glass shattered behind as we ran down the hall. I could hear it getting closer. I knew it was at our heels… Scott saw a stair case and turned… but Margie didn't turn fast enough. I felt her hand slip from mine and the alpha crashed into her. My eyes widened as she skittered across the tile floors. After a moment she pushed her torso up. she was fine but to get to us there was one alpha in the way.

I looked to her and back to the Alpha. Clearly he was making the decision on who to go for… I knew there was no way I could get to her but I knew I could save her, by doing the one thing I was good at; talking shit.

Margie POV

"Hey Scooby!" I looked to Stiles with wide eyes. What was he doing? Jesus Christ. "Are you really going to go for the little girl who can green glow stick the shit out of you? Or" he pointed to him and Scott. "Your werewolf minion chew toy/ bitch."

I watched the alpha as he turned to me and then snapped back to Stiles and after them down the steps. I got up to run to them but the door slammed in my face. I tried to open it and looked through the window. There I came into contact with two red eyes. I backed away from the door slowly… only to see him run away. When I tried to open the door it was locked. I took a breath and realized there were more stairs on the other side of school so I ran to them as fast as I could, only every door seemed to be locked. I must have been running for 15 minutes with no luck It was like I was being shepherded through a pair of doors until I realized where I was.

The pools were lit up and everything seemed silent and room in the large room… but I couldn't help but think of my vision.

I was drowning… and now I am in a room full of pools. This was totally going to work out fine.

Stiles POV.

"WE DID IT" I said as I looked on the scene of the stupid alpha running around in the room. He was trapped. Oh man I wish Margie could have seen this. Hell I would make out with me if I saw this… yeah that didn't make sense but he was caught. I moved up to the window even though Scott tried to stop me. "No man I am not scared of it." I said. "You want to know why? Because it is in there and it can't get to us or Mars!" the wolf stopped in his tracks ad looked at me. Okay now I was terrified. And it knew that. It knew that. Next thing I saw was it breaking into the ceiling and the tiles ontop crushing under its weight as it ran in the opposite direction, that's when I knew what it was after…

Margie.

Margie POV

I began to walk through the pool room when the alpha ran through the door on the opposite side of the room. It stood face to face with me and I felt like a deer in the headlights. "You know what." I bent down so I could get my hands around the Tonfas on either side of my thighs and let my body explode with a green light. "I am so fucking done." I ran to the diving board and used it to spring into the air and go right for him. He side stepped out of my way and I had to pivot and slam my left tonfa right into his side. He was pushed back which I took as a chance to land another hit. Causing me to stumble a bit when I made contact. The alpha saw this and pushed me back to the pool but I slipped on the ground and my head hit the tiles at the side of the pool…

I felt dizzy as I slipped down into the water… this was my vision. I was drowning and falling so slowly. I looked to my hands to see the green light dying with me…. And back up to see the Alpha looking down at me. And then… nothing.


	29. Chapter 28

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK THE POLYVORE LINK ON MY PROFILE**

Stiles POV

"Stiles CALM DOWN" Scott held my arm as I began to heave. What was happening? I couldn't breathe… why couldn't I breathe? This wasn't a normal panic attack this was like my lungs were filled and oxygen couldn't get into them. I felt almost as if I was dying, but how? None of this made sense. "Stiles Here!" Scott had his inhaler in his back pocket and gave it to me. I grabbed it and took a breath. My heart began to slow but the pain in my lungs was still there… something was wrong something was terribly wrong.

"We need to find her man…. Should we call her? I mean calling her will be best. I mean that way we will know if she is alive or not." I was panicking as I paced the room angrily and began to run down a hall.

"Trust me when I say Stiles that calling her could do her more harm than good. And I am speaking from experience. Calling her could make her phone go off and tell the Alpha right where she is." Scott patted my arm. "Look he doesn't want to kill her she will be fine"

"Oh you know that?" I snapped. "Maybe he will just take her down to the local tavern. That is still too far for that stupid mutt to go. We have to find her. I swear if he hurts one hair on her perfect little head I am going to give his head to Kathy as a present."

"Why don't you tell her this stuff?" Scott asked out of the blue. "I mean I don't think she would mind. In fact-"

"Dude, First off, of all the times to have this conversation you pick now? And secondly she does not like me like that." I moved my hands out in a frantic blur of frustration.

"But the thing is–" Scott stopped in his tracks on looked at me. "Wait I hear someone." He said.

"What Margie?" I asked.

"No… it's a phone…. I know that phone-"

"Is it a weird ringtone like a song because Margie has a song ring tone."

"Stiles…." He looked to me with panicked eyes. He mirrored my expression of fear. "It is Allison's." He looked around his pockets. "Give me your phone mine is broken!"

"Didn't you say calling people was a bad idea?" I said as I handed him my phone.

"Hers was ringing already this is different." He said as he dialed her number.

"Fine just put it on speaker, she might know where Margie is." I said.

"Stiles?" Allison's voice came over the phone crisp and clear.

"No its me." Scott said. "Where are you?"

"Scott… I am at the school…" She was confused.

"No, where are you exactly?"

"And is Margie with you?" I asked.

"By the pool… and Margie? I am sorry I haven't … wait." My blood ran cold. What was she seeing? Was Margie okay?

"Hey Scott… what was Margie wearing when you last saw her…"

"How am I-" Scott began

"A weird navy romper with white trim, two silver bracelets, two silver rings with some accents of blue gems, a navy head band, jean jacket and gray sneakers with navy ankle socks. Oh and a dragon earing and some old necklace." I called out. "Why do you need to know that? Did you find her? Is she okay?"

"Stiles…" Allison breathed. "I will call you back."

Margie POV

 _Fire was everywhere… it was burning and people were screaming… this scene was horrible. I felt the pain and fear the seemed to hurt more than the flames, I wanted to help them I reached for them… but I couldn't do anything._

 _"_ _Don't try sweetheart." A warm voice surrounded me. "You don't need to… what you need to do is understand what the moon is showing you." I looked over to see a sliver spirit looking down at me. It was a woman… but something was inhuman about her._

 _"_ _What is this?" I sobbed. "Who are you?"_

 _"_ _This is the passed… The only thing we can do when we look into the past is learn." The spirit moved closer. "For me it is a harsh reminder of the choice I made a very long time ago… but it is also a lesson for you. And for right now … it is a choice." A silver hand reached for me. "The choice hasn't presented itself lately… but the lesson is here. Remember the ones we love and remember the risks we take to save them, and the pain that comes with losing them. It distorts us more than a fire ever could." She smiled down at me. "Would you like to come back now?"_

 _"_ _Yes…" I said as I reached her hand and things began to feel real again… but everything was happening around me… I couldn't participate._

Oxygen poured back into my lungs but I couldn't move… yet I was moving. I felt something pulling me out of the water and arms engulfing me. I felt the heat of a broad chest… almost inhuman. No it was inhuman.

I began to cough and wheeze and slowly drift into back and forth from consciousness. My eyes flickered to see a pair of red ones staring down at me. I tried to get up and scream but there was a weight on my chest and I felt weak.

"Shh…. It's okay. You don't have to be afraid." A deep growl came from the Alpha. "I would never hurt you. Never. I can honestly say you are one of the things in this world that is truly _mine"_ my blood curled at his words, it wasn't a possessive boyfriend or something like that… it was a possession like I was a tool, or a pet. "You are so important in so many ways. You will be the key point of my power. Relax," Something touched my cheek. "I know you don't understand… but you will. 'though this be madness… yet there is method in it.'"

My eyes darted from side to side and widened. _Hamlet… that was from Hamlet… why does that strike a chord?_ Suddenly he looked up and then looked back to me.

"It's going to be fine, people are here to get you… for now just go back to sleep… If you are scared about having a concussion you don't need to worry about that, you will be fine." I felt a strange as my body seemed to drift back on his command I wanted to fight but I felt so weak.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

My body felt heavy and cold. Everything hurt. "Margie?" A girl was turning me on my back. "Margie come on please tell me you are okay…" My eyes opened and I saw Allison freaking out. She smiled as she saw me look at her. "Oh thank god." She moved away from me and allowed me to get up on my own. At this point I could really only push my torso up. "I was so worried when I saw you on the ground.

"yeah… sorry about that… I would tell you what happened… but things are a little foggy." I lied. I asked as I looked at her. I rubbed my head and let myself get settled. I got up and walked around. I needed my Tonfas… where the hell were they? I winced at the realization that they might still be in the water. I hobbled over to the edge and sure enough they were in the deep end of the pool. Fucking shit. Guess that alpha couldn't play fetch,

"Well Scott-" she began but her phone. "It's them again… I should get it…"

"Yeah I nodded as I looked down at the water. I slowly removed my jacket and looked down. "I have to go get the stuff at the bottom of the pool anyway." I said as I jumped up and down. There was a fear in going back in the water… I really didn't want to. But we needed every advantage.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked as she looked at me. "Do you want me to wait so they can talk to you?"

"No just tell them I am fine and that we will meet them in the lobby." I said right as I dived back in the water. I let my fear wash passed me as I went deeper and deeper into the water. Not only that, but the slimy touch of the Alpha seemed to move away. I finally had a grip on myself when I grabbed my Tonfas and pushed off the floor and back to the surface. When I came up for air I looked to see Allison with an annoyed look on her face.

"Stiles… I don't know what happened all I know is that she is fine!" I heard her say. "She is even back from the water.- no she can't talk she is still in the pool- - I mean she is breathing, and she is on the surface- Stiles, no I don't know what happened to her. - does she have any internal bruising?- what, no I don't have a stethoscope on me- What do you even mean by erratic pulse? - LOOK" I was a bit shocked to hear Allison snap as I pulled myself out of the pool and walked over to her. "She is fine. I would hand her the phone but I don't want it to get wet. Scott said we will meet you in the Lobby yes? - Well I will meet you there." She hung up and gave me a dry look. "You still think he doesn't like you?" She said.

"Ugh not now…" I said as I went down to pick up my denim jacket. "I think I will just leave this here…. There is no point in wearing this now." I dropped it by the seats and turned to Allison. "Ready to go?" I folded my arms and shivered.

"Do you need a towel or something?" Allison looked around the large room. "Maybe we could find something…. Maybe in the lost and found-"

"Something some stranger has worn? No thanks." I scoffed as I hooked the Tonfas to my thighs and looked at her.

"You know the more I talk to you, the more I realize why you and Lydia are so close."

"Eh… you will learn to love it." I said as we walked out of the pool area.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked as I looked to her.

"Uh… Stiles called asked for some help." I shrugged.

"Is that how you ended up wet and unconscious?" She pressed. I really didn't want her digging into this. I had no idea what to do. This was Scott's problem, but she was also my friend… and I didn't want to lie to her. She deserved better.

"I think I must have slipped." That wasn't a lie. "I don't really remember…" That was a lie.

"Maybe after this I should take you to the hospital." Allison suggested. "Just to make sure you are one hundred percent."

"I think I am fine… I was drifted in and out of consciousness so it can't be that bad." I said as we walked into the lobby. We could get out of this… I know we could. It didn't take long for Stiles to come bursting through a door.

"Oh thank god!" he ran to me and held my arms. "How many do you see of me? Are you alright?" he began to ramble as he looked me up and down. I tried to answer his questions but he really didn't give me the options. "What happened to your coat? Why are you all wet?" he took off he jacket it and wrapped it around my shoulders.

Even though I had been attacked and was cold and disgusting, I couldn't help but feel fuzzy warm in his jacket. I could feel his body heat that still clung to the fabric and smell the faint hint of whatever he wore… I needed to focus.

"Stiles I am fine…" I breathed as I looked up at his warm eyes. "I was in the pool area…. And I guess I slipped and bumped my head." I said with a look that meant 'we are going to talk about this later' "I left my jacket there because it was soaked. Any other questions? Like my blood pressure? My iron levels-" Stiles wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. He gripped me like he was going to lose me at any second. He seemed as desperate to cling to me as I did before.

"I was so worried…" he whispered. "I told you not to do this to me…" there was a tremor in his voice. This had been hard for me.

"You … slipped?" Scott said. Pulling my focus from Stiles and to our friends, but Stiles kept his arms around me. Clearly he wasn't going to let go, and I didn't mind. I nodded to him and shot him the same look I gave Stiles but he was still confused. "If you slipped then how are you alive… I mean shouldn't you be dead? Drowned or something? I mean who pulled you out?"

"Hoping for the worst are we?" Stiles snapped. "She is safe and we need to leave now."

"Yeah …" Scott looked to Allison. "Why are you even here?" he asked, or rather demanded, clearly the stress of everything was wearing on him.

"You texted me…" Allison pulled out her phone and showed it to him. I saw her lip tremble in fear. "Why do I get the feeling that you didn't send this text…" She said.

"Because I didn't." Scott said. "We need to leave now."

"Did you drive here?" Stiles asked.

"Uh… Jackson drove me-" great that prick was here.

"Jackson?" Scott panicked.

"Yeah and Lydia too. Now will someone tell me-" Allison's phone began to ring. "Hey where are you?"

Just then Lydia burst through another door with Jackson behind her. Jackson looked to me with a mixed stare of guilt and surprise. I just rolled my eyes and looked to Lydia. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she looked me up and down. "Did you go skinny dipping?"

"Ha, I wish…" I scoffed. "My clothes would be dry if that was the case." I pulled from Stiles and put his jacket on properly.

Lydia looked at me like she was going to ask more when we all her a strange thumping from above. I looked to Stiles who grabbed my hand. "We should go…" I whispered. I then looked to my friend with a more panicked stare. "Now!" I said and we were running down the hall. I heard a crash but I didn't bother looking at it. I knew what it was. We all ran down the hall until we ca down to the cafeteria. Once inside everyone began to stack things against the door, while Stiles and I looked at each other with some concern

"Guys…" Stiles called out for their attention and let go of me to try to stop them. I sat down on a radiator and looked at the scene as it unfolded. They were boxing us in… and no one was listening to him. I bit my lip and tucked my hands under the oversized sleeves of Stiles' Jacket. I was getting irritated with them… did anyone ever listen?

"GUYS" I snapped. Finally I seemed to get their attention. They all looked to me and then I looked to Stiles.

"Great now that she has gotten your attention" Stiles said. "What are we going to do about the 20 ft wall of windows?" he said angrily.

"Call your dad." Jackson barked at Stiles.

"No." He replied flatly.

"Excuse me?" Jackson snapped.

"Want to hear me say it in Spanish? NO" he barked.

"You know what?" Lydia said angrily. "I will call them." Stiles tried to follow her but Jackson and Scott seemed to me in his face. "Hi, we are at beacon hills High and we need,- what?—wait no!" she looked to us. "She hung up on me…. She said that they got a call saying that there were going to be prank calls tonight… and that if we called again they would track my phone and I would be arrested."

"So call again." Allison sobbed.

"They won't track a cell." Stiles said. "At worst they will send a care to your house."

For a moment no one said anything, they just looked around to Scott. "Scott what is happening right now?" Allison finally asked. "Because I am freaking out and I would like to know why."

Everyone's eyes were on Scott as he searched for answers. I could tell that he felt the heat of their gaze as he moved away from them. He looked to Stiles for support. "Someone killed the janitor." He said flatly as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Wait what?" Lydia began to panic as she looked to me. "But this was all supposed to be over after the mountain lion."

"Don't you get it-" Jackson looked at Lydia. "there was never really a mountain Lion…"

"But we saw it." I said as I looked Jackson. "I mean in the movie store…"

"What is going on?" Allison asked again. "Who is doing this? … SCOTT" she snapped. I felt for what she was going through right now but, what was Scott supposed to do?

"Margie…" Lydia looked over to me. "Do you know?"

"Me?" I scoffed. "I came here because of Stiles…" I began but she rolled her eyes.

"With weapons?" Lydia scoffed. "Yeah because you always have a set of Tonfas on you." She looked me directly in the eyes. "You know what is going on don't you? I mean why else would you be here?" she pressed.

"I brought them… I didn't think they would be needed until now."

"If that was the case." Allison turned her focus to me. "Then why did you dive in the water to get them? And what were you doing unconscious on the side of the pool? Who even pooled you out?"

"You were what?" Lydia stopped twirling her hair and looked me up and down. "I knew you have been hiding something … but is this, no you need to tell us what is going on." She stepped forward. "NOW"

"I don't know!" I snapped. "I don't even remember falling okay? All I know is when I woke up I was wet. And I was at the gym when Stiles texted me so I brought my duffle which has my Tonfas."

"How did you get here?" Lydia continued her questions. I flinched under her gaze. "I mean … you didn't just walk here did you?"

"Lydia I don't-"

"Oh just stop!" She snapped. "You are lying and you know what I am not going to just let you get away while you know something. Or are you just going to lie your way out of this one to. I thought we were friends."

"We are-"

"Then why won't you tell me what is going on?" I could see she was scared and she was taking it out on me. But I was scared to.

"Lydia SHUT UP." Stiles snapped at her which caused us both to stare at him in astonishment. "If you want answers that badly, I picked her up from the gym and told her something was wrong. She got in the car to help us and that is what she has been doing. If you guys are supposed to be friends why don't you just trust enough for that?"

Lydia looked to me and then back to Stiles with a gasp she closed her mouth. "You are right… I don't know … I am just stressed, I need to know what is going on."

I looked to him as he tried to formulate a lie. "It's Derek…" He said. "He has been killing everyone … there was never a mountain lion.

"What?" I growled. I was going to say more but Stiles held my arm and shook his head.

"Derek…" they all questioned. "Did he make the phone call?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Did he chase us?" I watched how easily the blame was thrown on Derek with horror in my eyes.

"I DON'T KNOW" he snapped at Allison which was out of character but I understood.

"Why don't we just…" Stiles let me go and walked up to Scott. I followed behind the two and pursed my lips.

"First off really good job throwing Derek under the bus like that." I snapped.

"I know but if he is dead it won't matter." Scott said with guilt on his face.

"Unless he isn't dead then it will!" I snapped as I walked away from the two and let them squabble. I was completely done at this point. I folded my eyes and looked to Jackson, who was staring me up and down.

"Alright new plan." He said. "Stiles calls his useless dad and he sends someone with a gun and decent aim."

"Really?" I snapped at him. "Do you have to be so god damn insulting all the time?"

"Do you have to defend him all the time?" Jackson shot back. "I mean I thought after our talk on the lacrosse field you would have wised up-"

"Wait." Stiles head snapped into attention and his amber eyes locked on him. "It was you… you made Margie cry…" he walked forward but I grabbed his hand.

"I… I made you cry…" Jackson looked at me with a bizarre look. "I didn't think…"

"Whatever…" I said. I turned to Stiles who was walking from the scene. Just like everyone he was coiled and angry.

"Guys can we not focus on this now!" Lydia interjected. "We need help."

"You know what" Jackson walked over to Stiles. "I am going to do it. Mars get your-"

As soon as he said my nickname Stiles turned around. The next thing my brain processed was the sound of knuckles bashing against skin. Jackson fell to the ground and Stiles was pressing forward. Before I knew what I was doing I had my arms wrapped around his torso and was pushing him back from Jackson. "Don't call her that… not after all the shit you pulled." Stiles growled. I wasn't scared of him… but in that moment I became aware of just how much he could control himself and how little.

"Stiles!" Scott walked up to us. "you need to call him… tell him the truth if you have to but get him down here… please."

Stiles POV

I looked around the room as everyone began to nod in approval… all they cared about was saving themselves… they didn't know about the risk they were asking. Scott did, but he also knew how important it was to get everyone out… I knew that to but still.

"Stiles…" Margie whispered as she reached up and put a hand to my cheek. I leaned into her hand and looked at her. she was going to ask the same. "Whatever you decide…" she said "I will back you… even if it is not to call your dad." She rubbed her thumb against my cheek. "I am with you."

I was shocked by her support but also broken. She was willing to continue putting herself in harm's way for me… because I didn't want to risk anyone else. I remembered what I made Scott promise before everything started, and I knew what I had to do. I pulled from Margie would was staring at me with a calm look. I dialed my dad " _Hello"_ I sighed as I heard my dad's voice. "Hey dad" I began. " _You have reached the voice mail of Sheriff Stilenski, if this is an emergency call 911"_

"And it is your voice mail." I sighed as I listened for the ton. "Well I need you to call me back, like ASAP." I said into the phone and then the door began to bang. "Dad we are at the school, please come to the School!" I hung up and reached for Mars to pull her close. "We have to get out of here." I said simply.

"How?" Scott snapped.

"The kitchen has steps." I said calmly. "They only go up but it is better than here." They all nodded and with that we sprinted up stairs. We kept running until I lead them into a chemistry room. Scott held the door open and then slammed it closed using a chair to keep it shut. We all waited on baited breath as the Alpha passed. I never let Margie go.

"Alright so we are locked in…" She breathed as she looked to us both. "Now what…"

"There!" Scott rushed to the back door. "This leads to the roof, we can get to fire escape and be at Jackson's car in minutes."

"Yeah but it is dead bolted." I said.

"The janitor has a key." He replied.

"You mean his body." Margie said with wide eyes.

"I can find him… his blood I can track it by scent."

"You can't go alone." She replied. "Maybe I should."

"No." I gripped her hand. "You are not leaving my sight, hell you aren't getting out of arms reach. Not after that stunt you pulled at the pool." I said.

"Stiles…"

"No." Everyone's heads shot up and looked at me. "I am not letting you go, you, you can't."

"Okay…" She breathed as she squeezed my hand back. "I won't go."

"Alright." Scott said as he walked forward… "I will be back."

"You can't go out there!" Allison walked over to Scott. I felt bad for her and partially responsible, but I already called my dad, I was not watching Margie go out into harm's way. "Not by yourself … take her weapons…" she looked over to Margie who knew she was to blame for Scott going out by himself.

"I can't… her Tonfas can really only be effective by someone who knows how to use them." He lied. I forgot about how they were wolfs bane laced. "Look I will be fine-"

"We can make you something else." Lydia suddenly said. "look" she gave an eager smile as she looked over at the cabinet. "Margie you thinking what I am thinking?"

Margie let out an devilish smile and walked over to the cabinet. No one understood what they were thinking. Next thing I knew she was pulling out a Tonfa and breaking glass with Lydia right behind her.

"Someone want to explain what is going on?" I asked.

"Everything we need it make a self igniting Molotov cocktail is in here." Lydia explained.

When I still didn't seem to understand Margie explained further while give Lydia supplies. "A fire bomb." She then looked down at her sleeves. "Probably best if I don't help out with this one if I get anything wet…"

"Yeah don't worry." Jackson stepped up. "I will take care of it."

Margie nodded and stepped back to me. We all watched as Lydia worked through the formula and began to make the cocktail. I really wouldn't have minded an actual cocktail right now… but hey. I looked to Margie as she folded her arms. My jacket made her look smaller than she was and I couldn't help but find her to be extremely adorable,… priorities…. Priorities… come on PRIORITIES.

Watching Scott leave was hard. I tried not to listen in as Allison called him out on all the lies, but we were in a small room with no real escape… I just kept my mind on other things while they said their goodbyes and hoped for the best.

Margie POV

Once Scott left, the room became darker and full of tension. Allison had been freaking out the whole time and Jackson was trying to calm her down, but I ignored them. I just wanted this to be over, I wanted to go home. I wanted to see my dog.

"Margie?" I looked up to see Lydia staring at me.

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry." She said and she hugged me. "This has just being really hard."

"It's fine…" I whispered. "Let's just get out of it, Yeah?" I pulled from her and slumped down the floor. I leaned against a wall and it wasn't long until Stiles joined me. "You know…" I began as I looked at him. "I promised myself I would yell at you after that stunt you pulled earlier."

"Which one?" He asked.

"The one where you trashed talked the" I lowered my voice and scooted closer to him. "Alpha… You shouldn't risk yourself like that… I would have been fine."

"Too bad." He said. "I am going to keep doing stuff like that especially if you keep doing it." He wrapped and arm around my shoulder. "You are stuck with it…"

"I can still be mad though."

"No you can't" Stiles said. I looked up to him with a raised eyebrow. "You have reached you limit for being mad at me this week."

"Excuse me?" I replied.

"You were mad at me when we got here right… it is why you weren't wearing the locket…" He said with some hesitancy. "I mean you have been wearing every day…"

I paused as I looked down at the silver pendant I was wearing. "Stiles…" I looked to him. "I am sorry I was mad at you for stupid reasons… but this isn't a stupid reason." I scooted up on my knees and put a hand to his torso. "You matter you know that right? I care about what happens to you. So I will always be worried and upset when you do stuff like that…"

"The same goes for me." He said simply. Clearly we were going around in circles… we felt the same. I was about to reply when the low roar of the alpha shook the school. My head began to bang and Jackson was screaming in pain. "Margie?" He looked at me with some concern. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Go check on Jackson." I gritted as the pain engulfed my conscious mind state.

 _The fire, that pain burns in him… but there is hope. There is hope though… she is here and so is he. The man can get it back. But first they must die… they all must die! Yellow eyes will obey, and they will die. She will obey, and he will reign high! And they will pay for this. The fire woman would pay for this in the worst way. CRY HAVOC AND LET SLIP THE DOGS OF WAR._

"Like you would actually care." I snapped back into reality to see Jackson's cold stare on Lydia… I knew he hurt her.

"Jackson!" I snapped angrily. "That is not fair and you know it." I didn't know why I was cutting to a conversation I had no context of but Lydia looked so hurt.

"Its not your place Margie… and what was going on with you?" Jackson walked to me but Stiles stopped him. "What just happened."

"Panic attack… the… whatever that was…" I folded my arms… "It just broke me."

"Look can we stop fighting?" Stiles said calmly.

"God where is Scott." Allison asked. I shrugged as everyone paced around the room and then… there is was… a click. "Wait is that Scott." Everyone ran to the door and Allison began to open it fiercely but nothing worked.

"Wait!" Lydia said as she looked to the windows… "Did you hear that? Sirens…" I looked to Stiles and smiled. We were safe.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Okay so we need ground rules." My mother paced the living room and looked at me. "Starting with the whole chasing down Alpha thing." She took a sip of her scotch and looked at me.

"Honey maybe you should do this sober?" My father said as he sat next to me. I had changed into my PJs and was looking at them with a guilty expression.

"If one Scotch got me drunk I would not have written a book." My mom said as she turned to me. "I mean where the hell do we start with ground rules when your kid is one brightly colored pair of underpants from being a super hero?" She panicked and looked down at her drink. "This is clearly not going to be enough."

"How about this…" My father looked to me and breathed. "You tell us where you are going… you call us if you need us and you don't do anything so reckless. Alright?" He said.

"Yeah… I am sorry it was sort of a last minute thing…" I winced as I looked at my family.

"See how is Alpha hunting a last minute thing?" My mom said. "You know what is a last minute thing?… a spur of the moment shoe purchase!" she threw her hands in the air. "Not ALPHA HUNTING." She looked at me like she was just done. "Were you safe at least?" She asked.

"No." I said simply. "But while I was there Stiles protected me." I got up from the couch. "Look I can't promise that I won't do this again because you know what I will, but I can promise that while I do it, someone will have my back…" I looked down at Bowser and began to walk up the stairs… "now I am going to bed… I love you both."

"Well shit." I heard my mother call. "She has you in her."

"I would say more you." My father said back… "Hand me that scotch."

"I thought we had to be sober."

"Yeah and now she is gone."

I smirked as I walked to my room with Bowser at side. I was tired… incredibly tired. I turned on the lights to my room and jumped back to see Stiles sitting on my bed. When he saw me he waved innocently with his usual smile. He was dressed in sweat pants and a hoodie. Bowser looked at him, huffed, looked to me and sat on his bed. As if to say 'he followed you home… you deal with it.' "Looks like I am getting to better place with Bowser."

"And you say Derek is rubbing off on me." I said as I walked to the bed. I didn't know why he was here and honestly I did not care. Before I knew what I was really doing, I was crawling into my bed and pulling Stiles along. He got under the covers and let me snuggle right up to him like I had a few nights before. Both of us were nervous like before but I feel like we needed each other despite how my heart jumped as he wrapped an arm around of my waist. I just really wanted to see him.

"Sorry… I couldn't sleep." He whispered as he turned off the light and rested his cheek against the top of my head. "And the last time the Alpha attacked, you were in pretty bad shape…"

"Yeah…" I whispered. "Things are better… but I am still freaked." I looked up at and rested my chin on his torso. "Stiles… the Alpha saved me." I stated point blank. He looked down at me with wide eyes. "I know I said I would tell you tomorrow but… when I was drowning… he was the one who pulled me out of the water. He wants me for something and I am scared to think what it is. And I had a vision of people burning, and there was this woman spirit thing-"

"Hey…" He whispered as he used his free hand to stroke my hair. "Let's just go to sleep tonight, and worry about it tomorrow okay?" He lifted his head and kissed my forehead. "We will get passed this… but for now… just sleep."

How the hell am I supposed to sleep when you do that?


	30. Chapter 29

Margie POV

I lifted my head and squinted at the light pouring through my windows… I needed better curtains. I processed where I was as I clung closer to a warm body. Felt a heartbeat and warmth that was becoming very familiar. I looked around and smiled at the sight of Stiles sleeping… I liked seeing him like this. I smiled up at him and reached a hand towards his face and let my fingers trace his face. I knew I shouldn't but I was weak to my impulses. I looked him up and down before my phone began to vibrate.

I was slightly shocked to hear it since I fell in the water, but then I remembered I didn't bring it. Probably my own stupidity at work. I guess my fun with Stiles was over… I sighed as I pushed myself from Stiles and reached across him to my phone. I wasn't able to reach it first. I sighed as I realized I would have to move over him to get it. I lifted myself up and reached again only to find again I wasn't close enough. I looked down at Stiles and didn't want to wake him so I lifted my leg as slowly as possible. I then placed it on the other side of his hip and leaned down towards the night stand where my phone was. It continued to buzz and to my surprise Stiles lifted his hand and grabbed it. Like he was trying to shut off an alarm. My body stiffened as I realized I was practically straddled over Stiles, clearly not the best way for him to wake up.

 _Please Jesus… Kali… Buddha…. Hell Satan… Mr. Wonka …. Dumbledore… Anyone really. If you can hear this silent prayer please don't let him wake up. Please… have him just stay asleep so I don't look like the biggest pervert on the planet… please._

I looked down at him as his lashes fluttered up at me. At first he gave this dopey smile like he was on could nine. His hand moved to my waist and I felt his thumbs press in. I gasped a bit, completely thrown off on what he was doing. My stomach exploded with a strange warmth. Part of me wanted to see how he would continue this.

At my voice his eyes widened and he blinked about a thousand times and realized that it wasn't what he thought it was. "Oh … OH GOD" He looked at me and then looked around. "I- what- I am very confused. Is this… am I? Seriously confused."

"That's my bad." I whispered with a guilty tone. "My phone began to ring and I didn't want to wake and then …. You woke up." I grimaced apologetically. "I am sorry." I was nervous right now… do get me wrong, but do you realize how many times this has happened? TOO MANY. I was practically an expert when it came to being in an awkward state of emotional turmoil when it came to one Stiles Stilenski. I tried to move but his hand was still on my waist, keeping me in the straddled position.

"Really I think this is one thing I think I can get over. Like really no worries. At all." He stammered as he reached over and scrambled to get my phone, dropping it nearly three times. "You should probably get it… its Lydia" he handed me the phone and looked up at me with wide eyes. I went to take the phone but the call dropped.

"Looks like I missed it." I looked my phone and rested on Stiles. I looked down my phone and began to look through the text messages I had received and did not move from my position. Both Allison and Lydia seemed hell bent on contacting me. I wasn't sure why though.

"Uh… okay- should you?… I mean do you want to? … are you going to continue this?"

I tilted my head. "Continue what?" I was a bit thrown off by what he was asking. Why was he so nervous?

"Sitting on me… and just…" It looked like Stiles was having trouble breathing.

"Oh…" I looked down to see that I was still in fact sitting on him. I dropped my phone in the covers. "Shit." I began to dig in the covers.

"Let me help-" Stiles leaned forward to help me find my phone.

"Honey Lydia is on the line-" My mom walked through the door. Both Stiles and I froze to see her with a phone in the crick of her neck as she was looking down at some papers. "She seems to think you are avoiding her calls do you want me to-" She looked up and almost dropped her phone while her jaw hit the floor. "To tell her you…" my mother was at a complete loss for words which was rare… then again I can say I have never had my mom walk in while I was straddled over a boy. "Lydia… give me five minutes and call her cell. She is still … in bed."

Shoot me. Just go ahead… right in between the eyes. None of us moved for what felt like forever. "Hi... Kathy…" Stiles leaned into her view awkwardly with a wave.

"Stiles…" She said as she looked at us. "You are wearing pants right?"

"Yes Ma'am." He gulped. Please just someone… kill me. Stuff me into bags and just throw me in the garbage disposal.

"Um… okay…" She nodded. "Honey… um…"

"Mom I swear… we didn't-"

"… you are going to turn me into an alcoholic." My mother nodded and then turned and began to walk away with her hands up high. Before she closed the door she looked back at me. "You know where the condoms are right?"

"MOM"

"Oh don't 'MOM' me!" she said. "Not in that position."

"Please don't tell dad…" I whimpered.

"I will give you thirty minutes." She said as she closed the door. "Bye Stiles."

"Bye Kathy…" My phone began to ring again and I picked it up. "Maybe now you should um… get off." He said with a disappointed face.

"I would, but…" I stared down at his hand and raised an eyebrow.

Stiles followed my gaze and then tore his hand off me with enough force to hit himself in the face. "Owwww… please answer that" He whimpered. As he threw a hand over his face like he could hide from this feeling of embarrassment.

"Thanks…" I laughed as I took the phone and returned to cuddling next to him. "Hello?"

"Wow someone sounds like they are on top of the world even though they were chased through the school last night by a psycho." Lydia said with a snarky tone.

"And there it goes…." I breathed as I looked up at Stiles. He was still 'hiding' "Sorry I just had a good night's rest and … woke up … in the best way." I said. His body stiffened and he pointed to himself. I laughed and pushed myself up from the bed and walked to my vanity. "So what is up?"

"Allison and I have been trying to get in touch all day." She sighed. "We need a girls' night at your place." She said.

"Alright I am game…" I said. "When?" I bent down and gave Bowser a pet.

"Tonight…. So like in 6 hours."

"Holy shit I slept in." I said. "Did I miss school?"

"No they closed for two days because of the murder. And yeah you did … but things haven't been easy you deserved to sleep in." Lydia paused. "So why are you so happy?"

"I am just a huge fan of sleep," I said, I would tell her about sleeping with Stiles when he wasn't around… you know typical girl talk. "I will see you in a bit."

"Want me to bring snacks?" She asked.

"Now you see." I sighed. "That is why you are my best friend."

"Aw shucks." She laughed. "See you in a bit."

"Byes!" I hung up and looked at Stiles. "Sorry about that."

"No… its fine." He got up and rubbed his neck. "How late is it?"

I looked down at my phone. "It is 12…"

"Shit." He groaned as he sat at the edge of my bed. "I hope my dad hasn't checked on me."

"If he has … just throw me under the bus." I shrugged as I went to my jewelry cabinet. I went to the small black box that held my locket and walked over to Stiles and handed it to him. "Can you put this on me?"

"Of course…" He looked around. "Do you want to sit on the chair over there…"

I smiled and turned around. I sat on the edge of the bed right between his legs. "Do you need me to push my hair back?" I began to blush a bit as I realized how close I was to Stiles but Lydia and I did this all the time… I thought it was okay. But then again I didn't want to throw Lydia on the bed and kiss her like crazy….. My face heated up from the idea of kissing Stiles but I managed to stay still.

Stiles POV

"No I got it." Blood and electricity shot right through as I felt her between my thighs. I stared down at her neck with the locket in hand and just … stared for bit more than was socially acceptable.

"Stiles…" She turned her head slightly so I could see her profile. I could see it was red from embarrassment. Clearly I was going something wrong.

"Oh sorry." I whispered as I reached to the hair that draped her neck and shoulders. My fingers just pushed her hair so the fell across the opposite side of her shoulder. I then began to awkwardly wrap the chain around her dainty neck. Fixing the chain wasn't hard. But telling her I had finished… that was near to impossible. My fingers traced the chain on the back of her neck, feeling her smooth skin under my fingertips was calming. I saw her shiver at my touch and realized what this could be seen as…

"There." I pushed from her and gave an emphatic nod. "You are totally locked into that necklace."

"Thanks" She laughed as she pushed herself from the bed. "What are your plans today? Or the weekend." She went to the bathroom and began to prep the second sink for soaking her Tonfas in.

"I was thinking of getting Scott out for the night…" I said as I stood up and went to her closet and graved the back of wolfs bane herbs she had. "You know he is in a state since…"

"Yeah…" she said as she filled the sink. "I get that. I think that is why I am hanging with Allison today." She took the back and smiled. "Can you get the oil too? It is under the vanity."

"Right." I went to the vanity and grabbed the strange bottle. "What about you? What have you planned for the weekend?"

"Isaac is coming over tomorrow" Isaac… great. First there was Derek now… Isaac… I was not appreciating the number of men in her life. "And then I was going to reserve all of my Sunday to train." She said as she went to get her Tonfas.

"Jeez…" I sat down on the couch and looked to her. "Do you ever take a personal day?"

I heard here breathless laugh from the bathroom. "Sometimes but you do want me taking a personal day?"

"Why?" I leaned back. "Do you like rob a bank or something?"

"No." she said flatly. "I run away."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah… whenever things get to heavy or I am overwhelmed I get into my jeep and drive to the nearest place where I can be totally alone. In Boston it was my friend's pool house… here I guess it would be the beach house." Something seemed to flash in her mind.

"Sweetheart?" Margie's father knocked on the door. "Are you decent?" My eyes widened as I looked to Mars. She turned around and pointed to her closet.

"Just a second." She called as I ran into the closet. She slammed the door shut and I heard her run to her door. "Sorry I was just getting decent." She said as I heard the heavy step of her father's shoe.

"No problem sweetie." He said. "I just came to ask what Lydia wanted." I heard the soft thud of him sitting down the couch.

"A sleep over, she and Allison are coming over tonight if that is okay." She said as she walked to the bathroom. "Which reminds me… is there like a place and I can do this whole Tonfa wash without using my sink?"

There was a pause "The attic could work. I think there is a bucket around." He said as he got up. "You wouldn't know why your mother asked me to hide the key to the liquor do you?"

"Did her editor call?" She asked. I could hear the tension in her voice.

"Don't know… I will just wait till she tells me." He said. "That was everything… I will go now." He began to walk to the door but stopped. "Oh and" Light filled the closet and I was face to face with Dr. Farrondale. "Stiles?"

"Yes sir?" I gulped.

"Your dad called my cell and asked when you are coming home. What should I tell him?"

"How did he know?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Stiles… at this point you can't really call it a lucky guess." He said as he let me out of the closet. "So what do I tell him?"

"That I will be home very soon sir." I said.

Kaeden smiled and patted my shoulder. "Alright. See you around. You know you should try to use the front door now and again. No climbing."

"Thanks Kaeden …. I mean Dr. Farrondale." I said as he waved us off. I looked to Margie who was looking to the ground and blushing. Clearly she was embarrassed.

"Might as well call me Kaeden." He called. "Clearly you don't fear me enough to stay away from my daughter. See you in what I can only assume would be few hours."

"Love these talks Kaeden" I waved at him and then turned to Margie. "So… later?" I said as I grabbed my keys and walked down the stairs.

"Yep… bye Stiles…."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Margie POV

"Okay that is not fair." I slammed my hands in my pillow. "Baby Daisy should not be able to kick Peach's ass like that."

"Scott has been giving me lessons" Allison laughed. "And you weren't bad."

"I don't know what you are fighting about…" Lydia smirked. "I still beat you all."

"How by the way."

"The mechanism in the tilt controller have a sort of lag that works to your ben-" she looked at us and rolled her eyes. "I just know what I am working with."

"Okay…" I said as I looked around. "Hey where is-" on que my phone began to rang. "Oh Lydia can you hand that to me?"

Lydia leaned over to the coffee table and then picked up the phone. However instead of handing it to me, her eyes began to dance and she smiled. "It's Stiles." My heart jumped in my throat and I reached for my phone. But Lydia had something else planned. "I am putting it on speaker." With that she clicked the phone on and held it in a way that I couldn't grab it. Only speak in it.

"Mars?" Stiles slurred.

"Yes Stiles?" I said as I scooted forward. "What is up?"

"Marsie Marzipan Margie Mars," I looked at my friends who were trying not to laugh. "Do you ever notice that your name… it always begins with an 'M'?"

"Funny how that happens." I said as I fought the urge to slam my head through the coffee area. "Hey Stiles… I think you are drunk so I am going to do you a favor and hang up."

"NO" I jumped as he yelled into the phone. "I want to talk to you" he said with this puppy voice.

"Okay," I looked to the pair who were nodding emphatically to keep the conversation going. "What do you want to talk about…?"

"Your eyes… are like so green." He said. "I mean I have seen a lot of shades of green… but yours are like… damn green. But your hair… is like goldy - not – brown." He sounded mushy like he was rubbing his lips on the phone. Dammit Stiles. "And Waking up next to you… is like… Christmas morning expect all of your presents are in bed with you. Oh" he stopped like he had thought of some new way to make me blush. "But real Christmas means no one wants to shoot me."

"Is that right?" I tried not to laugh as I sighed.

"Why does your family hate me?" He sounded like he was about to cry. "I mean… I like you, and I like you so much that it doesn't matter, but they should like me…"

"Stiles I am sure they like you." I said.

"see you say that but I think you know that is not true."

"I know it's true Stiles… you are a very likeable guy." I assured.

"I know right? But no one likes me other than you and Scott."

"Stiles that isn't true."

"I mean you like me right?"

"Stiles… I think you should hang up and then sober up." I said.

"Wait… not until you say you like me." My eyes widen as I looked up to my so called 'friends' who had lost their shit.

"Stiles-"

"Say you like me." He whined.

"Stiles… I like you …" I blushed

"Like a lot or just a lot?"

"What is the difference?"

"Well I like you in an 'a lot' way that maybe different from the way you like me." I felt heat rise to my stomach along with my confusion. That still didn't answer what way he liked me. I could ask him… but he was drunk.

"I like you a lot Stiles." I whispered into the phone. "Now before you go any further?"

"Would you like me if I was more broody? Isaac seems kind of broody… and the mean one is definitely broody. Is it the leather?"

"Stiles I just said I liked you." I said into the phone. "I said I liked you a lot."

"Yeah … but you still spend time with broody sexy men!"

"I do not…" I said.

"Yes you do … you spend time with Isaac. And the mean one. You know what's his face D-"

"Stiles I am with Lydia right now!" I yelled into the phone. "So let's not get weird okay?"

"But Marsie Warsie" Lydia just outwardly laughed at that. "Weird is all we do my little Marzipan." My eyes widened as I tried to get the phone. "I mean we are in a town full of-"

"Hey Margie" I jumped to hear Scott's voice on the phone. "Sorry about that."

"It is fine," I looked to Allison who stopped laughing and was wearing a very hurt expression. 'do you want me to hang up?' I mouthed. She shook her head. I nodded. "So why is Stiles plastered?"

"He took me out to work passed the… break." He sighed in the phone. "But he just ended up getting hammered. And then he called you. Sorry I thought he would behave."

"Don't worry about it." In the background of the phone I heard stiles whining.

"You want her too now? Is she like dog kibble to you guys?"

I sighed as I looked to the phone. "I will just tease him when he sobers up…" I looked to Allison who nodded her head to the phone. 'is he okay?' she mouthed. "Are you okay?" I echoed.

"You know better than to asked me that." He sighed. "Look… I have to get this guy home. I will talk to you later yeah?"

"Yeah… and Scott?" I looked to Allison and shot her an apologetic look. "I am here if you need a friend."

"Thanks." With that the phone hung up.

"I am sorry…" I said as I looked up to Allison. "I know you guys broke up… but he is my friend too… I just don't want him to feel alone."

"I know…" She whispered as she looked down. "You are a good friend…" I could tell Alison was at the point of tears. I felt bad for her.

"Isn't she?" Lydia interjected. "She is our little Marzipan!"

"Oh god I am never going to live this down." I slumped to the carpeted floor and tried not to swallow myself into a black whole.

"Oh come on." Allison began to tickle me. "You love it."

"Yeah… think of it like this." Lydia began to tickle me as well. "His brain function is at a silly level. And even when he is so hammered he is still thinking about you."

I laughed as the onslaught of teasing began. Clearly things were going their way instead of mine.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kathy POV

I yawned as I walked down the stairs to my study, it was good to see Margie with someone other than Stiles. Not that I didn't like him I just think she should spend her time with others. You know grow a bit. I walked down to the kitchen to find Bowser down at the bottom of the stairs. He wagged his tail when he saw me and let out a little whine. "Good morning baby? How is my little guard dog? Hungry?" He barked and I smiled. "Well we are going to have to fix that aren't we?" I walked to the kitchen and got his food bowl out and filled it. "Eat up boy… aw who is good killing machine? You are!" I said as Bowser attacked his bowl. I went to the coffee machine and began to make me a cup when the door bell rang.

Seriously? Who the fuck comes to my house before I have time to make my god damn coffee? I put the pot down and forced a smile as I walked down the hall. I opened the heavy wooden doors and my smile almost dropped. In front of my door was Kate, the hunter, the bitch after my daughter… you know whatever you want to call her. I used the falter in my smile as an excuse to put on a bigger one.

"Kate right?" I said as I welcomed her into my home. The idea of this bitch crossing wasn't so much a fearful thought as more… an opportunity. More like a fly in a web only this fly had no idea. "I haven't seen you since the party. It is so good to see you… are you here to get Allison."

"Kathy." Kate hugged me and walked inside. "Yeah I am here for Allison but I also hoped to get in the ring with your daughter a few more times." She smiled at me like what she was asking was totally okay and not at all part of a scheme to steal my baby.

"Oh so it is you who she mentioned." Oh I want to tear your teeth and wear them like a tribal crown. "See she mentioned she had someone she could fight with I just didn't expect you to be… so… experienced."

"You mean old?" She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"Oh no!" I feigned embarrassment and guilt. "I just mean I didn't expect such a talented fighter was up against my daughter." Yeah I meant old bitch. Maybe I wouldn't have said anything if you dressed your age.

"OH" she laughed. "I am so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it." Because if I had my way you won't be living for much longer. Not in this town. "You know…" I began as I led her down the hall. "I realize we didn't really talk so much at the party and the girls are still asleep… so why don't you enjoy some tea with me?" So I guess I had to give up my coffee… completely worth it. Sweet sweet revenge was so much better than coffee anyway. I went to a cabinet and pulled out our tea set and a wooden box I kept just for moments like this.

"I don't know…" she began.

"Oh I insist, it is the least I can do for how nice you have been." That wasn't a lie. This was the least I would do to her. "You go wait in the living room and I will get everything ready."

"Alright." She gave me a half smile. "How can I refuse?" she walked down the hall and pointed to the living room. "that it?" I nodded. Once she left I went to my work. I boiled a pot of water and opened the simple brown box. In it were tea packets and a small jar filled with a strange brown tea. It was my best friend. I went to the tea set and grabbed the silver infusers and opened them. I then tore open the Black tea, tea bags and spilled the contents into each one. I then grabbed the jar and sprinkled just a pint of the contents into each infuser. I locked them closed and put them into the two tea cups on a silver tray. I went to the pot and poured the hot water into my silver tea pot.

With everything in place I picked up the tray and glided over to the living room. "Sorry about the wait." I looked to see Kate smirking at the mountain lion head. She probably thought that I was an idiot, who thought a mountain lion attacked my daughter. Good. Let her get cocky. "I see you met the newest piece of artwork." I said as I placed the tray on the coffee table. Kate smiled as she walked over to me. I held up the pot of water and began to pour her a cup. I handed her cup and infuser with a pleasant smile.

"Yes… but you know it wasn't the mountain lion." She said smugly. "It was the guy… Derek Hale. You know the one you let your daughter car pool with." She gave me a smile and then took a sip of her tea. Hook line and sinker…

"Yes… mistakes were made but I like the Lion head…" I sighed as I took a sip of tea. "it is a reminder to others that I stick to my convictions. As for Derek… we learn from our mistakes."

"Isn't that true." Kate took another gulp of her tea… I just had to wait a little longer. Even now I could see her body reacting to the drink. She began to fidget and move like she saw something in the corner of her eye. Just a little longer. "And as far as your conviction goes I think everyone is painfully aware." She said with a bittersweet smile. Clearly she wasn't good at this.

"I would agree with you… even when I was Margie's age I was absolutely… what is the word I am looking for… oh wait." I smiled. "Cut throat." I let out a dry laugh. "I mean there wasn't anything I wouldn't do to make a point clear… or get what I wanted and that was just High School." I joked with a stale humor.

"Is that so…" She used a napkin to pat down the sweat on her head. Now it was time. I raised a finger very subtly and flicked it to her cup. She looked down and then screamed and dropped her cup.

"Oh are you alright?" I jumped up and went to her.

"Yeah… I am so sorry." She looked at me with fevered eyes. "I thought… I thought the cup was filled with … bugs but it was just the tea… but I swear there were bugs."

"Oh don't worry about it." I handed her my cup and picked up the shards of glass. "It happens to the best of us… you know I remember…" I sat back down and let the glass fall on the table. "When I was a kid I would see Horrible things… I would have nightmares that could make your blood run cold, but that wasn't the worst of it."

"what was?" she said as her shaking hands brought the cup to her mouth.

My eyes narrowed as I looked at her. "The worst was the fact that… everyone around me would see them too." I said. "For instance." I flicked my finger to her neck, and she began to scream again. "I would see a snake coiling around your neck, you would see it too… but it was more than that." I slumped back in my chair. "They would feel the slow pain of losing oxygen, or worse… the way it would feel the body of the snake on them long after it disappeared." I said. I then flicked my finger again. "Sometimes though it wasn't sights but feelings… like I could make it feel like you were being boiled alive… or freezing to death. It was fantastic… I mean their bodies reacted to my visions like they were real, like burns or lack of oxygen even hypothermia, but that just wasn't the case. And these people were my friends." I leaned forward with a dark smile. "So can you even begin to imagine what someone who is trying to take my daughter might see?"

"You know…" She gasped. Not from surprise. The boa was still around her neck. "How."

"Oh please…" I bluffed. "This is child's play… And with everything that is happening how could I not see. So who else knows? And mind you if lie I will know. The snake will react to it."

"Just me…" She convulsed."

"Good…" I stood up and sat next to her. "I will do you a favor and make this easy for you." I wrapped my arms around her. "You stay the fuck away from my daughter, tell none of your family what we are. And I won't make you think your teeth are rotting out, or that your brother is a werewolf and watch while you kill him. And those are just two things you will see in your future. As to what is happening to you right now…. That horrible feeling of sickness I want to say it is yellow fever or plague… like someone is crawling out of your stomach and through you… that is just a friendly warning. Sound like a deal?"

"Fine…" she grunted.

"Great!" I gave her a hug and then walked to the stair case. "Let me get the girls… you can't drive home like that," I smiled and stood at the end of the Stairs. "Lydia? Allison? Your ride is here."

"Coming!" All three girls ran down the steps and looked at me.

"Allison… your aunt is feeling a bit under the weather I think you should take her home." I said with a smile.

"Oh … Alright." I didn't have to say it twice the girls left with the aunt leaving me with my daughter.

"Mom…. What did you do?"

"Just some magic" I said as I picked up the tray.

"I thought you didn't have any."

"Oh sweetheart… that was my fault I wasn't clear." I said as I went to the kitchen. "Whatever your gran did didn't wipe out my specialty power out fully,"

"Which is?"

"Illusions" I said with a smile. "Sadly though to really make sure it lands a punch it needs help." I handed her the jar. "Just a bit of that in both our tea and boom. I can make them see anything."

"What is it?"

"Banisteriopsis Caapi" I said with a pleasant smile. "Or what kids call 'DMT' it's a vine in the amazon shamans use to make a tea that causes massive hallucinations. I use it to make my… target's idea of reality more bendable." I said.

"Alright well why did you take it?"

"So I can see what they see… make sure I was using the magic correctly…"

"Damn mom." My daughter looked up at me. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Aw you never could princess… now I need to go write something about drugs just makes me a better writer." I kissed my daughter and skipped down the hall. I could cross Kate off my list… great.


	31. Chapter 30

Stiles POV

"So did I mention how sorry I am?" I trailed behind Margie who was walking down the hall to the exam room.

Margie looked over to me and smiled. "Sorry for what exactly?"

"I don't know … drunk dialing you with Lydia around. Really sorry Mars." I said with a gentle smile.

"Oh so it's Mars now?" she said with a smile. "Not, Marsie Warsie? Marzipan? Or …. I know there was another one…."

"I didn't call you that… say I didn't call you that." I just wanted to hope in freezer and wake up when this wasn't carved in my memory.

"There was Marsie too…" She pursed her lips and playfully nudged my shoulder. "Relax Stiles I know you are sorry and honestly no harm was done. I had a good laugh."

"See that is good…" I sighed as I went to grab her hand then stopped… I didn't want her to think… I didn't know what I didn't want her to think. I just didn't want to scare her off. Things with her were good… I wanted more though… I knew that, but what the hell did she want? I needed to find that out.

"So did you talk to your dad yet?" She looked up and me.

"Oh… yeah just got back from that." I rubbed my head closed my eyes. "They are bringing in a state detective but… how do you tell your dad to watch out for werewolves." I kept my eyes on the floor. "I mean … I can't lose him Margie. Not after-"

"Hey." Her fingers intertwined mine. I looked down to see her smiling sweetly with her usual warmth. I tightened my hand around hers. "He will be fine… we will all get passed this night okay?"

"Yeah… Thanks." I lead her into the exam room and we sat down. I felt better knowing that tonight I wouldn't have to chain my best friend up alone. I had Margie. Well at least I did whenever Isaac wasn't around. I looked over to see her leaning forward and playfully tapping his shoulder.

"How did the cards work for you buddy?" She said with a genuine smile.

Wait… did she make him cards… ah hell no! Those cute cards with the different color subjects are mine. I looked to see sure enough he was putting them away in a pencil case that had 'Isaac's key to success' Doodled on the top. I thought she only did that for me… feeling dejected I trailed behind the two.

"They are working great… I really think I can pass this test." He smiled at her and she looked to the ground. Wait why did she look to the ground? I have seen enough cheesy comedies. I know what that means. She totally likes him! Or you know she is just a nice person who wants to see her friend succeed in life… I feel like I need a sign for shit like this.

"Good I was worried." She said with a sigh. "Great to know all the hard work we did paid off."

"Yeah … I really got to find a way to thank you for all of this."

"You don't have to worry about it." I looked to Isaac and smiled. "Really she is just a nice person!" I said as I looked to Mars.

"Yeah but it is more than that." Mars smiled sweetly. "He is my friend too."

"Don't I know it…" I grumbled as I slumped back into my seat.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Margie POV

"Ms. Farrondale." Mr. Harris looked up from me at his desk. "If you think you are going to follow Mr. Stilenski and Mr. McCall in their little drama filled moment you will be mistaken."

"But sir." I said. "I think Scott might be having an-"

"Sit down before I fail you for the rest of the year Ms. Farrondale." I slumped back in my seat. I really hope they are both okay. I didn't have any visions so I was holding out for hope. I just really didn't like not knowing what was going on.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Stiles POV

"YES!" I jumped around the locker room as everyone stared at me.

"BILENSKI" Finstock snapped causing me to go back into place and look at him. "Sit down before I reconsider."

"Yes coach." I said as I sat down.

"Stiles" Scott began but I wasn't having it.

"Call me Biles or I swear to god I will kill you."

"Two more announcements." Coach said as he looked around. "As of right now we are switching to Co captains. Congratulations McCall." Scott's head snapped into attention. Good job for him… after Allison he needed something to make him happy. But he didn't seem all that thrilled. I couldn't wait to tell Margie.

"This is about combining your unit and McCall's unit into one… unit." Coach said with a smile. "Now everyone get out of here."

We all left and when Scott and I left the locker rooms I saw Margie waiting for us. "Hey Guys!" She smiled. I don't know what came over me but I picked her up and twirled her around like a princess. "Stiles" She laughed in confusion but had a brilliant smile. I put her down and hugged her one more time. "What has gotten into you?"

"It is just… a great freaking day. I made First line"

"Really" She wrapped her arms around me and smiled. "I am so happy for you!"

"Aw its just because of my lucky charm" I said as pulled from her and looked to Scott who was giving us a grumpy stare. "Alright… we have to go… but…" I began to walk away from Margie who began talking to Lydia. "See you!"

"Bye boys!" she laughed.

I walked out of the locker rooms with an arm around Scott. "Man this is the dream, I am first line, you are Co-captain." I looked over to see a dark look still on Scott. "Come on man why aren't you happy?"

"It is just a title." He said. "I could practically smell the jealousy in that room." He growled.

"Wait you can feel other people's emotions?" I stopped him as a bubble began to form in my mind. The answer to the unanswered question. Margie.

"Yeah… it is like the full moon has ramped things up."

"So could you like…" I began as I looked to the locker door. "Sense… any emotion like… desire?"

"Desire?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… you know passion lust, love, like WHATEVER" I was regretting where this conversation was going but hell I was here, might as well finish.

"From Margie…"

"No…" I felt heat rising to my face. "From anyone…"

"From Margie to you?" he gave me an amused look.

"Yes fine." I snapped. "From me to Margie… can you just ask her if she likes me and see if hormones release or… I don't know anything." I pleaded.

"Why don't you ask her?" Scott asked.

"Because I don't want to risk the friend ship we have." I said. "I have only liked one girl before her… and this feels so much different. I just want to know what she is thinking… or if I have a chance."

"Alright fine…." He said as he walked away to Margie.

"I love you." I looked around the hall and pointed to him. "Best friend in the whole wide world."

Scott POV

I down the hall with Margie and heard the pleasant hum of some tune Margie had in her mind. She was always humming under her breath when she thought no one was around. It was pleasant. She smiled at me and walked forward. I could feel her warmth and happiness coming from her. when we finally entered a class room she looked up at me "What is up?"

"I wanted to ask you…" I began but then realized what I was doing. Stiles had everything he wanted; a normal life, good grades, a dad who loved him, made first line, a car, and now he was going to have the girl of his dreams. And what was I left with? Werewolf, bad grades, no dad, I had to deal with Jackson more, and now… no Allison. Why should he get what he wants again while I am just the third wheel? I looked to Margie who was patiently waiting for me. She was concerned but patient. I knew I would be hurting her… but I didn't want others feeling happy right now… I wanted to feel happiness. She was like a stupid rabbit who didn't realize she was going to get caught. "I wanted to ask you if…. You liked Stiles."

Her body stiffened and she looked at me. "Of course I do… you know he is a good friend."

"You know that is not what I mean…"

"Oh… um why do you ask." I could see her shift uncomfortably under my gaze.

"He asked me too." She lifted up her head in hope, but it wouldn't last. "I think he is worried that you might get in the way of him and Lydia." I smirked. "I told him it was nothing to worry about, but you know him. He always worries."

"Oh" She choked. "Glad we got that cleared up." She tried to push passed me but I grabbed her arm. I wasn't done with the little rabbit. Her green eyes were bright with confusion and sadness.

"Look I am saying this because I don't want you to get hurt." I feigned concern. "I mean… I care about what is best for you… but really" My tone darkened. "Do you think Stiles would stop liking the girl he has been _in love_ with since the third grade for some girl he has barely known for more than a month?" I scoffed. I heard her heart began to pound and her gulp air. "I mean you didn't think your magic was that special did you? I mean at best you are just a replacement." my arm tightened around hers. Margie's pulse quickened and she flinched in pain but I didn't let her go.

"Okay Scott." She gave me a grimace. "I think the full moon is getting to you." She tried to tear her arm away from me but my grip just became worse. I could feel the sadness bubbling in her as she fought back tears.

"Oh why so surprised? Did you really think your magic had nothing to do with why he stayed around you? I mean you have seen what he is into right?" I cooed. "You should know he seems to have a taste for the supernatural. So how could he resist spending time with his witch friend." I let out a breathless laugh. "I mean that is until Lydia would notice him. Then he would just throw you away. I mean how do you think a freak like you would compare to the normal, perfect human that Lydia Martin is."

"Please." She sobbed. I could see the tears coming down her eyes. "Just stop." I looked her up and down and realized my fun with her was over. I let go of her and she immediately rubbed her forearm. I knew it would bruise. "Jackson has nothing on you." She looked at me and let out a cry and ran out the room. And it was like I snapped out of a trance. I remembered how broken she was after Jackson…and I had broken her even further.

"Oh god." I ran out of the door and chased after her. "Margie!" She didn't listen and continued to run away.

"What was that about?" I turned to see Lydia trotting down the hall.

"Oh don't worry about it." I said as I looked her up and down… she might know about Allison… "Hey Lydia can we talk?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Margie POV

I managed to stop crying after what felt like a very long time, but turned out to be even longer than that. I knew this was just the full moon talking but Scott hit deep and slow. I couldn't escape the pain. I looked down at my arm and saw a deep bruise forming on my forearm. Great that was going to take a lot of makeup. I sighed as I pushed myself from the bathroom floor and walked over to the mirror. My makeup was running and my eyes were pink. But I could fix that. I let the water run and began to wash my face. Scott's monologue played like song in my mind. I wanted to slam my head through the mirror to forget, I just wanted my heart to stop hurting. From Jackson it was one thing, he didn't know Stiles. But from Scott? It killed me. He was Stiles' best friend… I always knew I wouldn't compare to Lydia… even before Stiles but this just hurt in a way I couldn't describe.

I took a breath and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked tired yes… but heart broken? Hell no. I took another breath and put a smile on my face. Time to buck up and shut up. One trip to my car and I would be home with junk food. I took one last breath and picked up my bag and walked out the door. Walking with my eyes on the ground wasn't hard. I thought I heard Allison call my name but I just could not deal with people right now… just get to my car.

"HEY MARS." I felt someone reach for my hand but I pulled away and turned to them. I looked up to see Stiles who looked slightly hurt. I softened as I looked at him.

"Sorry." I whispered as I continued to walk down the hall. "What did you need?" I asked. I can't believe I was keeping myself open to him. I was so stupid.

"Did you know who Lydia was talking with before practice?"

Of course… that is what he wants to know. Why I don't know. But I did remember Hearing her talk to Scott. "Scott." I bluntly said.

"Wait…" he trailed behind. "That means… with Lydia… okay that is low but not the point." He looked at me. "What is going on with you? Is this about what Scott asked? Because I didn't think it would…"

"Wait." I turned to him with a heartbroken feeling. "You knew… You knew what he was going to do?" I choked.

"Yeah…" I turned away and began to double time it down the hall. "Wait MARS" He grabbed my arm just like Scott did and I let out a small yelp in pain. He immediately took his hand back and I turned to him. "What happened to your arm…" He whispered.

"Don't worry about it." I snapped. I shouldn't have snapped. I shouldn't have gotten so mad… I didn't know everything, and Scott was under the influence of the moon. So who knows what he really was going to ask me, but I just couldn't hear any more. "Look I am sorry…" I could feel tears forming. "I just need to go home."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Stiles POV

"STILES" Scott struggled under the handcuff. "Why are you doing this?" He snapped.

"Really" My anger began to boil over. I am done. "How about for making out with Lydia… but that isn't the worst of it." I scoffed. "I mean that is nothing compared to giving Margie a bruise and sending her packing." I yelled. "And you know I hope it is the full moon, and you won't remember how she felt when you did whatever you did to her."

For a moment Scott said nothing. Then he looked up at me with a demonic smile. "But she will" he said. "She will know and she will never stop thinking about it!" he roared.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Margie POV

What was I doing? Just go in. Say 'hi', 'how you doing,' or 'hey I got the Wolfs bane Tonfas, where is the dog? I took one last look in my bag to make sure I had everything. I sighed as I opened my wrangler and got out of the car. I walked across the street and walked to the McCall house. To my fortune the door was unlocked and I was able to slip in. from the moment I entered the house I could hear Scott howling in anger. Clearly someone wasn't in his happy place. I walked to the steps and was about to announce myself when Scott yelled again.

"I did it for you Stiles." He yelled. "I thought you would be happy knowing Lydia was the only one you had to worry about."

"Yeah and then you go and Make out with her." I heard Stiles snap. "I liked her since the third grade and you pull this shit?"

Shit. Great moment to walk in on. I leaned against the stair case. I knew he liked her, but it still hurt to hear it. I wasn't going to let this phase me though. I would just march up those Stairs and …. SHIT.

Here comes the goddamn vision.

Stiles POV

"And you know what isn't even what I am mad about." I raised my hands up in the air. "You want to make out with Lydia? Fine just tell me first. But Margie? MARGIE?" I stepped forward a bit. "She is the one thing you can't touch. I can't explain it but she was someone that I leaned on. Someone I cared for in more than a friendly way. It was like a way that I can't even describe you just ruined things, but I could deal with that if she didn't look so goddamn hurt. And because of you and your selfish gain."

"I am sorry." He whined. "Please it is the full moon. I would never hurt Margie please." I ignored him and walked out of his room. I was so tired of his shit. "STILES… if I get out of here… you think she will be safe?"

"Yes…" I said.

"Really… even when she is defenseless and having a vision?" there was malice in his voice. "Like now?"

"How do you?"

"Right… you are just human." He scoffed. "You can't hear her fluttering right from right down stairs." With that I ran down the stairs.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Margie POV

 _They were in the car… I knew their faces. Allison and Jackson. Both sat in the car talking… but yellow eyes saw something far worse. He runs. I yell to try and stop him but I am just a spectator now. He attacks the car. The pair are frightened by it. They beg for it to stop. But it doesn't, the doors tear open. Blood is spilt. And the worst of it is when the sun rises, my friend cries out in pain. He knows what he has done he dies on the inside and when the hunters come he allows them to kill him. There is so much pain so much horror._

I snapped back into reality to find a pair arms around me. I was on my knees and burrowed in someone chest as they leaned against the wall. I looked up to see Stiles looking down at me with concern. I looked up from him and smiled. "Hey…" I said. I hated fighting with him I wanted this all the time. I was desperate for it.

"Hey yourself." He ran a hand through my hair and looked down at me. "What did you see?"

"Scott-" Just as I said that we heard a loud crash from upstairs. We pushed ourselves from the floor and ran upstairs to find Scott gone. "He attacks…" I whispered.

"What?" Stiles gave me a panicked look. "But my dad is out tonight… what if he goes after my dad? God I knew he wouldn't be safe."

"Stiles!" I grabbed his arm and looked him hard in the eye. Yeah I heard what he said about Lydia. And truth I was about five seconds from a mental break, but I knew his fear. I knew that just telling him that I saw Allison, and Jackson were his targets wouldn't make him feel better. "Go find your dad. I'll" I reached in my bag and pulled out my crystal ball. "find Scott."

"Wait… what?" He looked to the ball and back to me. "Wait you don't mean leave you? Because you can't deal with him by yourself-"

"You know what? We don't know that! And well guess what you don't get that option!" I snapped. "Go find your dad. I got this."

Stiles looked me up and down. He didn't want to go… but it was his dad. I saw that. "Call me at the first sign of trouble. Okay? Just call me."

"Yeah." He walked down the stairs and I went to the window. I held my crystal to the moon and took a breath. "Alright, help me save my friends, please." The crystal seemed to understand how desperate I was, because within seconds I felt myself going into a trance state. Hopefully this works. 

I blinked a few times to find myself in my car. I was in a strange parking lot and the Crystal was in my lap. I got out of the car with Tonfas in hand and began to walk around. I didn't see anything, just stupid cars all lined up. one after another. I ran down the aisle until I saw a blur of motion. My eyes widened to see Scott tackling a car.

With in seconds I was chasing after him and glowing green. I jumped up and tackled him right off the car. Both of us went tumbling down the hill tangled in each other. I winced as we fell to the bottom of the hill as he slammed me down on the ground. But I used his weight to turn us over. On top I delivered a few punches to the gut. I was so mad. I punched him in the face. I was furious. I kept punching. His words ran through my mind. I continued to punch until someone grabbed my torso and pinned me to a tree.

"Margie!" Derek Looked me in the eye. His blue eyes blazing. "It's okay!" I looked over his shoulder to see Scott Struggling to get up. "It's okay!" He loosened his grip a bit. I looked back to see his green eyes staring at me in concern. "You are okay." He whispered. Derek was alive… that was one thing that was going right today.

I wanted to just cry right then. I wanted to poor my eyes out and cry but instead I just took a breath. I needed to breathe. I just needed to get passed tonight. Then it would be okay.

"Margie…" I heard Scott call. "Oh god… Margie…"

"Don't think about it." I nodded to Derek who let me go. I walked over to Scott and put an arm over his shoulder. "Let's get him to my car and take him home."

Derek nodded and helped me lift him. The walk to my car was full of tension and the ride was worse.

"Margie… please-"

"Scott I don't want to talk about it." I said as I gripped the steering wheel.

"But-"

"Scott." Derek Said. "Not now."

That seemed to shut him up for bit. When we got to his house I looked down at my phone to see I had about 10 missed calls from Stiles and 30 texts. I got out of the car to help Scott out but Derek was already leading him inside. I was going to follow them but instead I just leaned against my car.

I waited for what felt like a while until Derek came out of the house. His expression was dark and tired. Clearly we had the same mood. "Where you heading?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "Just go home and get some rest."

"Derek" I followed him down the street and he turned. I didn't know what came over me but I hugged him tightly. "I am really happy you are alive." I whispered. For a moment Derek was frozen but then his arms wrapped around me. I felt like Derek was important in my life… I didn't want to lose him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Honestly…" I bit back tears. "I am complete shit right now, but I will get over it." I looked up to him as I pulled away. "Let me take you to your car." I said as I walked to my Jeep.

"Fine…" He said as he walked into the passenger side of the car.

I smirked as I started the engine and drove away. "So." I flat out asked. "Why didn't you tell any of us you were okay?"

"Because I wasn't." He replied. "Not until today. I hadn't really healed and by then… any contact I made would be a huge risk considering I am wanted by the police."

I winced. "Sorry about that. It was Scott's idea, and I didn't follow with it."

"Hopefully we can get the charges dropped… I don't like squatting." He mumbled.

"You are squatting?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah but it is fine-"

"Squatting is not fine!" I chided. "God you three are going to be the death of me." I muttered as I looked onto the road. "Get your stuff, where ever it is, and then come to my house." I said point blank. "You can stay there for a while."

"No I can't" He argued. "What if the sheriff stops by? Or anyone else for that matter."

"Then jump out a window and park somewhere where people won't notice." I snapped. "You don't need to squat because of my stupid friend's stupid mistake…. Its just"

"Stupid?" He sassed.

"Yeah and so are you." I looked at him as we pulled into the sport store parking lot. "Look it will be a hell of a lot easier if we can find you and it is much nicer than squatting so shut up and just take my god damn kindness." I put the car in park and stared at one shocked Derek. "Look I am not in the mood to fight about this."

"Okay then." He gulped as he got out of the car. "I will be there in a few hours."

"Alright. I probably won't" I said.

"Going to see Stiles?"

"Not exactly."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I slammed the door behind me and ran up the stairs. I was done. I was completely done. I did my part I saved the people I cared about and now I was done. I went to my room and pulled out the suit case from under my bed. I threw it open and began to put things into my bag while Bowser was whining and trying to get my attention.

"MARCO" I heard my mother yell.

I took a pause at the sound of her voice. I didn't want her to see this… but I needed my mother. "POLO" I called with a choked yell.

I heard the clatter of heels as my mother crossed the den and went into my room. "Sweetie… what is wrong."

"I just need a few days." I refused to look at my mother. "I will send an email to my teachers tomorrow. And before I forget, I invited Derek to stay with us since my friends made him a fugitive so expect him."

"Alright fine… but talk to me." I heard her walk forward. "What is going on in that head of yours? Did something happen during the full moon?"

"I-" She grabbed my arms and turned me into a hug. At that I just started sobbing. "Mom" I cried. "I have been so freaking stupid. I just can't handle things right now and I was wrong… all the times I thought he cared. It wasn't that. It was always Lydia ALWAYS" I sobbed as she hugged me.

"Aw sweet heart." She sat me down on the couch and began to stroke my hair. "Listen I know this maybe silly but I don't think you are seeing everything." She kissed my head.

"I don't really care." I said. "I just want to take a few days off and deal with this shit later." I said.

"What about your friends?" I looked up to see My father leaning in the door frame. "What will they do when they don't hear from you?"

"They can handle it." I hissed. My dad looked over at me with concerned look.

"Something happen Sweetheart?" He looked at me and pursed his lips. "Did you and Stiles fight?"

"How?"

"Your mother always looked like that when we fought, half blaming me and half blaming herself." He said. "Look why don't you just talk about it."

I paused "Scott… just said some stuff… and I took it out on Stiles."

"What he say?" My dad sat next to me.

"That Stiles only wanted to be my friend because I was a witch… and that I was just a replacement at best, for Lydia."

"Oh sweetheart." My mother kissed the top of my head but my father remained all business.

My father nodded "what did Stiles say?"

"Nothing… I just got mad at him." I sobbed.

"Well then how do you know what he said was true?" He looked at me with a small smile. "I mean the moon is supposed to make things worse right? It could be just that."

I felt a spark of hope burst through me but I wouldn't acknowledge it. "Yeah but-"

"And there is the fact that I know that boy cares for you." He said. "I would have shot him by now if he didn't."

"Dad-" I began.

"What." He shrugged. "At least I am not ignoring facts." He stared at me. "I don't know many people that would look me in the eye and say they will continue to break into my house just to spend time with my daughter." He smiled. "In fact I only know one…"

"He didn't say that." The hope grew.

"He did." My dad looked at me. "Look I am your father and I wouldn't be saying this if that boy wasn't going to treat you right. But I can tell every time he is here… he just seems less tense when you walk in the room." He paused. "And yeah maybe he liked someone before he met you, but that doesn't mean he won't like you. He is probably just as confused as you are. And the only way to work passed that confusion is to give him the chance to tell you how he feels."

"What do you-"

"Talk to him." My dad said. "You need to hear what he says because he is the only one who knows." He shrugged. "Not to mention he is without a doubt your friend… are you really going to leave him to face this alone? I raced you to be a smart ass not a dumbass"

"You're right" I looked to them. "But I need some time right now… it's not just him it's everything else." I looked to my mother. "I mean it feels like everything that happened this month just crashed through me and I am just now feeling the impact." I turned back to my father. "I will deal with this… but I need time to put my head on straight."

My mother looked to my father who nodded then back to me. "The rest of the week at the most, and you have to tell us how you are doing every day." My mother said.

I hugged them both. "Thanks…" I whispered.

Stiles POV

"Hey Margie… Its Stiles… Again." I said into the phone. "Call me just so I know you are okay alright… I know Scott said a lot of things. I don't know what he said… but I am here for you if you need me." I hung up and looked to my dad again. "Can I go over and check on her?"

"No" He said. "Help me with this."

I sighed in anger as I began to help my dad. I wanted to go to Margie I wanted to know she was safe. Scott texted and said she was fine but that wasn't enough for me. I knew I could wait but… it was hard to.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"STILES" Scott ran down the school hallway and caught my arm.

"Hey did you find her!" I said as I looked around the hall.

"No, I just talked to Isaac and apparently Harris gave him a new lab partner for the week."

My heart sank and I looked to Scott. "I don't understand what does that mean-"

"I mean… she is gone."


	32. Chapter 31

Margie POV

It was around 3 in the morning when I finally got to the Beach house. I was speeding the whole time and I was tired, but seeing the beach house made me feel better. I pulled into the gated lot and parked my car in front. I took grabbed my louis Vuitton and walked out to the large house. I felt bad about leaving Bowser behind but my mother made me keep him home so I would have a 'reason to come back'. I stepped in the house and turned on the lights and looked around. I was never one for modern architecture but this house was a sight. Inside there were huge glass doors that would open in the summer and let the whole house be cooled by the ocean air. It was a work of art. I trotted upstairs to the Master bedroom. My parents let me have it here since I would utilize it the most. I dropped my bad on a sofa and stripped off all my clothes and put on a fresh set of PJs. This is just want I needed a good old break from humanity. I dropped my phone somewhere I wouldn't see it and hopped into bed with a happy sigh.

It took about two minutes to realize I wasn't comfortable. I shifted around and found nothing seemed to work. Stiles flashed in my mind and then I realized what I needed. I took the larger pillow and flipped it so it was going long by my side. I then cuddled up to it like I had cuddled up to Stiles a few nights ago.

Falling asleep wasn't hard after that.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Stiles POV

"Dude you can't just leave school!" Scott trailed behind as I went to the main doors.

"You do it all the time." I snapped. "And you know what … she is worth it man."

"Okay… I mean… guess I can't stop you."

"Damn straight." I pushed open the doors and walked outside. I went to my car and jumped in. I rushed to her house and thought back to her. What did they mean she was gone? I asked the school, I asked every teacher all they said was they got an email. They also said when they called home her parents stood up for her decision… I really wish she was home.

 _"_ _Yeah it is my favorite song it even is my ringtone."_ I could almost see her in my passenger seat as I drove around the town. " _Okay next up… the Artic Monkeys"_ I remembered how she smiled around as she played with her music. How badly she wanted me to like it too. I let my mind fall into memories of her.

I pulled up to her house and took a pause. What was I supposed to do? I mean I knew I would find her… but rummaging her house for clues felt a bit on the stalker side. Really just felt like a stalker. Maybe I should go home.

 _"_ _Go get your dad. I got this"_ I remembered the way she looked at me. She was hurt, scared, and strong all at the same time. She didn't want to go out there alone but she did, for me.

I got out of the car and began to work my way to the side of her house where her room was. Now let me say getting to her room took practice. I had to stand on a windowsill then jump to a rain gutter that had become my best friend. I then had to use the feeble upper body strength of my middle school body. I grunted as I gained my footing on the rail and pulled myself to the roof. Here is where things got interesting. I could possibly film this for you tube. I had to jump to her windowsill and I could do. I had done it, but taking that final jump always scared me shitless. I took a breath and jumped forward, sure enough my hand gripped the window sill. I took a breath and began to hoist myself up. as I pushed myself further and further I finally looked up. and there staring at me was a pair of green eyes staring at me.

"SHIT DEREK." I fumbled and began to fall back down when he grabbed my arm.

"Nice to see you to Stiles." He grinned as I clung to his fore am for dear life. "Having a bit of trouble there?"

"You could say that." I said with some stubbornness. "Though if you dropped me that would be okay to."

"Really?" He began to let his arm slip. There was something sadistic in his smile.

"NO NO NO" I screamed. "I take it back I TAKE IT BACK."

"Where is your please?" From over his shoulder I heard the bark of one hell hound. "What? you have to admit you find this slightly entertaining." Derek said over his shoulder. I then saw the dog stare down at me while his two fore paws were on the window sill. He seemed happy.

"Great now you two are friends…. Great." I said as I casually hung from his arm. "Why have Godzilla and mothra try to kill each other when you can have them join forces?" I sighed

"Still haven't gotten that please." Derek said as he let me slip a bit further.

"PLEASE YOU SOCIOPATH"

"Good job!" he lifted me into the house. I felt like a child. "Now leave."

"What? You just pulled me in!" I said angrily. And then I snapped at a realization. "Hold on what are you doing here? In Margie's room?" I began to look around hoping this wasn't what I thought it would be. Please tell me she did not take time off of school to have crazed wolf sex.

"After you two idiots got me on every wanted poster, Margie thought I needed a place to stay. As for just pulling in, that was to save you from a broken arm… if you want me to throw you out let me know." He said with an amused look. "She isn't here, so go away."

"Wait what do you mean not here?" I walked around and looked around for a bit. Sure enough Margie wasn't coming thought to greet me like she usually did. Memories flooded my mind from the several times I caught her dancing in her room to the time I left her confused to go help Scott.

"I mean she left." Derek said. "When I moved in she was already gone. Her parents won't talk about it, and I won't push them. So far they have been good to me." He said.

"Well … then where" And then remembered on important thing. " _I run away…. I guess here it would be the beach house"_

"What's it to you?" I turned to see a dark expression on Derek.

"None of your business" I snapped.

"You didn't see her after the full moon." Derek snapped back. "She wasn't in the best place, that is why I don't want to see that happen to her again."

"Me either." I walked around and ended the conversation.

She wasn't home… but where the hell was the beach house?… her parents probably wouldn't tell me. Bowser couldn't give me turn by turn directions… Maybe there was a bill or something in their house… This was going difficult. But I would get to her. I would.

"Fine you don't know where she is?" I walked out of the room and was about to go down stairs when I found myself face to face with the head witch herself, Kathy. Margie told me what she did to Kate, fair to say I would not be walking into her gingerbread house.

"Stiles." She said with a smile. "I had no idea you were here." She seemed a little bitter as she talked to me. But she was in snow white mode… so there was really no way to tell if I would survive the visit. "I would call Margie but she has taken a few personal days. I don't really like the idea of her being alone, but as long as she is happy" she took a sip of her coffee. "I will try to be happy for her."

"Speaking of which." I looked her up and down, debating if this was in fact a good idea. I came to the conclusion that is wasn't but I didn't care at this point. "I was wondering if you could tell me where your beach house is located?" I said with an awkward smile.

She took a look at me and tilted her head to one side. "Now why would you want to know that?" She asked.

"Because that is where Margie is…" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" She pressed. Clearly I was going to have to work for this.

"Because I want to see her…" I said with hesitancy. Was I walking into a trap? Oh god I was going to die not by dog but by psychotic snow white and her seven forms of witch craft. Or she would stuff me in an oven… I don't know.

"I would love to tell you were it is but she said she wanted to be alone…" she looked down. "I don't want to see her in the same state she was in after the full moon."

"I know…" I looked down. "But I… need to be there. I need to see her. She won't talk to me and I just can't let her go through this alone." I then looked up. "And if you don't think I won't find out where your house is by other means… oh you are dead wrong! My dad is a cop and I know how to find out about other houses-"

"Here." Out of nowhere Kaeden came out and threw me a key chain. On it was a small tag with an address and a key. "Go there." He shook my hand and looked at me. "Break her heart and I will make you bleed from every pour in your body."

"And I will make you think you died in 100 painful ways!" Kathy smiled.

"I don't plan to hurt her… ever but thanks?" I looked from him to Kathy who seemed to give a nod of approval. I smiled and was about to walk out when I got an idea. "One more thing…. Can I have your dog? And just so you know… I mean the shepherd. Not the asshole."

There was silence as Bowser whined a bit.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Okay." I said as I pulled into my driveway. "All I need is to get some stuff and then…" I looked over to my passenger and sighed. "You know it won't be that bad!" I looked to Bowser who as glaring at me. "I mean you will get to see Margie right? You know Margie." I tried to make that dog happy but he just huffed angrily at me. For a few minutes we just sat in the car and I looked back at him. "You know, usually awkward filled moments of an unexplainable amout of tension in this jeep is really only a Margie thing… .you are moving up in the world buddy."

Bowser looked to me and whined. "What? Maybe its your fault for not being friendly." I shot back. Yes I was fighting with a dog, again, but I would win this mutt over if it killed me!

"look I just have to get some stuff and then we will get Margie." I opened my door and looked at the dog who was staring at me excitedly. "Wait do you not want to wait in the" WOOF. "Okay so you will be coming inside then." I closed my door and let the dog out who trailed behind me to my house. I opened the door and went up to my room. Once in my room Bowser hopped on my bed. "Oh great five minutes here and now you are trying to take my bed away from me. Thanks buddy." Bowser barked a bit and then rolled on the bed. He was clearly in his happy place.

"Stiles?" My back stiffened as my father entered the room. I turned and looked at him with a sigh. "What are you doing here? Don't you still have school?"

"Funny you ask about that." I gave him an awkward smile.

"Yeah Funny." He said. "Now spill."

"Margie didn't come into school today." I said blatantly. "I went to her house found out she left. So now… I am going to get her."

My father looked me up and down. "What are your grades right now."

"As" I said.

"How long do you intend to stay?"

"As long as it takes to get her home."

"Has it occurred to you that she might want to stay where she is?"

"Has it occurred to you that I don't really care?" I said. "I mean dad she just left. She didn't tell me, or anyone other than her family. I mean she left Bowser behind." I pointed to the dog who whined a bit. He then got off of my bed and began to walk over and nuzzle my dad. Good acting you little sociopath. "I am getting her back or at least where I can see her. And that is that."

My father bent down and began to pet the dog happily. "Alright… fine." He then stood up and looked at me. "But we are going to talk first."

"About what… I think we covered the basics…" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Stiles I love you… but we need to have this talk" he took at me then to the ground and back to me. "See… teenage years are hard… and hormones are all at work and things might get a little clouded." He took a breath and cleared his throat. I really hope to god this wasn't what I thought I was going to be. "But what is important is …. Socks!"

"Socks?" I said with a raised eyebrow. Bowser sat back and whined a bit. Clearly he was as lost as I was.

"Yes socks… you always need to have socks on when ever…. You wear… shoes… Especially when the shoes are special. And especially when they aren't special." He put a hand to his holster and then looked at me. "What I am trying to say is you don't want… fungus on your feet and the best way to prevent fungus is socks. Even if the shoe is new you don't want to risk it. Not only that but there are warts… I don't what you say but I don't want to deal with a son who has a wart at sixteen. I mean there is nothing wrong with warts but you are not ready for them. They never go away and they should only happen when you are financially stable to take care of said…. Wart."

"Warts?"

"Yes, not only that you don't want to put something in the shoe that could be trouble for that pair of shoes. I mean if you are willing to put on a pair of shoes you need to take care of them. You don't want someone who wears those shoes to get something like fungus because of you do you?"

"Uh… no… but I don't think anyone else would be wearing… my shoes." What the hell was going on right now

"You don't know that. I mean yes you have found a very special pair of shoes but that doesn't mean you can be an idiot." He said. My father's face was flushed. Was he drunk? "and there are many other ways other than socks to… protect your feet and the shoe. Sometimes the shoe has protection of its own what is important is communication."

"With a shoe…." Yeah my dad was drunk.

"Yes… now I am sure you found a special… pair of shoes. And I really like that pair of shoes. And you may not even be ready to put on those pair of shoes yet. Which is okay. You also might find that those shoes aren't ready to be warn yet and if they aren't don't but them on…"

"So… don't wear the shoes…" I looked at my dad curiously."

"Yes… I mean no… you are coming into being an adult and I can't ask you not to wear shoes it is something everyone does, but when the time comes you need to think of what is best for you and that pair…"

"Of shoes." I had no idea where this conversation was all I knew was that I was confused as all hell.

"Yes…" He sighed. "You get what I am talking about …"

"I think so." No fucking clue. I mean Margie is a great girl so you just need to make sure both of you are safe…."

"Wait…. Where the hell did Margie come from?" I threw my hands up in the air.

My dad sighed and then looked up to me. "Dammit Stiles… I am not actually talking about shoes!" he snapped.

"Then what are you talking about?!" I snapped back.

"I AM TALKING ABOUT" My father suddenly stopped he clearly could not say what ever he was trying to say. "What I mean to say is…" He took another breath and looked at me with conviction. "You will use a condom right?"

"What …." Now I understood how embarrassed Margie got whenever her mother would do stuff like this. Margie wasn't even here and I felt like I couldn't face her. "DAD OH GOD" I can't believe all of that just happened. I really can't believe I missed that. God dammit

"What? It is an important question!" He said as he threw his hands up in the air. "You need to make sure."

"Dad… I have had this conversation with my health teacher for about 3 years now. I am good on this talk." I went back to my stuff to see Bowser hiding from the whole scene. Clearly he was embarrassed for me. "Just … please can we not talk about this."

"You don't need to ask me twice." My dad said as he walked away. "And son… Just be yourself… she wouldn't have stuck around so long for anything less."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because your mom was the same way." He called as he left me to gather my things.

"Hey dad…" I went out of my room and looked at him down the hall. "Thanks… for letting me go… and for caring." I awkwardly.

"I will always care about you Stiles… so why don't you go and get your shit together okay?"

"Planning on it." I gave a thumbs up and went into my room. I packed things together and as I did Bowser came up and put a box in my back. I looked to see that is was the box of condoms I bought a week ago as a joke for Scott. "Seriously?" I looked at the dog who wagged his tail happily. "Now I am getting this from you?" I was about to take them out of the bag when he barked angrily. "FINE" I dropped them into the bag. "Anything else you want me to bring?" The dog tilted his head and then ran out of the room. "Good riddance. I said under my breath.

"Stiles the Dog wants to go to your car."

"Let it." I called back to my father. "He will just go crazy if he doesn't." After a few minutes the dog was back upstairs and dropped something else in my bag. I looked down to see the stuffed version of me that I bought. "See." I held it up. "This is just blatantly sucking up."

Bowser jumped on the bed and began to lick my face happily. "Alright!" I laughed. "Fine! You win." I laughed as I put the toy in the case. "You know you would get your way more if you acted like that with me everyday." He let out a huff to tell how that wasn't going to happen. "So… anything else I am forgetting?" I asked myself as I looked around the room. Bowser began to sniff around as if he was looking for something. He then went my desk and picked something up very gently. He walked over and put it in the bag.

"What do you have there?" I reached down and picked up a green CD case with a card taped to it. I opened it up with curiosity to see familiar handwriting that made my heart jump.

 _So you are probably asking 'who the fuck gave me a CD in this day and age' Well look no further. It was me, MARGIE…. Anyway. I was going to just tell you I made you a playlist but after your dad asked me if I was dating you I don't think I could tell you with out imploding or something. So I decided to James bond it like you and leave you a note and a CD. So here is a playlist I made to say thank you for taking me out to see Bishop… and for just being you! I decided to make it a CD so your jeep could play it. It is all the music we listened to on the way there and back… I just figured it would be a good way to remember such a great day… if you don't like it just tell me! Thanks for being a good friend…_

 _Enjoy, Margie! (if the all caps wasn't an indicator)_

I looked down at the note and smiled. I folded it and put it down on my desk. I then took the CD and walked down to my bed and grabbed my bag. "Ready to go buddy?"

Bowser barked and bolted down the stairs. I chuckled as I followed him down. And we got into the car and headed out for a long drive. "So" I looked to the dog. "Want to hear some music?" I put the CD in my old jeep. And music filled the space.

" _Silent love is calling faith/ to shatter me through your hallways/ into echoes you can feel/ and rehearse the way you heal/"_ Zedd again. I forgot how much she liked this song. It wasn't spectrum but it was a close second.

FLASHBACK

"What are you doing" I stared over to Margie to see her using her Iphone like a microphone and mouthing along with the singer."

"Just being awesome." She said casually as she looked up at me with her green eyes. " _Make them dance/ just like you/ 'cause you make me move/ Yeah you always make me"_ She then took a breath and grinned at me. "This is my favorite part."

 _"_ _I'll run away with your foot steps/ I'll build a city that dreams for two/ And if you lose yourself/ I will find you!"_ she mouthed the lyrics with a ridiculous amount of enthusiasm. I couldn't help but laugh at her. "What?" She asked. "I love this song and I am supposed to provide the musical entertainment."

"You are most certainly the entertainment." I joked.

"You love it."

"I didn't say that I didn't…" I looked at her with a smile. "You getting tired?"

"A bit." She tried leaning her head against the window but hit the glass a bit. "Sadly your car was not made for the tired.

"Well why don't you try my shoulder." I blushed at the thought. "I mean at least it is cushioned…" I looked up at her to see Margie stunned. I was about to apologize when she moved forward and leaned against me. It was the first time she really came close to me like this. And it was the first time I let myself think there was something between us.

END FLASH BACK

 _"_ _I'll run away with your foot steps/ I'll build a city that dreams for two/ And if you lose yourself/ I will find you!"_ it's funny how sometimes songs fit just right.

I gripped my steering wheel as I went down the highway. I was going to find her, and this time I was going make sure she knew how I felt. Even if it meant our friendship.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Margie POV

I walked around the large house. I had spent most of the day in bed and emailed in my work for the week. I also send my chemistry work to Isaac so he wouldn't be affected by my selfishness. Now I was changing into my swimsuit to make use of the indoor pool. Despite the fact that I was in my own little haven something was off. Whenever I ran off I usually found peace in being alone… there was never anyone I really wanted to take with me. But this was different. Stiles face passed through my mind and I couldn't help but smile. I felt a burning desire to check my phone but I fought it. I needed to get my head back on my shoulders before I was ready to face everyone else.

I couldn't help but wonder if Stiles missed me though, or if he didn't even notice. My own insecurities ran rampant in my head with a small glimmer of hope as the only thing that made me think he would care. I wish he was here. I really did. I knew it was his stupid face and stupid comments that I wanted.

" _Come on Mars you are better than that."_ I heard his voice in my mind. Which should have been a sign of a desperate need of Medication but you know what? I loved hearing it.

I walked into my the main room of the whole house, the center piece really. It was a large green house area with this strange growing in all of the corners. It looked like the amazon. And in the center was the pool. This whole area connected to every floor on the down stairs lever and when it was warm enough, all the glass would fold back and create a beautiful open space. I loved it. It was my sanctuary. My empty Sanctuary.

I sighed as I dropped my Iphone (which had been switched to airplane mode so I could just utilize its music) my speakers, and a towel down by a chair. I went to the deep end of the pool and dove in. I loved the water. The way everything seemed silent when you dove it. It was like another world. I began to swim around and let myself move around in the water. I felt weightless and cool. The way the water seemed to carry you was the best part. I really felt like I was in another place. Far away from everything else… a place where no one else was. A place where no one would find me.

Oxygen called me back to the surface and I swam to edge where I dove in and gasped for breath. I gripped the edge of the pool and noticed something. A pair of shoes. Followed back jeans. Right in front of me. I looked up to see Stiles standing above me with a crazy kind of smile.

"Stiles what are you-?" I began. I felt warmth and happiness bubble into me when I saw him. But there was something different. A confidence? Happiness? Confliction? All of these strange emotions were dancing in his face.

"You don't get to leave… not like that and expect me not to find you." He crouched down on one knee with a slight smile.

"Okay" I pushed myself from the edge and was going to swim to the ladder. "Let me-"

"No!" he grabbed my wrists and pulled me back to edge. "I am not letting you leave again."

"I am just going to get out of the pool!" I said with some astonishment.

"No." He shot back. I was stunned by his new found stubbornness. "Not until I say my piece."

"Okay?" I couldn't help but be worried. Was he going to break my heart? Is that why he was here?

"Good." He took a breath and looked at me. "Today was one of the weirdest and hardest days for me…" he began. "When you weren't there. It stabbed at me." His amber eyes danced around but locked on mine. "It wasn't just that I didn't know where you were… but I needed to be with you. I was desperate to see your green eyes. And this isn't the only time I have felt this way." He let go of one of my wrists and began to hold my cheek in his hand. "When you got hit with that car… that was when I noticed it. But Margie I am always going to you now a days. Every time I am free or just walking around it doesn't take me long to realize I am coming to you." My stomach began to bubble with a warmth and energy I couldn't believe. "At first I thought that what I was feeling was friendship and at one point it was, but now it is-" he looked at me. "Something more." His thumb skimmed the edge of my lower lip which shocked. I could barely tread water.

"And I know what you are thinking… Lydia was someone I liked for a long time yeah, but-" he leaned forward and began to whisper. "I stopped thinking about her so much… and then not at all. After awhile, liking her became just a default thing I would do because I have been doing it for so long. But what I felt for her, doesn't compare to whatever is happening here." Our faces were inches apart. "I mean I can lean on you, and go to for anything and I want you to lean on me and come to as well. I want to see whatever this is and run as far as I can with it. I want to grow into this with you and grow with you. You are the one thing that makes me feel a little bit more sane, like I found something that will last. And I want to keep that feeling… and be with you." He looked down. "And that is how I want. You, us … all the time. And if you don't want that I will work with friendship but I can't stand this gray area… So … what do you want…"

He loosened his grip like he was going to let go. But I used my free hand and curled it around his neck. He stared at me with wide eyes unsure of what I was going to say. "I have wanted this for so long… Stiles… I just want you." I pulled him down a bit and let his lips crash against mine. At first his body stiffened in surprise but then he softened and as he did electricity rushed down my spine. My lips parted slowly and I felt his tongue glaze across my lip as it entered my mouth. He let go of my wrist and moved his hand to the back of my neck and knotted into my hair. I used my free arm to grip his shirt. We broke from the kiss for a moment and smiled at each other.

"So do you want to get out of the pool?" His whispered with his forehead resting on mine. "Because I kind of want to keep doing this."

"No." I grinned.

"No?" He asked.

"No." I pressed my lips against him again and this time he was eager to kiss back. I took them tightened my grip around his shirt and began to slowly pull him lower and lower into the water.

"Wait Mars… MAR-" Too late. I pulled him into my world. My sanctuary. He fell into the water and pushed us down. But our lips found each other. I could feel the smile on his lips as we kissed. We were in a world where no one could find us. Our place… I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pulled me close, our bodies crashed together. I kissed him hard until the need for air forced us back to the surface

We swam up to the surface and gasped for breath. He looked to me for a moment. "I have to say… so far … I am a huge fan of the pool."


	33. Chapter 32

Margie POV

"Really?" I swam closer. "I thought you wanted me out of the pool."

"Well…" He smiled and panted a bit. "You have fantastic skills of persuasion… like world class." He swam closer to me.

"Really?" I decided that now I was going to tease him. I began to swim over to where I could stand. "Well maybe I should train them up a bit more… I just can't seem to find anyone I could… practice on."

"You don't need to find anyone else." He began to move closer with a smile. "As for practice." He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me close. "I think I can help."

"We will have to see," I teased as I pressed my lips against his. I gripped his wet shirt and pressed myself close. He used his free hand to move to my neck and he pulled me in close. He kissed me with a strange hunger that I mirrored. I panted for breath only to be pulled back into a kiss. When we collided again my mouth is open and he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I loved the way his lips meshed against. Right now I hated every ounce of clothing on my body. He began to push me back so I was pressed between them. There wasn't space for anything else and I liked it.

WOOF

Stiles groaned as he pulled from me he then snapped his head up to the source of the noise. "Dammit Bowser Clearly that was not the best time" he yelled.

Stiles POV

"BOWSER" Margie exclaimed. I could see how happy she was to get her dog. Sadly her happiness meant the end of our make out session. She pushed me away and ran up the stairs and out of the pool. I could get a good look at her body and I will just say how upset I was that she was leaving. She was in a two piece swimsuit with a high waisted bottom. On the sides of the bottom wasn't actual cloth but strings crossed over her hips. Water droplets cascaded down her body and her eyes were framed by her darkened wet hair.

"Hey boy!" she bent down and began to pet the dog happily. Bowser whined a bit and wagged his tail. He was clearly happy to see her. "Aw I missed you too!" she whispered. She then looked to me and laughed. "Why are you still in the water?"

"uh… I got distracted." I stammered as I began to leave the pool. Mars blushed a bit and looked down a bit.

"Thank you for bringing him" She whispered as Mars walked forward and reached for my hand. She was so small compared to me. But never weak. Her small hand fit in my and rubbed my palm. I felt a warms travel in my body.

"Hey it is no problem!" I smiled. "I mean going to your house was a bit hard because you have a freaking werewolf now but you know I can deal."

Margie winced a bit and looked down. "I forgot that I invited him to live with us for a while."

"Oh you forgot?" I said with a raised eyebrow. I pulled her into a hug. "I almost get maimed and you forget?" I teased.

"You will forgive me." She said simply as she looked up and got on her tip toes. She kissed my cheek and then the corner of my mouth with a devilish grin. I sighed as I looked down and grinned.

"Why do I feel like you are going to win most of our arguments?" my palms spread against the small of her back and I pulled her close.

I felt her smile "Like you said I can be very persuasive." She whispered between kisses. Margie smiled as she walked over to her chair and picked up the towel. I was disappointed she left but more curious.

She walked forward slowly I was unsure what she was going to do. She gave me a smiled and then dropped the down right on my head. "Dry off and get changed." She laughed.

"Well!" I chuckled as dried off my hair. "Aren't you bossy?" I moved the towel to see her walking up a stair case. "Hey you aren't going to change are you? Because I am personally a huge fan of what you are wearing right now."

She looked down and blushed at her swimsuit and then gave me that grin. "Yes I am going to change," She walked forward and then smiled. "And then I am going to make us dinner since it is dark out. And then" She walked forward a bit more. "We are going to bed…" She grinned and walked to her room.

"Go to bed?" I called. "Like what do mean go to bed? Like the biblical sense? Because I think that is a fantastic use of our time"

"JUST GET CHANGE." She yelled.

I looked over to where I threw my duffle… this is not how I expected things to go when I came here. I mean my intention was to bring her home. But this place…. I never wanted to leave.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Margie POV

"Stiles?" I giggled.

"Hm?"

"You know I am cooking right?"

"How can I not? It smells so good?"

"But you know I can't do that with you clinging to me." I laughed as Stiles tightened his arms around my waist. I leaned back rested in his arms. Even though I teased him I felt him everywhere I turned and loved it.

"But how am I supposed to learn if I don't observe." He whined. I could already feel myself bending under his soft pout.

"Try observing over there." I stuck to my guns. "I don't know how to cook with a Stiles around me." I joked

"Well you are just going to learn." He whispered into my hair.

"Really?" I laughed and looked up at him.

"Yep." He said as he nuzzled his face into the nape of my neck. I don't think he meant to but his lips grazed my skin. I let out a slight gasp as heat spread into my stomach. Stiles stiffened for a moment until he realized what I had just done. He moved a hand to my neck and tilted it to the side. "So we have a sensitive spot here?" he whispered.

"Stiles I think I should get back to cooking…" I whispered slightly. I wanted to stay but I didn't want to burn the house down.

"In a minute." He whispered he tightened his grip a bit. Not enough to hurt at all but enough to tell me how badly he wanted me. I felt his hot breath crash on my neck. I felt his lips drag his across my skin. My stomach exploded with warmth as I gasped again. There was a hesitancy to touch me, but at my sudden acceptance he meshed his lips down on my neck with a hunger. I reached my free arm up and knotted it in his hair. His arm gripped around my waist and I felt his lips press deep into my neck just above my collar bone. I felt the warm sensation as he sucked down on skin. My knees buckled under the feeling and I could feel the smile on his lips as he continued on my skin. I did not give a damn about else. I gave into Stiles because I needed to.

When he took his lips off of my neck I turned around to face him and pulled his face down to my level so that our lips were pressed together. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gripped him tightly. As if he was the only thing I could cling to. His arm reached down from my waist and reached to my thigh. I understood immediately and lifted my leg. We broke from the kiss and he lifted me to the counter. For a moment he looked at me as if he was giving me one last chance to go back to food. But I smiled and gripped the rim of his shirt and pulled him close. He pushed me into the counter to the point where his pelvis was pressed right against me. I grinned as I reached up to kiss him. Only to be interrupted by his phone.

"Leave it." He said simply. "It is probably someone who wants to know something that really doesn't matter." He said as he pulled me back into a kiss but a stopped him.

"Or it could be your dad… just check who it is." I said as I looked down. "I can wait." I blushed.

"Fine." He groaned angrily. "But I swear if this is about my goddamn socks I am going to be pissed." When I raised an eyebrow he just smiled at me. "Long story." He looked at me for a moment before he answered. "Don't move, okay?" I nodded but he still gave me a hard stare. "Promise you will not take that cute little butt off of the counter? Because I have plans for that" I reached up and kissed him. … "cute" I kissed him again and pulled away. … "butt"…. I finally pulled away with a vicious smile. He blushed and then answered the phone. "Hello you have reached the best place in the world that has been ruined by your phone call, this is it's lord and mayor Stiles speaking, how can I end this conversation as quickly as possible?"

"Stiles?" My stomach tightened as I heard Scott's voice on the line. I tried to hide it though. One of the reasons I left was because of Scott, and I knew it was the full moon, and now I knew what he said was a bunch of shit, but I still remembered the way he enjoyed my pain. The way I was just prey in his eyes. The way that no matter how much I squirmed he wouldn't let me go. It wasn't his fault, I had to keep telling myself that. And I wasn't mad… but there was something that made me shy from his voice. Something that Stiles picked up on. With his free hand he held mine and gave me a gentle smile.

"Hey Scott." He said normally. "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to ask if you found her yet… your dad said you were gone." I could hear Scott's voice over the phone. I was so close to Stiles that I could hear the concern in Scott's voice.

"Oh right…" He winced a bit. "Forgot to tell you … yeah I found her." He smiled at me softly.

"Is she okay? Can she talk? I just want to tell her-"

"Scott, hold on." Stiles looked down at me and gave me a slight smile. "You want to talk to him?" I bit my lip. "You don't have to. In fact when we get back I can just punch him in the face in front of you if that will make you feel better."

"No…" I laughed. "But I will talk to him." I had to get over this. Stiles and Scott were closer to brothers than friends. I couldn't just disregard that. Not to mention Scott had been good to me. I wasn't going to throw away our friendship because of one bad day. I grabbed the phone and held Stiles close. "Hey Scott." I feigned a friendly tone. Fake it till you make it you know?

"Margie…" He sighed as he heard my voice. He was so relieved to hear my voice. It wasn't guilt though, it was genuine concern. And like that everything I was feeling was gone. I wasn't scared to hear his voice because it was the real Scott, our Scott, talking. "Are you okay."

"I am fine…" I looked up to Stiles who was hearing every word of this conversation with curiosity. I didn't know if Scott had told him what he said to me… or even if he remembered, but I wouldn't hurt their friendship by telling Stiles. "Better than that actually."

"Oh thank god." He sighed. "Look I am so sorry. And I need to fix this."

"Fix what?"

"Fix what you are feeling right now." He said with rapid breath. "Look, what I said was all complete shit. The whole 'you are just a replacement to Lydia' and 'how you are just a freak and Stiles would throw you away when Lydia was around because she was normal' is complete shit. Because Stiles really cares for you-"

"Scott!" I laughed. "I know."

"No see you say that but I mean he really cares for you!"

"Yeah…" I said. "I kind of got the picture." I took my hand out of Stiles and began to rub it up and down his chest. Stiles seemed to have a dark look on his face which did not fit him.

"I really don't think you do." Jesus this guy could not pick up a hint. "I mean-"

"Scott" Stiles grabbed the phone. "Trust me when I say she does. In fact I am going to hang up on you … because you interrupted some… fun."

"oh… OH" I laughed as Scott realized what was happening on this side of the phone. "Yeah I will see you soon."

"Yeah and when you do." Stiles looked down. "I am going to give you one punch in the face for what you said and then call it even. Sound good?"

"Sounds great."

"No!" I protested. "Scott is forgiven in my book so lets just call it even now okay?"

"Oh no no no no!" Stiles said. "This isn't just going to end in a handshake Mars."

"I agree with Stiles." Scott said.

"But I already beat the shit out of you during the full moon!" I protested.

"Is it weird that I find that hot?" Stiles said.

"It kind of was…" I blushed as Scott agreed.

"Yeah definitely punching you." Stiles said as he hung up. He then looked to me with a smile. "So I believe I said I had plans." He leaned forward. I smiled up and craned my head to kiss him, but then decided to be a bit evil. Just as I was about to kiss him I only grazed his lips and then pulled away.

"And I thought I was cooking." I pushed him away and hopped off the counter, leaving one Stiles completely defeated.

"Oh I am throwing my phone away…" He pouted as he sat at the counter.

"Stop pouting and help me cook." The rest of the even was full of laughter and teasing. We cooked, ate and cleaned up together. I never felt so happy and for the first time in a month I felt really safe. When we finished cleaning we went to the master bed room to watch a movie on the couch. Once it was over we both agreed it was time to go to bed. At first I was nervous. I really cared for Stiles, so I didn't want to rush into things. But when I got caught up in a kiss with him, my moral judgement dissolved. I was in Pjs and he was in sweats but I found that really attractive. I looked at the bed for a moment not sure what to do… I was so nervous and conflicted.

"Hey." He put his fingers on my shoulder. "No pressure tonight… let's just watch a movie."

I looked up at him with a guilty smile. "It's not that I don't want to…"

"I know." He tugged me over to the bed. He tucked me under the covers almost the way a child would. He smiled at me gently. "I don't mind waiting… I waited years for something that would never happen. I can wait longer for something that will." He rubbed by forehead.

"You won't have to wait that long." I whispered. He smiled and then pushed away from me and walked to the door. I panicked as I saw him leave. Did I do something wrong? "Stiles?"

"Yeah." He looked over at me.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To the other room… you know to go to bed." He said with a sigh.

"You aren't going…" I looked at him with a slight blush. "I mean… you don't want to sleep here?" I whispered.

Stiles looked at me with wide eyes. "I can?" He said.

"Yeah… I mean if it is just sleeping…" I whispered. "Unless you don't want to.."

"Don't ever ask that again." He said was he walked over to my bed. He got in and looked down at me. I reached for him and cuddled into his torso like I had been doing. For a moment we just enjoyed each other's company "You know… I could only sleep with this pillow I had. I mean there was no other way I could sleep. But then… there was you." He said. "It is easy to fall asleep next to you." He said.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yesterday… I had to cuddle with a pillow to fall asleep because it wasn't you." I whispered back. "What is this?" I finally asked.

"Right now… let's just call it happiness." He whispered. I smiled as I fell asleep in his arms.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Stiles POV

I felt myself drift back into consciousness. That was a weird dream. Margie… as if we would really just get together like that. I probably overslept… I should get ready for school.

"Hey." My body stiffened and I looked down to see Margie smiling at me. It wasn't a dream… everything was real… thank god. She pushed herself up and looked around. "What time do you think it is?"

"Time to stay in bed." I pulled her to me and was about to kiss her when she shied away.

"I have morning breath." She complained as she tried to push away. "You don't want to smell that."

"Fine." I turned so was on top of her. "There are other places besides your mouth." I pushed away her hair and lowered my head to her neck until I stopped. Just stopped.

"God you are so stubborn." She laughed until she realized I wasn't doing anything. There was some disappointment in her eyes as she looked at me. "What is wrong?"

"I uh…" I pushed away from her and got out of the bed. "I … um… your neck…"

"My neck?" She got out of the bed and went to the mirror. "Holy shit." She breathed.

"Sorry?" I called as I looked at her from the bed.

"Stiles this is a big hickey." She laughed. "I do not have enough make up to hide this.

"Yeah …" I said. "But at least Isaac will stop being so friendly…" I said with some satisfaction.

"I will try to remember that as my family loses their shit!" She laughed.

"You know… hadn't thought about that…" I replied. "I am going to die."

"Oh come on I mean… they won't kill you…" just then the door bell rang.

I looked to Margie who looked to me. "I'll get it." I said as I walked down the stairs to see Bowser already at the door happily. "I will feed the dog while I am down here too!" I opened to door to see a deliveryman walking away and a large package at the doorstep. "Thanks!" I called and waved the man goodbye. I looked down at the packaged and picked it up. Despite its size the box wasn't all that heavy. "Hey Ba- Mars" I wasn't sure we were at pet names… I wouldn't push it. "You have a package."

"Lemme ged id in a shecund" I heard her say…

"I am sorry was that English?" I asked.

"Yesh shwarry I'm brushing mwai weef."

"Oh you are brushing your teeth!" I nodded as I put food in front of Bowser. He snuffed. "I will be leave it here while I brush mine." I went to my duffle and pulled out my tooth brush. I felt mature. Like this was our house and we were more than just high schoolers. After I brushed my teeth I went back into the kitchen to find Margie digging around for something to open the box with. She looked up at me and smiled. "You haven't been here for a day what did you order?"

"Me?" I scoffed. "This one is all you Mars." I said. "What did you order."

She raised an eyebrow as she walked over to the box with a pair of scissors. "Well we are about to find out." She cut open the box with me leaning over her shoulder. She put the scissors down and opened the box. I really wish she hadn't. in the box there was one card and up to at least six black boxes… I knew what those boxes were, but from the looks of it Margie had no idea. I tried to stop her but she picked up a box and immediately dropped it. "WHO THE HELL SENT US SIX BOXES OF CONDOMS." She screamed as she pushed the box away.

"There was a card." I began. "do you want me to…" She nodded. "Alright then." I picked up the card and looked down at it.

"Honey, I know you didn't expect this but if you and Stiles have actually talked then these are going to be your best friends. Use them correctly and I swear to go I am too hot to be a grandmother. Love always, Mom.

P.S.

Stiles I know Margie was to embarrassed to read this card so I am guessing you read it for her. Now I just want to remind you as the head of your local hospital I am in charge of mostly paper work. Which may sound boring to you but that means when ever you come in with a horrible injury and need help. I can withhold your pain killers until you are begging for the sweet release of death. Hoping you are Well, Kaeden.

P.P. S

Hey side kick. I am a werewolf that knows where you live. Remember that when you bring Margie home. - Derek"

I looked down at the note and back to Margie. "Well… that is awkward." She said. I could tell she was mortified by the fact that she wouldn't even look at me. I found it adorable. I held her close and smiled a bit.

"Yeah… I really think I should take you up on those self-defense lessons you told me about." I joked. In an effort to lighten the mood I smiled awkwardly.

"serious?" She said. There was something in her eyes a strange excitement. She pulled away from me and stared.

"Yeah especially if Derek is going to keep living with you." I groaned.

"Well then…" She kissed me on the cheek. "Let's get started."

"What about breakfast?" I whined.

"Fine first breakfast" She said. "then sparring." She smiled as she walked up the stairs. "trust me when I say I have ways of making it fun."

"Well then…" I grinned. "Lets get down to business."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"OH god!" I panted as I pushed myself up. That was the seventh time she slammed me to the ground. This is not what I mean when say I like it rough. "How the hell can you do that…"

"Some say talent." Mars wiped the sweat from her face and smiled. "Others say practice." She panted a bit and turned to me. "Ready?"

I panted a bit and got up. I was tired and bruised. "Can't we take a break? I don't feel like all my bones are connected. Or you know … intact."

She shook her head and stared at me. "I know… but if you are going to get anywhere you need to learn to push passed it. All the pain… just don't think of it until you can,"

"Okay Zen master." I said. "How do I do that."

"Think just getting ahead." She looked me up and down. "here I will come at you and you will try to throw me to the ground. Just use my weight to move me." She took a breath and looked at me. "Ready?"

"Uh yeah." I took a breath as I watched her. When she moved forward I could tell she was making herself slow. She was making it easy for me. She explained this was a teaching style. She would start easy and when I got it down perfectly she would increase the difficulty. But from I could tell she was still making things pretty hard. Mars led with a right hook, I saw it and managed to pivot myself into position grab her arm and use the momentum to fling her to the ground and pinning myself on top of her. I instantly regretted hurting her.

"Are you okay?" I said as she looked up at me.

"Better than okay." She said. "You managed to pin me down."

"I was highly motivated." I grinned. Her thighs were on the outside of my legs and my hands were pinning down her forearms. I panted as I leaned down.

"You know we aren't done…" she whispered as kissed her jaw.

"I think we are." I whispered as I began to work my way to her earlobe. I could feel her body quiver as she let out a sigh. I let go of her hands and lowered myself between her legs so that our bodies were pressed together. I wanted her in the worst way. I needed her.

Within seconds she turning us so she was on top. She grinned as me as she pushed herself up a bit. She then began to kiss my neck. I groaned at the feeling of her tongue against my skin. And just like that… she stopped. She pushed herself up and looked over to the ground and groaned but it wasn't a good groan it was an unamused groan. "Why" she asked. "Does Scott call you at the worst times?"

"How do you know it is scott." I went for my phone but she grabbed it.

"Who else would call right now." She didn't look at the collar ID. "Well might as well have some fun with this." Before I could beg her to stop she answered the phone. "Hello, you have reached the Phone of one Stiles Stilenski, who would answer the phone if he wasn't being pinned to the ground by me and my thighs. Is there anything I can relay to him?"

"Uh…. Hi Margie." I heard a voice over the line say. "Its… the sheriff… Stiles' dad… How are you?"

"SHERIFF" she jumped off of me. And threw the phone at me. "It's for you…" she managed. I saw her slump to the ground in what I had begun her 'please kill me now' pose. It was very nice and delivered the message perfectly. I however was stunned at the realization that she had just said what she said to my father… MY FATHER. I stared down at the phone like it was some type of portal into a world of evil. I could hear my father on the phone calling my name…

I gulped as I looked down at the phone and reached for it. Guess it was going to be another talk about foot fungus. I looked at Margie one last time to see her running upstairs to deal with her embarrassment. "Hey dad…" I said into the phone. Not sure what I was going to here on the other end.

"Stiles…"

"I supposed there is no way to make you believe that I wasn't actually doing what you think I was doing."

"… what were you doing?... dare I ask" My father asked warily.

"She was helping me with self defense."

"You are wearing socks right?"

"DAD" I said.

"Did you not hear what she said into the phone."

Let this be a lesson to all: CHECK THE CALLER ID. I sighed into the phone. "So anything you wanted daddy?"

"I was just wondering when you were coming home."

"Uh… good question." I went to the main hall and called up the stairs. "MARS WHEN WE GOING HOME?"

"NOW" she yelled back. "I need to get some good points with your father!" She called.

"Really?" I whined. "Because I think you have some fantastic points with him. Like high points. So high."

"STILES" my dad yelled in the phone. "What did she say?"

"Today…" I grumbled. She was probably right. Not to mention we have school and all the weird shit that is happening back home. Went to my duffle bag. "See you soon…"

"Alright…" He said. Clearly he understood my disappointment but being my father he couldn't say anything. "I will see you…"

I hung up and looked around the house. I managed to keep all my clothes in my duffle while Margie was still shoving things into her bag with an embarrassed expression.

"Margie!" I said as went up to her and hugged her. She wasn't really good at dealing with stuff when she embarrassed. "It is fine…" I laughed. "Come on, my car is out front."

"Wait… but mine is too…" We looked at each other and realized we would have to be separated for the first time since we said how we felt. I didn't like it.

Margie POV

"I guess… I will see you..." I didn't know if I should invite him to my house or let him go home. I didn't know why this was suddenly so hard.

"I could come over…"

"Yeah!" I nodded. "or I could come over!"

"Yeah we will totally do that." He nodded and I kissed him before walking to my car. Before I could get any further though he grabbed my wrist.

"It feels weird…" He whispered. "Like I am okay being away from you with stuff like this … but I mean… I feels like when we go back… it will be like what it was before. And I don't want this."

"I don't either." I kissed him again. "So it won't. this isn't a dream… and trust me the humiliation I planted with your father will not let this go away." I joked. "See you soon?"

"Yeah." He smiled as he opened his door. "Hey bowser you coming with me?"

The dog ran right passed Stiles and to my car. I gave Stiles a look and hopped in. This had been perfect. So perfect that I could switch my phone off airplane mode. And I had 38 missed calls from Lydia and 300 texts. Shit.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"YOU WHAT?" Lydia screamed into the phone while I drove down the freeway.

"Yeah… we kissed and we cuddled and it was just perfect." I grinned like an idiot.

"I can't believe you to are dating."

"Uh…"

"Wait he asked you out right?"

"Um… he said he wanted to be with me."

"As boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lydia was on the trail.

"Well… no"

"He at least asked you to the dance right?"

"Um… no…"

"So you guys didn't establish your relationship."

"I mean we"

"Yeah yeah I know" she cut me off. "But that doesn't mean you are dating! He must ask you… and knowing you, the issue won't be pressed."

"That is a bit unfair."

"NO ITS NOT" she yelled Lydia then took a breath. "Okay… Okay … I got this… I can fix this."

"What does that mean?"

"it means Lydia Martin is on the case!"

Fuck.


	34. Chapter 33

Margie POV

I pulled into my house with a sigh. I had followed Stiles home for most of the way it felt weird and needy for him. I didn't want to be one of those clingy girlfriends…. Even though we didn't say we were dating yet. I would be lying if I said that didn't bother me. I mean I didn't feel like I was just some booty call, I just didn't want to dance around the subject. Gah sometimes I just hurt myself with my thoughts. I wish sometimes I could turn my thoughts off. I looked down at my phone and picked it up.

[To, Stiles, From, Margie]

[Miss you. Stay at home I will stop by.]

It didn't take long for my phone to buzz.

[To, Margie, From, Stiles]

[Sure you don't want me to pick you up?]

[To, Stiles, From, Margie]

[do you want to deal with my family?]

[To, Margie, Stiles]

[if it means seeing you then yes]

[To, Stiles, From, Margie]

[did I mention that Derek is still living with you]

[To, Margie, From, Stiles]

[just get here soon.]

I laughed at his stubborn nature when I heard a knock at my window. I looked up to see Derek brooding down at me. I smiled to see him and allowed him to open the door for me.

"Welcome home." He smirked as I got out of the car. When I past him his nose twitched a bit. Like he smelled something that wasn't foul… but unexpected. He looked down at me with a hard look. Like he was inspecting me for something that didn't quite make sense.

"Uh… thanks." I went to let my dog out, once Bowser was outside I reached for my bag only to see Derek already had it. "So are you settling into… where did my mother put you?"

"The attic." He continued to give me a hard stare. Did I do something?

"She did not." I sighed. "You deserve better than some stuffy place-"

"Have you seen your attic?" He raised an eyebrow. "I am more than fine… especially since your mother made her…. improvements." As we walked into my house he knocked his head upstairs telling me to follow him. It was somewhat hard keeping with his stride since I was so short, but I couldn't help how… at home he acted. He acted comfortable… safe. I was happy to see him have a place like this. Even at the burnt shambles of his home he never looked like he was relaxed. Here he was different.

"What do you mean improvements?" I asked as he tossed my suitcase into my room.

"You will see." He smiled. He almost seemed… excited. Like a kid showing off his room to his friends. I loved seeing him like this, even if this was a new experience for me. I grinned a bit as we went to the spiral stair case that led to a trapped door. He opened the door and helped me up. Once again as I brushed by him I saw his nose twitch a bit.

"Okay do I have B.O or something?" I finally asked as he lifted me into the attic. I stumbled into the room and would look around if I wasn't focused on Derek,

"Nah… you just smell a bit different… I can't place it. It isn't bad at all… it is just different."

"Okay…" I nodded as I turned my focus and looked around the room. I had to admit it was interesting… very Derek. The attic was closer to a studio apartment then a place families kept their junk. There was a bed and a screen to separate his bed room from everything else. I looked over to see there was a room at the end, probably a bathroom. The ceilings were higher than I expected, and none of it seemed dusty or gross. I looked more to see a sparring matt and punching bag along with other equipment. "I was only gone for two days."

"Yeah…. Your mother did all of this today. She used the back balcony to have the bed lifted. And then she began to get really upset that there wasn't enough decorations… it was a big fuss." He rubbed his head like he was annoyed but I could tell there was a happiness in him.

"You loved it." I said happily as I walked around. There was a writing desk a couch…. Even a microwave and mini fridge. I continued to look around to find a large cauldron. I looked to Derek with a raised eyebrow.

"That was your mother's idea." He said. "You mentioned you needed a safe place to bathe your Tonfas so she thought it would be best here since I would know if you were doing it wrong."

"And am I?" I asked.

"Other than not bringing them when you leave town." He then nodded his head to the sparring ring. "Up for some practice?"

"I would but…" I looked down at my phone and cursed a bit. "I am going to meet Stiles at his place. I need to get changed out of this work out gear." I rubbed my neck only to have my hand ripped from my neck. I looked up at Derek who was giving my neck a hard stare.

"Did he do that?" I knew he was talking about the hickey. I blushed a bit in embarrassment. Derek seemed locked on to the subject of my neck. He needed to know. It wasn't jealousy it was a protectiveness.

"Not that it is any of your business." I sassed. "But yes."

He let go and stared at me with a hard look like he was trying to figure something out. "If he hurts you … tell me first. Now should we fight or not?"

"First off I didn't I tell you I was going to change?" I laughed. "And I don't think he will…" I reached over and grabbed his shoulder delicately. "But thank you. You are a good friend."

He smiled a bit and reached for my hand but refused to touch it. "Someone has to look after you while your mother isn't around." He walked away from me. "As for changing. Well you are already work out clothes… so why not actually work out in it before you go." He walked forward giving me the 'you don't really have a choice in the matter look'.

I pushed back my hair and put it up. "One round and you better not go easy on me."

"Do I ever?" He grinned as he followed me to the mats. I sighed and let the fight ensue.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Stiles POV

It was getting late and I was getting impatient. Margie was supposed to be here a while ago. She texted saying she was getting changed but I was impatient. I didn't want to admit it but my fear about how things would be back to the way they were before was dragging me down. I put down my dishes and loaded them into washer. I guess it would be too much to wish she would be waiting in my room for me all this time and was to shy to come down. Or she was naked… I am so glad she couldn't read minds. I mean I was thrilled that she didn't know what an idiot I really am.

I sighed as I walked up the stairs. Margie probably wouldn't show today. I mean we had just driven all the way from the beach to get here. She probably fell asleep. I didn't blame her. I just missed her.

"Hey dad you around?" I yelled, but received no response. "Guess you are still hunting for Derek. Geh… Derek. I will just say how much I hate the fact that he seems to hog Margie's time and my dad's time. It's ridiculous." I walked into my room and threw down myself in the desk chair. I guess I should start doing work. I began to type down something's for English but I wasn't really paying much attention.

"You know." I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. At first I stiffened but it didn't take long for me to realize Margie was here.

Margie POV

"When a guy walks into his room where you are waiting for him in bed and completely ignores you for the computer, you can't help but feel dejected." I joked as I hugged his back.

He reached his hands up and rubbed my forearms. "Well maybe that guy is feeling dejected himself because someone didn't show up when she promised." He was pouting. If I didn't feel guilty about spending time with Derek, I would have found it was cute.

"I am sorry." I pushed the chair around so he was facing me. He didn't look at me at first but then stared up at me. I put my hands on the arms of his chair. So that I could lean forward. I touched my forehead against his and smiled a bit. "I am really sorry." I kissed his cheekbone. I felt his body twitch a bit. I could tell he wanted me. I could tell he wanted to grab me but we both wanted this game to continue. We both wanted the slow burn. We weren't mad… we were playing a game. I kissed his cheek bone again only this time closer to his earlobe. Again he twitched. I grinned. I was winning.

Stiles POV

She was winning. I wanted her to win. But wanted to I wanted to make her work for it. Her lips dragged across my cheek bone. I wanted to grab her and kissed her slow.

"really sorry…" Her voice was playful and warm. She tilted her head a bit, and I felt her soft breath attack to my ear lobe. Her lips then grazed it, "so sorry" she then kissed my earlobe and my body quivered. I was going to lose. And then I felt her teeth bite my lobe. Dammit I lost

Margie POV

Stiles grabbed me and pulled me down so I was straddling him. I giggled as he grabbed my neck and waist. He pulled me down and crashed his lips against mine. I grinned as his lips meshed against mine. I let my hands run through his hair and knotted my fists into his hair. His tongue slipped into my mouth and his hand knotted into my hair and his free hand slipped to the rim of my shirt right by my waist. I pulled away for a bit so I could kiss his neck but Stiles had other ideas. He lifted me and pushed me to the bed. I fell to the bed and laughed.

"So am I forgiven." I said as I looked up at him.

"Not yet… but you are working on it." He leaned down and put a free arm down on the mattress and but a knee between my legs so I would spread them apart. I reached an arm for him and he intertwined his fingers in mine. I smiled as he leaned down and began to suck at my collar bone. I moaned a bit which egged him on further. He used a free hand to push away at the tank top straps I was wearing so he could kiss me lower and lower. I gasped as the sensations he caused. I felt his weight on me but I pulled him closer. I wanted him more than I ever did. I reached a hand as dug it into his neck. He moved his hand to the rim of my shirt like he was going to take it off. But he stopped. I knew what he wanted but I also knew what I wanted.

"You want to take it off…" I whispered, I kissed him and pulled back again. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"… Yeah… I mean hell yes but are you okay with that?" I loved his smile and how he seemed to hold back.

"I think I am." I giggled as I threw my hands up waiting for him. He looked down at me and sat up at bit so he could get to the rim of my top. His fingers pushed down at my waist and I closed my eyes a bit in pleasure. He began to slide them up with my shirt. He pushed it further and further until he was just under my breasts. I gasped a bit as his fingers grazed the rim of my lace bra. I wanted him but he had stopped.

"I think I just heard something." He said as he tugged my shirt down. "I think my dad is home."

"Then lock the door." I moaned is I tugged him down back to me. I kissed him a bit and I could feel how bad he wanted to stay but then he pulled away. "Let me check it out a bit." He pushed away and let me rest on the bed. "But this will not be the kitchen. I leave, but you stay and you do not move. And then I come back and take that top off. And there will be a tone of kissing. Do you understand?" He turned to the door then looked at me one last time. "And don't take anything off. Or put anything on. Just-"

"Stay?" I giggled.

"YES" he breathed as he walked out. I laughed as I watched him walk out. I looked around and leaned over to see his computer screen. I sighed. I knew this project. I knew this was going to be hard. And I was kissing his time away. Literally kissing it away. I pushed myself up and looked to his computer. I could finish it for him and help him with his work.

I began to type away as I thought back to what my own assignment. I was typing away when a pair of hands picked me up and dropped me on the bed.

"Stiles." I laughed.

"Oh no!" He said as he began to kiss me. "I" He kissed me. "Believe I said." He kissed me again. "I was going to take this" He took my shirt rim and began to pull it over my bra with some force. "Off." He kissed me a bit and dropped my tank top. He looked down at my exposed my chest. He didn't really know what to do. I reached for him but he stopped me by crashing his lips on mine. He broke from the kiss and began to kiss my jaw and worked his way down to the nape of my neck. I let a deep moan as he linked his hand into my hair. I quivered a bit as his teeth dragged down to my chest just above my bra. He then began to kiss me there. his hot tongue was crashing against my skin causing me to gasp out his name. he looked up for only a minute and smiled. I pulled him back to my lips and kissed him hard. I leaned over and put my weight on top of him and smiled.

"You know what…" I whispered as kissed him behind his earlobe. He moaned as he gripped my thigh and pushed me into his hips. "I think it is time I got some pay back."

"Pay back? For" I didn't let him finish. I began to kiss his neck. I sucked his skin and felt him shiver as his hand gripped my hair. I playfully bit his skin causing him to moan which fueled me even more. I continued until he gripped me and rolled me back so he was on top. "You didn't answer my question."

I looked to him with a satisfied smile. "You will figure it out." I pushed him aside and went back to his desk. "Now I think we should finish your homework." I sat at the desk only to hear him groan.

"WHY" he whined.

"Because…" I turned to him. "If we do… I will stay the night… and"

"Tempting…" He said. "And what"

"I will keep my shirt off."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Stiles POV

"DUDE" Scott spat. "I can't believe you punched me." He rubbed my shoulder.

"I did tell you." I said as I walked down the hall. "I mean I did warn you… that is your own fault."

"Yeah… but I thought Margie told you no."

"I don't always listen to her." I blushed.

"I would if she gave me that hickey." He said as he pointed to my neck.

"So you saw that…" I grinned like a kid. "It is pretty great isn't it…" I rubbed my neck and couldn't help but think of the way she felt against me… I wanted more.

"Dude stop…" Scott said. "You just gave off the weirdest horny teenager scent…" He grimaced. "Like I feel horny just talking to you."

"Gross." I said.

"So anyway… what did she say this morning?"

"She left before I woke up." Well talk about a mood killer. I hated how I woke up this morning with out her… all I had was a note about how she needed to get changed and her close were at her house.

"Aw jeez Margie." Lydia said as she dragged me down the hall. "Could you be any louder about you and Stiles?"

"What are you talking about?" I blushed. I pushed my hair back and stared at the ground.

"Hello?" She groaned. "I have seen Stiles. Have you seen Stiles? Has Stiles seen Stiles?" she said. "That hickey is huge and your hickey is huge!" she poked it which made me laugh a bit at the ticklish feeling. "You Harlot!"

"LYDIA" I laughed. "Come on we haven't even slept together."

"I know! But you know what else you haven't done?" she said. "Made him work for it." We headed down stairs and through a hall. "I mean has even made you official yet?"

"No…" I said as I looked down. I wasn't worried… but I couldn't act like it wasn't something I wanted.

"Don't worry girl… I am on the case." She said with her calculating smile. "I made Scott work for Allison I think I can make Stiles work for you."

"They broke up…" I said. "And then you made out with him."

"Not the point…" She sighed. I decided not to tell her that Allison knew. When I went to talk to Allison she already knew but was thankful. She wasn't mad at Lydia… but she was going to make her work for it. "Has he even asked you to the dance?" She then looked at me as she pulled us into two seats in the library. I looked over to see Stiles and Scott at the other end. I wanted to wave them over but they seemed deep in conversations.

"No…" I said. At that Scott's head shot up to me and he pointed to me. I tried not to look but I could tell Stiles was looking over to me.

Stiles POV

"Wait what?" I said as I looked from Scott to Margie. "What are they saying?"

"Lydia is saying she doesn't think you will and Margie are dating or going to the dance." Scott said. "Margie isn't sure what to say."

"But how is she unsure?" I asked. "I mean have you seen my neck? Have you seen here neck? Was their raptor attack? No? There was a Stiles attack on her neck though."

"Dude" Scott winced. "Did not need to know that… but" He raised a hand up and gave me a dopey smile. "Solid work"

"Not right now Scott." I said as I looked back to Margie who just looked uninterested. "What is Lydia saying?"

"She wants to hook her up with someone." Scott said.

"Who?" I panicked.

"She is asking Mars if Isaac okay…"

"WHAT IS SHE SAYING" I leaned forward on a chair.

"ummm she said yes."

Margie POV

"See well then you need to fix that." She said. I looked at her as she re did her hair. She began to babble for a bit but I had no idea what she was saying. I was too busy thinking about Stiles. How I had to leave early to get changed while he was asleep. I left a note but I hadn't spoken to him since. I wanted to walk over but it would be too awkward. I looked over to Stiles to see Scott telling him something and Stiles getting very, very nervous. "What about Isaac?" She said.

"Uh What?…" I moved my head and looked back at Lydia.

She rolled her eyes. "You never listen, I was asking what you thought about Isaac?"

"Oh Isaac… he is great" I said with a smile, as I was trying to get back into the conversation.

"Great I will set it up." She said as she opened her laptop.

"Wait… what?" I really had no idea what I had agreed to but then I realized it must be bad. Because I heard a chair topple over. I looked up and saw Stiles had fallen over and Scott was trying to pick him up. I was going to go over but Lydia grabbed my arm.

"Great so I will go and make sure everything happens." Lydia looked up at me and smiled. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" She asked and I sighed. Lydia was clearly done with me. She had nothing else to say and I had filled my role as her escort. I looked down at my phone and rolled my eyes. "I am late to do some make up work with Isaac anyway." Lydia turned up and gave me a grin. "Don't we are just friends." I kissed her on the forehead. "Be good."

I got up from my chair and left the library. As I walked through the door and towards the labs when someone grabbed my arm. I looked over to see Scott giving me a panicked stare. "Hey Scott." I said with a smile. "What is up?" I looked around for Stiles but he was nowhere to be found.

"What do you mean 'what is up?'" Scott looked at me and signed. "Did you hear what Lydia asked?"

"Actually no." I laughed. "Was it that bad? Do I have to sacrifice anything or anyone? A virgin into a volcano?"

"Wait you didn't hear?" He seemed stunned which scarred me.

"No… what did I agree to?"

"NOTHING." He said. "Nothing… Hopefully this will make things work for the better…" He muttered."

"Okay what are you talking about?" I asked as I rubbed my neck. Even though it was embarrassing I like the hickey… I loved it. In fact I really wanted to see him right now… in a closet or something. "Hey where is Stiles?"

"Um he is … in a state…"

"State…" I questioned. "Is he okay?"

"no he is fine… he just has to finish some stuff, but I am sure he is still in the Library."

"Ugh… I have to meet with Isaac…" I looked to the lab. I needed to do school work… but stiles… "Do you think he will be there for a while…"

"Yeah… but don't talk to Isaac too much… about anything."

"Um… he is my friend… I am going to talk to him." I said.

"Well yeah… but just … I mean…." I stared at an idiot as he searched for words.

"I will see you later…" I said as I walked into the lab.

"NO MARGIE" but I was already in the lab. I looked up with a sigh to see Isaac staring at me.

"So if I agree to help you will you act normal? I need some normal today…"

Isaac laughed a bit as I stepped forward but then stared at my neck. I could see something flash in his eyes but he smiled. "If you call chemistry normal."

"I do." I laughed.

Stiles POV

"So she wasn't listening…" I said as I trailed behind Scott.

"Yeah… but I don't know if that makes things bad or worse." He replied.

I was freaking out. "Lydia was going to hook Margie and Isaac up for the dance. ISAAC" I yelled. "I mean first its just a dance. Then it is a slow song, then it is up close and personal. AND THEN IT'S A KISS"

"Stiles!" Scott snapped. "Trust me when I say that she will not just fall for Isaac." Scott shrugged his shoulders. "I can also tell you for a fact." He said. "A disgusting fact I can literally smell your … feelings off of each other."

"Serious?"

"Yeah… it is weird." He suddenly stopped and punched my arm. "Shit he said… looks like Lydia is keeping her word."

"What do you…." I followed his gaze to see Lydia in the parking lot. She was talking to Isaac with a friendly smile.

"What are they saying?" I asked.

"I don't know there is a boom box or something it is hard to hear!" Scott said. Different plan. I ran down the hall with Scott behind me. We ran down the hall and out to the parking lot but they were gone.

Great.

"We have chemistry right?" I said to Scott who nodded. I then began to run up to class. Hoping I would catch them before they met up with Margie. And we did. I saw Lydia leading Isaac into the classroom. When she saw us she smiled. Clearly she had a plan.

"So you are going to ask Margie right?" She asked as she put her books down by Allison.

"Yeah… I honestly wanted to ask her for a while." Isaac mumbled into his jacket. I knew he was after Margie. You know what? Fuck him. "I guess asking though would be hard."

"Awe you don't have to be nervous." She glanced over at me and dropped her eyes down like she wasn't looking at anything special. "I mean it is not like she has any reason to say know. She really likes you, you know."

Damn Lydia was cruel. I was going to say anything to change the subject but Margie stepped into the room. "Hey guys… Stiles." Her fingers grazed my shoulder as she took her seat next to Isaac. I really hated that guy.

"Margie!" He said as he scooted closer to him. "What are you doing after school?"

Fuck no this was not happening. "ME" I yelled. Everyone in the class turned to me, including Margie who was blushing while she rubbed her neck. "I mean we are… hanging… she has plans… I mean we aren't… I mean we are… but… "

"Damn Margie." Danny said. "I didn't know you did Charity work."

"Shut up." She blushed as she turned back into her seat and slumped down. While Isaac being the handlebar mustache villain that his is, put an arm on the small of her back to comfort her… Fuck you Isaac. The rest of the class involved high grade tactics to keep the conversation to a minimum. When the bell finally rang I knew I couldn't let them leave the class together.

Margie POV

"So Margie-" Isaac began but before I could give him my attention Stiles grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall.

"Sorry she has to do something." He yelled at Isaac.

"TEXT ME" I called back as I ran with Stiles. I followed him down the hall. As we continued he pulled me into the Library into the research section… or what everything else called it… the make out area. "Stiles…" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry…" He panted as he looked around. "I just had to … um… and I am sorry about… you know… um."

"Its fine…" I laughed. "In fact I am kind of glad you brought me here."

"Really?" He said. "Why?"

"Because…" I dragged him close. "I finally have you alone."

Stiles raised an eyebrow and then smiled. He slipped a hand around my back and gripped my shirt. We were about to kiss when he looked to the side one more time. I looked passed him to see a disheveled girl staring at us with soft eyes. I knew her name she was in my gym class… Erica… She seemed upset but just walked away. I turned to him and was about to say that maybe we shouldn't be doing this in such public place but his lips were already against me I gripped his shirt and pulled him close and took a step back, slamming myself into the bookshelf. I wanted more of him. I needed more and I wanted it so badly. I felt him pull me up so my thighs were around his torso. To do this though he had to slam me against the bookshelf causing some books to fall down around us. I wasn't complaining though. I smiled under his lips and was back to letting our tongues link together.

"EXCUSE ME" Stiles let go of me immediately. We turned to see the librarian staring at us. "I am so done with you damn kids… pick up the books now!" she barked as we both bent down to grab the books.

"I guess she has caught a lot of couples before us." Stiles said as she left. I was surprised. Mostly because I didn't get a detention… but more surprised Stiles called us a couple.

"so…" I asked casually but my pulse was booming. "We are a couple…"

He stiffened and looked up at me. "Wait… you don't think…"

"I mean…" I said awkwardly. "We just never go around to talking about it."

"Oh…" he said. He then got up and began to walk away. "I will see you in a bit."

"Stiles?" I questioned as I put the last of the books away. "What?" Men were confusing


	35. Chapter 34

Stiles POV

"Hey Lydia!" I called as I followed her down the hall. She turned at me and gave a knowing smile. Like she knew I would be down here to talk to her. "So… look I know you have some brilliant set up idea for Isaac and Margie but I need-"

"You assume." She Scoffed. "But that isn't the case."

"I am sorry… then why are you trying to get them together?" I asked.

"I am not." She stated simply.

"But you … with everything… he said he was going to ask her…"

"Oh that." She smiled. "Isaac wanted to join our study group. I told him to ask Margie since we meet at her house." She then looked me up and down. "What did you think I wanted him to ask?" Her smile was calculating.

"But at the library-"

"I had to admit I was surprised that you heard that. But it worked out." She slammed her locker closed. "You needed something to get you on your toes. And you are most certainly on your toes now."

I nodded as she walked away and began to follow her again. "Okay so you weren't trying to sabotage our relationship?" I asked.

"If there was a relationship to begin with." She stopped and stared me in the eye. "Look surprisingly I want this to work. Margie seems to be incredibly happy since you two got together. Especially for Margie's sake. But how is that going to work if you don't do something?"

"But I told her-"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "are you kidding me? Do you not know Margie? As smart and as brilliant of person that she is it will take a freaking neon sign for her to understand that you wanted to date her. She might be happy with how things are now, but she deserves better. She deserves to know that she is in a relationship so when people like my boyfriend ask her she can say it without doubt." Lydia gave me a hard stare. "So you better make sure she gets the picture or I will castrate you or make Bowser do it for me!"

Normally I would be surprised that Lydia had said so much to me, or terrified of what she had said to me. But my mind was turning to ideas. There was something that was coming to the surface… something Lydia said…

"Wait that is perfect." I looked to Lydia with a grin. "You are right and I have work to do… I will also need your help."

Lydia cocked her head to the side and stared me up and down. She was trying to decide whether or not I was actually worthy of her time and effort. "This better be good." She said simply.

"It will be." I said as I dragged her down the hall. "We just need to get Allison and Scott… even though they broke up they need to suck it up!" I said simply. And then I stopped. "Actually can you get them … I need to make a phone call…" Lydia nodded and walked down the hall leaving me to dash into the nearest restroom. I opened my phone and scrolled through my contacts with a lump in my stomach. I did not want to make this call… but I couldn't make Scott call him and I couldn't show up at the Farrondales' home. He may kill me. A phone call would be best. I looked down at Derek's name one last time before calling him.

The phone rang giving me the horrible feeling of anticipation. I just wanted to him to pick up the damn phone. "What?" I finally heard Derek's happy tone on the other line. And by happy I mean you know… broody.

"Well hello to you too!" I snarked.

"Stiles you called me."

"True," I tilted my head. Now I guess would also be a good time to ask whether or not I was free to visit the manor since Margie came home with a hickey.

"Hypothetical question, but if Margie came home with a hickey… how prone to violently maiming me would the family be?"

"Kathy wouldn't mind, Kaeden would be uncomfortable, bowser already knows and as for me… I would just kill you."

"You wouldn't." I gave off a nervous laugh.

"Stiles I am already on the run because apparently I am a murderer. What is one more death on my conscious?"

I gulped a bit and waited for the ability to talk to come back. "Anyway." I finally managed. "I need a favor"

"what makes you think I will do anything for you?" He growled.

"Because It is for Margie." I replied. Well, that seemed to shut him up. Shut him up GOOD. Still a little peeved that he seemed to care a bout Margie so much. She insisted that it was nothing however I was sure that there was something weird about them. I mean they seemed to have a bond that was different from the way Margie acted around me but still it was a connection I didn't quite understand. Platonic… but still there. "So you in?"

"Tell me what it is you want?" He said simply.

"I need you to distract her today after school. Tire her out."

"Seriously?" Ther was an amusement in his voice. Like how I would imagine a sadistic cat would sound when he would talk to a mouse he found and was now playing with. "You want someone else to tire out your girlfriend for you? Having trouble there Stiles? And as pretty as Margie is I don't really see her like that-"

"First off." I rolled my eyes. As if he could see how unamused I was. "I am perfectly capable of tiring my own girlfriend out. THANK YOU. And secondly that is not what I meant. I am doing something that I can't have her find out about."

"Stiles I am not going to lie for you…" He growled. Clearly he had Margie's best interest at heart.

"It isn't what you think." Why was I defending myself? To him of all people? "I just need her to find out… later. Its not bad it's not supernatural, it is a surprise!" I said. "And if I screw this up you might be able to kill me so what do you have to lose?"

"Fine… I can get sweaty with her." Derek was having fun with this.

"Hey!" I yelled into the phone. "That better mean spar practice because I will beat your ass. I will find a way to beat your ass and kill you!"

"I doubt it." He hung up. Well that was nice of him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Margie POV

"Dammit Derek." I panted as he pulled me from the mats. "It has been 8 hours of continuous sparring. I have other things to do!" I said as I panted. I bent down and coughed a bit.

"Too bad. You have to make up for lost time."

"But I have homework." I whined. "And I was planning to see Stiles today… I wanted to talk to him."

"Too bad." He said. "You will do better here…" He looked me up and down and then sighed. "Don't pout, you aren't twelve."

"I am not pouting." I sighed. "I just have a lot to do… and I don't want him mad at me." I went over to check my phone. No messages from him. There was one from Isaac asking to join our study group. But Stiles hadn't texted me. Every 15 minutes I would make some excuse to go downstairs and check if he was in my room but there was still nothing from him and he wasn't in my room. I felt a bit disappointed. He would have to make this up to me. I was looking forward to it. "He hasn't even texted me." I sighed as I dropped the phone.

"He will forgive you." He sighed. "Look go get your stuff and I will help you with your homework okay?"

"Okay!" I smiled I gave him a quick hug and ran down the stairs. I changed into PJs and ran back up to his room. Derek had pulled out a diet coke from the fridge and threw me the drink. I nodded thanks and dropped my bag on the coffee table. "Well let's start with History."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Derek POV

"I think other than the review you had you are done. I mean all that is left is study work." I looked over at Margie but she was asleep against my shoulder. Margie breathed softly as she let herself slump further into me. I had pushed her a bit too far today. But it was fun. She was improving. She was moving forward because of my guidance. It felt nice. I looked around and saw it was close to midnight. She needed to sleep. I pushed her back to the couch slightly and stood up. I sighed a bit as I picked up her weightless body in my arms. Going down the trap door while carrying her wasn't hard. I was a werewolf after all. I silently carried her down the spiral stair case and went down the long hallway to her den area. Once in the den I stopped in my tracks. Kathy was coming out of her daughter's room.

"There she is." She said with a sigh. "I thought she might have gone to Stiles' again." Kath pushed back a wisp of her blonde hair. She reminded me so much of the woman… I forget her name. I just called her the old hag. Now looking back she probably wasn't that old at all.

"Yeah we were sparring and she got tired out." I said as I walked into Margie's room. "I just came down to put her to bed. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." Kathy put her hands together and smiled. "I thought I told you before you aren't a guest in this house you are living here. There is a difference. I know it might not be for long but think of this place as more than just a stop in the road."

I nodded as I placed Margie down on her bed. She curled up like a child in the soft covers and seemed perfectly at piece. I remember what I told Scott that night in the parking lot. The price of having things that were close to me in a fight. It was weakness. But I loved the feeling I got from Kathy and Kaeden, who treated me like a son or from Margie who always seemed to care about me. As time passed I had begun to think of Margie as my responsibility, someone I had to take care of, but things were different. Now I wanted to make sure she was safe. She made me feel like I was in a family again.

"So Derek." Kathy said as she led me out of her daughter's room. "I was going to just make myself some coffee care to join?"

"So long as it isn't tea." I joked. From day one Kathy had given me threats of every kind but now she seemed more set on taking care of me. It was weird having someone fuss over me, but I didn't mind it.

"Don't worry it is like I said from day on." She said with a smile. "When I want you to suffer you will know." She shrugged as we went down to the kitchen. "Unless you're that bitch Kate then it is a surprise." She turned away from me to start the coffee maker. Again she looked like the woman. I looked at her with a hard stare. It was actually uncanny how much of a resemblance she was to that woman. Only Kathy seemed like she had less hardship in her life. She looked younger but in a sense that life hadn't worn down on her as much as it did to the old hag. "I am married." She said as she turned back to me.

"I know?" I questioned as I raised an eyebrow. That was random.

"Then why do you keep staring at me?" She asked.

"Nothing… you remind me of someone from a very long time ago." I stated bluntly.

"Who?"

"My parents had this woman around them. She… she didn't seem to really fit into our family." I began. "But my father and uncle would go to her for advice. They seemed to trust her… I barely remember her."

"Why is that?" she questioned as she got two mugs ready.

"She left when I was young. No one knows where she went." I said.

"I see." She nodded. "It might have been my mother."

My head snapped up into attention. "How do you know?"

"She lived here…"

"Wouldn't I have seen you then?"

"No… my relationship with my family…" She grinned into an empty mug with stale humor. "See a 'traditional' family life for a witch isn't exactly a happy one. And my mother was a traditional witch."

"How do you mean."

"Typically." She said as she went to the coffee machine. "first off I wasn't raised with my mother. I was raised in a town over with a very grumpy man. He wasn't my father but he raised me. There might have been a point where he loved me… but I wasn't his." She poured the coffee. "My mother would visit me to train me, but there wasn't any real connection. They only person I saw her have a connection with was the man. He loved her and they would run away for what felt like weeks. Like I was something they needed to run from. I never understood why. I don't know why I had to be raised that way but I rejected my gift in the end. And when I did. My mother… she never visited after that." There was a sadness in her eyes. "I thought things would be better if I raised Margie in a family. I didn't want her to feel like she was a tool. When my mother found out… she was not happy." She laughed a bit. "You know she visited before Margie was born. A day after I found out I was pregnant. She wanted to take Margie away. She said Margie would be special and that she needed a traditional life to survive. I told her to suck it." She laughed out right. "And then she came back and apologized for everything and saved us… Weird ass family shit. I think I moved here to try to understand why I had to live like that… and why it didn't work for me." She pushed a cup to me and grabbed her own. "Maybe I should have given Margie a chance to explore her magic… but I couldn't let her live like I did."

"I think Margie…" I began. I think the only reason she was telling me this was because there weren't many who she could reveal this level of honesty to. I understood the feeling of walking in a crowd and knowing that the world was unaware of you. What you were. At some points it was a powerful feeling but most of the time it was a lonely one. "Is a strong, brilliant, loyal and fantastic person because of the love you and your husband gave her. And yeah she still learning about who and what she is, but she is only sixteen and she blows me away." I said. "When I came here… I treated her like a problem, then a responsibility, then a tool, and now… she is a good friend."

She nodded. "I am glad she has surrounded herself with people who care for her. but it does scare me a bit that werewolves are a part of this… new life."

"I am sorry about that." I said. "but I promise… I will make keeping her safe a priority." I gave Kathy a hard look.

"Good" She nodded simply. "Because if that wasn't the case it wouldn't just be your head on my mantle." She stirred her coffee and then smiled. "Do you want sugar with that?"

I shook my head. I never really felt that scared… not until Kathy.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Margie POV

"Gah!" I moaned as I wiped sweat from my face. "Why the hell do we actually have to put effort into GYM" I walked to my badminton partner, Jackson.

"Because you can get weirdly competitive," He smiled. While I just glared at him. "What you do! Poor Greenberg nearly lost an eye."

"WHO IS GREENBERG" I yelled in frustration causing Jackson to laugh. "And how did I even get you as a gym buddy?" I raised an eyebrow. "I usually work with Danny."

"Yeah, but Allison switched Danny for scott and I work with Stiles." He said. "And Stiles and Scott skipped so we are together. And 'gym buddies?'" he scoffed. "really?"

"Shut up." I shoved him. "And do you know if Stiles skipped the whole day or…"

"Just this period. I saw him in my free period."

"Oh…" I stopped for a moment. I didn't want to admit it but I felt somewhat neglected.

"Why you lonely?" Jackson winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"No… I just haven't seen him today… it kind of feels like-"

"He is avoiding you?" Jackson looked over and stared at me. "See this is why you need to make him work for it."

"He isn't like that." I didn't mean to snap but I did. I was a little nervous.

"Hey… it is probably nothing…" Jackson patted my head. "I know I was a dick before, but no guy punches me just because I reached for his phone… that guy likes you." I smiled at him as he returned to his position. "Though if it was me… I would be calling you all day."

"Thanks." I laughed. "Now should we continue to kick ass?"

"Hell yeah."

The whistle blew and I went to Lydia and Allison I was about to go into the locker rooms when they stopped me. "Hey we need to clean up."

"Um… no we don't I won all my sets." I said as I pushed passed them. "Coach says winners don't have to clean up."

"Yeah… but I lost a lot." Allison grabbed my arm before I could walk into the lockers. "So help me out?"

Both girls seemed panicked which threw me off. "fine…" Today was shaping to be a weird one. As I walked over to help the other students clean Allison kept turning me around and grabbing my attention. Lydia seemed the same so clearly they inhaled too much hairspray. It is a bad way to go. When we finally finished they seemed to push me into the locker room.

Stiles POV

"Stiles!" Scott snapped. "This was your idea!"

"I know!" I snapped.

"So just do it!"

"I CAN'T" yelled. "You are the freaking werewolf you do it!"

"Look we can both do it!" He said. "It is just a few steps… we can do it."

"yeah…" I breathed. "Totally." I moved to the door and then looked back to Scott. "Man I can't do it."

"Someone is coming…"

"Shit!" I grabbed Scott and ran inside. "We good?"

"Yeah… I was just lying so you would run into the girls' locker room without crying." He smiled.

"I hate you…" I said as we walked down the halls. It was just like the boys room except it smelled nice. Like so much better. "Lydia said she unlocked her locker… and that it is … this one." I looked to the locker and threw it open. Inside was Margie's green bag and her book bag. We had everything we needed. I took the bags out and threw them to Scott who began to rifle threw it until he stopped. "Dude…"

"What?"

"Her bra… it is right here…"

"DON'T LOOK AT IT" I jumped to close the bag. "Did you find the necklace? Or her keys?"

"I didn't have time before you closed it," Heat rushed to his face, I could see that smug bastard blushing. "You get it."

"I can't… that is her… stuff!" I said as I pushed the bag back.

"Well I can't"

"Well someone has to-"

"Stiles? Scott?" My blood froze when I turned to see Erica, a quiet girl staring at us. She seemed just as stunned as we were. "What are you doing here?"

"Um…" I scrambled for words then the whistle blew. Crap they would be coming in any moment. "You know what there is no time for this." I looked directly at Erica. "Alright I need a huge favor. I am trying to Surprise Margie but to do that I need a few things that are in her duffle. I would get them if… other stuff wasn't in there. So can you do me a favor and get them."

She walked closer with a tilted head. "Like what?"

"Oh thank you." I said as I handed her the bag. "Her phone, keys and a gold locket I gave her." I said. "Everything else will stay. I promise I am not just mindlessly stealing her things-"

"I believe you…" she whispered. I could see her skin tint red. "Let me." She opened the bag and went through it, pulling out all three items easily.

"THANK YOU." I threw the phone to Scott who put it in her locker and grabbed the bag. "Seriously" I gave her a tight hug before running out. "Text Lydia and tell her the hunt is a go!"

Margie POV

"Umm Lydia?" I turned to her. from the lockers she was slipping her clothes back on.

"Yeah babe?"

"Did I put my things in your locker?" The only thing in my locker was my phone. Everything else was gone. I picked it up and walked to her. "all of my shit is gone!"

"No…" She raised an eyebrow and looked at my locker. "Shit."

"Yeah!" I said as I showed her my empty locker. "That was all of my stuff. And the locket!" I panicked. I really didn't want to lose that. I ran a hand through my hair and looked around the room. Just as I really began to panic, my phone went off. I looked down to see it was a blocked call and hung up. Again my phone rang with the same blocked number, and I hung up again. One last time and I finally answered. "Who ever this is I am kind of busy right now…"

"Looking for your lost stuff?" a distorted voice came over the phone.

"How did you know that Mr. Creep."

"Mr. Creep really?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"you know I can change the voice to baby if that makes you feel better." The voice said. "It wasn't supposed to be a scream thing, but this app only has a few voice options unless you buy it. And I am not wasting three dollars on an app, though I think I can make it sound like Eddie Murphy."

"Its fine!" I snapped. "Now how did you know I lost my stuff?"

"Because you didn't lose it." The voice said. "I stole it."

"Well are you going to give it back?" I was a bit peeved at this point.

"I don't know… I really like this stuff… especially the locket."

"look you can keep everything else just give the necklace back."

"No." It replied. "Well not yet. You are going to have to find it all."

"Well are you going to help me out here?"

"Yes…" There was a smile in the voice. "We are going to have fun. Think of it as a scavenger hunt. Last item is the necklace."

"Fine." I groaned. Who was this person? "Want to tell me why you are doing this."

"Couldn't it be a romantic gesture?"

"I doubt it." I said. "Plus I am kind of covered in that department."

"From what I have heard it is nothing official."

"You know what? I am sick of people commenting on this." I snapped. "Why don't you give me the first clue?"

"Alright… I will make this easy. Your clothes are where most kids go to remove theirs when no one is around. I will call you when you find it."

The bleachers… I ran outside and looked to see the duffle hanging from the bleachers. I grabbed the bag and to my surprise there was a strange white puzzle piece with a streak going through it. My phone rang again. I answered it.

"So you found your clothes good going." The voice said.

"Yeah… is the puzzle piece for me?"

"Yes… at the end you will have to put all the pieces together. It will help you to your final clue. Next Clue!"

Thus began a tedious day.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Alright I found my wallet." I said as I walked out of an empty pool to my relief everything was there. even the cash. I looked around and realized getting out was going to take more height than I had. I pursed my lips as I jumped up to the ladder but I was still too short. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, FUCKADY FUCK FUCK" I yelled. The pains of the short was a long list indeed.

"Margie?" Isaacs head poked into view and I waved at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was swimming… but then I realized you need water to swim… so things got awkward." I joked. "I found my wallet in here. And I went to get it but…"

"You are too short to get out…" I could tell he was trying not to laugh. Which I appreciated.

"Yep" I popped.

"Here walk over to the 6 feet area and I will pull you up." He said as he walked over. I grinned as he hoisted me back onto the edge of the pull. "So how did you drop your wallet down there."

"I didn't." I explained. "Someone has stolen my stuff and the only way to get it back is to play his game."

"that is weird." Isaac raised an eyebrow.

"At first I thought so to… but I am actually having a lot of fun." I looked to him and smiled. "You want to help out?"

"Why not." He smiled. "Just as long as you don't mind me ducking out to go to work" I nodded and my phone rang.

"Hello?" I laughed into the phone.

"WHY ARE YOU WITH HIM?" The distorted voice blared.

"He is my friend. Jesus Christ." I said.

"Yeah but is he going to be with you the whole time?"

"NO" I said. "Why do you care?"

"this is a game for you not Mr. Broody"

"Broody?" I questioned. "Wait a second…"

"Figures you would be flirting with him. I thought you had a man?" the voice pouted.

"Um I do!" I snapped. "A guy who I like a lot! And just so you know I wouldn't be able to complete your hunt if he didn't pull me out of the pool!"

"I forgot you were short…" the voice said. "Sorry."

"You can give me all my stuff back" I said. "then we can call it even."

"All in good time." The voice said. "Next place, what do Iron man and the silver surfer have in common?"

"What?"

"They are alloys!" the phone hung up. I looked to Isaac who heard the whole thing.

"… a bad chemistry joke…"

"Didn't Harris just tell us that joke in class today?" Isaac said. "The chemistry room."

"Let's go!" I jogged up to the chemistry room to find it empty. I looked around to find my bag at my seat. I picked it up to only find it empty. "Shit." I looked around and saw all my school supplies out in a little trail. I looked to Isaac who shrugged. I followed the trail to Stiles' seat where there was an envelope. "Read me…" I said allowed. "'So? How do you like the game? Having fun? Anyway here is your second to last clue. What is the first thing you see and the last when you come on to school property or when you leave it?" I looked to Isaac and pursed my lips. "That cyclone welcome sign by student parking?"

"Might as well" He said as he handed me the trail of my school supplies and puzzle pieces. I nodded as we both walked out into the parking lot and onto the soft grass area that surround the sign.

I looked around and felt somewhat dejected as clearly this wasn't the right clue but then saw my keys were on top of the sign. "Good thing I kept you around." I said as I looked to Isaac. "Give me a boost?" Isaac nodded. "How the hell did this guy think I could do this alone?" I muttered. Isaac crouched down and put his hands down together over his knee. I put my shoe on his hand and rested my arms on his shoulders. He looked away for a moment and then back to me. "Okay" I got ready to jump. "Lets do it." He pushed me up and I jumped. My hand barely grazed the rim of the top of the sign but I managed to grab hold and hoist myself up. From there it was a simple shimmy and butt scootch to get to my car keys. I leaned over and grabbed them. "Hell yah!" I smiled and then I looked back down. It was bit high… really high in fact."

"I will catch you." Isaac offered. I nodded and took a breath and jumped only to fall right onto Isaac, tearing him down with me. We both groaned and I looked around only to find myself straddling poor Isaac.

"Oh I am so sorry" I said. I was about to push away from him when he groaned a bit. "Did I hit your head?" I asked.

"Yeah…" He breathed as he looked at me. Then we both started laughing.

"Margie?" I looked up from my position to see… the sheriff in his car… pulled up to us… staring at me straddle a boy… who was not his son… FUCKING SHIT.

"SIR" I pushed myself from Isaac and stood up. "I promise you this is not what it looks-"

"Relax Margie I saw you jump from the sign." He rolled his eyes and then stiffened a bit. "What were you doing anyway?"

"Well some idiots threw my keys onto the sign." I panted as I helped Isaac up. "I went to get them"

"Couldn't you have just shaken the sign…" He said.

"Didn't think about that!" I said.

"I see…" he then stared me up and down. "Those idiots you talked about… one of them wasn't my son was it?"

"No sir." I said.

"Good… and you know I haven't really talked to you since… well…" he cleared his throat as he looked at me then turned his focus back to the steering wheel.

Heat rushed to my face as I remembered the last time I said anything to the sheriff. Kill me. Just strap me to a rocket and enjoy the show. Let me burn in the closest thing to hellfire that we have.

"Yep…" I nodded.

"And I see that things with my song are… going well" when I raised an eyebrow he pointed to my neck. I began to blush wildly while Isaac was laughing his ass off. Stupid prick. "You know what… just have a nice day."

"You to sir" I winced as he drove away and looked back to Isaac who was on the ground laughing. "Traitor." I hissed.

"Oh come on!" he said. "You have to admit… that is hilarious." He laughed.

"Whatever… I think I should head to my car." I smiled as helped him up again. "Are you staying?"

"Yea… but good luck." He gave me a short hug and walked away. I had fun with Isaac, with everything going on with Stiles I had forgotten how much. I needed to hang out with my friends after this. As much as I loved to make out with Stiles it would be nice to do something.

Just as I walked into the parking lot my phone began to ring. "Last clue?" I said as I picked up the phone.

"I thought you said you liked someone…" the voice grumbled.

"Yeah I do…"

"SO HOW JUST STRADDLES BOYS IN PUBLIC?" the voice asked.

"Are you pouting?" I said with disbelief. "You steal my stuff and you are the one pouting?"

"Free country sister!" the voice said. "You can do whatever you want except straddle men in public. Well… really depends on the guy."

"I fell and he caught me." I protested. "And it is your fault you but the keys and the last puzzle piece in such a high place. You may have forgotten I am short but I am not a freaking giant."

"SHAKING THE SIGN DIDN'T CROSS YOUR MIND."

"NO" I said. "You sound like the sheriff."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do." I fought back. "He said the same thing."

"Well I don't sound like him."

"Fine whatever." I looked to my bag of puzzle pieces and back to him. "So what is the last clue?"

"Where is better." The voice said. "In your GPS there is turn by turn guidance to your next stop there you will find a chalked square on the ground. Complete the puzzle on the ground and then you will get your final clue."

"Alright" I said. "Why did you do this anyway? And if you are taking me somewhere to kill me let me just tell you; that is going to be hard. And you have no idea the shit storm coming your way if you touch me-"

"I won't this is just good fun… you know hazing for the new girl." The voice cooed. "now go"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I drove up to a dark abandoned movie theater. I sighed as I saw one light shining down at the chalked square. "Yeah…. You are definitely going to die here… you should just go and forget the necklace…" Even as I said this i was reaching to turn off my jeep and grab the puzzle pieces. "God dammit!" I pushed the door open and walked over to the puzzle area. I dumped the piece on the ground and went to my work. The puzzle was easy to finish and when it was done it wasn't a picture but a sentence.

 _"_ _Look up Margie. And read the freaking Sign!"_

I looked up but the sign was dark. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO READ IT IF IT IS DARK?" I yelled. Just then the sign clicked on.

 _"_ _Hey Margie, I want to date you and take you to the formal. Say yes?"_

I couldn't help but feel guilty. Whoever this was … I couldn't date them… they weren't Stiles. Then I thought back to everything… and I just got a feeling a warmth and hope.

"I am sorry" I yelled. "But I said I liked someone else…"

"Sure about that?" I jumped around to see Stiles standing there with my necklace. "Because I was thinking you might change your mind…"

I grinned and ran up to him. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him hard. He wrapped a free hand around my waist but pushed away. "Is that a yes?" He said with a smile.

"It is a yes!" I giggled.

"To what exactly" He teased.

"Yes I will date you and yes I will go to the formal with you Sti!" I rolled my eyes but he smiled.

"Sti?" He asked

"Yeah… I thought that would be a good name for you." I blushed. "And did you not just hear me say I would date you." I kissed him and pulled away.

"Good because this part would have been so awkward." He said as he turned me around so he could put on my necklace. "I had it engraved."

"Really? In 3 hours?"

"I know a guy in shop…" He said as traced the 'S' on the locket. "Its and 's' for Stiles… I thought now there can't be any confusion…" he breathed. I turned around and looked at him. I was so happy. "now we are dating, and no one can say otherwise… especially Isaac." Before I could protest he pulled me into a kiss.

I never wanted it to end.


	36. Chapter 35

Margie POV

"Concentrate…" Derek breathed as he circled me. "This exorcise is all about balance and focus. Try not to think about falling but just breath and balance."

"Oh I am sorry" I spat. "Do you have blood rushing to your face from being upside down for 20 freaking minutes!" I looked back down to see my Tonfas wobble a bit under me. That is right I have been balancing upside down on my Tonfas for god knows how long because my Mr. Miyagi was a douche.

"Concentrate!" He sighed. "Look just get to the other side without touching the ground.

My arms shook under my weight. And I pushed out breath. Okay… I could do this. I pushed out the heavy breath and grunted as I lifted on Tonfa. I took a 'step' and balanced it out and it worked. I continued until I reached the other side of the room. I looked to him watched him nod and let myself fall back to the ground. I looked back to Derek and sighed. "Now can we do something else?"

He folded his arms and looked at me. "What did you have in mind?"

"I have been thinking." I said. "You said veil magic was mine to control, it does what I want." Derek nodded. "Could I make it… hurt?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well I mean could I cause pain where ever it touched?"

Derek Leaned against his bed and looked down. This was his thinking face not to be confused with his broody face. "yeah…" he nodded. "I mean it is going to take a lot though. I mean this isn't a basic skill. You really have to look with in yourself, hone your own skills."

"What does that mean?" I said.

"Meditation… start there… see if it leads anywhere. Its how my family would tap into our other abilities… but don't expect this to just work. It will take time. This might not even be the way."

"Okay…" I nodded and then looked at him. "So now what?"

"Take thirty minute for meditation in your room then go to bed." He reached up and rested a hand on my head then after a beat rustled my hair. It had become tradition after practice… I kind of loved it. I pulled away and smile. "I will know if you skip out to go see that idiot of yours."

"I think you mean boyfriend" I teased which earned me a slap upside of the head, I blushed at the thought. I was dating Stiles, we hadn't heard from the alpha in a while and things were on a good page. Not to mention Stiles' first game as first line was tomorrow. "Night D!"

"D?" he said.

"yeah… I was testing it out… I will figure something out." I said as I walked down stairs and slipped into my late night routine and got ready for bed. I sat on the mattress and crossed my legs and assumed the typical meditation pose. God this felt stupid. I began to breath in and out and just focused on my breath until the door creaked open. "Derek?" I kept my eyes closed and smile. "You know you don't have to check up on me. I promised I wouldn't visit Stiles tonight so I won't. He knows I am not stopping by."

"And he…" I felt two hands wrap around my stomach. A soft whisper my body quiver as I felt the soft sensation press against my earlobe. "Is going crazy without you."

I smiled as I turned around so I was sitting on my knees and facing stiles who was sitting at the edge of my bed. "Thank god." I said as I gripped his shirt. He was in a t-shirt and sweat pants. A common sign that meant he was spending the night. Truthfully I didn't mind. "I have been going just as crazy." I grinned.

"Really?" He said as he snaked a hand on the small of my back. He lowered me to the bed and began to straddle me. "I find that hard to believe."

"Really?" I whispered as I pushed away his sweat shirt. "I guess I will have to show you." I pulled him down and kissed him gently at first. Slow, I liked the way his lips moved against mine. Stiles dropped his weight down on me and moved his hand to my thigh causing me to moan in anticipation. His lips went to the nape of my neck where my hickey was. At first he just breathed on it. Then his lips grazed it and finally he kissed it. I don't know why but the way he kissed my neck made me hungry for him. I moaned as my body quivered underneath him.

"God you are so freaking adorable." He said as he pressed his lips against mine. It was a hard and hungry kiss which I returned greedily. His hand slipped under my shirt and moved up my shirt to my chest. I gasped at first to have him touch me there and he pulled away but I put him right back. He grinned and slipped his tongue back into my mouth and we were back to kissing. His hand went back to my chest and slowly massaged it. And then I remembered something.

"Wait." I said as I pushed him away. "Derek will hear us…" I said.

"Screw Derek." He said as he leaned down. "I mean he already knows I am here." He kissed me hard. "He might as well know…" He moved to my ear and gently bit my earlobe. I gasped a bit but he smiled. "That I think he is an idiot…" he began to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes in warmth and pleasure.

"I like this cocky side of you." My voice trembled. He pressed his weight down on me further. Clearly the sound of my turned on voice was effecting him.

"In that case." He whispered as he returned to my lips. "I also think he has dog breath." His tongue pressed in my mouth and flicked against mine. "I think he needs help with his people skills" he said as I gasped for air. "and I think that his stupid attitude is just a front and he secretly watches my little pony-"

Just like that Stiles' weight disappeared from me. Like he wasn't there to begin with. I would say that but he was screaming outside my window. I turned to see Derek dangling him down with a sadistic smile.

"DEREK" I said as I walked to forward and tried to push his arm away. "What are you doing?"

"What is he do doing?" I heard Stiles yell. "He is hanging me out to die Margie!" I would have laughed if I wasn't so scared for him. "Why you may ask. BECAUSE HE IS EVIL"

"KIDS" I looked down to see my father opening window below us. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh I am so happy to see you." Stiles looked down. "Help me."

"Stiles… we haven't talked since my daughter came home." My father said with a pleasant smile. "You remember… when she came home with that hickey."

"you know is that really such an issue?" Stiles said. "I have one too"

My dad ignored Stiles and looked back to Derek. "Derek how is it going."

"Fine sir." Derek said. "Just taking care of somethings."

"I am sorry." I snapped. "Can we not have this conversation while my boyfriend is hanging from a werewolf."

"He will be fine." They both said.

"So derek." My dad looked up at the scene. "Any reason that poor kid is getting into trouble with you?"

"He wasn't being very nice." Derek feigned a hurt expression. "So I am making sure he knows he hurt my feelings."

"That doesn't mean you can just throw him out of the freaking window!" I said as looked at the scene. "Come on… he was just messing around."

"Trust me when I say I am aware!" He groaned. "And now it is my turn."

"I see…" my dad took a sip of his coffee. "You kids have fun now."

"Thanks Kaeden" Derek said while I was still stunned that my father didn't help him. "Now I believe I said I wasn't done messing around with you…"

"This isn't messing around!" Stiles said. "Someone would be laughing."

"I am." Derek Chuckled. "So now we are going to talk… about boundaries and when and where you can touch Margie. You know that hickey was just about gone before you attached your leech face to it again. Now I have to stare at it longer than I wanted. Does the phrase 'leave room for Jesus' mean anything to you?"

"Well I am an atheist so that is going to be a no." Stiles said. "I am free to fornicate and sin with no consequence." I rolled my eyes. Boys I swear to god. They really knew how to make a situation worse.

"Not helping your-" My head began to ring. Pain hit threw me and I hurt everywhere.

"Ooo" I heard Sti say. "pretending to have a vision… I like it."

"She isn't pretending." Derek threw Stiles on the bed and then grabbed me. I felt him lift me and put me on the couch but at this point the vision had taken hold.

" _Turn around Adrian." A voice… red eyes growled. "Turn around and see what you have done."_

 _"_ _No please." A sad, scared voice called. I knew that voice… but what did it mean?_

 _"_ _TURN AROUND" a chair flew… and he turned around._

 _"_ _Oh god No … NO" The prey yelled and he died. It might have been painless but his face was still plastered with a scream. He was so scared… and it was my fault I saw this… I could stop it. I had to._

"Hey move away." I heard someone yell. "I want to get to her!"

"Stiles Shut up!" another voice said, Derek. I opened my eyes to see Stiles pushing passed Derek while he just kept pushing him away. "Margie" Derek patted my head. "What happened?"

"The alpha… he is going to kill someone… and I feel like it is going to be now…" I breathed. "I heard him calling so someone … Adrian…"

"Adrian…" Derek thought for a moment then his head snapped up. "I know where he is going." He got up and began to walk to the door. But I followed him. He turned to me and gave me a stare. "You are not coming. As good as you have gotten you can't fight an Alpha."

"Derek." I said point blank. "Either you take me with you or I trance state and follow you. Your choice."

Derek's jaw clenched. "You aren't going… but I think I might need you to help me in another way."

"Alright fine." I said. "What do you need?"

"Can you manage to drive something other than that jeep?" I nodded and he threw me the keys to his car. "Then we need to call Scott.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Stiles POV

"Hey Mars?" I said cautiously.

"yeah Sti?" She gripped the steering wheel.

"I think you are missing the whole point of a car chase."

"Look if I go faster I will get us killed." She panicked.

"Well Mars if you don't go faster she will kill us!" Scott said from the back.

"FINE" she snapped as she put her foot on the accelerator and like that we were speeding along the road. I looked into her review to see the car gone. "Where did she go?" She questioned.

I looked down at the walkie in my hands and looked to Mars. I clicked it on and heard over the static that the suspect was in the iron works. "TURN LEFT HERE!" I grabbed the steering wheel, which she did not like. I let go an looked at her. "Keep going down and then take a right." I said calmly. "you are doing great." I rubbed her shoulder.

"Thanks" she breathed as she turned into the iron works. I went to unbuckle my seat and move to the back but from the looks of it Derek was on Margie's side. The door flew open. "Move!" Derek said.

"But-" I realized there wasn't time to argue. And I knew she was just confused so I grabbed her waist and pulled her on my lap. Derek got into the car. And took the wheel and we were out of there. As the car moved in silence I couldn't help but notice Margie curled on my lap. She was gripping my shit and I was still upset about how things were left off when Derek showed up. I slowly reached a hand to grip her thigh. I looked up to see her biting her lip and looking down at me.

"GUYS" Scott snapped from the back "We are both werewolves! We know when you guys are… you know." He blushed but then turned his focus to Derek "And do you even understand what laying low means?"

"Dammit!" He slammed his hand on the steering wheel. "I almost had him!"

"What the Alpha?" Margie shifted on top of me.

"Yeah… He was right in front of me and then the freaking police showed up!" he glared at me.

"Okay they are just doing their job!" I snapped. But judging from the look I look I got from Derek I was going to shut up.

"Oh right I forgot!" Derek snapped. "Someone made me the most wanted person in the state."

"Okay I am sorry about that." Scott said. "I made a dumbass mistake … but how did you even know the alpha would be there."

"Our sexy psychic." I chimed in. I felt Margie tense a bit but I wrapped an arm around her waist. "She had a vision…"

"but how did you know where to go?" Margie asked. Derek looked away. It was rare for him not to tell Margie anything she asked. "Come on you have to trust us."

"YEAH" I leaned over. "Trust us." He gave me a hard stare. "Or just her…"

Derek looked at Margie and then breathed. "last time I spoke to my sister she was investigating a Adrian Harris…"

"Our chemistry teacher?" I questioned.

"What would she want with our chemistry teacher?" Margie asked.

"I don't know. All I know it had to do with this" He showed a drawing of a family crest that was strangely familiar.

"I know that…" Scott groaned. "That is Allison's necklace."

Great.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Margie POV

"Can you stop jumping around?!" Lydia said as I bounced down the hall. "I swear it's like watching that time you drank 5 red bulls on a dare.

"Don't remind me…" I smiled. "I am just so excited! Stiles first game is today!"

"You are adorably dopey." She said with a smirk. "I mean look at you, you are the ultimate supporting girlfriend machine!" She stared me up and down.

"Is it to much?" I was wearing a V-Neck Sweater and black jeans.

"No He is going to think it is amazing." Lydia said. "Not to mention the… surprise you have planned for him."

"You cannot tell anyone about that." I blushed. "I am going to surprise him soon."

"We are going to win, purely due to the hormones running through that boy." Lydia laughed. "Oh there he is." I looked to see him walking Scott to class. Even though I saw him this morning my heart jumped at the sight of him.

"See you later!" I grinned as I walked down the hall. I really wanted to give him the first half of his surprise. "Sti!" I said as I grabbed his hand and lead him down the hall.

"Margie… Class is this way…" he was confused but he followed me none the less.

"Yeah" I said as I tugged him down the hall. I turned a corner and wrapped my arms around his neck. "But I have something better in mind." I kissed him and then led him into the corner of the hall. "I got you a surprise for tonight."

"You didn't have to!" Stiles grinned. "I may not even play if everything keeps hitting the fan."

"Hey you are going to play" I held his cheek and smiled. "And I will be cheering you on the whole time." I went to my bag and pulled out a pair of pom poms. "See do you like them?"

"That is what you wanted to show me?" He seemed a bit disappointed.

"Well yeah." I said. "It took me forever to find the right shade of red."

"You know they hand those out for the pep rallies right?" Stiles said with a smile.

I bit my lip and looked around. No one was in the hall… perfect. "I wasn't talking about the pom poms."

"Then what-" I lifted my shirt and flashed my bra to Stiles. It was Cyclone red. His eyes bulged as he looked at my bra. After a good minute I put my shirt down and smiled.

"So." I walked forward with a smile. "When ever you see me waving around my Pom During the game… just think about my other pom poms you will see after the game." I kissed him on the cheek and began to walk down the hall. "See you in class." I was blushing the whole while but I knew I had just given him on hell of a shock.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"So wait." I said at the lunch table. "Jackson knows…." The boys nodded. " _Jackson_ " I asked again and again they nodded. "Fucking shit." I said as I looked to Stiles. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was a bit distracted!" Stiles whined. I blushed a bit at the thought. "Anyway don't worry all he knows is about Scott. He has no idea about you."

"That is not what scares me." I said. "Look why don't we get Derek to scare him or something."

"Derek would kill him!" Scott said. "And plus we can't just throw Derek at all our problems." He said. "But we will keep it in mind." Suddenly he stiffened and looked to both me and Stiles. "He knows I can hear him."

"Serious?" I said as I fought the urge to look his way. "Does he think it or know it?"

"I don't know… you got to distract me" He turned to stiles. "Talk about anything."

"I" Stiles sat there for a few moments. "My mind is blank."

"How can your mind be blank?" I said.

"I don't know!" he turned to me. "It just is!"

"Well … um… Derek and I have been doing exorcises-"

"Seriously?" Stiles looked at me. "Derek is the first thing that comes to your mind."

"No it is not… what would you like me to say? 'this morning I flashed my boyfriend in the hall for our very own type of pep rally?'"

Stiles instantly began to blush and looked down. "I guess you have a point. But still Derek?"

I was about to fight when the whole room filled with the deafening sound of a tray snapping. We both looked forward to see Scott trying to keep it together. I reached to grab his shoulder. "Want me to talk to him… maybe I can throw him off."

"No" Scott said. "we can't risk him finding out about you." He looked to Stiles. "Look we will work things out. Have you any idea about the tracing the text."

"Yeah." He nodded and then looked at me. "Want to meet me at my house after school?" I nodded. "Great then we will work from there."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I pulled up to Stiles house and go out of the car. I snuck in my usually way only to find Derek of all people waiting for me. "What are you-?"

"Stiles!" he whispered. I nodded we waited in silence so we wouldn't call attention to ourselves but it wasn't awkward. After a while Stiles finally came into the room and went straight to the computer and gave me a quick kiss.

"Stiles?" I heard his dad call.

"Yo Derek" My eyes widened as I looked to Derek and back to Stiles. Stiles ran to the door and I stepped out of view. "YO DAD"

"What did you say?" I heard his dad say.

"Yo dad?"

"alright… I just wanted to say I won't be home tonight but I will be there for your first game." There was a pause. "I just wanted to say I am so happy for you… and so proud of you"

"Me too…" Stiles said awkwardly. "So happy and so proud… of myself." Dammit Stiles.

"Stiles…" I heard a floor board creaked a bit. He was trying to see what Stiles was hiding… Derek was right there! my eyes widened and I didn't know what to do. But then I got an awful idea. I made eye contact with Derek who stared at me curiously. I then took my shirt off and threw it to him and messed my hair up a bit. Derek turned around to give me some privacy. "What are you hiding…"

"Nothing dad." The floor boards creaked a bit more. "Wait dad please don't" And at that moment he pushed the door open just enough so Derek should hide behind it. While I stood in the room blushing like an idiot.

"Sheriff." I squeaked.

"MARGIE" he slammed the door shut and didn't say anything for a while. "I am so sorry" He said. "I had"

"It's fine…" I waved to Derek to throw my shirt back to me. I tugged it on and spoke through the door. "Sorry to cause you to worry."

"At this point… I should have known." There was another pause. "You have socks right."

"Dad-" Stiles stopped. "Yeah… I have socks…"

"okay… then …" I heard the Sheriff say. "I will see you at the game Margie…"

"See you sir!" I called back as I slumped on the bed. Thank god that is over.

Stiles came back into the room and closed the door. Within seconds Derek had him Pinned to a wall. "If you say anything!"

"Like what" Stiles snapped as I walked to them. "Dad Derek is upstairs get your gun" He sighed. "That is right you are in my house so we play by my rules. And you" He looked at me. "Don't just take your shirt off without warning!"

"You didn't mind this morning." I muttered.

"Yeah I mean around other guys!" He snapped. He then looked back to Derek. "Now do you want to let me down or what?"

For a moment there was a dead silence. Then Derek let him down and adjusted Stiles shirt to freak him out. Stiles seemed to think this was something else so he did the same to Derek. Maye they could get along… until Derek lunged at him causing Stiles to jump back. "You didn't see that." He said simply. I nodded.

"Did Scott find the necklace?" Derek asked.

"No but I have a plan… I think we can trace the text Allison got the night of the attack at the school. But I don't have the tech skills."

"Well who does?"

"Don't worry I have that under control." Stiles smiled. "Danny will be here soon." He then looked up at me. "And I am going to need you to do his Lab homework…"

"I hate you…" I sighed. Waiting for Danny wasn't a long thing. He cam after only a few minutes. I managed to convince Derek to sit down and read a book while we worked on convincing him.

"No!" Danny said. "I came here for Lab work!"

"Which I have arranged to be done for you!"

Stiles POV

I tugged Margie into view. "She can do it!"

"Are you okay with that?" Danny asked Margie.

She shrugged and looked down. "We really could use your help" She smiled sweetly.

Danny sat down like he was thinking about it until his eyes fell down on Derek. "Who is that."

"That is my cousin…" Find a name any name. "Miguel." I said. Derek gave me a long glare.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Margie Chimed in. "He gets bad nose bleeds."

"Miguel." I called to Derek who was going to kill me. "I thought I said you could borrow one of my shirts." Just then I realized the error of my ways. He took off his shirt and Margie stared him up and down and looked back to her notes as she did the Lab work. Danny though was locked on him. That is when I got a great idea.

"Stiles this… no fit." Derek gritted. But I was already a step ahead of him. PAY BACK.

"Well that one looks good what do you think Danny?" I hit his arm and pointed to Derek. If I could slab that wolf in oil I would have.

"Um… it is not really his color…" Danny said as he watched Derek take off his shirt. "I will need the to run a trace." He turned to the computer.

"Well then." I slapped his arm. "You may swing for the other team but you still play ball don't you Danny boy"

"STILES" Derek snapped. "NONE OF THESE FIT"

"You are an awful person." Danny said.

"Yeah it keeps me up at night."

Suddenly I saw something flash in Derek's smile. "Margie?" Margie looked up from where she was lounging on my bed. My stomach froze. "Can you help me… this is too tight to pool off."

Margie looked at me. Clearly she was still peeved that I dumped all of the chemistry work on her. She winked at me and walked over to Derek with a smile. "Arms up." She said. I really was not happy with what was going on. Margie hadn't even taken my top off yet and she was stripping Derek?! "You know why don't I get one of the Sheriff's t shirts." She said as she left the room.

"Now you have something else to keep you up at night" Danny joked as he typed on the computer.

"You are funny…" I grumbled as I Stared Derek down. He was smug as he leaned against my Dresser. Shirtless little Shit! Margie came back into the room and handed him a black t shirt.

"Need help putting it on?" she said with a devilish smile. She was trying to make me jealous.

"He has got it." I snapped. "You guys want drinks? Yes? Margie help me get drinks." I dragged her down to the lower floor.

Margie POV

We were barely in the kitchen when Stiles Picked me up and sat me on the counter. "You are evil." He panted as he kissed me. His hand slipped under the shirt so I felt his skin on my back. He was desperate to kiss me and I was the same. I pulled him into my arms and let my tongue dance in his mouth. His lips were hot against mine and hungry.

"You are one to talk." I giggled as I broke from the kiss. I let my lips fall down to where I gave him the hickey. It was fading and we couldn't have that. I bit at his neck. I felt him moan as he gripped me so tightly that we were pressed together. After a while I pushed him away and got off the counter. "Save it for tonight." I winked as I grabbed a few bottles of water. I then turned and walked to him. "I would rather take your clothes off than Derek's any day… you know that right?"

"Yeah" Stiles said. "I can still be jealous though."

"Fine." I kissed him and walked up the stairs. Derek shot me an 'I heard you' look while I just flopped back on the bed and continued with the lab work.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ten minutes after I finished Danny's homework. We finally found out where the text was sent from. Mrs. McCall. I knew it couldn't be right, but we were running out of time and Stiles had his game.

"Sti…" I said. "Go to your game. Derek and I will take care of this."

"What… NO" Stiles said. "What if something goes wrong?"

"I will have Derek!" I said. "And I am far from helpless." I pulled out my brass knuckles and put them on. "Look I don't want you to be late okay?" I rustled his hair. I kissed his forehead and nodded to Derek. "Bye Sti…"

"Margie" He stood up. "Just be careful okay?"

"Of course!" I said. Yeah I was scared. But I had Derek… I could do this.

Once we were in the car I let Derek drive. "So what is the plan?" I finally asked as I looked to him.

"Just go in… see who else might have access to her computer. And don't under any circumstance take a stupid risk."

"Aw you care"

"Yeah I do" He said in seriousness. "You are a friend and I know you're scared. I can feel your heartbeat."

"I just…" I looked down. "I am not scared so much of the Alpha… as the idea of it being someone close to us…" I said.

"Yeah…" Derek reached over and ruffled my hair like he always did. I found it comforting but I bet he knew that. "We will get through this… one crazy step at a time… together"

"Good to know I got a crazy werewolf for a brother." I smiled as we pulled into the hospital. "Stay here… I don't want you getting caught." Derek nodded as I got out of my jeep. I walked inside to looking around for anyone but it seemed to be a ghost town. I picked up the phone and called Derek. "No one is here… it is like a freaking ghost town."

"Well go to my uncle's room 310," He said. "Jennifer, the nurse who is taking care of him might know where she is."

I looked around to 310 and found nothing. "Well your uncle isn't here either…"

"What?"

"There is no one…" I looked around and found a book of Shakespeare laying on the bed. "Hey… Derek what is your uncle's name…"

"Peter"

Memories of Peter shifted through me. I had been such an idiot. Peter with the burned face, Peter with the cryptic quotes. The Alpha knew Shakespeare, He knew it. "Derek it is him.. your uncle is the Alpha!"

"Margie Get out of there!" I didn't need to be asked twice. I ran out of the room only to be staring Peter dead on.

"Margie… I knew you would get the picture." He smiled at me sweetly like he wasn't going to tear out my throat. I turned around to see a nurse staring at me.

I looked to both of them. "I am such an idiot." I said. I was pinned and alone.

Just then Derek Elbowed the crazy bitch in the face causing her to fall to the ground. "that wasn't nice…" Peter Scolded as Derek grabbed my arm and put me behind him.

"She is the crazy bitch helping you kill people" Derek snapped. "Run Margie."

"Fuck no!" I began to glow. With that I ran forward and punched Peter in the face. Derek followed my lead and attacked by jumping from the wall but Peter pushed us against the wall with one blow. I went to attack put he grabbed my throat and threw to a pile of chairs. I winced in pain as I slumped down to the ground.

"You think I would murder one of my own Family?" Peter whispered as he looked down at Derek. "My family is important to me." He punched him again. And let Derek slump to the floor. I tried to run to him but my ankle was badly twisted. Fucking Heels. "But you see… my mind and my personality were literally burnt out of me… I was driven on instinct." He began to drag Derek down the hall and drop him. I fought back the pain and ran to Peter. I pushed him away and landed a punched that tore his lip for a moment. He looked down and smiled at me like a proud parent and pushed me back to the chairs.

"You want forgiveness?" I spat.

"oh My Margie…" He sang. "I want understanding." Derek attack him again only to be thrown at my feet. I reached down and helped him up. "Do you have any idea how slow it was to heal cell by cell, to regain consciousness?" A bit of Sadness flashed over his face. "Yes killing Laura, and gaining her power as an Alpha helped. I can't deny that."

Derek again jumped up and tried to attack him. But Peter grabbed his arm. "I tried to tell you… to warn you." His voice was gentle. I was so terrified I couldn't move. "I even lead you to realize there was something special about our little Margie here… I brought you together." He threw him through glass and then looked at me. I breathed a bit and went to punch him but, he caught me and began to pull me along like a doll. He made me follow him as he pursued a weak Derek through the hospital. I felt hot tears in my eyes and chocked back a sob. "Oh.. Margaret…" he touched my face as we walked into a dark lab. He looked down at Derek who was sitting at a wall and threw me down to him. I went to Derek and tried to help him but he was too weak to lift. "I was going to save this for dramatic flare but…." Peter turned a mirror and I watched as his face healed. "When you look this good why wait?" He turned to us and crouched down. For a moment I was unsure what he would do. Then he reached out and touched my chin.

"Oh Margaret…" He smiled at me. "You don't have to be scared… I think you, me and Derek should all talk… as a family"

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Yes Margaret." He said. "Don't you think it is strange that your gran lived with our family? Didn't you read the books you got? See a traditional moon which will agree to give her services to a werewolf pack if she can sire a child by the Alpha. Some weird belief that has something to do with the moon. And that is exactly what your Gran did."

"So what does that man me…"

"Derek's cousin… and my niece."


	37. Chapter 36

Stiles POV

"Coach wouldn't let me freaking leave till I showered." I yelled over to Scott. "Does he not think I have a freaking shower at my place?"

"Dude will you chill out?" Scott snapped. "I don't know why you are even so freaked out to begin with. Margie can handle herself. Especially when it comes to this kind of stuff. I mean she hasn't called"

"She could have lost her phone or had it taken or its in the hands of an evil." I said.

"What about Derek?" Scott said. "Did you try calling him?"

"Yeah same thing…" I said. "Look I need you to hurry up and track her man I can't just sit here!"

"Stiles" Scott called from the showers. "We will find her… calm down."

I shook my head. "You didn't … feel what I did or see what I did." I didn't understand. What the hell was going on? Why didn't Margie show up tonight? And what the fuck did I see.

"Well" He called over from the other side of the shower. "What did you feel? And what did you see?"

I looked around as everyone left. It was just Scott in the locker room with me. "When I was on the field-"

FLASHBACK

My breath was heavy from running around. I saw Scott to my side. I passed to him just as I felt the hard impact of another player from the other team. I fell to the ground and all I could feel was pain. But not from the hit. It was in my head. I didn't understand.

 _"_ _NO!" I heard her yell. "I won't help! You want justice? Make this public, don't kill them!" The green spirit yelled as she tried to pull the pull eyed one away from the red eyed one. But he would not budge._

 _"_ _You will understand… but now we are going…"_

 _"_ _let go of me… LET GO"_

"BILENSKI" I felt someone slap my face. I looked up to see coach. What the hell just happened? "You alright?" I nodded as he pulled me up. "GOOD because I am not swapping you for Greenberg. MOVE IT"

END FLASHBACK

"I just kept playing… but the whole time I was looking for Margie…" I said as I looked to Scott. I tied my shoes and was heading to the door.

"How do you have visions anyway?" Scott asked. "This isn't normal man.

"I know!" I snapped. "At this point I just want to know that she is okay-"

Just as I said this the lights turned off. "Do they know we are still in here?"

"I guess not" I said as I looked around. As I walked down the rows of lockers a heard something… like sobbing. "Dude do you hear that?" I asked.

"DEREK" I heard Scott yell. I did a 180 and ran to the showers. Sure enough he was standing there. Alone. My stomach dropped.

"Where is margie?" I asked.

"Margie… is fine." We both turned to see a man stepping into view, with a glowing green Margie in hand. With a hand over her mouth. "Sorry about that." He let go of her mouth but kept her close. "She is a bit frazzled today… a lot has happened."

"Stiles! Scott!" She sobbed. "Get out now! Run!"

"Margie." I tried to walk forward but Scott stopped me. "Margie are you okay?" I tried to keep a level voice but I couldn't. I tried to walk forward but Scott stopped me.

"Hold on!" Scott said.

"To answer your question." The man said. "She is fine… she was a bit stubborn coming with us. But when I threatened a passerby or two she was much easier to deal with." The man looked at me and smiled. "You must be Stiles I am Peter. I have heard you and Margie are quite close… would things be easier if I let her go?"

"Yes!" we all said save for Derek. Peter smiled and let her go. She ran into my arms and I held her close. I pulled away to inspect her and I my blood boiled. There was blood on her face and her eyes were watery, but through the blood and the tears she smiled. I put an arm around her and looked around.

"Now does someone want to tell me what the fuck is going on?" I snapped. Margie gripped my shirt and looked up at me.

"I think a bit of a story is involved." Peter, smiled at me. "First off let me really introduce myself, I am Derek… and Margie's Uncle."

Margie POV

FLASHBACK

"I won't help! You want justice? Make this public, don't kill them!" I screamed as I tried to pull Derek out of there but he wouldn't move. "Derek come on!"

"He won't leave." Peter said. "Not until he hears everything. That is what family is for after all." He cooed. I hated his voice. It was far to calm for this situation. "You know I met you before. In fact I was the only person in the Hale family that knew you existed." He said. "See I drove Auntie Iz, as we called her all the way to Boston to see you. And even then I knew you would be special." He touched my cheek. "I never saw your gran after that… but I drove up every once in a while just to see if you were okay. In a way… you were like a daughter to me. You filled a hole that I didn't know I had. I got to know you a bit, I even talked to Katherine. She is a fantastic person, smart, strong, everything a witch should be, but you are the real talent of the house. Especially with all that power in you…"

"Too bad you can't kill me for my powers" I spat. "Not like your other niece.

"I didn't mean to!" He snapped. "Do you know what it is like to finally heal… and when that happens… you see your dead niece at your feet?" Something was off… I couldn't really understand it. "I begged the world for a second chance… and then you appear, just as I decide to get my revenge." He laughed. "You are my second chance to rebuild a family. You weren't touched by the fire… that and your powers made you perfect to rebuild the family lost and get revenge for them."

"You killed all those people for revenge?" Derek spat. "You think Laura would want you to waste her life like that?"

"LAURA WASN'T THERE" He yelled. "She didn't see people burn and Derek… you have to realize this isn't just about revenge. This is about survival."

"Then it would be called survival." I said. "not murder."

"There you go Margaret… thinking in the boring world…" He sighed. "You need to realize I am fighting for both you and Derek."

"Don't put this on us" Derek had been silent for a while I turned to him for some help but he wouldn't look at me… "Derek?" I questioned, but still he said nothing. "DEREK!"

"He is figuring it out." Peter said. "Should you tell her or should I?"

"If he killed the hunters… Kate included. No one will know about us here… we could have a life." Derek said. "We –You- would be safe. Not to mention the fact that they have lived normal lives after YEARS of suppressing us. Hunting us for what? Being different? No… I will not live that way… I will not let you live that way."

"And he gets it!" Peter said.

"Derek no…" I was trying not to cry. "Don't! You know this isn't right. This is wrong!"

"This isn't about right or wrong Margie this is about-"

"If you say survival I will shove my Tonfas right up your ass!" I spat. "There is more than survival here." I pleaded to Derek. "I know you… you don't want to do this. Please don't do this."

"You definitely have the Hale fire!" Peter looked on at me with a strange gaze. I turned back to Derek and looked at him… he didn't seem convinced. "But you don't understand… not yet at least." Peter walked forward and I shied from him. "You will when you realize what is at stake. Who." My head snapped up and he smiled. "But for now we need to go." He reached for me.

"I am not going anywhere with you." I walked away and tried to go for the door but he grabbed me. "Let go of me… LET GO" I screamed. "Derek PLEASE. Fight this!" I struggled against him glowing green until I finally pushed him away from me. I ran after that until he grabbed me again.

"I didn't want to do this… but when you wake up you won't be in any pain… I promise." He sounded like my father when he was comforting me. I was disgusted. Next thing I knew I felt a sharp pain at the top of my head and I fell into someone's arms.

END FLASH BACK

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"So you see." Peter finished explaining… I felt wrong. Like I shouldn't be clinging to Stiles. I should be fighting him… but I couldn't fight Derek too… not just because he was family… but because he was my friend. I loved him like a brother. I just couldn't fight him. I was so weak. I was so stupid! "Margie… is part of my family and pack." He stepped forward slowly "Just like you Scott."

"She isn't part of Jack shit." Stiles said as he tightened his hold around me. "And neither is Scott."

"Yeah and I won't help you kill anyone." Scott stepped forward. "I don't care if you want justice it is tell murder."

"We will only kill those responsible… the girl doesn't have to die… what is her name?" My heart broke a bit when he turned to Derek. He knew her name, he just wanted Scott to know.

"Allison." Derek said.

"You son of a bitch!" Stiles snapped. "You are helping him? Did you not see all the dead bodies? Or the fact that he attacked Margie?!"

"He never attacked her… at the school she attacked him." Derek said.

"So she just decided to smear blood on her face."

"Peter healed her…" Derek looked down. I thought I would never see the day where Derek couldn't look someone in the eye. But today he couldn't make eye contact.

"Oh that is great so people can beat the shit out of each other as long as you FUCKING HEAL THEM" Stiles snapped.

"You know what?" My heart stopped as Stiles caught Peter's attention. "I think you boys need to understand where I am coming from." Before I could move he stabbed his hand into Scott's neck and Scott fell to the floor.

I saw him reach for Stiles… and something clicked in my head. My body moved forward into a one handed cartwheel so I could go into a hand spring and wrap my legs around Peter's neck and throw him to the ground. Once on the ground I began to walk forward and I put a hand on his chest. I wanted him to burn. I needed him to burn and as if it understood the glowing light began to pulsate… I put a hand to his chest in a sadistic curious way. And for the first time I saw him squirm… I saw him writhe under my hands. I smiled a bit until someone pinned me to a way. I looked to see Derek and reached for him… but the green light retracted. I looked at him with sad eyes. Derek… my friend… my family. I had thought of him as family before I found out the truth… but this … this killed me. I didn't want to hurt him like I did to Peter…

"Margaret… Margaret." Peter got up slowly. "That was… fantastic… you truly are a power."

"Don't touch him." I spat. "Or I will do it again…"

"I don't doubt that." He said. "Fine… I will leave him alone. For you." He stepped up to me and kissed my forehead. "Think about your family in the next few days… and who you want to protect. The lines have been drawn for centuries you just need to be on the right one." With that Derek let me go and they left.

Stiles was trying to help Scott… my friend. The one I couldn't protect. I looked down at my hands and thought of the power. The fact that I just knew I could do it, but why did it leave. Would it leave again when I needed it? I had failed Scott today. But I wouldn't again. Tomorrow I would get answers and I knew where to go but tonight… I was going to have a break down.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Stiles POV

"That SHIT" Kathy threw her glass into the fire while Kaeden washed the blood from his daughter's face. "I don't care if we are related. I am going to tear out his intestines and make them the trimming on my goddamn Christmas tree and his testicles will be the fucking Star on top. How is that for getting involved in the family tree."

"Sweetie be realistic here." Kaeden said. "The skull would be better. We could put a light in it." He turned his daughter's head. "It is strange… are you sure this blood is yours?"

"I think so…" Margie said. "why do you ask."

"Because … you are completely healed." Kaeden put down a wet dish clothe and looked at her.

"I am guessing that Alpha healed her." Kathy said. "Werewolves have the power to 'heal' or transfer pain, but when it is used on a moon witch it becomes twelve times more effective. One of the many reasons that people think we have a connection."

"I see." I nodded. She was fine then… but it didn't mean that she didn't bleed like that. The blood was still there. I should have been there… I don't know how but I would have gotten her out. And I sure as hell wouldn't have stabbed her in the back for Peter. "So what do we do now."

Kathy leaned back and thought. "I know an herbalists down town. I can get supplies to make the house safe and I have some ideas to make my magic more potent and how to go against werewolves but they are just ideas."

"It's all we have" Kaeden said. "Maybe we should reach out to the hunters-"

"No" Kathy shook her head. "If we do that it is picking a side and I don't want to deal with the consequences."

"What about Derek?" Margie whispered. "He is our family… what do we do for him…"

"Not a damn thing." I scoffed. "Margie he picked his side."

"But he-" She looked up to me with confliction. "I just don't understand…"

"Course you don't" Kaeden said. "We will figure it out tomorrow. For now go to bed."

Margie nodded and got up. She walked upstairs and I followed with only a nod to Kaeden and Kathy. I watched as she moved up the stairs, she was like a ghost. Her movements were hollow and she looked almost dead. I didn't understand. Was Derek that special? She always said he was like a brother to her… maybe it was just too much. When we got into her room she just fell into bed.

"You want to talk about it." I asked.

"No." She muttered.

"Well do you want to change at least?" I said. "Heels can't be that comfortable."

She sat up and went to her closet. She didn't care I was watching as she stripped down. She looked over as she pulled on a top. "What will you wear? Jeans can't be better."

"I keep a duffle in my car." I held it up. "Figured it would be smart."

"Right…" She said. "Scott text you yet?"

"Yeah… he is fine." I looked up at her as I remembered how she tore Peter apart in the lockers. I had never seen her like that. So violent. I knew she was fighting for me. But she shouldn't have had to. "Thanks by the way."

"For what?" She scoffed. "For letting our friend get attacked? Or for getting caught like a mouse by Peter"

"Hey you kicked ass!" I said as I led her to the bed. "When no one else thought to. You ran at trouble while I just… let you" I pulled her into my arms and let her rest on my chest. "I should have done something… I should have done anything."

"We both have a lot on our minds don't we?" She whispered. "Like this new power… can I use it but I don't know how to bring it back."

"We will figure it out…" I kissed her hair. "I had a vision…" I finally said. She sat up and looked at me. "Of you in danger… and I just looked passed it. I didn't think."

"But how…" She looked at me with a hard stare. "None of this makes sense."

"I know." I reached forward and cupped her face. "But… like I said we will figure it out." I pulled her in and crashed my lips against hers. This wasn't a horny teenage make out fest. This was a desperate attempt to feel better. At first Mars seemed ready for the kiss. She returned it and let her body fall on me. After a little while though Margie pulled away a bit and rested back on my chest.

"I think I need to sleep." She whispered. She gripped my shirt and nuzzled into me. "I just can't-"

"Hey…" I cooed. "You don't have to explain."

Margie POV

I looked up at Stiles and smiled. Despite everything I was feeling… being around him made me feel better. I wanted to stay like this, but things never played out well. After a while Stiles fell asleep, but I couldn't. I looked up at him and pushed myself from bed. I just meant to go get a drink of water, but before I knew it I was in Derek's loft. Like he would be there asking if he needed to throw Stiles out. I looked around and found his duffle was gone. I walked around for any sign he was here to begin with. I closed my eyes and thought of his excited smile when he first showed me the loft. Or the way he was always looking out for me. He would snap but he would already be helping me. Or the times we sparred and he smiled at my improvement. He was always looking for my improvement. I even missed the way he would threaten Stiles. I stood out on the balcony and choked back a sob.

"You stupid idiot!" I sobbed. "Just come back… I know it wasn't long, but come home!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I walked out of the classroom to find Scott and Stiles waiting for me. It had been like this all day. No one could get near me without the wonder twins stepping in before. Which was pretty fucking ridiculous since we knew who the threats were. I walked down the empty hall with a sigh. I needed to use the restroom how the hell did they know whenever I was going to leave my classroom? I went to the door to find both boys stepping in front of it.

"If I used the Men's room would that be easier for you two?" I snapped.

"Yes." Stiles stated. "After we make sure no one is in there." He added.

"It is not like I am going to run away!" I said. "Now let me use the bathroom."

Both boys looked at each other and then stepped aside. I pursed my lips as I pushed passed them. I was really done with them today. I went to the mirror and began to adjust my face when Allison walked in.

"So why are both Stiles and Scott waiting for you?" Allison asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They have just been on high alert…" I shrugged. "They also are clingy." I took a pause and looked at Allison. "How are things with you?" I knew Scott was right outside but this was the closest to privacy I was getting today.

"Good… I think I am going to confront Lydia about … you know."

"Yeah…" I nodded. "Look I don't really know why she did it… but what I do know is she values your friendship…" I said.

"I know… that is why I just need to ask her about it." Allison said. "Hey… what are you doing after school?"

"You mean in 30 minutes?"

"Yeah" She said. "Lydia and I were going Shopping… and I wanted to run an errand before… do you want to come?"

"Yeah!" I nodded. "I need a break from the wonder twins anyway." I said as I walked to the door. "See you in a bit!" I waved her off as I walked out of the room only to meet the glare of two unhappy boys.

"First of all" Stiles began. "The wonder twins?" he scoffed. "there are so many better duos to pick from"

"I know" I shrugged as I walked down the hall. "But right now you are the wonder twins"

Stiles snorted and then looked at me. "Secondly… you are not going with them."

Let me tell you something. I am a sweet tempered person… I think. Until someone tries to tell me what to do. Then I get a bit crazy and stupid. "Really now?" I raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Why is-" Stiles gave me a confused look. Come on buddy, you could still crawl out of this grave you have dug for yourself. "Because there is an Alpha that is after."

"Yeah… that is old news." I said. "he has been after me since I moved here and I still did things without you two."

"Yeah but now he has Derek" I flinched at his name. I didn't want to hear about him.

"A wanted fugitive that can't be seen in public!" I argued. "Which makes your whole escort thing un needed in school!" I said. "And I don't need your permission."

"Well fine then you are still not going." Stiles said.

"If I want to I will." I snapped. "And plus!" I looked at them. "You guys are on Jackson duty right? And you decided that I am not allowed to hang around him by your orders so what am I supposed to do. Sit in a corner and convulse?" I was mad and on edge. Derek betrayed us. I failed us. Peter was walking around with blood drenched hands and I just wanted to be there for my friends, but that was too freaking much.

"If it keeps you safe then YES" Stiles snapped back. "I mean is that not even important to you?" He seemed mad and frustrated. "But you know what? Since shopping with your friends is far more important than your own safety go ahead." He snapped. "We have a million problems, and if you want to have some hissy fit about things not being convenient for you Go ahead. because if you haven't noticed, Scott and I made you a priority because we care about happens to you, even if you don't! Or when you are being an idiot. So go ahead be an idiot! It would be so much more convenient for us if we didn't have to worry about you so why not?" he was daring me. Like I was supposed to back down because I saw that he cared.

"I WILL" I snapped as I turned a heel and walked away. I was so mad, I was so freaking done. I didn't know if he said anything else but I was really just done talking thank you Very much.

Stiles POV

"Stiles…" Scott said.

"yeah…" I said as I watched Margie walk away. I was stunned. We didn't fight. Not even as friends. I wanted to chase her down the hall and say sorry, but I couldn't. She needed to understand that I wouldn't just be okay with her running into danger… not like last night. "Let's just go."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Allison POV

"So Allison." Margie said point blank as she trailed after me. I heard the leaves crackle under her boots. I kept my focus on the getting my bow ready. "When you said 'confront' Lydia. You didn't mean take her out to the woods and shoot her with a bunch of arrows did you?"

I laughed a bit. "No… but now that you think about."

"Hey … don't make me a witness." She joked we both laughed but hers seemed forced.

"Witness?" Lydia called from behind us. "What are you talking about? Because I already said I was sorry!"

"Nothing" I smiled. "And don't worry I will forgive you after I make you work for it."

"Spoken like someone who has been under my influence for too long." Lydia sighed. "Anyway let's talk about something… fun. Margie" Margie turned to Lydia. "How is Stiles… did he like his surprise?"

I rolled my eyes. Margie had been on cloud nine since she started dating Stiles. This is the first day I had seen her seem upset. "Um… we got into a fight before it…" She said.

"What?" I looked up. "What about?"

"I" she took a breath. "I have been stressed about a lot and I took it out on him and then he wouldn't just let me so he fired back and I just stormed away from him." She said. "I think he is really mad. He won't even text me." She then sighed and tucked her hair back. "God I was stupid, he was trying to look out for me, but I just had to have things my way."

"Apologize." I said as I aimed my bow. "Trust me when I say you don't want to ruin something great because or your own pride or not talking about it…" Scott flashed through my mind. And I fired.

Margie POV

"you are right…" I bit my lip. What was I doing? Light flashed in my eyes. "Shit" I said as I looked at the tree. "What was that."

"I don't know…" Allison replied.

"Well great!" Lydia clapped her hands together and smiled. "Any other lethal weapons you want to try out?" Just as she said this I heard a noise. Please be a bunny, please be jasper the friendly forest bunny who was in no way an alpha.

"Stay here." Allison said.

"one of the last lines of any stereotype in a horror movie" I snapped. "No we all go together." I pulled out my brass knuckles and walked through the woods. At first I thought it was nothing… then Scott was on the ground twitching.

"Oh MY GOD" Allison pulled her hand away and bent down. "I am so sorry!"

"My que to leave." Lydia muttered as she walked away.

"It was totally my fault." Scott grunted. "Hey Margie…"

"Hey Scott" I waved. "So… have you finally resorted to following Allison?"

"No I wasn't following her… Mr. Argent said she takes this trail sometimes… I was hoping I would catch her here."

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"That is considered following." I joked.

He let out a chuckle. "Well one reason I am here is to talk to her."

"What about?" Allison questioned.

"I found this…" He pulled out the necklace. Not exactly a lie…

"Oh thank you… but you could have just given it to me at school" Allison gave him a long hug. Seeing them make up just made me happy. They deserved it. Scott definitely after everything he had done. I was happy for them.

"Yeah it would have saved me a taser…" Scott said as he got up. "But the main reason I am here…" he looked up at me. "Is Margie"

"Me?" I stepped forward. "What is up?"

Scott knocked his head to the side gesturing for me to follow him. I nodded to Allison and followed him out of earshot. "He asked me to check on you…"

My heart jumped a bit but I still felt crappy. "Why didn't he come?" I pouted.

"He thought you would run away again." Scott said. "That and he keeps staring down at his phone debating whether or not he should text you."

"Oh…" I looked down. I needed to go and tell him how sorry I was.

"Look I know that you are going through a lot, and feeling what you are feeling isn't wrong… but it just went too far." Scott said. "on both sides… one of you has to give."

"I know…" I nodded. "And it's me… he was right. I was going selfish and I did pretty much have a preteen hissy."

"If it makes you feel better…" Scott smiled awkwardly. "He is about an hour away from buying you a pony or something."

"Maybe I should hold out…" I joked.

"I would…" Scott said. "I always wanted a pony" I laughed. "What they are not just a girl thing!" he then looked to Allison. "Hey I think I am going to take Margie to Stiles'" He looked back at me. "Unless you aren't okay with that."

"I am more than okay with that." I said as I waved my friends goodbye.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Stiles POV

"I think Peter is saving the Argent family for last." I said into Scott's machine. "And also… I think peter is hiding in the woods I will tell you why later. Call me back… and tell me how Margie is okay?" I stepped into my room see Margie pacing back and forth.

She looked up at me and stared at me with a conflicted look. I scanned her body for any type of injury but she was fine. Great… so I could still be mad. "If you want an apology you won't get it."

"Sti-"

"No let me get this out." I looked at her. "I have watched you put yourself into harms way far to much. More than you should in fact!" I stepped forward. "And I don't think you can ask me to just cheer you on. I don't want to see you hurt and I am going to do what I have to protect. You may have this hero complex but if you got hurt… or if you died. I would go out of my mind. I would not be able to handle it." I cupped her face in frustration. "So don't get mad at me for trying to keep you safe."

"Stiles" She spoke calmly. "I am sorry."

"See you just don't get it!" I then looked down at her. "You are… sorry"

"Yeah… you were looking out for me and I just acted like a kid who wasn't getting her way. And I know there are times were I will have to run into danger but I shouldn't be so stupid about it. Also it isn't just that, Derek going… hurt and watching you almost get attacked scared me in to many ways. I couldn't have that and I can't ask you just be okay with me doing stuff while you sit in the side lines because that isn't how a relationship works. And I want this relationship to work. I am so sorry-"

Margie POV

I felt his lips press against mine. I was surprised but I wrapped my arms around him in a second. "I forgive you." He panted as he let my jacket fall to the ground.

I fell on the bed and watched as he leaned down on me. "Thank god you apologized." He said. "Because I was about ten minutes from doing something stupid to make you smile."

"I don't need something stupid to be happy." I breathed. "I need you."

He smiled and kissed me again hard this time. I threw my hands up for him to take off my shirt. He did and then I pulled his off. He smiled and looked up at me. I breathed as he fell on top of me and began to kiss my neck. I breathed as I looked at him. And then… his phone rang.

"I hate phones." Stiles groaned "they are shit."

"I understand." I giggled. "Just get it over with."

"Got it." He answered. "Scott- wait what- yeah… Okay" He looked down at me and threw me my shirt.

Well guess that is done.


End file.
